Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step
by SonicAnime2010
Summary: A machine made by Dr Eggman takes Sonic the Hedgehog, the Chaos Emeralds, and Shahra into Mid-Childa. A new adventure unfolds when the World's Fastest Hedgehog meets the Ace of Aces Nanoha Takamachi! Now in StrikerS
1. Chapter 1

All right, SonicANIME2010 here

This is the first chapter of my first crossover fanfic, kind of nervous here because it's my first but I'll do my best on it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Eggman, or any of the Nanoha characters either, Sonic and Eggman belong to Sonic Team, and Nanoha belongs to Seven Arcs

By the way: "Talking in Japanese" "_English"_ **"Device"**

Here we go!

Sonic Adventure Lyrical Step

Chapter 1

Raid on Eggman's base and a new world, Do your best Sonic!

- Egg Carrier, high in the sky above Mystic Ruins -

- Time: About just past sunset -

*Insert Theme: E.G.G.M.A.N from Sonic Adventure 2*

All was quiet on the ship, aside from the engines roar, as a large red ship slowly moves across the sky, in the command bridge of this ship sits a man, about older than 50, comically obese, wearing black pants with black boots, and a red coat with yellow cuffs and white gloves. His head is completely bald aside from a brown thick moustache under his big red pointed nose; blue classes on his eyes and goggles resting on his bald forehead. This man, known to those as Doctor Eggman , evil genius scientist with an IQ of over 300, laughs evilly as he enjoys his creation soaring through the sky, ready for his global conquest of the world, but his laughter is stopped as an alarm rings throughout the ship. He looks at the desk he sits from and reads the "Intruder Alert" warning. Then he looks out noticing something that caused an explosion on the tip of the Egg Carrier.

*Insert Theme: "Sonic's Fight" from Sonic X OST*

At the base of where the explosion occurred, in a 3 point landing stance is a figure, standing at about 100 cm (3'3") and 35kg (77 lbs.) is an anthropomorphic hedgehog. Appearing to be male, his fur a royal blue color appearing to be natural color, his belly and arms a peach colored, almost a skin color. On his head are 2 small pointed ears with a peach fur inside. His arms and legs are very thin and wire-like almost. He has 6 large quills appearing to be streamlined backward along the back of his head, 2 smaller spines on his back, and a short tail underneath. His attire consisting of red shoes with a white strap and a yellow buckle, looking like a strap for the shoes, white cuffs coming from his shoes, possibly socks, on his hands white gloves with white cuffs on his wrists that seem to be folded. His face has a peach tone for his mouth area, a thick black animalistic nose above that, and his eyes are an emerald-green color. This creature is known as Sonic the Hedgehog, well famous for his exploits against the old doctor.

The hedgehog stands up and looks ahead and sees; coming from inside the Carrier dozens of gray robots with Eggman's insignia, a logo of his face, on their shoulders, from the sky: several waves of aerial mechs. All these robots are armed to the teeth with machine guns and rocket launchers. Seeing this; the Hedgehog simply smirks, showing his fanged teeth, tightens his gloves and gets into a runner's stance.

Eggman, from the Bridge shouts an order "Fire!", and on cue the mechs and robots begin to fire upon the hedgehog, who cheered "_All Right!"_ and launched off. Accelerating at a supersonic speed towards the first wave of robots, avoiding all their shots by quick-stepping from side to side; he gets close and curls up a tight ball for his signature "Spin-Dash" attack, rolling at supersonic speeds, a screeching sound echoes around them. In this form he cuts straight through the wave of robots, leaving behind heaps of them in a trail, taking to the skies in his spin-ball form he then demolishes the aerial units with his homing attack. After taking care of the robots, Sonic breaks through into the Bridge, and confronts Eggman.

Eggman didn't seem surprised, but he feigned shock well. "Sonic!"

Sonic replies "Yo! Eggman! Still trying to conquer the world eh? You never learn"

Eggman growls "You've gotten in my way for the last time you pitiful Hedgehog! Take This!" He pushes a button on his console and the area around him becomes encapsulated by glass, leaving Sonic to look around

(Sonic) "What? That's it?" but on the wall behind him, an arch comes out from the ground and a bluish circle spins around and around until it becomes a portal, trying to suck Sonic in, "Damn!" he curses and tries to hold on to anything to keep him from being sucked inside.

"HO HO HO HO HO AH HA HA HA HA!" Eggman laughs "You fell into my trap! I knew that as long as you were here, you'd always get in my way, but now I've created a machine to fix that problem! Behold! My Egg Portal! With this, I will plunge you into another dimension where you can't interfere with my plans for world domination!"

(Sonic) "You've done it now, Eggman; I won't let you get away with this!"

(Eggman) "I already have! Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog!" At this time Sonic is sucked into the portal, which then closes.

Spiraling around in a limbo of dimensions, our blue hedgehog finds himself lost, unknown to him as he is in free-fall a familiar gold ring, with inscriptions alongside and the front with 2 thick swirls, the curves intersecting (Think Shahra's ring from Sonic and the Secret Rings) appears on right middle finger. Afterwards Sonic exits the portal through the end. But he's still falling because the portal opened through the dawn sky of another world

- Time-Space Administration Bureau HQ: Mid-Childa early morning-

*Insert theme "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki*

It was a bright and sunny morning at the main office for the Time-Space Administration Bureau; or TSAB for short. Outside on one of the track courses the recruits use for training, 3 young girls, age 15, are jogging for exercise. In the middle is a brunette with blue eyes, hair tied in a ponytail hanging off to her left, her outfit consisting of a white form, fitting T-shirt, displaying a moderately small bust, and light blue jogging sweat-pants with white sneakers. She's wearing a necklace that has a small red orb-gem attached, this young girl is Nanoha Takamachi, the "Ace of Aces" as she is called, to her right is Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, a blonde girl with red eyes, hair flowing down her back with a white bow near the end, her outfit matching Nanoha's; to Nanoha's left, Hayate Yagami, her hair is a darker brown cut short, her eyes a lighter blue, wearing the same outfit as the other 2. All 3 appear to have similar body type. There is silence among them as they jog at a light pace.

Nanoha broke the silence "It's a nice morning for a jog, ne Fate-Chan, Hayate-Chan?"

Hayate answered "Yeah, I'm glad we decided to take this vacation."

Fate asks Hayate "Still aiming for that command position Hayate?"

Hayate nodded and the group continued their jog.

This went on until Nanoha stopped and looked up at the sky, causing Hayate and Fate to stop.

Fate questioned "Something wrong Nanoha?"

The brunette in question points to the sky at the opening of a portal and a figure dropping almost above her "Look! Something's falling!"

The trio backs up to see the figure land head first in a grassy area, burying into the ground. All they can see is the figure's blue legs and red shoes, they keep their distance, unsure of what it is or if it is safe; the figure's legs move around and plant onto the ground and tug trying to pull itself out of it. Right next to him materializing is another young-looking girl with pink-purple hair tied in a weird fashion, a large ahoge on the top of her head and the rest tied with an end of a gold ring. She has pointed ears with teardrop ear rings and a matching necklace, her eyes a blue color. Her outfit consisting of a sky blue sleeveless strapless blouse, stopping just above her modest bust, her waist has 2 bows, a pink sash tied in a bow on her left, and a blue bow to match her blouse on her right. On her forearms are small golden arm bracers and thick gold bracelets on her wrists. Her pants are a thick white and puffy that go down to her shins, on her feet are pink sandals with a pink sash that goes up to where her shin meets her pants. Her figure is very slim and thin, she is slightly shorter than the other 3. (Shahra the Ring Genie)

This newcomer sees the figure buried in the ground and cries "Sonic! Are you all right?" Some mumbling is what she gets however. The girl then grabs the figure's legs and tugs pulling out the rest of the now identified to Nanoha's trio as Sonic.

*Insert Theme: "It Doesn't Matter" Sonic Adventure version*

Sonic shakes his head after being pulled out of that hole he made "Ouch! That smarts",

Shahra asks him concerned "Are you all right Sonic?"

Sonic turned his head "Shahra! Long time no see. Yeah I'm fine. Not the first time I had a rough landing."

(Shahra) "Where are we? How did we get here?"

(Sonic) "We're definitely not in my world. Eggman made sure of that. How did you get here anyway?"

(Shahra) "I don't know. What do you think we should do Master?"

(Sonic) "Quit it with the 'Master' stuff already!"

"Sorry Sonic"

"_Don't Worry!_ Let's look around and see if we can find out where we are"

"Yes, Sonic".

It was at this moment, Nanoha decided to get their attention "Ano, excuse me"

Sonic and Shahra turn around and look at the direction of the voice and see Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate.

Fate asked the 2 strangers "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

Shahra bows in a polite custom "I am Shahra the Genie of the Ring; this is my master.."

Sonic cuts her off "Oi! Stop with the 'Master'! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

The trio introduces themselves "I'm Takamachi Nanoha, you can call me Nanoha"

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown. Pleased to meet you"

"I'm Yagami Hayate, call me Hayate"

Sonic gave a thumbs-up and said "_Okay!_ Nice to meet you, Where are we?"

Nanoha replied informatively "You're on the administrated world Mid-Childa. How did you get here?"

Sonic replied with a bored and unsurprised tone "Eh, an enemy from my world, Doctor Eggman, created a portal that dropped me here, as for her (Shahra) I have no idea how she got here."

Fate informed with a serious look to her face "Regardless, you're going to have to come with us, to explain a few things. You just happened to land on the world that houses the Time-Space Administration Bureau"

Sonic asks confused "Time- what?"

Nanoha explained "It's sort of like a police force that covers dimensional space."

Sonic responds "So a government that's covers space?"

The trio nod in agreement

Hayate stated "The 3 of us have our ranks in the force; Fate's an Enforcer, I'm a Special Investigator. As for Nanoha, when she's not 'befriending' she's an Instructor"

Nanoha promptly blushed in embarrassment "Mou Hayate-Chan!" Said brunette giggled.

Sonic asked "Eh? Befriending?"

Fate quickly explained "Private Joke, now are you going to come with us? It's best you come willingly so we don't have to force you; we'd just like to know what you are."

Sonic turns to Shahra, who asks "You think we should go with them?"

Sonic simply shrugs "Well, why not? I need some answers myself. I'll go with you girls."

Nanoha smiles "Great! Now if you'll please follow us? We'll take you to Headquarters."

Sonic smiles his trademark fanged cheeky grin "_Okay! Let's go!_"

-End of Chapter One—

Author's note: Well that's the first chapter, boy was it a long one. I'll try to keep the following chapters shorter, only making this one long for the purpose of it being the pilot. I request comments please; but to those commenting, please no cheesy one-liners or memes. This is my first story, and I'd like constructive criticism so I know where to improve as far as grammar and story outline. Honest opinions are greatly appreciated. So that's all, until the next chapter, good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

SonicAnime2010 here again

So I took a look at the reviews, looks like my hunch was right, too much character detail and not enough on the action that was going on, and the character dialogue needed some work, hopefully I can improve with this next one

Oh and special thanks to Triser for helping me with the Nanoha parts. I watched the anime but he knows more about it than I do

Disclaimer: as stated in chapter one I don't own any of the Sonic characters or Nanoha characters

As for the pairings, I'm kind of in a bind here, not really sure how this will work, I'll just put up a poll for the pairings and see what the general opinion is.

With that here comes the second chapter

"Talking in Japanese" "_Talking in English"_ **"Device" ** 'Telepath'

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step

Chapter 2: Test your skills Sonic! A Supersonic hero is not to be underestimated!

-Mid Childa, mid morning-

*Insert Theme: "(The) Base" Sonic Adventure 2 OST*

After their little discussion, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate escort our dimension hopping duo towards the headquarters of the base, so that their story can be explained and officially documented. After the reporting the Bureau will decide how to deal with the situation. Sonic, still trying to get used to having to look up due to the size difference, walks up to the side of the trio, and a conversation occurs.

Nanoha looks down asking him "So, what are you? You said your name was Sonic right?"

Sonic replies with a smile "Yup, Sonic's the name, I'm a Hedgehog. Pretty cool eh?" giving the brunette a thumbs-up.

Hayate giggles at the Hedgehog's carefree antics "Yeah I'd agree with that. Not to mention a little cute as well" she says, with the last part having a slight grin of mischief.

Fate on the other hand, has some concerns and just stares at him suspiciously "I'm not sure we should trust him. We have no idea what he is, where he came from, or his intentions."

Shahra floats beside Sonic "Hey! Sonic's really a nice guy, he saved my world from destruction a while ago!"

(Nanoha) "What? You saved a world?"

"_Heh heh_, Yeah I guess, a Hedgehog's gotta do what a Hedgehog's gotta do"

With that the conversation ends and they get to the HQ. Their first stop is the locker rooms, where the trio goes in to change into their work uniforms. Sonic stays outside out of respect and waits patiently. All of a sudden he is run into by a redhead wearing a brown suit shirt and skirt outfit, red hair tied in thick twin braids (no idea what they are called) , this is Vita, the Knight of the Iron Hammer; being alot older than her child-like body would suggest.

The little redhead rubs her forehead and glares at Sonic "Hey watch it!"

Sonic simply shrugs "_Sorry_. Are you all right?"

Vita looks at him closer now while replying "Yeah, fine. Who are you? Better yet, what are you? A familiar?" then turns to Shahra "And you're his master?"

Shahra responds while floating "I'm sorry you're mistaken he is my master."

(Sonic) "Familiar?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, both of you look like you're not even from this world, so who are you?

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. My friend here is Shahra"

"Yagami Vita (technically yes)" grins as she says "Heh, you're short." While she's not too tall, she's a good half a foot taller

"I'm a Hedgehog. Humans are always taller than me, kid"

A staring contest ensures, neither side willing to blink.

Vita finally scoffs and turns to wait against the wall "So what are you doing here?"

"Eh. Waiting for the girls who escorted me here, apparently a portal happened to dump me in a world that has the headquarters for this Time-Space whatever-you-may-call it, you?"

"I was trying to find my master; I saw something falling from the sky near the area where they were jogging."

"Yeah that would be me, I was dumped from a portal literally and landing face-first, luckily the girls that saw me weren't hit. Shahra here pulled me out of that little mess."

It was at this time Nanoha, Hayate and Fate leave the locker room dressed in a brown suit shirt and skirt outfit.

Hayate greets Vita "Vita! Hey, I see you met Sonic here." Then adding telepathically: 'What do you make of him?'

The redhead simply nods replying telepathically 'Well, he's got a lot of power hidden from what I can sense, I can't tell you more than what you said earlier when you asked me to talk to him. His friend also has a high magic rating. But there is something else, another foreign power that seems to compliment his and acting as a catalyst for it if necessary'

Hayate ponders then reaches to Fate and Nanoha 'What do you 2 think? After we get him situated we test his abilities?'

Nanoha replies 'I can start setting up the training simulations while you and Fate get his story recorded for a report.'  
>Fate adds in 'That will do, Hayate and I will take him up and get a report, we'll hold off on recommendations until after he tells his story and the test'<p>

The 3 end their mental conversation and take this time to talk to the Hedgehog. Nanoha, Fate along with their devices Raising Heart and Graf Eiesen respectively take off towards the training course to set up their tests for our little blue hero. While Hayate and Fate grab their devices, Schwertkreuz and Bardiche respectively. Ready to take notes they ask Sonic to share his story

Sonic explains "Well here's what happened. I was lounging at Emerald Beach for a well-deserved vacation; stuff like this happens to me all the time, so I figured I deserved one. While I did get the chance to nap to the relaxing beach, I was on my second Chili-Dog when the sky darkened. I look up and Eggman's flying his gigantic airship. Experience has taught me that when Eggman manages to get something like that built, it's always going to be used for his plans of world domination. So I grab one of the Chaos Emeralds I collected just in case and flew up using its power and thrashed his carrier. There I find the usual variety of his robots, same as ever all bark no bite. Take them down and confront the old Egghead. Eggman says I got in the way too much so he plunges me into some portal that drops me here, unfortunately for him I still have the Chaos Emeralds."

Hayate asks "Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic pulls out an emerald-shaped gem, only this gem is a blue color "This is one of the 7 Chaos Emeralds found in my world, they've came in handy in the past for me. There's a prayer that goes with this gem. 'The Servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is Power, Power that is enriched by the heart. The Controller serves to Unify the Chaos.' Even I don't know what the Emeralds do."

Their devices suddenly show a display call from Nanoha, who informs them "All the preparations are ready, just bring him here and we'll see what he can do"

Sonic looks amazed and he looks at the 2 devices in their standby forms, he whistles "Now that's a neat. What are they?"

Fate explains "They are our devices, mine is Bardiche, Hayate's is Schwertkreuz, these act as our partners and assist in using our magic energy to cast spells.

Sonic holds out his ring on his finger "Like this? This is Shahra's ring, through it she lends me her power in combination with my own."

Hayate looks at the ring, and its design then responds "When you think of it that way I think that works"

Shahra, who hasn't had much to say here asks "What are these tests you want to put Sonic through?"

Fate answers her question "Well, after hearing that he has some experience we'd like what he can do."

"So you want to test me eh? _Okay!_ I'll take your test. Let's go!"

The 2 escort Sonic and Shahra to the training field

- Training Field: Noon -

*Insert Music "Speed Highway~ Modern Remix" Sonic Generations OST*

A large training course is set up including training Gadget Drones, turrents, and plenty of shielded dummies. The mages in charge of it, Nanoha and Vita, meet Sonic and Shahra at the entrance and tell them the rules

Nanoha explains briefly "Since this is your first time here, there will be no time limit; your main goal is to clear out all the training drones. This test is to determine your rank and what type of specialization you are out of Ground-based, Air-based or Synthetic support. Don't worry about their shots, they won't sting too bad; they are just for training purposes, regardless I still recommend you try not getting hit by them."

Sonic does his usual warm up leg and arm stretches, bounces a few times then gets into his prep stance. Shahra, being used to travelling with Sonic before during their adventure in the storybook turns into a small orb of purplish pink and goes into her ring.

"_Ready! Go!" _Nanoha announces from her spot

And with that Sonic blasts off with his traditional Sonic Boost, instantly accelerating to the speed of sound. This leaves Nanoha and Vita utterly speechless

"V-Vita.. Did I just see?-"

"Yeah, I saw it too. Who'd a think a little guy like that could be so fast?"

Under the watch of Nanoha, Vita, Fate, Hayate and her unison Reinforce Zwei, a miniature silver haired girl wearing a white outfit, the Blue Blur seems to be shocking them first with his speed as he blazes through the first part of the course. Soon he encounters the first wave of target drones and true to Nanoha's warning they fire lasers at him, to which he avoids by quick-stepping side to side; Sonic's response is his Sonic Boost, the shock barrier-like front turns him into a projectile that rips straight through them like they weren't even there. The group takes note of his use of drifting to navigate through the corners as well as noting the aerial drones that approach him now. Sonic looks to see these aerial mechs and leaps up into the air, curling up into his spin-ball form again and makes short work of them with his Homing Attack. A ground drone that approached him is quickly dealt with by his Stomp. Taking a large piece he throws it on the ground and uses it as a board going downhill, blazing through more drones with his boosting as they approach him in fight. Cheering as he advances, Sonic decides to show off his skills and through the use of makeshift ramps of debris from already trashed drones; he catches some airtime and uses it for some high-flying tricks ranging from flips and rolls, to grabs and spins. He then gets off the board and continues on through the course, and he finally encounters a drone bigger and more threateningly looking than all the others, marking this one as the last. The drone launches its arms to grab the Hedgehog; Sonic quick-steps to avoid it then charges his Spin-Dash, only this time he doesn't launch and small blue orbs of light gather around him, once finished the charge he declares "_Ready…Go!"_ and uses his Light-Speed attack, instantly blazing around the drone in a circle at the speed of light then after a few laps he pierces straight through the center of it, causing it to explode and allow the hedgehog to reach the goal. At the end Sonic breakdances in enjoyment.

Nanoha floats down with her Axel Fin spell. She is now in her Barrier Jacket: Aggressor Mode: a white and blue outfit with a metal waist-guard, a mini-skirt with a waist-attached cape, long white socks extending from her shoes, a red bow on her chest, black fingerless gloves, and her hair in large twin pigtails, holding in her left hand Raising Heart now in its device form: a white pole with the end a yellow-near circle holding the red orb that is the same as when it was in standby-form. Fate, Hayate and Vita follow closely both in their Barrier Jacket and Knight Armor respectively and devices in their device forms. Fate's barrier jacket consisting of a swimsuit-like outfit underneath a dark coat and a white cloak, silver boots with long black socks extending well past her knees, and silver gauntlets her hair now styled in pig-tails; Bardiche now taken the form of a long bearded axe. Hayate's knight armor consisting of a black and white jacket over a black and yellow minidress, with black wings and a white beret; in her right hand is Schwertkreuz now in its Active Form, which is a large staff, with a large yellow cross in the middle of a ring of the same color. Vita's Knight Armour is a red Gothic Lolita dress outfit with a large red beret hat with small little white bunny faces on the base. Her Armed Device is Graf Eisen, currently in "Hammerform" which has the apperance of a mallet that would often be found in sporting events like croquet.

Shahra returns from her ring having seen and experienced the trial Sonic did.

Shahra says amazed "That was amazing Sonic! I knew you were fast but that was just shocking."

Sonic chuckles "They don't call me Sonic for nothing!"

Nanoha voices her opinion "I'll say, that could be faster than Fate-chan, and she's the quickest of us here"

Vita says "I'll admit, you're not half bad on the ground. Turning yourself into an arrow was an interesting twist in speed."

Fate speaks now "Your abilities are unique, all based entirely on your speed, you'd make a good Ground combat mage"

Hayate informs the group "I spoke with the Admiral after submitting our report, recommendation, and results of the test. He said that he'll run it by the Saint Church and think about it before he decides what to do with you. Until then you're with us."

Rein floats up to Sonic"I'm Reinforce Zwei, Hayate's Unison Device, I can merge with unite with Hayate and help her in controlling her magic energy. Nice to meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic grins and winks, only to blush pink as his stomach rumbles.

Nanoha teases "Sounds like you're hungry, eh Sonic?"

The other girls (Shahra included) giggle at him.

Hayate suggests "Let's go inside, we can cook lunch there"

Sonic smiles and chuckles still embarrassed by his belly speaking for him.

The scene ends with everyone walking back to the base laughing.

- End Chapter-

Author's note: Wow! As long as this looks on word, it's not even that much compared to other stories. Ah.. The Barrier Jackets are a pain to describe. After this, I'll only refer to the barrier jackets in their specific modes, and only describe them when there is a change significant and noteworthy.

By the way I'm thinking of ideas for Sonic's own stuff, if he should get a device of his own or not, and if so name ideas, and design for his outfit when it's active. I will plan on a unison form for Sonic and Shahra, I could use some design help for that too. So leave those ideas and your thoughts on this chapter in your review, if you want you can also PM me about your ideas for the story, I'm always open to them. Just as long as Sonic stays a Hedgehog, I have absolutely no intentions on giving Sonic a human form, that is final.

Well on that note I'm done. Please review I'd like the feedback to use in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

SonicANIME2010 here again

I like how this story's starting to get more readers, I've got a bit of story subscriptions and some nice reviews going, I'd like to thank everyone for their patience.  
>I'd also like to thank Triser again for some real big help in developing this story in regards to the Nanoha side of it.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic or Nanoha characters

"Talking in Japanese" _"English"_ **"Device"** 'Telepath/thought'

Sonic Adventure Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 3<br>Did we just Unison! A New Form for Sonic arises in a One on One match

- TSAB Headquarters, Noon-

*"Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure*

After acing the first combat test given to him by Nanoha and Vita, Sonic felt that his workout deserved a well-cooked lunch. So Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vita and Rein led him to the Food Court in the main branch, where they all decided they should have a lunch break.

Sonic looked at a nearby lunch menu and looked disappointed "Dang. No Chili-Dogs."

Fate asks "What's a Chili-Dog?"

Sonic cuts in "Only my most favorite of all great foods. Grab a hot dog, pour some chili on it, grab some cheese and some jalapenos, it's truly a blessing among the world I live in." Stars are practically in the Hedgehog's eyes as he talks.

Nanoha realized something "I think I know what he's talking about, Hot Dogs could be sold at Ball games in America back on the world Hayate and I are from."

Hayate reassures Sonic "Well I'm sure that we could make his favorite food if we knew how."

Shahra merely floated next to Sonic, and sighed; she did take notice of some stares pointed in her direction and felt oddly out of place and asks "Why are we being stared at?"

Vita explained bluntly "Probably because you're attire is odd for this time."

Sonic remarked after grabbing some lunch "Shahra, this isn't the Arabian Nights anymore. In this timeline, outfits like yours are not going to fit in."

Vita turned her attention to Sonic as well "You too Hedgehog, if you're going to be living here you might as well get a better wardrobe. Shoes and gloves may work where you're from, but not here."

Sonic remarked with "Kid, I'm a Hedgehog, clothes don't work for me."

Vita glared at Sonic at that point "Stop calling me kid! I'm older than everyone here!"

Sonic smirked "Could've fooled me."

Vita then stopped arguing then turned to finish her lunch without another word

Nanoha spoke up then "Sonic-kun, she has a point, you will need at least something formal to wear, some casual clothes can't hurt can it?"

Sonic finally gave up "Fine, I'll go."

Nanoha, Fate and Hayate looked at each other and giggled, then turned back to the Hedgehog and genie combo, Hayate spoke up "Well lets go shopping then."

The girls took the grumpy hedgehog to a clothes shop to get Shahra new clothing. One of their first stops, to the Hedgehog's even more grumpiness, just so happened to be the lingerie department, to get underwear for the young genie. After some accurate guesses, Shahra took some into a fitting room to try on, while Sonic steered clear from and hanged around with Vita. All of a sudden Shahra let out a surprised "Eep!" which got Sonic's attention, and ran full speed to check what was going on. He was greeted by the sight of Hayate fondling the genie's breasts, whose blushed face grew even darker when she saw Sonic. This was quickly stopped when Nanoha and Fate extracted Hayate from her.

While the girls were lecturing Hayate for groping random strangers Sonic asked Vita "Does she always do that?"

Vita could only nod "Unfortunately, yes, she always had an enjoyment for it. Ask Signum about it."

Sonic looked confused "Who?"

As if speaking of the devil, approaching the 2 was an older woman with long light purplish hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Said woman sighed "She did it again, didn't she?" after catching sight of Fate and Nanoha speaking to Hayate.

Vita nodded "This time it was his servant." pointing to Sonic as she spoke.

The woman bowed "Yagami Signum, I take it you're the creature that fell from that portal earlier today?"

Sonic nodded with a thumbs-up "_That's Right!_ I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Who else knows about me?"

Vita responded "Word travels fast hedgehog."

At this point Shahra finished and floated over to Sonic, who waved at her "Shahra, you all right?"

She nodded, her face still flushed "Yes, it was surprising. Who's this Sonic?"

(Sonic) "Said her name was Signum"

Shahra bowed "I'm Shahra, a genie attached to Sonic."

Signum nodded "Nice to meet you."

Nanoha and Fate dragged Hayate to the others where Hayate apologized; they continued their clothes shopping trip surprisingly without incident. Shahra's new outfit consisted of a sky-blue blouse with white thin jacket that reached to her elbows, a silver skirt, and pink shoes. Her golden armbands remained the same however.

Finally it was Sonic's turn, the only issue was the sizes, but they managed to get him a formal blue blazer jacket, with a white undershirt and blue tie. In addition there was a few more shirts, no pants though; the hedgehog just couldn't wear them, the fur kind of made it uncomfortable. All of Sonic's purchases were in a bag he carried, while Shahra's original clothing are in another bag with the outfit she bought currently worn. It was 3:00 now, and the group (with Signum in tow) decided to have a little fun, and went to a nearby karaoke bar for some fun. They got their own room with a table, TV, a guitar, and a microphone

Sonic whistled "Wow! This planet has Karaoke too? Nice!"

Nanoha nodded "So who wants to go first?"

All was silent and Sonic was chosen by default so he grabbed the guitar and stood in front "I guess I'll go first then, if you don't mind, I'm going to go with an original song."

Hayate didn't mind that "Sure, we'd love to see what you can do"

Sonic winked "_Okay_!" and he began to sing *"Digital Survivor" Jun'ichi Kanemaru*

After finishing Sonic had a round of applause  
>Nanoha "That was amazing Sonic-kun!"<p>

Fate and Hayate could only nod

Vita smirks "I'll admit you're not half bad."

With this, Nanoha's turn came up; her song choice was a soft yet cute for her image *"Little Wish~ Lyrical Step" Yukari Tamura*

Followed by Fate: *"Brave Phoenix" Nana Mizuki*

Last up was Hayate: *"Snow Rain" Kana Ueda*

Shahra, Vita and Signum chose not to sing, and the group ended their trip and returned back to base.

It was past 6 when they all got back. They waved goodbye to Vita and Signum, saying that they'll see them tomorrow, Nanoha took Sonic and Shahra to their room on base, where it was decided that Sonic will sleep there for the time being. After a light dinner made by Nanoha, Sonic and Shahra listened to the 3 Ace's stories on how they got involved with the TSAB. Sonic had a few moments of sympathy towards them for the rough times they went through.

Before Sonic could tell his story, Fate received a message on Bardiche, which she read aloud "Sonic, the Admiral is coming tomorrow with someone who will test your abilities further in a mock fight".

Sonic replied "Okay"

Hayate said "Let's get some sleep first"

Sonic took the couch before anyone could say anything; Shahra went back into her ring, the other girls took to their beds and went to sleep

-The Next Day-

Everyone woke up early that day, although it took some work to get Sonic off the couch, the issue was easily solved by mentioning of his favorite food. Nanoha cooked their breakfast, to which Sonic noted her cooking is one of the best he's had. They met up with Vita and Signum in the lobby, as well as Shamal and Zafira of the Wolkenritter, Shamal a young woman with blonde hair cut short just to her neck. Zafira was in his Wolf form, large blue furred with boots on his paws. When Sonic questioned why they were there, Shamal informed him that she was a medical officer, and that she'd probably be needed. Zafira on the other hand was there to watch and protect Hayate being one of her guardians.

Approaching from the front door were 3 individuals, 2 female one male. The first was a woman with green eyes and light purple hair wearing a brown uniform that's shared among the other girls in the lobby. The other female had blonde hair flowing down her back with a purple headband, blue eyes, and wearing a long black and gray church outfit. The last individual was a male with dark blue hair wearing a naval uniform with white gloves.

The male introduced himself to Sonic "I am Admiral Chrono Harlaown of the Time-Space Administration bureau"

The Blonde did the same "Carim Gracia from the Saint Church"

And finally the purple-haired spoke to Sonic "Quint Nakajima, Investigator for the TSAB; I'll be your opponent for the test. We've already looked at your tests from yesterday, quite impressive for someone of your size."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head "It was nothing. I'm kind of used to stuff like this."

Shahra, now dressed in her new outfit from yesterday, bowed "I'm Shahra; I'm bound to Sonic as his genie."

Admiral Chrono turned to Nanoha "I assume the training area is ready for the match?"

Nanoha nodded "It is."

Carim Gracia spoke now "The Medical Officer is on call so why don't we all go there and see what he can do?" with that everyone went to the training area

-Training Area, 10:00 -

All the spectators were watching from an observation area, the match area contained only Sonic, Shahra and their opponent Quint. Carim spoke up "You may begin when ready!" Quint activated her device which turned into twin gauntlets named "Revolver Knuckles" on both her hands, her feet now had Roller Blades on them, and her outfit turned into a combat cloak, skirt and shirt combination. While Sonic on the other hand did some leg and arm stretches, then adjusted his gloves out of habit. And the battle started

-Boss: Quint Nakajima-

*Insert theme: "Masters of the Desert" Sonic Adventure 2*

The match started off and Sonic made the first strike by attacking Quint head on, but was suddenly met by a barrier created by magic. Quint made the knuckles on her gauntlets spin and delivered a powerful counter and knocked Sonic back. "Wing Road"she said, and Quint created a strip of blue pathway and pursued the Hedgehog by travelling on it with her roller blades. "Revolver Shoot" she called out again, and she then spun the revolvers on her gauntlets and shot a short range shockwave, hitting the hedgehog yet again, then following up with"Knuckle Bunker"which her knuckles spin again and delivering another punch to Sonic, creating a shock blast on impact. Sonic got back up and whistled. Then spoke as he threw a yellow ring straight at her "Here I come!" Quint didn't pay too much attention to the ring and let it roll right underneath her. Unfortunately this took her off guard allowing Sonic to nail a harsh Spin-Dash and Axe Kick combo. Quint shook it off and knocked the Hedgehog back again with her fists.

Sonic commented "Oh, not bad. I'm impressed. But that was just round 1!" and called upon the Chaos Emeralds; giving him their power, his fur turned Yellow aside from the skin fur on his belly and arms, his quills stand up on end and his eyes turn red. To top it off a yellow aura engulfed him.

This was recognized by Nanoha and Hayate, both kept wondering from where he was until both had a flash back of a TV report seeing the Yellow hedgehog defeat a water beast that flooded a city on the news, then also from space preventing a space station from colliding with the planet.

Nanoha nudged Hayate "He's the one who was on those reports; I didn't recognize him until he transformed."

Hayate watched the battle more now "Now this will get more interesting, against Quint-san and her Revolver Knuckles."

The Yellow hedgehog smirked "Super Sonic! Now, it's my turn, _Go!_"

*Insert theme "Live and Learn" Sonic Adventure 2"*

Super Sonic took to the skies and rushed Quint from there, nailing her with hit after hit with his Super Spin-dash. He ended his combo with a blast of Chaos power from his hands. Quint endured the attacks quite well, and took to pursue him with her Wing Road, her attacks were shut down by Super Sonic's barrier. Quint called out and used her "Sharp Tooth" spell which through a combination of powerful blows, completely shattered Super Sonic's defenses, and following up with blow after blow after blow again until she knocked Super Sonic to the ground. The emeralds' powers were depleted and Sonic's form returned to normal.

The hedgehog struggled in stubbornness, and Shahra help him up "Sonic, Are you all right?"

Sonic grunted "Yeah. Fine, now this is a pinch. Shahra, lend me your power, please."

Shahra nodded "Yes"

As she began to focus her power into her ring, something strange occurred; hers and Sonic's body began to glow and merged. Sonic's body remained and Shahra's influence began its work, his fur now turned from blue to a Pink-Lavender everywhere except for his belly, arms and muzzle, matching Shahra's hair. The fur on his belly, arms, ears and muzzle turned a softer tone from Shahra's skin. His eyes changed from green to sky-blue to match Shahra's. Golden stripes followed his quills down and the tips turned golden. Golden stripes wrapped horizontally around both his upper arms just above the elbows. The changes then extended to his wardrobe; his white gloves turned pink, the straps on his shoes turned pink to match as well as the sock-cuffs and the cuffs from his socks. His shoes turned a lighter color of red to match Shahra's lighter features. Finally thick golden bracelets and anklets appeared on his arms and ankles respectively derived from Shahra's golden rings she wore on her writsts, fitting in between the cuffs of his socks and gloves. This new hedgehog is engulfed in a pink and fiery aura.

*Insert Music: "Seven Rings in Hand" Sonic and the Secret Rings original*

The now pink hedgehog looked at himself in awe and whistled "Wow, this is new. Shahra? (are) _You all right_?"

He could hear her voice inside his head 'Yeah, I think, what happened?'

Both heard Hayate explain out loud "You 2 just Unisoned, a merge in other words. This happens when usually a device, or in this case Sonic's genie acting as one, merges with their lord or master."

Quint prepared herself for another round "Let's see what you can do now." She rushed at the pink hedgehog and aimed a powerful punch. Shahra reacted "Sonic look out!" and through Sonic activated a pink bubble shield "Soul Barrier!" Both said at the same time when it activated, deflecting the shot and pushing Quint back.

Sonic looked even more amazed now, "Shahra, wow! Whatever you did, let's keep at it. _Go!"_

Shahra and Sonic both shouted "Speed Break" and blasted off at lightning speeds ramming head on into Quint in a pink-spindash form, then pulled off a punch and kick combo while they were close, ending their combo with a blast to knock them back.

Sonic whistled at the power "Shahra… This power… Can you feel it? Its wild, yet controlled."  
>Shahra replied mentally 'Yes, I can feel it too, I can feel our feelings mix, confident, yet I also feel more complete. Let's finish this Sonic!'<p>

Sonic chuckled "_Okay, Let's go_!"

Quint took to the skies again on her Wing Road. Unison Sonic (which is what he's referred to as in this form) followed suit in flight. With the extreme boost to his speed he caught up to her very quickly, he then spun into a pink spindash coated in flames and barreled into her. The match ended with one more shot to knock Quint to the ground.

Sonic and Shahra separated, turning Sonic back to his original form again, the 2 high-fived. Everyone else met down at the ground. Quint also recovered and met up with the group.

Nanoha clapped "That was amazing. Quint-san's one of the higher ranked Ground mages and you gave her a bit of a fight"

Hayate agreed "The way the 2 of you pulled off a Perfect Unison was completely flawless."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head in modesty "To be honest, I never expected that either. I'm amazed by it as well."

Quint spoke up "There is still some work to be done for you; you're going to need a device to compliment your abilities. Speed can't protect you from everything, I'm sure Takamachi would be happy to teach you a defense spell or two. I could get to work on a device for you and have it ready in a few hours if you'd like"

Sonic nodded "Sure. Your attacks certainly did a number on me."

Nanoha asked this time "Say Sonic-kun, can I ask you a question? Your "Super Form" was it?"

Sonic nodded "_what?_"

(Nanoha)"I think I saw it, did you ever fight a water-like monster with it?"

(Sonic) "You mean Perfect Chaos? When his anger flooded Station Square, I turned into Super Sonic and calmed him down."

Hayate then spoke up "I saw that fight too. As well as one in space"

Sonic agreed "Yeah Space Colony ARK, that 50 year old space station was built by the grandfather of Eggman."

Nanoha realized now "This means you came from the same world Hayate and I are from, we only lived in different cities, it's a big world, probably why we never saw each other while we were on it."  
>Sonic shrugged and turned to Quint "Say, should we get started on that device-thingy you were talking about?"<br>Quint nodded and the group went back to the base and got to work on his device.

An hour later (11:50 AM)

Sonic's device was completed; the device itself was his ring, when activated his clothing changed. Shoes, while still keeping the red and white color scheme, morphed into boots with greater traction and resistance to friction the straps were replaced by white laces and along the side of his boots were light blue highlights. His socks now extended up to below his knees and gained blue highlights. His gloves also altered now extending up to below his elbow and became smoother and lighter, while still made of a much more resilient material for resistance they provide support for greater reactions. Just at his wrists and ankles were silver bracelets and anklets with a blue diamond in the middle, what was unchanged was Shahra's ring.

Sonic looked over himself and whistled in approval.

Quint noted now "While your clothing may now have much more protection you're going to need to learn a few spells to protect yourself better."

Sonic nodded with a smile "Well if that's how you guys do it around here, then why not. I'm ready"

Nanoha asked "Won't you miss your home though? It's the same as mine, and it's rare that we can find individuals with power as high as ours from our world."

Sonic shrugged "I'm always up for a new adventure, things have been getting boring back home anyway. I got friends at home and odds are Eggman's already been dealt with if I know them right."

"Okay then… are you ready to start learning?" she asked as she activated Raising Heart turning it into its Axel Mode.

Sonic gave his trademark grin "_Okay! Let's go!"_

- End Chapter-

Author's note: All right now this is making some progress now. For the Karaoke choices, I chose songs sung by the Japanese seiyuus of the characters; Jun'ichi Kanemaru never did any songs for Sonic, so I had to pick one he did for another character but still had the tone he used for Sonic. Okay for those of you who know the Nanoha storyline past StrikerS and looked up what happened to Quint, yes she was supposed to be dead from that incident, this story is a bit different in that she survived barely and was brought back to the TSAB for healing. Shocking I know to find that Super Sonic was quickly bested by her too. And yes the Unison with Shahra turned him pink-lavender, what do you expect he merged with a girl perfectly? The flames were canon in that one of his abilities did turn his homing attack and somersaults into flaming ones to pack an extra sting. Anyways long chapter, my Poll for pairings is still up, and if anyone would like to see another Sonic character added feel free to say so in a review, the limitations are that they can be from the games only, I'm not going to mix-and-match continuities, it'll get confusing and I don't know jack about the comics. Until then, constructive criticism in reviews and character recommendations please.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked up the reviews, not too bad, nothing about Unison Sonic being pink so I'm kind of surprised. Anyways if no one noticed I added 2 more male characters in the Poll, this is because I'm bringing in Shadow and Knux.  
>Also more on the Poll:<br>Sonic-Fate 1 vote so far  
>Nothing else yet<p>

I'll keep the polls up until more results come in. Special thanks again to Triser.  
>I don't own Sonic or Nanoha<br>"Talking" _"English" _**"Device/Ability"**

Sonic Adventure Lyrical Step

Chapter 4

Mysterious Floating Island appears! Reds and Projects Clash! What the?

-TSAB HQ, Mid Childa. 3:00 PM-  
>*Insert: "Welcome to Station Square" Sonic Adventure*<p>

After spending a few hours learning the basic shield spells from Nanoha, Sonic was accompanied by Nanoha and Hayate to speak with Admiral Chrono and Carim from the Saint Church

Chrono, after reading a floating screen, turned to the hedgehog "The results of the mock battle came in. You're being classified as AAA Rank in your normal form, while both your Super and Unison forms have been classified as S rank."

Sonic asked curiously "Rank? What does that mean?"

Nanoha explained "It's how the Bureau keeps track of how powerful individuals are, they are ranked by letter grade. Having an "A" rank alone marks you as one of the top level mages in comparison to run of the mill recruits. You go from A to AA to AAA and finally the S ranks. S and SS. My power is ranked as "S+" same as Fate, while Hayate has a "SS" rank because of her Linker core merging with the Book of Darkness"

Shahra asked "Linker Core?"

Hayate explained "An organ in a mage or knight's body used for mana for spells. Often one's core is tested by its capacity"

Carim gathered attention "Now that we all understand each other, Sonic?"

"What?"

"You said you were teleported here by a portal? Nanoha and Hayate both are from non-administrated world #97 or "earth" and it'll take some time but we could get you back to your world to stop this Eggman you were speaking of"

Sonic smiled and shook his head "Nah, I'll pass, I'm always up for adventures in a new world, and if I know my friends odds are Eggman's already been stopped by my best bud Tails, he's grown so much, I saw him as a little brother I never had, I'm confident in him. Speaking of him, I bet he'd be really excited at seeing this, he's a genius at technology and inventing, and he's still a kid too."

"Could you tell us more about your friends Sonic?" Chrono asked

Before Sonic could say anything, they all felt a rumble and Fate entered in a hurry and out of breath

"Everyone…. Come with me please, something big is happening at the lake! A huge distortion in time and space.. Something big is coming out!"

Everyone nodded and rushed out to the lake while meeting Vita and Signum. There they were met by a gigantic island floating in the sky.

Sonic whistled "Angel Island. Now what's it doing here?"

Fate asked "You know about it?"

Sonic nodded "Yeah, I'd explain but some things are better left seen for yourself, to get up there we've got to fly. So Shahra?" and rubbed his ring, changing into his Knight Clothing.

Shahra "Yes Sonic?"

"We need that magic carpet, we have an island to visit." And with that Sonic leapt onto the carpet. Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vita, Signum and Chrono all changed into their barrier jackets and knight clothing respectively (a simple combat uniform and overcoat for Chrono), while Carim rode the carpet towards the floating island.

-Angel Island-  
>*Insert: "Unknown from ME" Sonic Adventure 2*<p>

When the group arrived at the Island, everyone except for Sonic was amazed by the sight of the ruins they saw. The ruins were that of an old shrine, in the middle were staircases leading up to an Altar, where a large green emerald rotated in place.

"What is that? It looks like one of those emeralds Sonic has, only larger." Carim observed

"The Master Emerald, this relic serves to keep the powers of the Chaos Emeralds in check. When I transformed into Super Sonic, I must have accidentally used Chaos Control to bring it here, along with Angel Island." Sonic thought out loud, then cautioned the group "Don't step any closer! Its guarded" But his plea fell on deaf ears when the group approached the steps, only to stop when they saw 2 figures standing guard.

The first was a red short-nosed echidna with dreadlocks flowing down his head, violet eyes, a white crescent moon shaped birthmark on his chest, wearing red and yellow shoes with metal plates and green socks and white mittens on his hands that have 2 indents poking out, emphasizing the knuckles. This figure was sitting and eying the approaching group with a serious expression. The other figure was a black hedgehog with a tuft of white fur on his chest, eyes the same color as Fate's red, four of his quills are bent upwards (outer ones) the other 2 bent downward like Sonic's. This black hedgehog was wearing black, white and red shoes with jets coming from the bottom along with black and red socks cuffed at the ankle, and white gloves with matching black and red cuffs; on top of these cuffs are 4 gold rings fitting on the wrists and ankles. This figure watched the group with a stoic expression.

The red echidna took another look at the group, then after noticing Sonic, ran straight up to him with a fanged smirk and high-fived the blue blur "Hey Sonic! Long time no see! Nice outfit"

Sonic smirked equally "Hey Knuckles. Shadow, whats up?"

Knuckles replied "Well everything was normal until Shadow showed up asking where you were, you had the Chaos Emeralds last he heard and he lost track of them. And to top it all off the Master Emerald glowed and Angel Island rumbled, we woke up and here we are catching sight of those guys. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would ya?"

The black hedgehog now identified as Shadow stormed up to Sonic completely ignoring the Bureau members watching the conversation "Speak up, Sonic! How did this happen?"

Sonic waved his arms defensively "Take it easy there I'll explain. What happened to Eggman? He threw me into a portal that took me to the world we're on now, and yes I have the Emeralds with me, Angel Island must have been brought here by them when I transformed into Super Sonic earlier."

Shadow informed "He was dealt with, after you destroyed the attack fleet, Tails, Amy and I followed up. The doctor was informative enough to say that you were only teleported into this dimension."

Chrono chose this moment to interrupt "Sorry to interrupt your catching up, but who are these 2?"

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life-Form"

"Knuckles the Echidna, just call me Knuckles. I guard the Master Emerald"

After everyone was introduced, Vita approached the Master Emerald "This is the "Master Emerald" that's supposed to control the Chaos Emeralds? It doesn't look like much"

Knuckles glared at the eternal child "Watch your mouth, kid, the Master Emerald is an age old relic of my clan."

Vita returned the glare "Who are you calling a kid? You're making me mad, let's go Graf Eisen" and wielded her device in its small mallet form.

Knuckles smirked his fanged teeth in cockiness and pounded his fists together "Bring it on!"

- Knuckles VS Vita-  
>*Insert: "Suitable Opponent" Sonic Adventure 2*<p>

Knuckles started off the fight by performing a horizontal spiral fist attack aiming straight for Vita; who avoided this and countered by slamming him with her mallet. The Echidna didn't let up, he clenched his fists and gathered energy into an expanding red aura, which he released into a powerful blitzing charge (Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack) at Vita, and this one grazed her, but also in the process knocked off her hat.

Vita took notice of this and really got mad. "Graf Eisen!" She shouted, her device spoke in german **"Schwalbefliegen"**(Flying Swallow) and after generating 4 iron bolts floating in mid-air she sent them towards the echidna. Knuckles smirked at this and drilled underground to avoid them, he came out from the ground in a surprise attack delivering an uppercut while Vita was off guard. Vita then called for her device again and its response **"Raketenform**" (Missle Form), and the head morphed into a rocket. Using this new form and the **"Raketenhammer"**(Rocket Hammer) she spun and hurled herself at Knuckles, only to be frustrated as Knuckles burrowed underground again. For 5 minutes the whole battle was nothing but Knuckles taunting Vita then digging before she hits him.

Both combatants were held in place, Vita by Hayate and Knuckles by Sonic when he exited the ground. Sonic remarked "Oi.. Enough of that, as much as its funny to see a game of "Whack-a-Echidna" 5 minutes straight kind of makes it dull." After this both combatants were calmed down to the occasional glare. The group left Angel Island after Sonic's story was fully explained.

-TSAB Training area-

Everyone paid a visit to the training area. Shadow and Fate couldn't help but stick close, both feeling a sense of familiarity from each other.

Fate asked rather nervously "Shadow, was it?"

Shadow raised a stoic eyebrow "Yes?"

"Would you mind having a mock battle with me? Theres this sense of familiarity I felt from you, maybe if we fight each other, displaying our abilities we could figure out why"

Shadow grunted but nonetheless agreed "This feeling is shared. Let's try this idea."

With that the stage was set up, Fate was now in her Barrier Jacked Impulse wielding Bardiche in Device form, while Shadow just stood there calmly ready for battle.

Nanoha announced "Ready Go!"

-Shadow VS Fate-  
>*Insert: "For True Story" Sonic Generations mix*<p>

Shadow first started off by skating with his airshoes charging into Fate with a straight kick, to which she blocked with Bardiche and knocked Shadow back. Shadow then through use of "Chaos Control!" teleported right back to Fate delivering another kick, this one blocked with her arm. The combatants continued to trade blows while also matching each other in speed, Shadow intercepting Fate with his own Spin-dash, while Fate intercepting Shadow with Bardiche. Both fighters backed off to give some distance for this next clash.

"**Plasma Lancer!" **Bardiche calls out; Fate created several arrowhead-shaped bolts and flung them at Shadow. Shadow's response to match was his ability "Chaos Spear!" which he created and sent spear shaped bolts effectively cancelling out each other.

Fate comments "Your abilities are similar to mine. When we clash, I feel like I'm clashing with someone like myself. Are you artificial, like me?"

Shadow nods folding his arms "Yes, I was created by Professor Gerald, the grandfather of Doctor Eggman, as part of "Project Shadow" a project for the Ultimate Life, but the Professor's true intentions were to save his granddaughter Maria who was dying of a terminal illness."

Fate looked surprised and relaxed her grip and released Bardiche "Project Fate, that's what I was created from. The one who created me did so that I could act as a clone for her daughter, who died in an accident at only 5 years old. I guess you and I have a lot more in common than just our eyes."

Shadow could only nod "It looks like it, I don't know why we have theses similarities, but I can be sure of this, I put my past behind me"

Fate nodded "Same here, I've come to terms with myself and put my own dark past behind me" she held out her right hand "How about we turn our similarities into a friendship?"

Shadow, in a rare moment, smiled and accepted Fate's hand "Yes, friends." The 2 shook hands.

After watching this all, Sonic turned to Nanoha "This is one of the few times I've seen Shadow smile, he usually hides his emotions with that expression."

Nanoha added "Fate-chan didn't like being an artificial mage. Even though she's come to terms with herself, she still has her reservations, seeing a kindred spirit like Shadow must have allowed her to feel not as ashamed of her status."

With this everyone returned to the Headquarters after Carim returned to the Saint Church and Chrono taking his leave as well.

After a nice meal the group said good bye to Knuckles, who opted to return to Angel Island to sleep close to the Master Emerald. Shadow slept on the roof above the complex where Nanoha, Hayate, Fate and Sonic slept. Sonic opted to taking the couch and with that the day comes to a close.

*End Theme: "The Shining Road" Sonic X ending 2*

-End Chapter-  
>Author's note: Okay, so I tried out something on this. Hoping it works out well to what I'm planning later on in the story I hope this part fits Fate's character. And I'm also taking a gamble hoping that Mid-Childa actually has a lake nearby on one note. As of right now, Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic are the only Sonic characters I'm planning on for this, if anyone would like to see another Game canon Sonic character feel free to request it in a review and I'll see about fitting them into the story. The poll is still up and I'll keep it up until more results come in, it's on my profile.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

SonicANIME2010 here again  
>I've been looking through the reviews I've gotten on Fanfiction and DeviantArt and gotten a few requests to include a few more characters from the Sonic series; after some thought and organization, I've decided to grant the requests, there's plenty of storyline to go around and I'm sure I'll be able to fit them in.<br>As for the polls right now, they currently stand with Fate and Sonic having only one vote, I'll keep it up for a while, this is one long story  
>Also, I have to give really big thanks to ThoughtfulTikalHedgehogAneesah who drew out pictures of Unison Sonic and Sonic in his Knight Armor, it was real nice and the pics were awesome! you can see it on her DeviantArt account.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Nanoha<br>"Talking" "ENGLISH" **"DEVICE/ability"**

Sonic Adventure Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 5<br>Trip to Earth! The little genius fox and overexcited fan-girl makes the scene! Good Luck!

-Training Area, Mid-childa 5:30 am-  
>*Insert: "Mahou no Kotoba" Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*<p>

The sky was beginning to brighten from the rising sun in the early dawn. All would have been quiet, if not for the sudden appearance of shockwaves. 2 bright lights, one a sky blue, the other was a cherry blossom colored, clashed with each other repeatedly. The bright lights were Sonic, the blue blur, clashing with his training opponent, Nanoha, the white devil. Both were clad in their Knight Clothing and Barrier Jacket respectively. Sonic's signature spinball zeroed in on the mage, who herself charged at him with her Raising Heart now in Excelion Mode with the head resembling a spearhead with Raising Heart's red display gem near the pole that was used as a base, and the device created 2 sets of cherry blossom colored energy wings when in use, currently it has "Accelerated Charge System" utilized and using the rocket boosts she gets to cancel out his homing attacks. Both combatants continued to clash with each other, neither side wavering to the pressure the opposition provided. Shadow, Knuckles, Signum, Vita, Fate, Hayate, Zafira and Shamal were watching from a safe place.

"**AXEL SHOOTER"** Raising Heart spoke with its soft female voice. Nanoha fired several bolts aimed for the hedgehog. Sonic tried to run and avoid the shots; however these bolts were guided and zeroed in on him. After realizing this, he stopped and assumed a guard position with his hands in front of his face one over the other and created a Belkan Triangle at his feet, then called out "Purotekushon!"(Protection) and the bolts collided with a light blue bubble shield that Sonic made.

Nanoha then held Raising Heart forward and then calls out "Dibain Basutā" (Divine Buster), then created a medium sized sphere which then turned into a beam when fired. The Buster collided head on with Sonic's barrier, and soon shattered it, and dealing the rest of it to Sonic, who winced when it stung him, he quickly recovered however.

This earned a few praises from Nanoha "You're doing well Sonic-kun. Only your second day with that device and already you've gotten the hang of a defense spell. It's amazing" She spoke as she floated in mid-air with her Axel Fin spell.

Sonic merely chuckled "Heh heh, I'm a quick learner Nanoha. You're not so bad yourself"

Shahra who remained in her pink sphere form said to Sonic "Sonic, she's still airborne, what are you going to do? Every time you use your homing attack she cancels it with her attacks."

The Hedgehog smirked "You'll see. Oy Nanoha! Check this out, you may be flying but that can be an advantage to me" and he began to spin in his spindash. While the white-clad mage simply watched, while she's seen the spin-dash before, she noted he can be unpredictable with it. To her and the spectators' (with the exception of Knuckles and Shadow) surprise, Sonic began to circle around Nanoha, moving at his true blue speed. His speed was enough to stir the wind, and now that he's spun around her more than a dozen times already, the wind created a vicious light-blue tornado. Nanoha found herself trapped; the tornado not only stung her with the wind, but also because of it she was unable to sustain her flight, and found herself flung around by it. Riding the tornado, the blue blur used the momentum and shot straight up and came back down into the tornado and delivered a speed empowered axe-kick and slammed Nanoha to the ground. The winds calmed and the training battle ended.

The 2 fighters met back with their spectators. Shamal was the first to inspect them for any harsh injuries and found nothing, which shocked her. She thought her services would be required… And of course she had no reason to suspect right? After Shamal's failed inspection, the others approached the mage and hedgehog duo.

"Not bad as always, Sonic." Knuckles complimented with a grin

"What did he use that caused Nanoha to get blown away by that?" Fate questioned

"Sonic's "Blue Tornado", with it he attacks enemies by sweeping them off their feet, often effective to knock aerial foes off balance as well." Shadow explained

After Shadow's explanation everyone left the training area for the cafeteria for breakfast, where they also met with a tall woman wearing a dark blue overcoat suit with white pants. Her hair a very light blue tied in a ponytail back while still having enough to lay it forward in bangs. Her eyes are the same color as her hair and on her forehead are markings, small shapes, 2 circles horizontally across from each other and 2 triangles vertically across as well, very small marks. While she is 37, she doesn't look quite that old, barely in the early 30s if that.

Fate instantly recognized this woman "Mother, What are you doing here?"

The woman answered "Just came by to tell you that I also read your reports, and set up transportation for a round trip to Earth on board the _Āsura_. And I've got the coordinates for "Station Square" which is the closes place to the "Mystic Ruins" that your hedgehog friend spoke about, but there's only going to be room for 4"

Nanoha questioned now "Lindy-san, what about your retirement?

"Lindy" replies "I think a trip or 2 to your world couldn't hurt, I also plan on living on your world when I retire too."

Sonic asked "Who's this?"

"Lindy Harlaown, Admiral for the Time-Space Administration Bureau, you must be this "Sonic" that I've heard about from the reports." Lindy bowed

The blue blur simply shrugged "You know, you don't have to go through all the trouble, I'm perfectly fine here, I love adventuring in new places."

"What about the friends you left behind? And what about your Chili Dogs?" Hayate asked, the last part a tad mischievous

"Well, I'm sure they can take care of them- Eh? You just say Chili-Dogs?" Sonic's ears twitched when his favorite food was mentioned "Okay let's go check up on my friends then"

Hayate mouthed "victory" to Nanoha and Fate, said girls giggled at Sonic's excitement.

The plan was formed; Hayate, Nanoha, Fate and Sonic (Shahra of course tagging along being his genie) would go to Earth on Lindy's ship the "Āsura". Lindy also decided to tag along, while everyone else stayed behind. Sonic whistled at the sight of the ship and mentioned that his friend would love to see something like it. After everyone boarded, the ship launched off and within an hour or so the ship arrived at Non-Administrated Planet #97, otherwise known as Earth. After getting the coordinates to Station Square's Train Station where they would transport, the 5 (Lindy tagged along with interest) transported down to the city below

-Station Square Ruins-  
>*Insert: "Sadness" Sonic Adventure OST*<p>

The first sight the group was given were the ruins of Station Square, even though it's been months since Perfect Chaos flooded it, the town was still in shambles. The girls couldn't help but look downcast by this, they only saw TV reports, never went to the site in person, and now here they were. The flood may have been ceased, but the damage was irreparable.

Nanoha could barely hold back tears "This is Station Square?"

Sonic gave a downcast nod not saying anything

Fate looked at the scene saddened as well "Why? Why did it do this?"

Hayate looked towards the Hedgehog "You saw this in person, do you know why it attacked?"

"He was angry, that's why. Perfect Chaos was angered by the evil, Eggman's evil heart woke him from his slumber, he was already angered in the first place when he was first sealed in the Master Emerald" Sonic explained solemnly

Lindy asked "Why was the Beast angry?"

"It happened 4,000 years ago, the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald were kept in a shrine, guarded by Knuckles's ancestor Tikal. Tikal's father, Pachahamac, was the leader of his tribe, wanting the Emeralds for power over his enemies he sought to take them by force from the shrine. Tikal tried to stop him but they went through her, injuring lots of Chao in the process. Chao are small mysterious creatures, some are raised as pets and friends, they are friendly and supportive. Back to the story after he saw what happened Chaos became enraged by the viciousness and absorbed the negative power of the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Perfect Chaos, the beast you saw on the news, with this anger flowing through him he wiped out almost all of the clan with floods in vengeance. He also separated what is now Angel Island from the Mystic Ruins. Tikal made last ditch prayer to the Master Emerald to stop Chaos, she linked her heart with Chaos's and both went into the Emerald. Eventually Eggman found and woke up Chaos and after Chaos absorbed the Chaos Emeralds again he once again became Perfect and flooded Station Square in his wrath. I'm not sure how you could "rank" him in power but it wouldn't matter, The only way Perfect Chaos could be neutralized was with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, which I used to become Super Sonic and calmed him down. After seeing how peacefully the Chao live now, Chaos's anger diminished and Tikal took him back into the Master Emerald where they both reside now; neither have been seen since then."

"You know this how?" Fate questioned a little suspiciously

"I saw it. Tikal gave me a vision when Chaos was still free thanks to Eggman. Makes you think doesn't it? The greed and ambition of power of even one individual let alone a whole group could lead to such destruction."

What Sonic said brought shock to everyone, they never expected Sonic to show this kind of wisdom. The group took one final look at the ruins before they entered the Station to board the train to Mystic Ruins, however they were in for quite a shock now.  
>*Insert: "My Sweet Passion" Theme of Amy Rose, Sonic Adventure DX*<p>

"SONIKKKKKU!" a female voice cried out and as a pink flash glomped Sonic. The glomper turns out to be a pink hedgehog girl with quills pointed downward with a red hairband and 3 bangs on her forehead with green eyes, wearing a red halter dress and skirt that flares out, with white lining on the inside, also wearing white panties (Hey hey! Don't get after me for this, just about every game gets a panty shot from her), white gloves with gold ring bracelets on her wrists, and red go-go boots with a white stripe vertically going down the boot and white socks cuffed up.

"A-Amy! H-hi!... Uh.. Can't breathe" as the mentioned pink hedgehog realized what she did and quickly got off of him to let him breathe.

"I'm sorry" the hedgehog girl said, then turned to the other 4 who came with Sonic "Who are they?"

Lindy spoke up "I'm Lindy Harlaown, with me are Fate Testarossa-Harlaown (Blonde bowed), Nanoha Takamachi (Brunette bowed) and Hayate Yagami (Said girl also bowed, traditional Japanese culture)"

"I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend." Amy said as she cuddled up to Sonic, who's expression was one of complete disappointment, his eyelids half closed, sending the clear message that this was not so much.

Amy asked "Hey Sonic, where have you been? You went missing during the raid on Eggman's carrier."

"The old Egg decided to throw me into a portal. And I came out in another world, and met these 3, who helped me get accustomed to it. Where's Tails? He still at his lab?"

"Yes, and Blaze is there too." Amy replied, before anyone could ask who Blaze was, the announcement rang that the train would be leaving. Everyone quickly boarded barely on time.

*Insert: "Mystic Ruins" theme Sonic Adventure DX*

After exiting the train station at Mystic Ruins, the visitors were amazed by the beautiful sight of the place, shining sea as far as the eyes could tell, bright beautiful colored waterfalls. Overall the place was a beauty. First stopping at Sonic's house to pick up his Chili-Dog recipe, cause of course he had to get that, they all went to the house that had a long runway and the appearance of a lab. Knocking and announcing themselves they were greeted by a young yellow two-tailed fox with 3 bangs poking from his forehead, light blue eyes and a furry chest, wearing white gloves and red and white sneakers, and a purple cat with yellow eyes, hair tied in a ponytail pointed upwards with a red band that tied it, a matching red gem in her forehead, wearing a purple cloak with white pants, white gloves and high-heeled shoes with a look similar to Sonic's albeit with a purple color scheme, on her wrists and ankles are furry cuffs.

The fox was the first to greet Sonic "Sonic! We missed you!"

The purple cat asked "What happened to you? You disappeared"

The hedgehog explained his story, introducing his companions to the 2, who introduced themselves as Miles "Tails" Prower and Blaze the Cat respectively. At the mention of the ship that they used to get to the planet Tails perked up.

"A ship that travels between dimensions and worlds in space? That sounds so cool! can I come with you guys? I've always been interested in machines and gadgets." The young kitsune asked with stars gleaming in his eyes

The ones from the TSAB didn't see any problem with it, when the others asked if they wanted to come along, through some convincing they were allowed to join up. After everyone transported back to the Āsura, the ship travelled back to Mid-Childa, where they were greeted and introduced to Hayate's Wolkenritter, as well as Carim from the Saint Church and Lindy's son Chrono. Tails, Blaze and Amy were also surprised to see Shadow and Knuckles there.

Tails asked Sonic "Hey Sonic, you said you picked up some new tricks didn't you? Why don't you show us?" All the other animals agreed curious as to what Sonic got during his time so far.

Sonic shrugged and gave a thumbs-up "Okay! I'll show you, this way" and everyone went to the training area. Where Sonic first called upon Shahra and changed into his Knight Clothing, to the amazement of his animal companions But the real change was about to begin.

Sonic and Shahra called out in synchronized voice "Unison, IN!" and once again Shahra merged with Sonic in a Unison, a flash of light emitted, remaining in place was Sonic, although he looked different to his friends, his fur was now a Pink-Lavender, his quills once again had golden-trim lines following them with Gold tips, the golden lines above his elbows remained the same as did the Gold Bracelets and Anklets from the previous time he Unisoned, His boots gained a lighter shade of red and the white stripes become a lighter violet colored as did his now almost knee high socks and near elbow length gloves. The blue highlights on his boots and socks also turned lavender pink to match his fur. Lastly his eyes once again became a sky blue and he's engulfed by a fiery aura.

This drew amazement from his animal companions. Knuckles did tease about Sonic turning pink, but Sonic paid it no mind and smirked after seeing Amy hit the rude Echidna with her red and yellow hammer. Sonic didn't seem to mind his form's appearance now that he thought of it, it helped him out during a test and that's what mattered to him. Soon afterwards the Hedgehog and Genie separated and Sonic dismissed his Knight Clothing. Tails was far more impressed by the devices and technology used by the Bureau so he asked Chrono if he could take a better look at them, in which Chrono said he'd see what he could do. Sonic gave copies of his Chili-Dog recipe to Nanoha, Fate and Hayate, who all 3 "urged" him to keep it away from Shamal at all costs. With this being left, everyone went in for lunch.

-Insert Ending theme: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's-

-End Chapter-  
>Author's Notes: And now making their debut are Tails, Blaze, Amy, and Unison Sonic in his Knight Armour. I'm not sure if I will add Amy to the pairing poll, yeah I like her, but I'm not quite sure if she's pairing material for this story. And I do have plans thought up for during the StrikerS season and I will initiate them once my story's canon catches up to the StrikerS storyline, which I'd estimate by chapter 8 I'll be into StrikerS if earlier. Addressing a few things, yeah I know that when I described Amy I unfortunately had to add in the white panty, but considering that just about every single game she's in she ends up pulling one off, I think the message is clear.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

So I looked up the reviews and I gotta give thanks to Triser here for pointing out a little error in some aspects of my story, I will do a few spell fixes the next time Sonic fights. Any delays were the result of Finals week at Community College, I've got it all cleared up now. Without further delay here's chapter 6.  
>Don't own Sonic or Nanoha as stated before<p>

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 6<br>Battle! Robots vs Mages! Eggman Returns!

*OP: "Eternal Blaze" Nana Mizuki Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's*  
><strong>*Mid-Childa HQ:<strong>*  
>*Insert: "High Flying Groove" Sonic Riders OST*<p>

Everyone took a seat at the food court while Nanoha tried cooking up some Chili-Dogs from lunch,being given the recipe from Sonic, she felt curious enough to try it. When she was finished she sat down and waited for the reviews. Sonic was the first to compliment on it.

"Nice! This is one of the best Chili-Dogs I've tasted! And this was your first time too!" the blue blur gave our brunette cook a grin and a thumbs-up.

Everyone else seemed to give their approval as well. Afterwards everyone started talking a bit about themselves. Amy Rose got into one of her moments where she imagined the highly unlikely scenario of her and Sonic getting married, and pretty much every romantic (and dirty) scenario one could think of went through her mind. Tails was lucky he managed to get hers and everyone else's attention when he spoke to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic? Remember when the Hoshi no Seihitsu (Ark of the Stars) landed outside of my lab and the adventure we had involving it and Babylon Garden?" The young genius questioned his blue older brother figure.

"Yeah, I remember. Fighting off that unstable core that was about to create a Black Hole that would swallow everything was one of the toughest fights we had without the Chaos Emeralds. Those stones came in handy with their gravity control, why?" Sonic questioned, while Amy and Knuckles brought the humans up to speed with what Tails was referring to.

"Well I managed to recreate its effects while I was tuning our Extreme Gear. I managed to bring it with me when we left for this planet. I was hoping you could test it out along with the upgrades I made to your Blue Star board." The young fox pulled out a metal plated blue hover board with a yellow stripe ringing around it, along with a large silver bracelet with a blue outline and handed them to the blue blur. Sonic first rubbed Shahra's ring to change into his Knight Clothing, knowing he'll have to test the young prodigy's creation and grabbed the items given, only for the board and ark to morph into metallic attachments on his wrists on top of his bracelets, drawing some surprise from the blue hedgehog and those watching.

"How did that happen?" Hayate asked, still recovering from the shock

"I don't know, I think it has to do with the morphing metal parts I used to construct the gear." The kitsune guessed.

"Sonic's device is a Modern Belka armed device; his device probably read the "Extreme Gear" as an upgrade to it. I'm amazed by your skills fox" Chrono provided.

Tails rubbed the back of his head in modesty "Thanks"

"I could arrange for you to work with Mary in our engineering division that handles the maintenance and engineering of devices if you'd like" Chrono offered.

"Well Tails that should be good for you, you always love tinkering with things" Sonic encouraged

Before the kitsune could give his response a loud alarm rang through the halls. Those present turned outside and were greeted by a large shadow. Changing into their barrier jackets and knight clothing respectively, Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vita and Signum rushed outside. Sonic still in his Knight Clothing from the upgrade the extreme gear provided followed the mages bringing along his set of companions. What they saw outside surprised everyone.

*Insert: "EGGMAN" Sonic Adventure 2*

A large red ship bearing the insignia of Sonic's good old pal Eggman was hovering about over our heroes. While the humans were shocked, it was a whole different story for the animals.

Sonic face palmed at the sight of the ship "He just never gives up does he?"

"How did he get here anyway?" Knuckles had to ask

"He must have followed us when we were on that ship" Tails offered

To the surprise of the humans, over 50 robots dropped down in a circle surrounding them and pointed their arm cannons at them. A circular platform dropped down and a robot with a blow horn announced annoyingly to everyone "Presenting the future conqueror of your world and all worlds in the universe, the illustrious and brilliant Doctor Eggman-sama!" After some cheesy robotic cheers the announcer stepped aside to reveal the mentioned doctor

"Why, thank you! Ah Sonic that's a new look for you. I hope you've enjoyed your little vacation, because it all ends after I grab the Chaos Emeralds from you!" Eggman announced pointing at the blue blur.

"Wait, how did you know that Sonic had the Emeralds already?" Tails questioned

"Tails…" Sonic face palmed

"Because you just told me fox boy, Now Sonic hand over the emeralds and I will spare all your lives. Once I have them, I will use them for my…" The doctor rambled on about his plans

"500 yen he's going to choke on his evil laugh?" Sonic looked towards Hayate. The brunette took his bet

"… And I will conquer the universe! Ahahahahaha Hohohohoho-ugh ugh" Sure enough Eggman's laughter was interrupted by a cough attack.

"Ha! Told you! Pay up!" The cocky blue hedgehog held is hand out to the living Lost Logia.

"Darn it" The brunette grumbled and paid the hedgehog

Eggman recovered from his cough attack and noticed the girls with their devices wielded against his robots. "I don't know who you are, but you will not get in my way obtaining the Chaos Emeralds!"

The 5 mages wielded their devices, **"Haken Form"** was displayed on Bardiche, the axe head of Bardiche opened on both sides generating a yellow blade from each side making it appear like a scythe. Nanoha's device was in its Exelion form. Signum's device "Laevatein" was in the form of a long sword. Hayate had her device in its active form in her right hand with her tome in her left. Vita's had hers in its mallet form. All of them (Hayate aside) ready for the mechs

"Well, if you're going to be in my way, then so be it. Robots Attack! Make them regret siding with that pesky little hedgehog!"

"**Haken Saber!"**Bardiche displayed and with a swing Fate launched the yellow blade from her device; making it spiral in a boomerang that ripped clean through 5 mechs.

Vita called to her device; it loaded and pumped out a yellow cartridge near the head. "**Raketenform" **Graf Eisen spoke and morphed its head to a missile-tip. "**Raketenhammer!**" Vita shouted; a rocket burst from the rear of Graf Eisen's missile head, Vita spiraled and launched herself at the robots at breakneck speeds; she completely demolished 10 robots to count.

"**Axel Shooter**" Raising Heart displayed when Nanoha swung her staff firing 16 magic bolts taking down 8 robots.

Signum called to her device "Laevatein!" at the base of the blade, near the hilt a red cartridge was loaded and pumped out. "**Strurmwinde" **Laevatein spoke and coated itself in flames, with a well-aimed swing Signum launched a fiery blade that sliced through 12 robots at once.

Fate held up her hand **"Plasma Smasher!"** and fired a powerful bombardment beam, taking out 10 more mechs.

"**Divine Buster"** was displayed on Raising Heart and Nanoha wiped out the remaining robots with her bombardment spell.

While the animals were quite impressed, Eggman on the other hand wasn't. He banged and threw a childish temper "Grrrr! I'm not finished yet! My Egg Breaker will squash you flat!" The mad doctor pushed a button and a large mech with a mace for a right hand and a left handed fist landed on the ground. Eggman activated his Egg-Mobile mini-ship and combined into the mech's head.

Sonic smirked towards the mages and animals alike "Leave this to me, I'll teach that Egghead!" and jumped into battle against his foe.

- Boss: Egg Breaker-  
>*insert: "Egg Breaker theme" Shadow the Hedgehog*<p>

"Lights out!" Eggman cried as his machine leapt into the air and slammed his mace on the ground. Sonic didn't even put much effort when he dodged the doctor's attack and nailed him with 5 hits from his homing attack. Sonic slid under the bot and spin-jumped the underside; dealing quite a bit of damage to it and then slid back out from under it.

"You know what they say the more the merrier!" Eggman declared and fired several large cannon balls from a circle around his machine. Sonic got into a guarding stance and called out **"Panzerhindernis"** which created a light blue dome-shaped barrier that cover Sonic's front and back deflecting the cannon shot. This drew a few stares from the furries aside from Knuckles and Shadow, who already saw this spell in the mock fight earlier. Eggman alternated between these attacks, with no success at all since the blue blur alternated between dodging and his barrier spells to combat these attacks. For 2 minutes straight Eggman was shut down at every angle. Sonic got on the offensive once more and called out **"Sonic Wind". **He created 10 light blue arrow-shaped bolts of wind energy suspended in mid-air with the wind. "GO!" With a thrust of his fist the arrows impaled the Egg Breaker's center and arms, dealing severe damage to the main body.

"All right, now you asked for it!" Eggman declared and revved his machine up, generating more power. Unfortunately for him, several icy blue cubes nailed the feet of his mech, and froze it in place. "Hey!"

Hayate, her hair turned blonde from her Unison with Reinforce Zwei, stood firmly, her staff pointed at the frozen robot.

"Oy! Hayate! What are you doing? I said I'd handle it!" Sonic turned to the black-winged mage

"Gomen Sonic, I couldn't stand around without having a little fun" the mage giggled then swung her device downward **"Mistilteinn"** and caused several spears of light to impact and petrify the whole body of the machine, leaving Eggman's cockpit unscathed.

"Hey! You can't just petrify my robot like that! Oh no! All functions are down! You'll regret this!" Eggman slammed his fists on his cockpit

"You lose Eggman!" Sonic finished the robot off by impaling the core with his spin-dash. The machine exploded causing Eggman and his mobile to fly up and hit the ground.

The doctor got up only to be bound in place by yellow rings that appeared on his wrists "Gah! What's the meaning of this? Let me go!"

Fate confronted the doctor "Doctor Eggman, you under arrest for attempted theft of powerful relics, attempted assault on mages and flying in a no fly zone!"

Sonic burst out into laughs "Flying in a no-fly zone? That's actually a crime here? I mean you girls can fly all the time and yet you can get arrested for flying in the wrong area?"

Fate explained "You need special permission to fly here, this is government property"

Fate called some officer's over to take the Doctor into custody and some aerial mages to disable the Egg Carrier. In a matter of minutes the scene was secure and everything was cleared.

-A few hours later-

"Well now that that old Egg's out of the way; let's get working on that extreme gear test." Sonic said as he put on his forehead silver rimmed green tinted sunglasses and brought out his Extreme Gear and Ark of the Stars. Everyone nodded and went to a training simulation where a city course was set up.

Sonic leapt of the ledge where he was standing. The girls began to panic until they saw the blue blur suspended in mid-air when his right bracelet glowed.

"How is it doing that?" Nanoha questioned

"The Ark of the Stars can temporarily warp Gravity to the user's benefit." The young fox explained and watched as Sonic smirked, cheered "Yahooooooooo!" and descended into the streets below.

*Insert: "I'm still a believer, Theme of Metropolis Speedway" Sonic Free Riders*

Sonic made a clear landing on his extreme gear and boosted off. He soared through the course at a quick pace, he dealt with turns through either drifting or use of the Ark to manipulate gravity and stick to walls. He also took the opportunity to perform high-flying tricks like grabs, air-walks, 720 spins, rolls and flips. This test went on for several laps. One thing Sonic took note of was that even after the 5th lap straight the gear lasted, making it one durable ride. After 10 laps Sonic finished and soared back up to the group, dismounted from his airboard, then dismissed it back into the portable chips on his bracelets. He also released his Knight Clothing.

Sonic gave his report to Tails "I have to say, you did a good job little buddy. The speed was just as fast as last time; turning and curving were a big improvement as well as the drifting. The gravity control wasn't too great, whenever I used it for drifting or moving to a wall it cut short sometimes. Other than that, you're doing good." He patted the young fox on the shoulder.

"Here, Tails why don't we take you to the engineering department in the main branch, I'm sure you'll be able to fit in well with our tech experts and help them develop new upgrades to devices, with your smarts you'll do just fine." Chrono offered and guided everyone to the main branch.

After a short walk back to the main building, passing a couple of hallways they finally reach the engineering division. They were met by a young, green, haired, light-yellow eyed woman wearing glasses and a blue TSAB uniform and a white lab coat. While there are other girls in the room tinkering with devices, this one was most notable because she was the head.

Chrono introduced her "This is Mariel Atenza; she heads the precision engineering section of the Engineering division. Mariel? (Said girl looked at the admiral and Tails)This is Tails, he'll be working alongside your department, and he's quite good at maintenance and development"

Mariel bowed "You can call me Mary if you wish, Tails-kun. Everyone let's make our bright new addition feel at home."

The other girls at this particular office were excited to see the two-tailed kit, almost instantly one tried to hug him. Tails cried out "Uwah! Help me Sonic!"

"Sorry Tails, you're on your own" Sonic and the others laughed and left the poor (or lucky) fox all on his own.

Soon night time came around to end this day, Tails was finally released from the clutches of the girls he was working with. Sonic announced that he would perform a concert tomorrow night, his reasons unknown to everyone, even his friends. The little blue hedgehog always was unpredictable. After a long exhausting day everyone fell asleep in an instant.

-End theme: "Spiritual Garden" Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's-

End chapter

Author's Notes: Explanation of terms you may find unfamiliar

Raketenform and Raketenhammer: German for "Missile form" and "Missile hammer"

Sturmwinde: German for "Storm wind"

Panzerhindernis: German for "Tank Barrier" or "Armor Barrier"

Gomen/gomennasai: Japanese for "I'm sorry" or "Sorry"

Ark of the Stars: Reference to Sonic Riders Zero Gravity, in this game Team Sonic clashed with their rivals the Babylon Rogues in investigating the stone, it turns out that the Ancient Babylonians from the Sonic verse came to the world on their "Space-ship" Babylon Garden, but the Ark of the Stars that was used as the engine unit became unstable and turned into the "Lightless Black" or Black Hole. Eventually without the aid of the Chaos Emeralds Sonic and the Rogues took down the Master Core before it swallowed everything

Babylon Rogues: Gang of thieves that appeared in the first Sonic Riders game, they served as the rivals for Team Sonic, their leader is an overconfident green hawk named Jet. Their tech foil for Tails was a purple swallow with a mean streak named Wave. And Knuckles's foil was a grey albatross named Storm, who's dimwitted but loyal to Jet. And these Rogues were descendants of the Ancient Babylonians in the Sonic canon.

Sonic Riders: In this game Eggman hosted a world grand prix to take the Chaos Emeralds and use them to unearth Babylon Garden and take its treasure, while in the end he eventually "succeeded" in taking the "treasure" Sonic and Jet were more than happy to give it to them, it turns out to be a magic carpet, much to Eggman's disappointment and the furries' amusement. In the end the Carpet was a prototype gear that was made of the same parts used for the modern extreme gear.

And with that I'm done with this chapter, there will be plenty more I haven't even gotten to the main storyline. This is all a big prologue to the main story, I think I'm done with introducing characters until I start the actual story so next chapter's probably going to be some follow ups with Eggman's arrest and what will happen to him. Sonic's concert and probably a few training spars by Nanoha and Fate for the other furries. I will probably give a few characters devices, but nothing that sentient and their active clothing will be homage to old Sonic games.


	7. Chapter 7

SonicANIME2010 with another chapter, with my Finals week done I'll be able to keep a firm scheduled update every Saturday.

*Opening: **"Eternal Blaze"** Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's*

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 7<br>After the Defeat of Eggman, Sonic's tribute concert to the 3 Aces. Rock on Sonic!

**-TSAB HQ: Early Morning-**  
>*insert: "<strong>Welcome to Station Square" <strong>Sonic Adventure*****

The next morning everyone was up bright and early for some practice. The mages felt that their furry guests might feel comfortable with their own devices so that they won't be confused with the magic system in place for the TSAB. Nanoha suggested they go out to the training area and have a few mock battles

—**Training Area—**

The matches were decided now. Sonic would spar against Fate, Blaze would go against Signum, Knuckles would match fists with Zafira, who's form changed from a dark blue wolf to a muscular dark-skinned man keeping his wolf-like ears and tail, his hair a white color. And the Hammer Lolis, er I mean Amy and Vita, would also go against each other. Nanoha declared she would act as the referee for these matches. One at a time starting with Knuckles and Zafira. All of the mages, including Sonic, changed into their respective Barrier Jackets and Knight Clothing

Before Knuckles did anything however, he put on a pair of silver with red trimmed claws known as the Shovel Claws and glowing red and green attachments to his fists along the side and a red neon bar across his fists, known as the Hammer Gloves. He punched his fists together, thrust his fists a few times then he was ready.

—**Knuckles VS Zafira**—  
>*Insert: <strong>"Suitable Opponent" <strong>Sonic Adventure 2*

Knuckles first started off with a charge straight for the tall wolf-man, a powerful right hook primed. Zafira, who's skilled at hand to hand, saw this coming and prepared a nameless indigo-white barrier; however what he didn't expect was for Knuckles's fist to glow a violet red and pierced the barrier. Knuckles followed up with a glowing left hook and spiral uppercut. Zafira was taken by surprise by the power this red mutt's fists had. He recovered from the punches quite easily however, being hit by far worse and reacted with a powerful counter offensive combo, dealing at least 3 punches before Knuckles guarded with his claws. The 2 exchanged punch after punch for nearly a minute, neither side giving in to the other.

Knuckles tried his luck and dug underground with his shovel claws, however this was easily predicted by Zafira, and through the use of the wolf-man's "**Steel Yoke"**, the red echidna was forced out of the ground and left trapped by several white "Yokes" or spikes that came out of the ground, the surprised echidna was left unguarded and Zafira took the advantage with a combination of punches and kicks, and ended the match by throwing the echidna at a wall. With Zafira's test of Knuckles finished the training now shifted to Vita and Amy

—**Amy VS Vita—**

Both girls stared each other down in similar stances with their hammers, Amy's red and yellow mallet versus Vita's smaller hammer. Vita took to the offensive early with a rush and a swing of Graf Eisen. The pink hedgehog barely managed to block and deflect Vita with her hammer which makes its namesake "Piko" sound on impact. Vita held out 4 metallic balls in between her fingers and Graf Eisen called **"Schwalbefliegen"**, Vita tossed the orbs up and hit them with Eisen, they soared towards her surprised opponent. Amy quickly reacted by spinning in a circle and firing a small pink tornado which spread the bolts on impact, and still headed for Vita. The Iron Knight calling upon her device "Barrier!" in which Eisen's reply **"Panzerhindernis"** that encased the mage in a red dome-shaped barrier. The redhead then shifted her device's form into its missile shaped "Raketenform" , ignited the jet on the rear of the head and spun towards Amy. The pink hedgehog tried to guard with her hammer but found it shattered by the Missile's impact and she was knocked defenseless to the ground. Ending her match, now it was Blaze's turn against Signum.

—**Blaze VS Signum—**

The Cat stared down the Swordswoman. Signum wielding Laevatein in its sword form, while Blaze was unarmed although her fists were emitting a flame-like glow, stood firm in a stance. Blaze launched off at quick pace, although not as quick as the hedgehogs, her speed was still notable, and spun in a top with her body coated in flames, making her a flaming top. Signum set her sword on fire and deflected the bursting cat. Blaze tried to attack from a distance by sending spears of flame at the woman, whose device called out **"Panzerschild"** which created a purple Belkan-Triangle that deflected the spears.

Signum called out to her device, which said **"Schlangeform" **and the blade extended piece by piece, turning it into a whip. She swung the whip-like sword at the cat, the tip encircled and trapped her. Blaze managed to spin out of it and nailed Signum with her dash. The swordswoman let the blade whip return to its original sword form **"Schwertform"** Laevatein called out. Signum called for the Device's scabbard and sheathed her blade, ending their match with a draw. The training shifts to Sonic and Fate

—**Sonic VS Fate—  
>*<strong>Insert: **"High Speed Action"**, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's*

The 2 didn't wait a second before they disappeared into flashes of light, light blue for Sonic and yellow for Fate. The 2 flashes collided with each other at an extremely fast pace multiple times, no clear advantages displayed yet. Both sides backed off and stared each other down.

"**Plasma Lancer"** Bardiche's male voice spoke and displayed while Fate created 8 bolts shaped like spearheads. With her key phrase "Fire!" the bolts launched guided towards Sonic. The blue blur rolled and leapt up high with his speed to dodge. However Fate spoke another keyword "Turn!" the arrows changed direction and shot towards him once more. Sonic gasped and spun into his spindash then fired a large wind-like bolt that went through the spears, destroying them, and then continued on to Fate. **"Defenser" **her long axe said now, and a yellow barrier appeared and blocked Sonic's shot.

Sonic landed on the ground and spin-charged in place. After finished his charge "_Ready Go!"_ the hedgehog rushed at light-speed to Fate and revolved around her in spindash form for the Light Attack, each turn he stung her. Bardiche shifted to his Haken Form, and with this she repelled the hedgehog from any more advances. Both sides stopped after that.

Everyone met up again when the early morning training was over.

"Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, are you okay?" Sonic questioned his friends

"Yeah, I'm fine. I only was caught off guard" Knuckles commented

"Never expected that hammer to turn into a missile, now my Piko Piko hammer is shattered" Amy spoke in shame

"It was a surprise to me that Signum-san matched my own abilities, however I'd say she was far beyond me in skill. What about your fight Sonic?" Blaze added

"Well clashing with another high-speed opponent brought back some memories, I had the feeling neither of us were going to be making much progress though" Sonic answered

"Amy-chan, I'm sure we'll be able to get you a replacement hammer as your device. I think with the data we got from you, we should be able to create devices." Hayate commented

"How about we go inside and have some breakfast, then we can drop off the data for your devices by Mary-san at the engineering division." Nanoha offered. Everyone nodded and followed her inside

—**TSAB HQ: morning—**  
>*insert:<strong> "Welcome to Station Square" <strong>Sonic Adventure*

The group settled down for some breakfast, cooked this time by Hayate. After everyone was finished and compliments given to their cook, they decided to head to the engineering division with Tails to drop off the sparring data of Blaze, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow from when he went against Fate a few days prior.

"Mary-san, could we get a favor? We'd like to get Devices for them." Nanoha questioned the glasses wearing girl

"Sure, you have any data on what type of Magic System they'd, and their ranks as well?" Mary answered

"Knuckles is an AAA and effective in air and ground based hand-to-hand combat, a Modern Belka system with an Armed Device would probably fit him best. Blaze is an AA, and is quick and nimble, with levitation and Fire-manipulation, Mid-Childan system with an Intelligence Device for her since she has shooting abilities. Shadow, with a rank of S-, has abilities similar to Fate, and probably is most suited with her Mid-Childan system with an Intelligence Device. Amy Rose would be an A-rank, and because of her skills with a hammer, she'd probably be best suited with an Ancient Belkan style Armed Device like Graf Eisen" Hayate provided.

"With the help of Tails-kun I'm sure we'll be able to create devices for each of them" Mary provided

"Tails, aren't you going to get one of those devices?" Sonic questioned the young kit

"No. I think I'm better suited helping with engineering, I love to tinker with things you know Sonic."

Everyone sat and waited for the devices to be finished, finally after a few hours they were done. Shadow received a black and yellow wrist-watch for his right wrist. Amy was given a pendant that looked like a smaller version of her Piko-Piko hammer. Knuckles was given a green and red wristwatch on his left wrist. Lastly for Blaze, she received a purple diamond pendant for her neck.

Shadow's device, named "Black Shot", is a Mid-Childan Intelligence Device, when active, his barrier jacked consist of his air shoes turned into boots with the same attachments on his feet , a silver Ark of the Stars on his right ankle black anklets and bracelets with a yellow diamond in the middle laid on top of his rings that he normally wears.

Knuckles's device, named "Red Rock", is a Modern Belka Armed Device. When activated, his sneakers become steel-toed boots that maintain the same design with his Ark of the Stars bracer on his left ankle, a metallic necklace appeared on his neck just about his birthmark, his fists gain his Shovel Claws and Hammer Gloves. And lastly blue tinted white trimmed sunglasses appear on his forehead.

Amy's device, named "Rosa Blütenblatt", is an Ancient Belkan Armed Device derived from Vita's Graf Eisen. When activated the color scheme from her original piko piko hammer is kept, however her hammer now more or less resembled Vita's as far as the design. Her Knight Armor keeps her go-go boots, except now made of a stronger materials, wearing pink pants underneath her dress which now extends to her knees while still having a bit of a flare. Her Arc of the Stars being located on a necklace she now wore, red and yellow brace-cuffs on her wrists, and finally on her red headband a set of feathers coming from a metallic circle.

Lastly Blaze's device, named "Flame Lance", is a Mid Childan Intelligence Device. When active, any specific change is that her clothing changes into a silver and purple jumpsuit with small gems imbedded in her wrists that match her forehead.

Sonic's device has been fully upgraded and named "Blue Star" since his Extreme Gear merged with it, and it's classified as a Modern Belkan armed Device. When activated, his clothing remains the same as when it was usually activated, his Ark of the Stars lies on his right wrist just below his blue diamond bracelets.

After everyone's devices were settled and set up, they went to the food court for a lunch, however while they were eating a call came in on Bardiche, Fate and Sonic were to come to the courthouse to testify at Eggman's trial. Fate was called to testify as the arresting officer, while Sonic was the star witness.

Fate guided Sonic, now dressed in his blue blaze, white collared shirt and blue tie outfit (no pants), to the courthouse, where they signed in and waited outside of the room where Eggman's trial was in progress, for reasons neither of them were allowed to speak, but that didn't stop Sonic from having a mental chat after learning it from Nanoha. Shahra also joined in from her place in her ring

'Ne Sonikku, what's a trial? I've never been to any of these before' the young genie asked

'In my world usually evidence of a crime is presented and a person is judged on if he/she should be held to answer for the crime, but I'd probably best summarize it as guys or girls in suits yelling at each other in a room while some guy or girl in a black dress acts as a referee' the blue blur mentally shrugged

'That's probably a good way to sum it up. It is different though because the TSAB is a military in addition to being a police force, that's one of the reasons why we're in uniform. To be honest I'm surprised that there is a trial. I thought they'd plea this one out because there isn't much evidence in Doctor Eggman's defense and we caught him in the act' Fate added and chuckled at Sonic's quip

Their conversation was ended when Fate was called into testify, after a few minutes of examination and cross-examination by the defense, which got nowhere, it finally came to Sonic. The blue blur walked into the courtroom, Nanoha and the others were watching from the audience area. The blue hedgehog gaped at what he saw

The court was military style, everyone in black suit uniforms, including the Jury and Judge. The prosecutor was a sky-blue haired young looking woman wearing glasses and a blue TSAB uniform. The defense attorney was an older looking dirty blonde haired woman wearing a brown uniform, and she looked like she'd rather have pleaded the case instead of going to trial. She didn't pick her clients, but doesn't mean she had to like them. Sonic was escorted up to the witness box right next to the Judge's box.

"Please state your full name sir" the court clerk asked

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic stated in a serious tone

"Do you swear that everything you say here for the record is the whole truth to the best of your own knowledge?"

"Yeah I do" the hedgehog replied, although now he looked like he was getting bored.

The young prosecutor approached him cautiously and asked "Mr. Hedgehog-"

"Call me Sonic, please. I don't do that "Mister" thing." Sonic interrupted her

"Sorry _Sonic_, could you please tell the court what you witnessed yesterday at the time when you saw the defendant"

"Well I saw that old man (Eggman) flying his gigantic airship above this city, dropped a battalion of armored robots, and then making an extremely cheesy performance with the trumpets, horrible music, the works. That old Egg's been doing this since I was at least, what? 5? And as always the old geezer's shouting how he'll take over the world"

"Objection" The defense lawyer stated

"Sustained, I will remind you that even though this may be your first time here, quips like yours will land you a contempt citation so watch it!" The Judge advised

"Mr Sonic, from all your experience with the defendant, do you think he can be held responsible for his crimes because he knew what he was doing was wrong?"

Sonic yawned "Yes… I do, Eggman may act like a spoiled brat with his tantrums but he definitely knew right from wrong and should answer for what he's done."

The prosecutor thanked the hedgehog and returned to her desk. Now it's the Defense's turn.

"Mr Sonic, you really don't look like you want to be here, do you?" like this one was one to talk.

"Neither do you lady, how long is this gonna take? I've got a concert to set up for tonight, and every second I'm using at this egomaniac's trial I could be using at the concert."

The judge cleared his throat "Mr Hedgehog…" and glared at the blue streak, who only made a fanged grin in response.

"You don't like my client much do you?" the defense lawyer continued on

"Well I don't know about you, but I dislike anyone who turns innocent little animals into robots."

This drew a few stares from everyone "Sir. Did I hear you right when you said that?" the older lawyer asked

"What? You didn't know? Over the years Eggman's kidnapped hundreds of little animals and used them as power sources in his machines. Been at it as long as I can remember, and I'm sure the childish doc would love to tell you all about it since these days gloating is all he's good at."

"Objec—"

"WHAT? All that I'm good at you say! You're as bad mannered as always you pesky little hedgehog. I'll squash you like the rodent you are!" The doctor jumped from his seat and stormed over to the witness box, or at least would have if several court officers hadn't tackled him to the ground. The Judged thanked Sonic and Fate for their services and excused the court for a recess.

"Sonic, was what you said in the trial true? About Eggman kidnapping animals for robots?" Nanoha questioned

"Yeah, he's been turning animals into robots. Actually when he did that to my friends back on South Island that's what first caught my attention, they were my friends he kidnapped and submitted to the pain of those robots. My friends…" The blue hedgehog confirmed and looked a little sad.

Nanoha lowered herself and picked the hedgehog up into a hug with her hands patting his shoulders "There, everything's fine, you did rescue them right? There's nothing to worry about now." the brunette spoke in his ear

Sonic was taken aback by it, all he could do was close his eyes in comfort "Thank you, Nanoha."

All the other furries were speechless besides Amy who looked jealous "Hey! Hands off my boyfriend!" she rushed only to be stopped by Hayate "What are you doing? Let me go!" the pink hedgehog nearly shouted

"If there's one thing that Nanoha tries to do, it's to help and understand others. When someone needs a friend, she'll be there that's for sure. Don't misunderstand her helpful nature for a romantic interest." The dark brunette answered.

Amy Rose calmed down, but it was only back when they arrived at the HQ when Nanoha set Sonic back on his feet. The rest of the day moved on after it was announced that Eggman was found guilty of all the crimes he was charged with and sentenced to over 6 years in a prison on another world.

**-A few hours later-**

Soon the curtain of night fell and Sonic's concert came by, everyone was prepared, and a staging area was set aside in the headquarters with plenty of musical instruments. Everyone was in civilian attire. Somehow they managed to get word out and attract at least 500 civilians and enlisted. The blue hedgehog stood atop the stage

"Everyone, thank you all for coming tonight! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Are you ready for some true blue music?"

The crowd started a light cheer, but held off on any real excitement until they see what he can do. Tails and Knuckles grabbed the Guitar and Drums respectively and joined in as Sonic's Chorus

"All right then! I think I'll warm us up with a remix to an old classic!" the hedgehog grabbed his guitar and started to play

***Song: "Sonic Boom" **Crush 40 vs Cash Cash version*****

"_If you're strong  
>You can fly!<br>You can reach the other side  
>of the rainbow!<em>

_It's alright  
>Take a chance<br>Cause there is no circumstance  
>That you can't handle<br>When you use your mind_

_(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Trouble keeps you running faster)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Save the planet from disaster)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Spinning through a world in motion)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!_

_*Guitar Solo*_

_Time is now  
>He can't hide<br>Find the power deep inside  
>And make it happen<br>MAKE IT HAPPEN!_

_(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Trouble keeps you running faster)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Save the planet from disaster)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Spinning through a world in motion)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!_

_*A long guitar and drum session*_

_(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Trouble keeps you running faster)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Save the planet from disaster)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!  
>(Spinning through a world in motion)<br>(Sonic Boom Sonic Boom) Sonic Boom!"_

_-End Song-_

The crowd erupted in cheers from the awesome rock song the blue blur's band performed.

"Oh you liked that eh? Well sit down cause there's more to come! HERE WE GO!" Sonic declared and performed a solo while Knux and Tails stood back

***Song: "It Doesn't Matter" **Theme of Sonic, Sonic Adventure 2, Song by Tony Harnell*****

"_Ooooh yeah!...  
>Aall right!... <em>

_Well, I don't show off, don't criticize,  
>I'm just livin' by my own feelings.<br>And I won't give in, won't compromise,  
>Coz I only have a steadfast heart of gold... <em>

_I don't know why. I can't leave though it might be tough,  
>But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word.<br>Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason.  
>I got my way. My own way! <em>

_It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight!  
>Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,<br>It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right! _

_Well, I won't look back I don't need to,  
>Time won't wait and I got so much to do.<br>Where do I stop now, it's all a blur, it's so unclear.  
>Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong! <em>

_It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight!  
>Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,<br>Place all your bets on the one you think is right! _

_(Guitar Solo) _

_Ooh.. It doesn't matter now what happens. I will never give up the fight!  
>Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight,<br>It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right! _

_No! No! No! No... _

_It doesn't matter!"  
>-End Song-<em>

More cheers from the crowd, they were getting real excited now.

"All right, for this last one I'm gonna bring back Tails and Knuckles and perform a tribute to some friends who helped me out when I got here" Sonic said and Tails and Knuckles came back up to the stage with their instruments ready to go. Sonic motioned to Shadow offstage and he nodded as if catching the silent message

***Song: "Free" **Crush 40 Version, Sonic Free Riders*****

"_I'm falling free  
>In the wind, in the wind<br>Free to be me  
>In the wind, in the wind<em>

_What would it feel like to be speed of light  
>And rule the night and day?<br>Watch as it passes by, your masters try you  
>But they just can't keep up<em>

_Into the free, into the me  
>Into the ever knowin'<br>Felt so refrained, felt so constrained  
>But now I'm breakin' out and<em>

_I'm falling free  
>In the wind, in the wind<br>Free to be me  
>In the wind, in the wind<em>

_I'm breakin' out (I'm breakin' out)_

_Beg, borrow, steal, you made your deal  
>With no hesitation<br>Crawl, walk, or run, You had your fun  
>Of which is very certain<em>

_Into the free, into the me  
>Into the ever knowin'<br>Felt so constrained, felt so to blame  
>But know I'm breakin' out and<em>

_I'm falling free  
>In the wind, in the wind<br>Free to be me  
>In the wind, in the wind<br>I'm breakin' out (I'm breakin' out, I'm breakin' out)_

_I'm free (Free, free, free, free, free, free)_

_I'm free and breakin' out  
>Free (Free, free, free, free, free, free)<br>I'm free and breakin' out  
>(breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin', breakin' out)…<em>

During the chorus Tails and Knuckles were performing, Shadow sped over to the trio of Aces and "urged" them to follow him. Nanoha Fate and Hayate were curious as to why their ebony friend wanted to see them so they followed. The ebony hedgehog led them to the stage, where he pushed the trio out onto it conveniently out of the way of the instruments and the furries playing them. Sonic winked at them and sent the 3 a mental message 'This one's for you girls, join in after this next verse, I'm sure the crowd will love it.' The hedgehog started to play again.

_What would it take for you to make  
>A simple speed transition?<br>Into the known from the unknown  
>And feed this wild temptation<em>

_Into the free, then startin' me  
>Into the ever knowin'<br>Felt so constrained, felt so ashamed  
>But now I'm breakin' out and<em>

_(Nanoha, Fate and Hayate join in Sonic's vocals)_

_I'm livin' in (Free) (I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free)  
>In the free, in the free (I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin' out)<br>Free to be me (I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free)  
>I am free, I am free (I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin' out)<em>

_I'm falling free (Free) (I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free)  
>In the wind, in the wind (I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin' out)<br>Free to be me (I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free)  
>In the wind, in the wind (I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin', I'm free, I'm breakin', breakin' out)<br>I'm breakin', I'm breakin', I'm breakin', I'm breakin', I'm breakin', I'm breakin', I'm breakin' out_

_I'M FREEEEEE!"  
>-End Song-<em>

The crowd erupted in applause; everyone was at the edge of their seats, praises all around for the astonishing music. After a few more songs from the band the concert ended. The girls realized that there's more to the hedgehog than what they've seen, and he's only going to keep surprising them with his kindness and actions. The audience was still cheering when the concert finished.

All of a sudden, a loud Alarm blasted all over the headquarters.

*End theme: **"Spiritual Garden" **Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's*

—To be Continued!—

Author's notes:

Translations:  
>Panzerschild: "Tank Shield" in German<br>Panzerhindernis: "Tank Barrier" in German  
>Schlangeform: "Snake Form" in German<br>Shwertform: "Sword From" in German  
>Schwalbefliegen: "Swallow Flier" or "Flying Swallow" in German<br>Rosa Blütenblatt: "Pink Petal" in German

This probably will mark one of my longer chapters, but it's just follow up on Eggman's arrest and an overview on the furrie's devices, and notice I left a cliffhanger heh heh, you can try to guess what it is but I aint spoiling but you'll get a special present for trying.


	8. Chapter 8

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing you another chapter  
>I don't own Sonic or Nanoha<p>

_Previously on Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>All of a sudden, a loud Alarm blasted all over the headquarters…<em>

*Opening Theme: **"Eternal Blaze"** Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's*

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 8<br>Flaming disaster at the airport! Save the civilians!

The sky was dark after Sonic's concert; everyone was shocked when they looked outside at the source. A large fire erupted from Coastal Airport 8. Ash filled the clouds and panic came from the crowd. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Hayate, Reinforce Zwei, Fate and Nanoha rushed over to the scene by flight and Sonic's speed, they kept low to the ground following the two hedgehogs and echidna. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the scene.

"There are probably people inside; we have to get them out. Nanoha, Fate you two go in from the air try to rescue as many as you can. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, split up and search on the ground! Go!" Hayate ordered. The mages and furries nodded and rushed inside.

**-Meanwhile—**

After testing Sonic and assisting in getting his device made, Quint Nakajima went home to her 2 daughters, Subaru and Ginga, both who resemble her greatly in hair and eye color. Ginga is 13 years old while Subaru is 11 at this time. Subaru who had her hair cut short wearing a pink and red long sleeve shirt and pink skirt outfit at the time, and Ginga, having her hair longer like her mother's and wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a long blue skirt outfit; both of these girls were with their mother at the airport when Quint received a call to look into a suspicious person running from a storage facility a few minutes prior to the fire. She apologized to her daughters and went off to investigate the lead. However when she got to the source it turned out to be the wrong area. She gasped when she saw the airport on fire.

"Oh no! Subaru! Ginga! They were still in there, I have to find them!" she activated her roller blades and revolver knuckles and rolled into the airport to find them.

*Insert: **"Crisis City ~Classic Remix"** Sonic Generations OST*

**-Scene change: Fate and Shadow—**

Fate and Shadow met up inside, in full barrier form, and looked for civilians to rescue. Fate used Bardiche to slice through debris that was falling on civilians; Shadow activated his Ark for Gravity Control and stopped some debris as well, allowing several people to leave safely. The two kept their advance going on, rescuing civilians as they go for nearly 5 minutes. They stopped when they encountered a purple Shell Barrier spell. They were directed to search in another area, where they found a young girl with long purple hair calling out "Subaru! Subaru! Your sister's coming to save you"

"You! Don't move please!" Fate told the young purple-head. The girl turned to the others but all of a sudden the ground under her crumbled and she started to fall, she screamed in surprise.

"**Chaos Control" **Shadow called out and stopped time completely, which allowed Fate to rescue the purple-head with her **"Sonic Move"** flight spell.

"It's okay, you're safe now. I'm Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, Enforcer, with me is Shadow the Hedgehog," Fate said

"Ginga Nakajima, Armed Forces, Cadet. Thank you. Listen, I'm worried about my imouto and kaa-san, could you find them please? My kaa-san had to investigate something, and when the fire broke out I was separated from my imouto Subaru. I was trying to save her"

"We'll look for them." Shadow said, and then opened up a call to Hayate "We found a cadet from the armed forces named Ginga Nakajima who protected civilians with a barrier and went off to find her sister, we managed to save her before she could get hurt, and she wants to know if her sister Subaru and mother Quint are safe"

"Quint-san's here?" Hayate seemed shocked, then received another call from said woman

"Yes, I was taking my daughters to visit my husband when I got a call to investigate a suspicious individual at a storage facility. We need to find Subaru, please. I'll look while rescuing civilians."

**-Scene change: Knuckles and Sonic**—

The Fighting duo blazed through the airport, lifting debris off of trapped civilians, using Gravity Control to stop the falling debris, and barreled through the walls. Both were listening to the communications from their devices and searched hard for the missing people. Knuckles, using his hammer gloves and shovel claws he attained from his device, crushed through walls that were weakened by the blaze. Sonic used his light speed and Spin-Dash to burst through debris that trapped civilians.

-**Scene change:** **Quint**—

Quint used her Revolver Knuckles to rescue civilians, shooting down debris and rescuing civilians as she went. Her advance was stopped when she noticed debris about to land on her; in precaution she did cast a protection spell. However this wasn't needed when the rocks were stopped and suspended in mid-air, Sonic and Knuckles arrived on the scene and Sonic sent the rocks away with Gravity.

"I could have protected myself, but regardless thank you, interesting object you picked up there hedgehog" Quint thanked the hedgehog

"Thanks; picked it up from a friend, Knuckles take Quint-san and get out of here, I'll look for her daughter." Sonic ordered his red friend.

Knuckles nodded and escorted Quint out of the airport to safety.

"This is Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles is on his way out with Quint-san, I'll go help look for the younger kid" the blue blur told Hayate on a communication channel.

**-Scene Change: Nanoha—**

The white clad mage soared through the airport, searching for the younger Nakajima girl; having already cleared the other sectors she covered by rescuing the civilians as she searched. She eventually found the young girl, crying and scared

"Subaru Nakajima?" Nanoha asked the younger shorthaired purple-head

"Y-yes… I got separated from onee-chan, who are you?" the young girl cried as she asked

"Takamachi Nanoha, we've found your sister and mother already. Everything is all right now; we're heading to a safe place. You did your best." All of a sudden, a statue they were near crumbled and fell, it almost hit them too. Subaru screamed in fear of her life and Nanoha held her tight. The white-clad mage casted a Protection spell to keep it from harming them, but as before this wasn't needed, as a blue ball burst through the flaming walls and shattered the statue.

The blue ball uncurled and revealed himself to be none other than Sonic, who then with his Ark of the Stars, bended gravity and flung the remaining pieces of the statue elsewhere "_Hey!_ Are you all right?" he turned to the other two.

Nanoha nodded "Yeah, we need to get out of here. I'll open a path with one attack. Raising Heart"

"**Firing Lock is cancelled" **Raising Heart declared

"We're going to break through to the surface with one attack!" Nanoha spoke as she created a pink magic Mid-Childan circle

"**Alright, Load Cartridge" **Raising Heart spoke, loaded 2 cartridges into her system, and sprouted pink wings just before the head of the device.

Nanoha held the tip of Raising Heart towards the ceiling **"Buster set"** her device spoke and began to gather energy and formed it into a pink sphere.

"Dibain…Basutā!" Nanoha called out and fired the extremely large and wide pink beam that tore a hole straight through the roof to allow them to escape.

Sonic whistled in impressment, then called his extreme gear and followed Nanoha, who carried Subaru, out of the hole she just made.

**-Scene Change: Hayate—**

The brunette watched as mages arrived on the scene to help fight the fires, including a Commander from the Ground Forces, Genya Nakajima, an older man with silver hair.

Genya saluted Hayate "Special Investigator Yagami. I'm Commander Genya Nakajima of the Ground Forces; I can take it from here. My family is there, have you seen them?"

Both of them turned to see Shadow's face on a video call "Shadow the Hedgehog, here… Enforcer Harlaown and I just rescued a Ginga Nakajima from the fire, our area is clear"

Knuckles appeared on screen as well "Knuckles the Echidna, I'm escorting Quint out as we speak, we've just cleared to safety."

Sonic chimed in with his report also appearing on-screen "Sonic the Hedgehog here, Nanoha and I have Subaru and clearing out to meet back with you guys."

**-Scene Change: Fate—**

Fate and Ginga were listening in on the communications, the young girl Fate rescued sighed in relief when she heard that her sister was safe.

**-Scene Change: Hayate-**

"I take it these are the animals I've heard about for the past week" Genya questioned

"Yes, it's quite a story." The brunette answered then called Sonic "Sonic I'll need your help in putting out the fire."

"Right, I'll be there in a flash."

Hayate changed to her barrier jacket and summoned her device to its active form; she then met up with the blue Hedgehog

"Okay, I'll use my ice attack spell while you run around the whole airport in spin-dash, try to create the biggest whirlwind you can make, I'll need it to extinguish these fires"

"Leave it to me, I'll show you what the World's Fastest Hedgehog can do!"

Sonic curled up into his spin-dash and launched off, in a matter of seconds he was already circling around the whole airport, his speed fast enough to stir up the wind. Hayate leaped up into the air, held up her staff and book, called out **"Atem des Eises"** generating 4 icy cubes that floated in mid-air, motioning her staff down she fired the cubes, they caused a massive freezing spell on impact, the ice working in conjunction with Sonic's whirlwind started to work on the fire.

"Whoa… so this is the power of an over-S ranked mage." A few of the aerial mages cringed feeling the cold of Hayate's spell.

'Oy! Watch the friendly fire Hayate!' the blue blur sent mentally to Hayate, a little quivering under the cold himself.

'Sorry! I'm bad at aiming, Reinforce usually helps me when we unison.' The brunette apologized mentally as well as out loud when she saw the mages shivering.

In the end the Icy tornado in addition to the efforts of the other mages and the aerial reinforcements put out the fires at the Airport. Overall the worse that happened was a few injured. Of course since the three Aces and their animal friends were technically off duty all credit went to the ground forces.

That night the three Aces and Hedgehog slept in their room. Sonic practically collapsed on the couch tired. The girls giggled at the hedgehog

"Ne, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan. I think Sonic-kun deserves a little something extra for his hard work today… You won't mind him sleeping with us would you? He won't do any good on that couch and he's small enough to sleep with us."

The other two thought about it for a minute, then came to the conclusion that even though Sonic was male, he didn't seem to be the type to be perverted in any way. Nanoha carefully lifted the hedgehog from his couch to their bed; the trio changed to their pajamas then followed suit.

-**Next Morning—**  
>*"<strong>Welcome to Station Square<strong>" Sonic Adventure OST*

The young blue hedgehog was the first to creep open his eyes and noticed something was off. First thing he noticed was that he was lying on a bed instead of a couch. Second thing was that he was staring directly at Nanoha in her white pajamas, who herself was just waking up. Sonic was a bit speechless, poor hedgehog hasn't been in this situation before.

'I swear I just teased Tails for a situation like this, and yet here I am in almost the same one; guess this karma, Amy would throw a fit if she saw me right now' the blue hedgehog thought to himself wincing in phantom pain from the thought of his pink friend's hammer

The brunette looked down at the hedgehog and grinned

"Morning Sonic-kun" the brunette greeted the hedgehog with a hug, pulling him closer to her modest bust.

"U-uh. Good morning Nanoha?" Sonic returned the greeting, feeling rather confused as to the situation and also trying not to stare "Um.. What's going on here?"

"Well we felt that your hard work deserved something in return. That couch can't be too comfortable for you, besides you don't seem to mind it too much" Hayate spoke with a mischievous giggle; her and Fate also wide awake now.

"uh.. thanks I guess" Sonic starting to feel a little uncomfortable being close to them and also confused because of them being humans and him being a hedgehog.

All of them sat up and listened when the announcements came that the Ground forces received credit for it.

"We did all the work!" Sonic exclaimed, feeling a little miffed that their efforts weren't even mentioned.

"Well we were all off duty anyway, your friends aren't part of the bureau yet." Nanoha mentioned

"And all the civilians were rescued anyway" Fate added

"Nanoha, Fate, Sonic. I really want to have my own unit. Of course I want to help out with disasters like the ones we just helped at, but I'd also like to fight against crime and help out with the Lost Logia that have been discovered. The mid-childan forces act too slowly. I can't just sit back and wait for permission for everything. Running around here and there on my own, just doesn't feel that I'm advancing. If I could have a small number of elite units under my command and have results, maybe the higher ups could change their mind" Hayate said determined

"Lost Logia, wait didn't you guys say they were items of massive power? Like the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic questioned

Hayate nodded to Sonic's question then asked "If I do get my own unit, Nanoha, Fate, Sonic would you help me?"

Nanoha reassured her brunette friend "Hayate, we've been together since the third grade, if you did that and didn't invite us to all the fun then we'd be mad, right Fate?"

Fate nodded and spoke to the blue blur "Sonic… Nanoha and I are going to support Hayate in forming her unit, would you and your friends like to join the TSAB and help us? Your skills are admirable and you seem like a nice person to have around."

"Personally, I'd love to help you out Hayate, it sounds like fun; but I'll have to see what my friends think first too though." Sonic answered

The 4 left their room and met up with the other furries, who when asked about the TSAB had overall approval.

"I wouldn't mind joining the Bureau as an Enforcer; it will give me a chance to work with someone who's like me." Shadow said referring to Fate

"Well, as long as I can continue guarding the Master Emerald I wouldn't mind. I live on Angel Island anyway" Knuckles agreed.

"Anywhere you go I'll go Sonic." Amy said, with a romantic dreamy note.

"I'd love to do it! Can we Sonic please? This place is great and I can work with people who understand my love for technology" Tails voiced his approval.

"Well as long as I'm here I might as well join too." Blaze commented

"_Great!_ Looks like we're all settled!" Sonic announced.

So a few weeks pass and Sonic and Shadow are well on their way to becoming mages in the TSAB; Shadow enrolled as an Enforcer Cadet, under the guidance and teaching of Fate; while Sonic enrolled in the Armed Forces, with Nanoha as his instructor. Both mages who took the hedgehogs under their wings instructed them the best they can, while in exchange, when they were on Earth, Sonic would help them with their homework, being someone who's well-travelled and while he may not have an "Education" he did know enough to help the girls in school when they weren't working for the TSAB. Everyone promised to meet up again when Hayate got her unit started.

-ED theme:** "Spiritual Garden"** Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's*  
>-End Chapter—<p>

Author's notes: Well here we go, this marks the end of the prelude to StrikerS, the next arc is the StrikerS season, so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 8 5 Christmas Special

SonicANIME2010 here once again, now this little chapter is a special one I made up for giggles.

I do not own Sonic or Nanoha

*Opening: **"Eternal Blaze" **Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's*

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 8.5<br>Christmas Special! Fun time on the slopes, and Hot Springs? Hang in there Sonic

**-Uminari City, Earth—  
>*"Welcome to Station Square" <strong>Sonic Adventure OST*

After the Airport disaster, the trio of aces had to go back home for the holidays. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy tagged along for extra training. Getting the trio of hedgehogs settled into Uminari wasn't too difficult. Shadow was to stay with Fate and her adopted mother Lindy, Amy was accepted into the Yagami household. And as for Sonic? Well…

**-Midori-ya Café, Takamachi Residence-**

"Everyone, this is Sonic the Hedgehog, he just enlisted in the TSAB Armed Forces as a cadet and I'm going to be training him" Nanoha announced to her family.

Her family consists of Shirō Takamachi, Nanoha's father who is the formal head of the family and ex-bodyguard, Momoko Takamachi who is Nanoha's mother, Kyouya Takamachi who is the eldest brother, and Miyuki Takamachi who's younger than Kyouya, but still the oldest sister in the family. Shirō is a man in his early 40s with light-brown hair and matching eyes. Momoko Takamchi is a woman in her 30s and bears the same eye and hair color as her youngest daughter. Kyouya has dark-brown hair and matching eyes. Miyuki has long black hair pulled into a long braid, and green eyes underneath her glasses. All of the Takamchi family were clothed civilly, as was their blue guest, Nanoha managed to convince him to put on a pink t-shirt, the hedgehog didn't seem bothered by it being pink, fact he kind of liked it, rather it being uncomfortable with his fur and quills, but he managed.

The blue hedgehog greeted the family with a fanged smile and a wave "Yo!" which got a mixed reaction from the family.

Shrio seemed to be the most calm among the family, he offered the hedgehog a hand "We'll be pleased to welcome you to our family Sonic"

Sonic shook his hand politely "Thank you, but you don't seem to be too surprised. Why is that?"

Momoko came close to her husband and answered the hedgehog "It isn't the first time Nanoha-chan brought home a stray, she has been very responsible, especially with her job."

Miyuki agreed, but Kyouya had a different thought in mind. He walked up to Sonic and gave him a serious look "Make sure you treat my younger sister right, she can take care of herself but she has pushed herself too much and was hospitalized."

Sonic gave a solemn nod, he was told about this by Vita on one of his first days as a cadet.

Miyuki requested "She is training you, but please keep an eye on her." The rest of the family agreed with the request.

The blue streak gave a serious nod "Right, I'll watch over her."

Nanoha didn't seem too happy "I'm fine, honest. You don't need him to watch over me."

Miyuki shook her head "Nanoha, you were always stubborn, we worry about you because we love you. Anyways, didn't you say when you came out that you were going on a trip with Fate, Hayate, Alisa and Suzuka?"

The youngest Takamachi pouted when Miyuki mentioned her stubbornness then recovered and grabbed Sonic by the arm "Yeah, we'll be back in a few days and in time for Christmas, it's been a while since I last saw them, come on, I'll go introduce you to them now then we can leave." and dragged the blue blur out of the house. Her family shared some laughs.

**-Suzuka's Mansion-**  
>*<strong>"Emerald Town" <strong>Sonic Battle OST*

Sonic and Nanoha soon met up with Fate and Shadow and Hayate(with her Wolkenritter in tow) and Amy at this huge mansion with limos, like over 5 stories, the works. Course this was just a meeting place, they met up with a purple haired girl and a blonde haired girl. The dirty-blonde looked to be the more energetic and excited one while the purple-haired appeared to be calm and kind.

"Alisa-chan, Suzuka-chan!" Nanoha greeted the duo. "Meet our new friends, they sort of dropped in while we were jogging a few months ago, and now they're part of the Bureau under our training"

The purplehead introduced herself "Tsukimura Suzuka, you can call me Suzuka though."

The dirty-blonde followed suit "Bannings Alisa, just call me Alisa."

"I'm Amy, Amy Rose" The pink hedgehog introduced herself in response

Shadow followed stoically "Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog"

And finally Sonic "_Hey!_ I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! _Nice to meet you!_"He added in English, which got the attention of Alisa and the two just started an English conversation, the others listened, with sweatdrops.

"_Hey! You speak English too?"_ Alisa asked Sonic in English

"_That's Right!_" The blue streak answered again in English

"_Wow! And fluently too, that's rare in Japan, usually even among us, I'm the one who scores the highest in it." _Alisa seemed amazed

"_I've travelled all over the earth, heh, I can probably do a few laps right now too. I've picked up on a language or two." _Sonic responded, their conversation ended with a few more lines

After the two English-speakers were done they went into Suzuka's limo, driven by their head maid Noel K. Ehrlichkeit and her younger sister Farin, who is also Suzuka's personal maid. Noel is the taller maid with light purple hair cut short, while Farin has longer darker purple hair. The drive to the resort and condo that Suzuka's family rented out for the winter. And during the time the duo got to know the hedgehog's better.

"So where are you from anyway?" Alisa asked as she leaned against her seat facing the trio of hedgehogs.

"Well, Shadow was created aboard the Space Colony ARK, which floats in space around this planet. Amy, I'm not so sure about, no one asked until now. And as for me, Christmas Island, and as for the world, believe it or not, Earth." Sonic answered

"You're from Earth? Then why haven't we heard of you?" Suzuka asked, a bit shocked

"Well…. Most of my adventures were in isolated islands, the only creatures there were animals. Ever since Station Square though, my adventures have involved humans." The blue blur speculated.

"Station Square, wasn't that the city that was destroyed by that huge water beast we saw in the news?" Alisa asked, a bit intrigued by the hedgehog.

Sonic nodded, though he looked a bit sad "Yeah… So many lives were ruined that day, and the damage Perfect Chaos's wrath caused was irreversible."

"ARK… I've heard of it before, wasn't it created over fifty years ago? It was known as one of the most amazing feats of engineering, and didn't it also nearly crash with Earth?" Suzuka asked, her interest was due to her family being rich engineers, and she had already an interest in continuing that.

"Yes, the ARK, Professor Gerald created it to work on creating me, he built it so that his granddaughter Maria could live without her virus spreading. The ARK was to collide with Earth because the Professor programmed it to when he went insane from Maria's death on the ARK. Sonic and I used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to initiate Chaos Control and stop the ARK." Shadow confirmed

"Didn't someone fall from the ARK? Because I saw two yellow beings but one of them fell back to the planet after The ARK was stopped" Fate asked

"That was Shadow, he wasn't able to maintain his Super Form after Chaos Control, and somehow I was able to. What happened after that Shadow? Tails, Knuckles and I saw you a few months after that, but you didn't seem to remember us" Sonic asked his ebony rival.

"Eggman found me, and healed me, but it was only later that I found his true intentions were to clone me into an army. Omega saw to the factory's destruction aboard the Egg Fleet" Shadow replied

"Omega?" Nanoha asked

"E-123 codenamed: "Omega" The last of Eggman's E-series, I hear he tossed him out. When I saw him with Shadow and Rogue, another of Shadow's comrades, he wanted to destroy all of Eggy's robots because he was thrown out." Sonic answered leaning against the seat of the limo "_Wow!_ This is a sweet ride! Talk about First Class travel!"

Suzuka giggled "Thanks, my family's been successful in engineering and I plan on continuing it."

The maids listened in from the front seat of the limo, in a matter of time they arrived at a winter condo owned by Suzuka's family, Suzuka explained that the condo has access to the local ski resort, and a wide hot springs spa, much to Hayate's enjoyment. They spent the rest of the day exploring the village of the resort as well as buying gear for skiing and snowboarding.

**-The Next Day-**

Everyone woke up bright and early, and got ready for some action on the slopes. In a matter of minutes everyone was ready. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy grabbed boards that fit them. Sonic used a blue and light blue trimmed snowboard, Shadow had a grey, black and red snowboard, and Amy had a hot pink and red board. Sonic wore a sky-blue jacket with red trims. Amy had a hot pink outfit to match her board. Shadow had a grey jacket to match his board. Alisa dressed up in a yellow jacket black pants and black helmet outfit and had a yellow board. Suzuka grabbed pair of purple skis and poles, and wore a purple jacket, black pants, and light purple helmet. Nanoha decided to try snowboarding, even though she's never done it once in her life, she rented a pink and white board with a matching white, pink and blue trimmed outfit. Fate played it a little bit safe by trying out skiing, black skis and poles, and a black and yellow ski outfit to match. Hayate also grabbed skis, her outfit being white and black with matching skis and poles. The Wolkenritter seemed uninterested in the skiing itself, but nonetheless grabbed skis of their own with outfits and went to watch Hayate. When everyone was ready they boarded the lift and went up to the mountain

-**Ski Resort—**  
>*<strong>"White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak"<strong> Sonic (2006) OST*

Nanoha was visibly having the biggest trouble, when she tried to go down a small run she fell face forward into the snow. For a few minutes everyone watched and sweatdropped as she kept getting back up but falling face first again. Sonic, being the nice guy he is, rode down to her and helped her up, course they were like only 5 meters downhill.

"_Are you alright?"_ Sonic asked the white-clad newbish boarder.

"I'm fine, Sonic" Nanoha pouted.

"Here let me show you, balance yourself and let the board guide itself, only suggest to it where to go by leaning" The blue streak giggled and rode down half the run in an experienced way, slowly so that Nanoha could watch. Nanoha, being a quick learner, followed suit, finding that albeit it's a little difficult because Sonic had a different stance (him is normal left-foot forward, Nanoha is right foot forward goofy stance) she manages to actually stay balanced until she reaches the hedgehog, who gave her a fanged grin.

"There you go! All right! Everyone lets have some fun now" The hedgehog took off, Nanoha and the others followed suit down for the first run. They arrived at a 4-person express ski-lift. Suzuka, Sonic, Shadow and Nanoha took the first lift; Amy, Hayate, Alisa and Fate took the second right behind them; and the Wolkenritter all fit on the lift behind them. As they rode Suzuka informed about the good places to go. After their warmup and lift ride they got to another run, this one having a blue square difficulty (medium for those who don't ski). This run had bumps and jumps for those adventurous.

Sonic went first, followed by the others; he rode and drifted at a medium pace, at the first leap he caught air "_Oookaaaay!" _he cheered as he performed a spin and grab combo in air. Nanoha followed suit still learning the ropes but with Sonic's help she manages to get the hang of it quick, at her jump she performed a grab and twist but barely stuck her landing and almost fell. Fate followed suit on her skis, at her leap she played it safe with a simple tuck but it proves effective with her landing. Suzuka was behind her and at her turn performed a 360. Alisa was after with a nosegrab, and landed with a great balance. Shadow performed a fast twirl and Amy followed with a grab and spin. Hayate played it safe on her skis and skipped it, the Wolkenritter followed suit. After a few more jumps and turns they reached the lift again and rode up. Following Suzuka's suggestions the group managed to ski/board all over the mountain hitting all the great places. Eventually at around noon time they called it for lunch.

**-Condo -  
>*insert: "Welcome to Station Square"<strong>*

Everyone had a nice lunch and talked about their adventures. Sonic and Amy shared great details about their friends, even having a laugh about Knuckles's gullibility. Later that night the girls and hedgehogs decided to relax in a hot springs spa that was indoors and came with her resort.

**-Hot Springs Spa-  
>*Insert: "Having Fun" <strong>Sonic Battle*****

Sonic and Shadow discarded their gloves, shoes and socks to the side of the mixed bathing area. Soon the other girls came out, all in bathing suits, some more revealing than others, but that's beside the point. Everyone hopped in and relaxed. Sonic was at peace because while he can't swim, in shallow waters he's fine. Course there wasn't all nice and peaceful relaxation here, there had to be some form of "excitement", a particular brunette wanted to make sure of that.

First young Amy Rose, this little pink hedgehog was merely laying back enjoying her bath, off in one of her dreams about her blue idol. She was interrupted when she felt two human hands fondling her chest and the familiar voice of Hayate "Ooh, small, but you have something there." She blushed and shrieked in surprise, which alerted herself to the others relaxing. Shadow didn't seem affected at all; he was purely stoic and emotionless. Sonic had an interesting reaction, he just stood there speechless. Nanoha and the others were not so much surprised, they were used to the antics of the brunette.

"H-hey! W-what are you doing ? Let go!" Amy blushed and turned to face Hayate. The brunette only giggled and continued, however, what she wasn't expecting, was karma in the form of Alisa Bannings, to strike! The brunette found herself groped by the dirty-blonde-head.

"Well, Hayate-chan, you could have seen this coming." Alisa giggled and continued her work, which caused Hayate to release a blushing Amy from her grasp.

Sonic's reactions were rather amusing, he was speechless and sputtering. Soon all the girls he came with were on a skinship spree. Even Amy couldn't resist after giving in. And the blue hedgehog's expression just kept getting funnier.

"Hey, you know, we shouldn't be the only ones having fun here." Hayate said and pointed to Sonic

"You know Sonic, I wouldn't mind if you groped me like that" Amy said dreamily and the other girls with the exception of the Wolkenritter approached and cornered him.

"_What! No way! _Oy! Let me go! Oy! Oy!" Sonic tried to protest but soon found himself grabbed by the arms by Nanoha, who giggled "Not a chance, Sonic, you're going to be living with girls for a while, you might as well get used to the antics." Nanoha "guided" the hedgehog's hands and showed him how these girls have "Fun" in a hot spring. For at least 20 minutes the girls each took their turn teasing the little blue hedgehog. His ebony rival just sighed and turned away from the commotion, as funny as it was to see Sonic being teased, Shadow had no interest in their antics. Eventually it mellowed out to just relaxing in the large tub. After eating dinner they all slept for the night, for the next day was to be a shopping trip and fun in the snow.

**-The Next Day—**  
><strong>*Insert:<strong> **"Holy Summit (Arena)"** Sonic Battle OST*

Everyone woke up to snow outside of the condo, the girls and hedgehogs all went outside to play. Shadow and the Wolkenritter aside from Vita merely watched as the girls divided into teams for a snowball fight. Sonic, Nanoha, Suzuka and Vita for Team A; Hayate, Amy, Alisa and Fate for Team B. Team A started when Sonic made snowballs at mach pace and flung them at the other team, who dodged half and got pelted by the others. Fate and Alisa teamed up for a double combination of flinging snow, not wanting to be outdone by the blue streak, this combination got some success as the other team was nailed by them. Suzuka also took a few shots, which all hit and actually stung a little bit, Sonic wondered if her abilities were superhuman with the feats she was showing during this. Hayate tried her own hand and tossed a few snowballs with Amy helping, more hits and misses around everywhere. Nanoha and Vita finally got the last toss with a powerful combination of throwing, which nailed everyone. In the end the participants laughed and went inside for breakfast. After the breakfast the group went into the village for some more shopping and to spend the day.

**-Village-  
>*Insert: "Welcome to Station Square"<strong> Sonic Adventure OST*

First stop in this village was a shop for souvenirs and clothing for the holidays, Sonic was persuaded to buy a red Santa Clause holiday hat and matching jacket. Under Hayate's "suggestions" the girls bought holiday outfits of their own, albeit these ones were inclined to reveal certain features they had. Shadow unfortunately had no interest and didn't buy anything. Soon after their shopping they went to a small restaurant for lunch. Then there was the skating rink, everyone had a lot of fun aside from Shadow once again who didn't appear interested and only leisurely skated, while the others had fun and enjoyed themselves. After an eventful shopping trip they returned to the condo for a nice party and dinner for the holiday celebrations, course the girls were in the outfits they bought per Hayate's idea.

The next day everyone returned home, Nanoha and Sonic went back to her house and celebrated Christmas with her family, a nice heartwarming dinner and celebration of the spirit of the holidays. They toasted to new beginnings and hopes for new adventures

***Insert: "Spiritual Garden"** Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's*  
><strong>-End Chapter-<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing you chapter 9

***Opening: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 9<br>Wings to the Sky. The beginning of Riot Force 6, watch over the new ones Sonic

It's been 4 years since Sonic and his friends came to Mid-Childa and met Nanoha and the TSAB; and after the adventure and Airport Disaster they joined the TSAB. The little animals have progressed so far under the care of our Aces.

Sonic, now officially 19 by the TSAB standards, but he doesn't look a day over his 15-year old self, is now the Sub Commander of the Instructor division answering to Vita and Nanoha Takamachi, in addition he also did some work with the Armed Forces as a cadet and student to the two, but that's for another time.

Shadow's progressed quite well as an Enforcer; teaming up with his fellow Artificial Mage Fate, the ebony hedgehog has worked with her in solving high profile crimes. Knuckles didn't just sit around on Angel Island all the time, quite often he was called upon to lend his fists and knowledge of Old Relics and Legends that he had because he was the last guardian of the Master Emerald and the last of his Echidna tribe. Tails now works full time in the Engineering Division of the TSAB, providing maintenance to his furry comrades' devices.

Amy tried hard to endure the training Vita put her through to get use of her device and with huge success too, but sadly her efforts with Sonic have yet to work out, but she won't give up. As for Blaze, well she's lent her support to the TSAB as an Aerial Mage, while also learning her shooting skills from Nanoha. All in all the furries have adjusted to TSAB quite well.

As for Eggman, his plans were put to an immediate stop after his arrest, with the help of Sonic's friends the TSAB was able to find and shut down each of the doctor's robot making bases. In addition they took samples of the parts and recordings of the schematics of any new robots. Now this didn't mean that Eggman sit around in his jail cell all day, he was able to strike a deal with the Bureau, much to Sonic's disappointment. In exchange for his knowledge of the Chaos Emeralds and for some reason readings from his grandfather's diary, Eggman's stay at the off world prison was improved. Eggman announced that after his stay he would retire from his conquest of world domination and go on and get a job as an analyst for robots and making machines for the Bureau. While none of the furries who fought him believed it, Eggman still insisted, perhaps the old guy did change.

Hayate managed to get her own unit up and running all that she needed was more recruits for it. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, and Amy were already set to be part of it, Nanoha Fate, Signum, Vita and Zafira were to be as well. And as a bonus Tails was allowed a spot in her division as the Device Maintenance and Engineering head for Hayate's force in addition to Shamal who was to be the Medical Officer for the branch.

**-An abandoned area near the remains of the burnt Coastal Airport 8,-  
>-Mid Childa: morning-<strong>

We now find Subaru Nakajima, now 15, wearing a white ribbon tied in a bow behind her head that leaves two white strips behind her back, clothed in blue short shorts, knee pads and rollerblades she made herself. She also wore a mid-drift showing black shirt; short sleeved white jacked, arm guards, and 2 Revolver Knuckles she learned how to use from her mother Quint, who made them. Ever since the airport disaster, young Subaru has strived to be stronger and braver, she's closer now that she's taking the test to rise from C rank to B rank in the TSAB as a mage. She pounded her fists and pulled a few arm thrusts in excitement

"Subaru, if you flail around too much, those piece-of-junk rollerblades are gonna fall apart during the test." Her partner Teana Lanster spoke. Teana is a 15 year old girl with dark-blue eyes, hair orange done in twin tails fastened by black ties, wearing a small white overshirt-like coat, black gloves, a black and red shirt and skirt combo outfit, long white socks and black boots with red laces.

"Tia, don't be mean" the blue-haired girl pouted "I oiled them myself" and did some leg stretches.

Teana didn't say anything and checked the time on her right wrist while cleaning her gun device. A blue screen appeared and displayed Reinforce Zwei and Shahra, both in brown suit and skirt outfits

"Good morning!" the white haired unison device spoke "Now then, the two examinees for the Mage Test, are you there?"

"Yes!" Both girls answered at the same time

"Let us confirm that, Private Subaru Nakajima of the Time-Space Administration Bureau Battalion 386," Reinforce read,

"Yes ma'am" Subaru answered

Shahra read the next one "and Private Teana Lanster of the same!"

"Yes ma'am" Teana confirmed

"Your preset Mage Rank is Ground Combat C! And today you're taking the test to raise your rank to B, correct?" The white haired one asked

"Yes!" Subaru said

"That is correct" Teana confirmed

"Okay, my name is Chief Master Sergeant Reinforce Zwei, with me is Chief Master Sergeant Shahra"

"And we'll be your proctors for today! Nice to meet you!" the duo of unison devices announced energetically.

"Nice to meet you!" Subaru and Teana simultaneously said with a salute

**-Meanwhile-**

In a nearby helicopter, Hayate, Shadow, and Fate watched the Trainees and Proctors talk

"Hey, they're getting ready!" Hayate said when she looked out through the door she opened.

"Hayate, it's dangerous to leave the door open all the way" Fate cautioned.

"You do know we can watch the test in here" Shadow stated sitting beside Fate with a stoic expression. They watched the test by the monitors in the helicopter

"These two are the ones you found right?" Fate asked

"Yeah, they seem to have a lot of potential, and Subaru-chan has learned from Quint-san how to use the Revolver Knuckles"

"After you watch, I suppose you're going to take them into the new unit personally" Shadow stated

"Well that's for Nanoha and Sonic to decide, but yes" Hayate confirmed "If they join her squad, they'll be Nanoha's students and direct subordinates below Sonic and Vita."

**-in another area—**

Nanoha Takamachi was working with a light blue display monitor of the overall test area  
><strong>"There is no life response within the range." <strong>Raising Heart spoke from her gem form attached to Nanoha's necklace

Sonic shortly arrived on his Blue Star II extreme gear "Just did a fly-by around the course, and there's nothing dangerous that shouldn't be there. Everything's all clear Nanoha!"

"Thank you, Sonic, Raising Heart" Nanoha spoke

"Also per request, I took the liberty of setting up the searcher spheres to watch and obstacle-type autosphere-things as well to test them. I've been one busy hedgehog" The blue streak noted.

"Thanks again Sonic, why don't we watch and see how they do"

"_Okay!", __**"**_**Yes, my master" **Sonic and Raising heart said respectively and they watched.

**-Training Area—  
><strong>***"Escape from the City ~Classic Remix" **Sonic Generations OST*

Reinforce explained all the rules and time limits of the course while Shahra explained the test dummys, which ones to hit and which ones not to. They both declared "Let's meet at the finish line" and left leaving a countdown. When it was finished they launched off.

They first encountered a wall which Teana fired a piston from her gun, grabbed Subaru and allowed the rappel line to take her up to the point. Teana launched Subaru inside where she encountered several target drones. She used her rollerblades to avoid lasers and knocked the drones out one by one. She controlled her Revolver Knuckles to load a gem then called out "Revolver… Shoot!" and took out another drone.

Meanwhile Teana was outside with her Anchor Gun. She concentrated and aimed at the drones, an orange mid-childan circle surrounded her feet. She carefully took out the drones she was supposed to and skipped those she shouldn't hit. When she was finished she met back up with her partner.

**-Hayate, Fate and Shadow-**

Fate commented from the Helicopter "They're a good combination"

"They're just getting started Fate" Shadow responded then pointed to one of the bigger drones that appeared on screen "This drone will present a problem especially, half the examinees we see here get knocked out by it."

"This one is not only a sniper but an automatic attack, it'll be difficult to avoid for them" Fate said

"If they are truly serious about this test they'll manage" the ebony hedgehog stoically said

**-Training Area—**

Subaru and Teana continue their advance and encountered the next wave of drones and targets. Teana and the drones exchanged fire, but the orange-head was winning by far. Subaru, using her Revolver Knuckles, deflected the shots aiming for her and took out the remaining ones in the room. They came up with a plan to deal with the next wave. The drones in the room were scanning when a piston hit the ceiling, and the cable was being followed, the drones fired, only to hit Teana's gun, this got the attention of those watching.

"5!" Rolling in under an "Optic Hide" cloaking spell was Subaru, who kicked a drone.  
>"4…. 3….2!" Subaru's Optic Hide expired she then spun the revolvers on both of her knuckles and closed in on the drones. "1...0!" The Optic Hide on Teana expired and both mages charged up their spells<br>"**Revolver….**" "**Crossfire…**" Subaru and Teana respectively said "**SHOOT!**" both declared and fired and the same time their spells, which took out the whole room of targets

"Nice Tia! We took them down with one shot!" Subaru exclaimed as she punched out a target dummy

"Subaru, shut up. Let's clean it up and move on…." Teana started then gasped "Subaru, Defend!" and a lone target drone fired upon the duo, Subaru took cover while Teana returned fire. However in the process her leg got sprained and she fell, she managed to take out the drone, and accidentally knocked out a searcher sphere that provided the footage.

**-Hayate, Fate and Shadow—**

"Eh what happened?" Hayate exclaimed

"Looks like one of the searchers got hit by a shot" Fate noted, Shadow remained silent

**-Nanoha and Sonic—**

"Rein, Shahra, we'll go take a look at it" Nanoha said

"Okay, thank you" the duo of proctors said over a display screen

"**Am I set up?"** Raising Heart asked

"Yes, just in case, please. Let's go Sonic" Nanoha stated

"_Okay! Let's Go!"_ The blue hedgehog responded

"**Alright, Barrier Jacket, set up"** Raising Heart spoke and shifted Nanoha into her Barrier Jacket. Sonic did the same with his Blue Star device and called his Extreme Gear

**-Subaru and Teana—  
>*<strong>Insert: **"Strain"** Sonic Adventure OST*

"Tia!" Subaru went to check on her teammate.

Teana said "It's nothing:" and tried to stand up, only to wince back down to her sprained knee

"Tia, I'm sorry" Subaru tried to apologize "I let down my guard"

"It was my carelessness, if you apologize its only gonna make me mad. Looks like running is impossible, I can't carry on to the next obstacle, you can reach the goal by yourself I'll stay here and support you" Teana stated

"Tia, I told you before… That I didn't want to be weak and pathetic, that's why I joined the Time Space Administration Bureau Battalion, I wanted to be a mage, so I learned magic and Shooting Arts and took a job where I could help people."

"I told you I didn't want to hear it, but you told me it over and over again" Teana said

"I was always a team with you. So I know very well what dreams you have, how you've wanted to improve your mage rank and be promoted, and how much you've tried to do it. That's why, right here, in front of my eyes, I don't want you to hold back on your dream in the least. I definitely don't want to go by myself!" tears started to fall from Subaru's face

"Then what do you plan to do? With a back-up mage who can't run and only a little time left, how are you going to make it to the goal?" Teana asked

"Using a trick. It might even be considered against the rules. I'm not sure if I can do it well, either." Subaru held up her fist determined "But we both would be able to make it to the goal."

"Really?" Teana asked

"Well it might be a bit difficult, and it might be hard on you too" Subaru was twiddling her thumbs and having second thoughts

"Shut up! No matter what I say, you're going to do it anyway, and I'm always going to be dragged along by your selfishness. So tell me already!" Teana grabbed her partner by the collar "We have about 3 minutes 44 seconds left. What's your plan?"

**-Outside—  
>*<strong>Insert: **"Bullet Station"** Sonic Heroes OST*

The trio from the helicopter watched as Teana came out the large drone sniped and fired. It hit her, or at least that's what it looked like. Teana kept on running; the 2 humans kept guessing what was going on while Shadow watched Teana, not saying a word.

Another shot reveled that "Teana" was actually a decoy created by her; she kneeled behind cover focusing her magic. 'Fake Silhouette, this takes a lot of power you know, try to end it in one shot' Teana said to her teammate

"Okay" Subaru said as she stood "I can't fly and I'm not as agile as Tia. I don't have any long-range attacks either. What I can do is run as fast as I can and attack at close range. But, I decided. Like the people I want to be like, I want to be strong! So I can be strong and protect someone, something" She told herself

"**Wing Road!"** She shouted and pounder her right Revolver Knuckle on the ground; she the created the Wing Road that pounded on the wall where the drone was housed. The drone took notice of this and turned its turret head and charged a shot, only for it to be distracted by copies of Teana that drew its fire. Subaru's Revolver Knuckles loaded a cartridge each "Here I go!" Subaru shouted and launched off onto the road. She pounded through a wall and punched the barrier that she ran into; she shattered the barrier. "One attack is all it will take!" she created a blue sphere in front of her "DIVINE…. BUSTER!" she shouted and pounded the sphere, firing a powerful jet wave that destroyed the last drone,

'There's only one minute remaining!' Teana told her partner. Subaru nodded.

**-Finish Line—**

Reinforce Zwei and Shahra waited for the 2 trainees to come out

"Ah here they come!" Rein said when she caught sight. Shahra floated and watched as Subaru carried Teana on her back on her rollerblades. With only 16 seconds left, Teana shot down the last target

"That's all of them! You're clear to finish" Rein declared

Subaru kicked her blades into full speed, but there was one problem, they were heading straight for a wall and wouldn't be able to stop safely. Yeah like who needs brakes anyway.

"This might be a problem" Shahra stated, then the two took cover when Subaru and Teana blazed by the finish line. They screamed afraid they were going to hit the wall

**-Sonic and Nanoha—  
>*<strong>Insert: **"Race to Win"** Sonic Rivals 2 OST*

The hedgehog and mage watched as the trainees were about to hit the wall

"Hmmm. An Active Guard with Holding Net should do. Sonic? Can you guide them in with Gravity Control?" Nanoha asked

"**Active Guard with Holding Net"** Raising Heart spoke. Sonic nodded and soared down on his Extreme Gear. The blue blur rode right by the out-of-control duo.

"_Hey!_ Well this looks fun, mind if I join in? Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened until we come to a complete stop, _Thank you!_ **Gravity Control**!" the blue streak joked as he activated his Ark of the Stars, warping Gravity and guiding the duo into a pink flash, after the flash was gone Subaru was held by the pink **"Holding Net"** and Teana was held by **"Weichstütze" **a spell casted by Reinforce that created white soft spongy masses from the net.

"Jeez… You two! Points off for being reckless!" Rein stated in a comically disappointed tone. Shahra joined in and they both lectured the examinees.

"Shahra, we've been through exciting adventures before and only now are you talking about recklessness?" They heard Sonic say and Nanoha giggled, the duo of saviors landed on the ground.

"I was a bit surprised, but I'm glad you're both okay. The test is over, good work." Nanoha landed and dismissed her spell. Reinforce Zwei closed her book, doing the same to her spell.

"Hey, Lanster, your leg's hurt right? We can fix that right up." The blue streak noted to the examinee. Reinforce energetically offered to treat it and did so.

"Nanoha-san… Sonic-san" Subaru said softly, then quickly corrected herself "I mean, Instructor Squad Captain Takamachi and Sub-Commander Hedgehog"

"Oy… Just call me Sonic; I don't do that "Rank and species" thing." Sonic rushed up to Subaru

"Just Nanoha will do, so you remember me?" Nanoha said

"I've looked up to you two ever since you rescued me" Subaru said

"I saw your buster and was a bit surprised" Nanoha commented, which got a snicker from her little blue hedgehog subordinate

"Aaah! I'm sorry for taking it like that" Subaru apologized

"No it's okay" Nanoha said, but even she couldn't help but join Sonic in laughs.

"Private Lanster, do you know who these 2 are?" Rein asked as she mended Teana's leg

"Yeah, The Armed Forces' Ace of Aces, the young genius of Aerial Tactics Takamachi Nanoha, and there's Sonic the Hedgehog, who enlisted 4 years ago and under her teachings, he's also been known as the fastest Mage in the whole Bureau, and the most versatile in air and ground combat." Teana replied

"That's right" Shahra spoke up as she watched the young unison device mend Teana's leg.

**-From the Helicopter—**

"They know each other?" Fate asked

"Subaru was the one Sonic and Nanoha saved. You remember when we helped her older sister out. And the red echidna helped their mother" Shadow replied

"Both of them are in the Bureau, although under different units." Hayate added

Fate and Shadow looked out of the porthole window and saw Nanoha who waved cheerfully and Sonic, who gave a fanged grin and a thumb-up. When Subaru caught sight she saluted instantly.

**-Later that day—**  
>*Theme: <strong>"Grand Metropolis"<strong> Sonic Heroes OST*

Fate and Hayate explained in a brief way how her own unit got started to Teana and Subaru while drinking tea

"This new section is called Riot Force 6, with a detachment of the Land division, Land mages will form the forward team and our main priority will be the investigation and management of registered "Lost Property"." Hayate explained

""Lost Property" you mean Lost Logia, right?" Teana asked. Subaru looked like she was thinking hard

"Yes. But wide-range investigations are for sections 1 to 5, so our job is to come up with ways to deal with them"

'Tia.. Tia, what's Lost Logia again?' Subaru sent telepathically to her friend

'Shut up, we're in the middle of a conversation. I'll tell you later' Teana responded

"So Private Subaru Nakajima and Private Teana Lanster," Hayate gathered their attention "I want you both to be the forwards for Riot Force 6. It'll mostly be difficult work, but I believe you'd be able to get a lot of experience from it, and you'll have plenty of opportunities for advancement. What do you think?"

At first the duo seemed unsure, but with the mention that Subaru can learn magic combat from Nanoha and Teana can ask Fate for advice any time since she planned on being an Enforcer.

Nanoha, Shahra and Sonic entered the room "Excuse us, I hope we're not interrupting"

"Not at all" Hayate said and moved to allow the blue outfitted duo to sit down while their genie friend floated.

"Well, we've got your results for your tests for the time being." Sonic started "You want to read this or should I?" he asked Nanoha

"Let's take turns… First for the most part there were no problems with the techniques you used" Nanoha responded and told the examinees. They were getting a bit excited by this

Unfortunately Sonic continued "Don't count your chickens yet girlies… Your dangerous actions and failure to report them are very serious and we can't ignore that. If you fail to follow the rules of the test and fail to keep your own backs covered, then you won't be able to protect others. Also, on another note, Subaru, you have to keep a control of that speed of yours, yeah I know I can run faster than anyone else here but I have control of my speed, not sure what you've been told but skidding and braking to a stop makes things a lot smoother. Nanoha, Rein and Shahra already agree on this decision, and regrettably to say, you've failed the test." Sonic declared and the examinees looked down

"But even so, we'd also figured that it'll be even more dangerous to treat you as C rank for 6 more months until the next test considering your magic points and power" Shahra offered which got their spirits back up

Sonic and Nanoha laid down 2 packages for the duo each, Nanoha explained "These are blank forms to apply for a special remedial course in which you can take a 3 day course and then retake your Mage Exam on the fourth day."

Sonic announced "Starting next week, you'll be taught by some people at the HQ, these people can be so strict it's not even funny. So try to humor them with following the rules and learn safety, if only to keep them from yelling at you. You do that and I'm sure the B-rank is a piece of cake."

"You need to focus on your tests, so you can answer me when you're done" Hayate offered and ended their conversation.

Nanoha, Sonic and Hayate watched as Subaru and Teana were talking, they saw a Subaru tease her partner and the comical reactions Teana was responding with

"Well those two are as good as in. You both seem happy about it" Hayate noted

"Well they seem like they are worth raising; I can take my time in teaching them" Nanoha said

"Heh heh, if you say so Nanoha, I think bringing them in will get some excitement going on, not that we already have enough. Anyways, we still need two more for the forward team, how's that working?" The blue hedgehog asked

"They're on another world, Signum and Shadow left to pick them up"

"Nanoha, Hayate, Sonic." Fate approached with Rein and Shahra in tow. "Sorry to keep you waiting"

"The next time we meet is when Riot Force 6 Starts" Hayate announced

"I'll make sure all your rooms are GREAT!" Rein said cheerfully

Nanoha and Fate exchanged a mischievous look and turned to their blue friend, who gulped "Why do I get the feeling I already know where I'm sleeping?" everyone laughed at the poor (actually lucky) hedgehog.

**-Train Station—  
>*<strong>Insert: "**Power Plant"** Sonic Heroes OST*

At this wonderful train station we find a young boy, about 10, with spikey red hair, blue eyes, wearing light blue jeans, a light blue denim short sleeved button up shirt with a white undershirt and blue sleeves coming from the over-shirt. This young boy looked around in wait, he seemed pretty anxious too. His wait was over when coming up on an escalator were Signum and Shadow, in white and black trench coats respectively.

"Oh! Thank you for coming all this way, Sir, ma'am. I'm Recruit Erio Mondial, I'm sorry for being here without my uniform" the red-haired boy saluted the woman and ebony hedgehog.

"Oh, sorry for coming late, I'm 1st Lieutenant Signum of Riot Force 6" Signum nodded

"Hmph… Sub-Commander Shadow the Hedgehog, also of Riot Force 6." Shadow introduced himself

"Thank you for coming this far, where's the other recruit?" Signum said as she looked around

"She's not here yet, would you like me to find her?" Erio offered

"Please do" Signum asked, Shadow merely nodded with his arms folded.

Erio searched around calling "Lushe-san! Lushe-san! Private Lushe-san?"

"Yes, that's me! I'm sorry for being late" a young pink-haired girl, about 10, with blue eyes, wearing a light pink and brown dress outfit along with a white cloak and matching hood rushed down, only to trip and fall.

"**Sonic Move"** was displayed on Erio's watch and he turned into a flash of yellow light that stopped the pink-head's drop, and landed on the upper level. This also created a little bit of an awkward moment with Erio's hands accidentally touching the girl's chest.

"Oh, excuse me I'll get off now, you're Private Erio Mondial right? I'm Private Caro Ru Lushe" Caro said as she got off of the red haired boy. A white baby dragon poked his head from Caro's bag. "And this is Freidrich" Caro said

"Hmph- mph. Looks like you two are getting along fine" Shadow observed as he and Signum rode up the escalator surprising the two privates.

"Let's head to base and sort everything from there" Signum offered and everyone left

**-Meanwhile—**  
>*Insert: <strong>"Radical Highway"<strong> Sonic Adventure 2*

Late at night a large dome covered a good portion of a city. In here were Zafira, Shamal, Vita, Blaze, Amy and Knuckles. Knuckles had his Knight Clothing active only this time he was also wearing a brown cowboy hat with a yellow rim at the base and red stars laid across it. Blaze was in her Jumpsuit that came from her Barrier Jacket with Flame Lance active. And Amy had her Knight Clothing and Rosa Blütenblatt in its mallet form.

'Vita-chan, Zafira, Kncukles, Amy-chan and Blaze-chan, I count 14 heading your way. Type-1 Gadget Drones' Shamal sent mentally to the fighters.

Zafira in his wolf form roared at the sight of 3, causing white spikes to impale them from the ground.

Vita followed suit and took down 2 more with Eisen, then summoned a **"Schwalbefliegen"** sphere and whacked it into another drone.

Blaze quickly destroyed 2 by impaling them with spears of flame.

Amy expertly held her hammer high and knocked one of the gadget drones into another, demolishing them both.

The last 4 were all Knuckles. The red Echidna smirked and cheered "Yeeeeeeeehaw!" as he Drill Clawed into two gadget drones, then pounding the last two with his fists, and he still kept his glide.

"And stay down!" The red mutt snarled

"Your cowboy impression needs work Echidna. Any more Shamal?" Vita asked

'You've got them all' Shamal mentally responded

"Their numbers and how frequent they attack are increasing" Zafira observed

"Yeah, they seem to be more armored now too, even resisted my Hammer Gloves." Knuckles added

"This could be troublesome if more start coming." Blaze noted

"I'm just glad they were only Type-1s" Amy sighed

"At this level we can handle them, thank you for your help Knuckles-kun" Shamal stated as she floated down

"Yeah, it'll be rough for the newbies though" Vita noted

"We need more people" the blue wolf commented

"That's why we have the new unit, in addition to our animal friends" Shamal spoke softly referring to Knuckles and the other two furries.

"Hayate's…no our new squad. Knuckles, I suspect you'll be lending your fists to it as well? Same question to you two" The red knight asked the echidna, cat and hedgehog trio.

The red echidna pounded his fists together and dismissed his gear returning Red Rock to its normal state on his wrist, he gave a fanged smirk "Heck Yeah, no way am I sitting this one out. With Sonic's help I can move Angel Island and the Master Emerald closer to the headquarters of the new squad through Chaos Control."

"I too will lend my aid, it's been a while since I last saw that blue hedgehog" Blaze said

"Oh~ Sonic, finally I get to be in the same unit as him!" Amy cheered. The others there sweat dropped at their pink hedgehog's near-fixation on her blue crush.

*****Ending Theme: **"Hoshizora no Spica"** Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*  
>-End Chapter—<p>

Author's Notes:

Okay yes this is one of the longer chapters because the anime I'm using I already had scenes from 2 episodes already in a previous chapter because they took place prior to the current ones. And cutting out the Airport Disaster I would have been left with a very very short chapter. And this also serves as an update to how the animals were doing since chapter 8. Now for a few more things

Lost Logia: They are basically a term to describe extremely powerful objects in the Nanoha-verse, the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald can be referred to as these because of the power they hold

Schwalbefliegen: Swallow Flier or Flying Swallow

Oh by the way, Knuckles's hat is canon to the Sonic franchise, try to guess it if you can. And that will do it for this chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter, all polls are closed with Sonic and Fate having only one vote, therefore this will be interesting, while Sonic and Fate will get their pairing, there will be another added in, poor Sonic. Anyways I digress, special thanks again to those who have been following this story since the beginning, and I'm proud to say this story's still going on, and now I'm in the StrikerS series. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha.

**-Opening: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS**-**

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 10<br>Gathering, The Forwards' first day in training. Teach em well Sonic!

**-Riot Force 6: Mid-Childa—  
>- "Sky Sanctuary ~Hub" <strong>Sonic Generations OST-

We first cut to little Reinforce Zwei at her mini desk at Hayate's office, stretching with a bright grin and conversed with Hayate.

"This room finally feels like a commander's room!" the fun sized unison device said

"You're right, it's good that we found something for your desk as well" the brunette agreed

"It's the perfect size for Rein" Rein said stretching her arms energetically. The duo heard a buzz from their office door "Oh, come in." Hayate announced.

Nanoha, Fate, Shadow and Sonic, all in their uniforms entered the office "Excuse us" they all said announcing themselves.

"So you're done changing" Hayate said when she noticed the uniforms. The duo of hedgehogs didn't seem bothered by the uniforms for once.

"You all look wonderful!" Rein complimented

"Thank you Rein" Fate said

"We haven't been in the same uniform since middle school. Oh, Sonic, Shadow, I hope the uniforms are comfortable, it wasn't easy, but we managed to get yours custom tailored for you and the fabric shouldn't bother your fur this time unlike the other ones" Hayate observed.

"You're right, this doesn't bother me even with all my fur, thanks Hayate." Sonic said

"We'll be doing most of our work in the field, that being said we'll be in our usual outfits more often anyway" Shadow noted

"Well let's get right to it then" Fate said, signaling the four to salute.

"Starting today, Captain Nanoha Takamachi" Nanoha started

"Sub-Commander Sonic the Hedgehog" then Sonic

"Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown" Fate was next

"And Sub-Commander Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow brought up the rear

"Will be transferring to Riot Force 6" Nanoha announced

"Happy to work with you." Fate followed suit

"Hope you can handle us" Sonic said with a grin. Shadow remained silent however.

"Happy to work with you as well. I'm sure I'll be able to "handle" you Sonic." Hayate said with a giggle. The group shared a few laughs. Another door buzz rang, popular door. "Yes, come in" Hayate announced.

Entering now was a young man with silver purple hair and eyes to match, wearing glasses and a brown uniform that everyone else wore "Excuse me, oh. Captain Takamachi and Enforcer Harlaown. It's been a while." The youth said

Sonic and Shadow didn't seem to recognize them, but Nanoha did "Are you Griffith, by chance?"

"Yes, Griffith Lowran." Griffith confirmed

"Oh it's been a while! Actually, it's amazing that you grew this much!" Nanoha said excitedly

"Yes, when we saw you last you were only this tall" Fate said with her hand just below her chest to emphasize the size

"I-I appreciate all the help you've all given me regarding that." Griffith answered

"Griffith, are you a member of this unit as well?" Fate asked

"Yes." He responded

"He's my second-in-command and the one responsible for the reserve team" Hayate said

"He also helps out a lot with the administrative duties" Rein said

"Is your mother, Admiral Leti, doing well?" Fate asked

"Yes, thanks to you, oh may I deliver my report?" Griffith answered

"Finally we're down to business, for a second there I thought I'd have to endure a session of catching up." Sonic said

Hayate giggled "Sure, go ahead"

"The four forwards, as well as the members and staff for Riot Force 6, have all gathered. That includes an Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat from another battalion, And Angel Island has been successfully moved over to the headquarters, its guardian, Knuckles, is with the gathering. They are all in the lobby" Griffith reported

Sonic paled visibly at the mention of Amy "Uhoh.."

"I see, that was pretty fast" Hayate said surprised

"Knuckles and I spent this morning using Chaos Control to bring Angel Island over here. It's a big island, so I'm surprised by how quick we moved it." Sonic noted

"In that case, Nanoha, Fate, Sonic, Shadow, why don't we meet with the members of the unit first" Hayate asked

"Sounds fine to me; I have a bad feeling about Amy.." Sonic said in a bit of a comically scared tone

Nanoha, Fate and Shadow agreed and they left to go meet the new unit.

**-Lobby—  
>-"Strategy" Sonic Adventure 2-<strong>

The Lobby was full of members from Riot Force 6. Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Blaze were all together on one side of the gathering. Subaru and Teana were part of the crowd separated from Erio and Caro. Everyone stood at attention when Hayate stood up to the podium, right behind her were the Wolkenritter, Sonic, Shadow, Fate and Nanoha.

"I am the head of Riot Force 6 as well as the top commander for all the units in this building, Yagami Hayate." The units gave a round of applause before she continued "As protectors of the law and peace and as a unit of the Time-Space Administration Bureau; to face crises and to protect everyone is our duty and what we must accomplish. The extremely skilled commanders who have numerous achievements, the young forwards who have lots of potential, also our young cute animal friends who have themselves have lots of power, skill and experience in their own right, and the various mechanics and backyard staff who excel in their field of study. We're all here as one and I believe we can go forth and confront any incident. It's bad to give a long speech, so that's all for now. Once again, speaking as the head of Riot Force 6 as well as the commanding officer, Yagami Hayate." Hayate finished her speech, and the units all clapped and everyone was dismissed.

**-"Welcome to Station Square"-**

Fate, Shadow and Signum were walking down a hallway conversing.

"Signum, it's really been a while." Fate spoke to her pink haired subordinate

"Yes, Testarossa, I think it's been half a year since we've last met in person"

Shadow commented "It has, and here we all are in the same unit."

"This will be the first time this has happened, please take care of me" Fate asked

"That should be my line" Signum commented

"Yes, it should be ours, after all, you are our direct superior" Shadow said with a teasing grin

"That doesn't really sit well with me" Fate said modestly

"The relationship between a superior and their subordinates, eh? I guess it wouldn't be appropriate to address you informally, what do you think Shadow?" Signum asked the ebony hedgehog

"Exactly, it wouldn't be professional, we should address her formally since she is our superior" Shadow teased

"Please don't tease me like that. It's perfectly fine to call me "Testarossa" informally." Fate pleaded as they walked

Shadow chuckled "Fine, we'll do that."

**-meanwhile—**

Nanoha lead the forward team consisting of Erio, Caro, Subaru and Teana . For some reason Sonic wasn't with them.

Nanoha asked "Have you guys finished introducing each other?"

Teana answered first "We've finished verifying our names, experience and skills"

Erio continued "Also our unit placement and call signs"

"I see, well I'd like to start our training then, follow me, we'll meet up with Sonic at the training field."

The four forwards said "Yes" in unison and followed Nanoha out.

**-Meanwhile, yet again-**

On the helicopter pad was a green helicopter, its pilot was a man with black hair, wearing a green pilot uniform and a black jacket, his name Vice Granscenic. Fate and Hayate went out to meet him

"Ah, Vice-kun. Have you finished getting ready?" Hayate asked

"All ready we can leave at any time" Vice confirmed

"This is one of the new helicopters isn't it?" Fate asked

"Type JF-704, the latest armament in helicopters which just started entering service with the armed forces 2 years ago. Its agility and carrying capacity are top class. To be able to ride on something like this is pure bliss for a pilot" Vice said.

Rein floated up to the pilot and scolded him "Master Sergeant Vice, you're piloting something that's carrying everybody else's lives! It'll be a problem if you don't take it seriously."

Vice gave her a wink "Yeah, yeah I know Master Sergeant Rein"

Everyone boarded with Vice piloting "Where are we heading?"

"The capital city, Kuragana" Hayate said

"Just until the Administration Bureau" Fate added

"Roger that! Let's go Storm Raider!"

"_**Okay, Take off! Stand by!" **_the AI for Storm Raider in his helicopter said.

**-Training Field-**

Nanoha, now dressed in her usual blue and white uniform stood and fixed the tie uniform to fit her better.

"Nanoha!" A female voice called. Nanoha turned to find a girl with long brown hair in a brown skirt and jacket uniform outfit also wearing glasses, accompanied by Tails, also dressed in the outfit, minus the skirt of course.

"Shari! Tails!" Nanoha greeted, and then turned to find the four forwards also meeting with her, all in work pants and t-shirts, ready for some training.

"The devices you just got back now have memory chips inside them to record your data. So treat them nicely, okay? And now a word from our mechanics, Shari and Tails."

Shari spoke first "Yes I'm the mechanic designer as well as the communications officer for Riot Force Six. Private First Class Shario Finieno. Everyone calls me "Shari" so you can do that too."

Tails followed suit "I'm the head mechanic for Riot Force Six, Corporal Miles Prower, but please call me "Tails". We'll be improving and adjusting all your devices. So we'll be watching you, if you have any questions feel free to ask us."

"Well then let's start training" Nanoha said

"Wait, where's Sonic?" Tails asked

"He was supposed to meet us here, where could he have gone?" Nanoha pondered.

"Oy oy! I'm here I'm here… " The blue blur appeared, although he didn't look too happy, and the reason? Oh his outfit, while he was wearing the jacket that matches Nanoha, he also was wearing the blue skirt that came with it and the long socks that went up to his knees in addition to her blue shoes, to make it even more embarrassing, he also had a long sky-blue wig styled in Nanoha's ponytail tied to the left side, in addition, his lips had a light blue lipstick lightly applied, his eyelashes had mascara making them look longer, and light blue eyeshadow applied on his eyelids with eye-liner at the tips, all in all, this gave his face a feminine appearance, his quills were slicked back downward more to compliment the wig. Sonic could only sigh in embarrassment.

Tails looked shocked, while Nanoha giggled at the hedgehog's discomfort "This is about the bet you lost with Hayate-chan isn't it?"

"Yup, I lost a bet with Hayate, now she's using me as her dress up doll, today she decided to send me out here wearing the girl's uniform, sized and tailored specifically for me. And what's worse, before Hayate left to report to the higher ups she and Amy teamed up with the make-up and wig. Yup, karma strikes yet again, I guess this is payback for when I beat her in a bet about Eggman" Sonic answered, still not looking too happy.

"Shari, Tails could you set up the training field?" Nanoha asked the two mechanics after recovering from her giggles. The duo nodded and pressed a few buttons on their suitcases, in the distance a virtual city came up, surprising the forwards. Sonic whistled in impressment.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Vita, so you were here" Signum approached the hammer wielder of the wolkenritter, both were watching the new recruits

"Signum" Vita nodded up to the woman

"Seems like the new recruits are getting right to it, are you going to help them?" Signum asked

"They are still new, it'll be a ways before I help out, in the meantime our animal friends will teach them a trick or two" Vita explained

"I see" Signum said

"Besides I want to do my own training, since we're in the same unit and all.. I'll have to protect Nanoha while she's in the sky.. Where's Shamal?" Vita asked

"In her own castle" Signum responded

**-Medical Office-**

Shamal was having the time of her life; she got her own office and was excited to use it

"What a nice facility, if I have this I can treat people excellently" Shamal sounded excited

"It's just the stuff that the main office wanted to throw out, but we could still get a lot out of it" One of the girls setting up the equipment said

"We'll be counting on you to manage everyone's examination and treatment Doctor Shamal." The other said.

**-Back to the training area-  
><strong>Nanoha explained to the recruits "For our mission as Riot Force 6, we are tracking down Lost Logia, and during which we will encounter enemies like these" Shari typed a few things and created several simulated targets that are medium sized blue drone like mechs that have a red eye in the center "These are type 1 gadget drones, for this training exercise you are to work together and destroy them all within 15 minutes. _Mission Start!"_

**-TSAB Main Headquarters-**

Hayate and Fate reported about the lost logia and their new unit to higher ups.

Hayate explained more about the recently discovered lost logia known as "Relics" and how powerful they are, she included footage of disasters caused by these "Relics". After her explanation Fate continued on with hers about the facilities that have been discovered for research about the high magic energy. The facilities were built in places where it was illegal to do so and they were abandoned after these disasters occurred.

Fate continued "Those with ill intentions, or at the very least, no intention to follow the law and protect people's safety are collecting these Relics with the intentions of utilizing them, they are doing so through these drones" they displayed pictures of the Gadget Drones they were up against. With that their report concluded

**-Training Area-  
>-"Speed Highway ~Modern Remix" <strong>Sonic Generations OST-

The four forwards were having a bit of trouble with the training drones, Subaru kept trying to hit them but they scattered and left so fast she couldn't keep up. Erio tried his own attack swinging his spear and firing blades created by the swings at them, but sadly they scattered

"Stop scattering them, think of us up here" Teana scolded from a distance, she had her gun aimed right for the drones "Little one, pass me a power boost" she told Caro

"Yes, Kerykeion!" Caro said and held up her glove where a pink gem that was her device said "_**Boost Up! Barret Power!"**_ and enhanced Teana's power, she fired her shots, only for them to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

"Eh? A barrier?" Teana asked

"No, it's a field type" Caro said

"The magic was dispelled?" Subaru observed

"Yup the Gadget Drones have a bit of a troublesome ability" Nanoha explained to the forwards "Sonic?"

"Guess I'm it then, these drones have what's called AMF. Anti-Magilink Field, which is just a fancy way of saying magic attacks won't go through here." Sonic explained and adjusted his outfit and skirt.

"Damn" Subaru cursed and pursued them recklessly on Wing Road.

"And just to prove that I didn't become a TSAB member yesterday, watch when they expand their AMF. Tails do the honors" Sonic told the fox kit, who pushed a few buttons on the display device he was using. The AMF on one of the drones expanded and cut off the Wing Road, sending Subaru off it into a glass building.

"Floating and pathway magic, even movement spells will become hard to control" Nanoha explained with her arms crossed.

"Oh, she'll feel that one in the morning." Sonic commented then explained "Although out here to be safe we did a little tweaking to the devices to recreate the effect, we used data from the real stuff, which means out there some mage tried something similar and got their butt handed to them for it so it's close to reality. Although the AMFs aren't perfect, oh, tag you're it Nanoha" Sonic let Nanoha explain further.

"There are plenty of ways to counter them. What you should do, think about it and act quickly" Nanoha finished.

-**With Caro and Teana-**

"Little one, what was your name again?" Teana asked

"It's Caro" the young pink one said

"Caro, is there any magic you and your baby dragon have that you'd like to try?" Teana asked Caro

"There's a few I'd like to try" Caro confirmed

"I have some too, Subaru?" She added the last one as a mental message to Subaru

"_Okay!_ Erio can you delay them so they won't get away?" Subaru asked Erio

**-Erio-**

"Umm" Erio started

'Tia is thinking of something so you need to buy some time.' Subaru informed through a mental communication.

"I'll see what I can do" Erio said

**-Nanoha, Sonic, Shari, Tails-**

"Wow, everyone's trying hard aren't they?" Shari asked

"They're so reckless it keeps me standing on ends though" Nanoha said

"So were we at some point, I've heard plenty about you and disobeying orders with reckless acts. Then again I'm not one to talk either. At least they all worked out, anyways. Tails, Shari, you both getting their device data?" Sonic said, while brushing his skirt, which he's still not taken a liking to

"I'm hitting the jackpot on data Sonic, with this we'll be able to make devices perfectly suited for them. We're also counting on you Raising Heart to help us." Tails said

"**Alright"** Raising Heart said.

Shahra, who remained in Sonic's ring, listened in as well.

**-With Erio-**

Several drones approached the young boy at top speed

"Lets, go Strada, Cartridge load!" Erio commanded his spearlike device

"**Explosion"** Strada announced in a german accent, and loaded a cartridge. Erio created a yellow belkan triangle at his feet and twirled Strada, with a yell he slashed at the ground breaking it, then leaped off when it collapsed on the drones, causing them to fly up.

Subaru rolled up, leaped into the air, then spun the revolvers on her knuckles and punched one of the drones, sadly the drone's field guarded the fist. Subaru withdrew and thought out loud "As I thought, if my magic is dispelled my power goes down a lot.." One drone approached from behind "In that case" She thought out loud as she eyed it, spiraling around she kicked it to the ground "Eat this!" She pounded both her fists into the body of the drone, poor thing didn't stand a chance, it was such a good drone too, why'd it have to go boom like that, Subaru leaped up before it exploded.

**-With Caro-**

"Let's fire this one off together, Fried,Blast Flare!" Caro told her baby dragon which created a burst of flame from its mouth "Fire!" She commanded, Freid sent the burst out to the ground, the flame hit the drones from the ground, the fire short-circuited their AMF fields.

Caro began to chant "What I seek is that with which to admonish, with which to seize. Answer to my words, binding chains of steel. Wrought Iron Summon: Alchemic Chain!" Her chant caused pink summoning diamond to appear, from this diamond chains of Iron appeared and bound three drones in place, rendering them unable to move.

**-With Nanoha, Shari, Sonic, Tails-**

The blue blur whistled as he once again flicked his skirt "Whoa, not bad."

"Wow, I never thought you could use a summoning spell like that" Shari commented impressed

"Combining it with inorganic matter manipulation, she's pretty skilled" Nanoha commented

"Oh this is great, all the data is amazing." Tails commented.

**-With Teana-**

Teana landed on the ground and held out her gun "We gunners won't survive if we give up when our bullet's magic is neutralized!" And focused her magic into a bullet "Subaru, keep chasing them, I'll take them out from above!" she sent to her blue-haired partner, who replied "Okay"

**-Nanoha, Shari, Tails, Sonic-**

"Magical Bullets? Even when they have an AMF?" Shari asked confused.

"**Yes, there is an available passing method." **Raising Heart informed Shari

"Yep" Nanoha agreed.

**-With Teana-**

'I'll cover the bullet with a barrier the cancelling field can eat away. If the barrier lasts until the field is pierced the bullet at the core will reach the target' Teana thought to herself as she began to cover her magic bullet in an orange field

**-Nanoha, Shari, Tails, Sonic-**

"Ah, I see where she's going with this, it's an old trick favored by agile speedsters like yours truly." Sonic commented

"A multi-shot which will break through the defense field… It's a AA rank skill though" Nanoha added

"AA?" Tails questioned

"Yep. Think of it this way, my Sonic Boost lets me rip through enemies like nothing, with my speed I can create a barrier that can cut through the AMF like it wasn't even there, and from there I can hit them head on or spin into them." Sonic explained.

**-With Teana-**

Teana focused hard to cover her bullet with a barrier, after some concentration she managed to do it "Variable Shoot!" She called out and fired the round. The round met with the AMF and managed to pierce it and the drone, destroying it. The bullet then continued on to the others nearby it. Eventually all was destroyed.

**-That Night-  
>-"Holoska HUB world Night," <strong>Sonic Unleashed: Planetary Pieces OST-

Hayate met up with the Wolkenritter after her meeting with all the higher ups, the brunette skipped lunch so she was starving for some dinner.

"Where's Rein?" Vita asked

Hayate opened the bag she was carrying, the mini unison device was in there, sleeping on her own miniature sized bed in her own room for one, awe how cute.

"As usual, she sleeps a lot" Vita commented

"Well, she's working hard for all of us." Hayate commented; Vita closed the bag afterwards.

Hayate and the Wolkenritter conversed during her dinner.

"How was central?" Signum asked

"Well, even though we're a new unit, there's a lot of support, even though we've got our animal friends and their Emeralds. I was surprised. It wasn't too big of a problem." Hayate responded

"Counting only the higher-ups, there's Admiral Lindy, Admiral Leti, and Chrono-… I mean Admiral Chrono Harlaown." Shamal said

"And our biggest supporter is Carim from the Saint Church. We couldn't possibly have any more support." Signum noted

"How was everyone else?" Hayate asked Vita

"After introducing themselves, Nanoha, Blue boy and the Forwards were doing hard training up until the night. They must be dead tired by now. Well, all of them seem to want to try their best and be competitive, so I think they'll stick with it." Vita noted

"Ah I see, tell me, speaking of Sonic, how was he?" The brunette asked the eternal child

"Well he wasn't happy that's for sure, I couldn't tell if he was more upset about losing that bet or more uncomfortable in a skirt, I have to say I found it funny. He didn't seem to be too uncomfortable in the uniform" Vita said

"Well like the uniforms I ordered for all our animals, I had all of them tailored and made of fabrics that won't cause discomfort when worn over fur." Hayate explained

"I guess you've got more plans for your new dress up doll?" Vita asked, seeming to enjoy this.

Hayate had a bit of a mischievous look to her face "Trust me, I've got plenty in store for him."

"The backyard staff had no trouble" Shamal noted

"Griffith did his job well too." Signum followed suit

"It's been 10 years since we joined the Bureau, repeating these helpless frustrating feelings. But we've finally reached it… The unit of our dreams. So that we can finish the Relic case once and for all, and also finish Carim's request, let's all try our best, okay?" Hayate asked her wolkenritter

"Yeah, I'll do my best" Vita answered

"Of course" Shamal followed up

Signum gave her answer "We, your guardian nights, will always be with you."

A rumble was heard from Hayate's bag. Little Rein pokes her head from it rubbing her eyes "I smell something good"

"So you woke up because you smelled something good? You greedy little." Vita said jokingly getting a giggle from the little Unison Device.

"We're all eating, would you like something?" Shamal asked

"I'll have something!" The white-haired fun sized girl spoke and extended her arms into the air, a napkin found its way onto her, covering her completely… Cute cute cute!

"Here, wipe your face" Signum said, so she was the culprit! Book her Danno! Oh wait wrong show.

"I'll give you some of my share, Vita get a plate please." Hayate asked as Rein flailed her way out of the napkin. She stood in front of her plate that had part of Hayate's dinner

"Yay! Itadakimasu!" Rein said excitedly and dug into her share.

**-Nanoha, Fate, and Sonic's room-**

Somehow our blue hedgehog found himself sharing a room with Nanoha and Fate, he merely sighed and removed his uniform and hung it up, a quick rinse cleaned all his make-up off and returned his quills to their usual style. "Finally, out of that uniform, I'm worried about what she's got tomorrow though"

Shahra spoke from her ring "Well, you were the one who made the bet"

"Don't remind me" Sonic shivered then turned to his roomates.

"How's the newcomers?" Fate asked as she started to remove her uniform.

"Everyone's going at it the best they can" Nanoha answered already on the bed and in her pajamas.

"Well if you don't mind I'll go crash on the couch." Sonic announced as he moved towards that spot.

"Not so fast Sonic…" Nanoha said, causing the blue blur to pale, he felt two arms placed on his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Do I really have a choice here?" Sonic deadpanned.

"Nope." Fate said

"I knew you'd say that" Sonic sighed and accepted his fate of sharing the same bed with these two lovely not-so-innocent girls.

**-Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica"** Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS-

End of Chapter

Author's notes, oh boy this is getting funny, Any guesses on the bet that caused Sonic to be Hayate's dress up doll was? Some more notes, this chapter has more backstory development into what makes up the RF6 section of the TSAB, if your lost I'll try to help you out. On a funny note, I made a reference to an old TV show, anyone wanna guess where that reference is and what show?


	12. Chapter 11

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter, I feel sympathy for the poor blue blur, being a dress up doll, but hey he lost a bet with the cosplay queen. Also on the pairings, I'm making it clear now, the pairing is Sonic/Nanoha/Fate, all 3 in the pairing. Lucky hedgehog.  
>I do not own Sonic or Nanoha<p>

**-Opening: "Secret Ambition"** Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 11<br>First Alert! Sonic and Riot Force 6's first mission. Go Get em!

**-Riot Force 6: Training Field, Time: 5:45 am-  
>-"Rooftop Run ~Modern Remix"<strong> Sonic Generations-

"Okay, Line up!" Nanoha, dressed in her barrier jacket Aggressor commanded to the trainees. Sonic was right beside her, thankfully not in the skirt outfit as it didn't stay when he's in his Knight Clothing.

"This is the last part of this morning's training, you up for it?" Nanoha asked, which received a unanimous "Yes" from the forwards, who were dirtied up from training.

"Oyoy! Before she does that, Nanoha, mind if I borrow Subaru for the last part? If you're planning on practicing shooting evasion, I can handle that with Subaru, but there are some things I'd like to teach her. Such as how to avoid shots at high-speeds, and speed control, this lesson was way overdue." The blue blur asked his superior

"Go ahead, I'll take care of the others." Nanoha approved. Sonic took Subaru aside to a different area

"Now then, shooting evasion, if you can avoid all my shots for 5 minutes or get a hit in on me, whichever comes first, you'll pass. But if anyone takes damage, you'll have to start over." Nanoha explained to the forwards while summoning shots for her Axel Shooter.

"Anyone have confidence that we can avoid her shots while worn out?" Teana asked

"None" Erio said

"We'll have to hit her somehow, we can't count on Subaru's help here." Teana informed the others

"_Ready.. Go!"_ Nanoha started and fired upon the forwards

"Everyone, evade! We'll hit her in two minutes" Teana said and the remaining 3 forwards separated to avoid the shots.

**-With Sonic and Subaru-**

"Whoa! They've started already" Subaru exclaimed.

Sonic rubbed his ring, allowing Shahra to get some fresh air "Hey Shahra, rise and shine, need your help here for this."

"Right, I'll do my best, Sonic" Shahra spoke and shifted to her barrier jacket outfit.

"Okay.. Subaru, let's get down to it, just because your comrades are being shot at by Nanoha doesn't mean you won't be going through something just as tough, if not tougher." Sonic said getting the blue haired girl's attention.

"We don't have too much time before we have to go in for breakfast this morning, so I'm going to teach you a defensive speed technique called the "Quick Step"" the blue streak informed his trainee

"Quick Step?" Subaru questioned.

"Yup, one of the most basic maneuvers you can use to avoid enemy attacks. I can pretty much sum it up to moving from side to side at a quick pace, useful for avoiding shots that are straight and unguided like say pretty beams." Sonic explained "And to demonstrate, Shahra is going to fire shots at me while I avoid them. Watch carefully."

Subaru watched as Shahra flew backwards with Sonic behind her, the young genie began to fire arrow shaped bolts straight for the blue blur, and sure enough he avoided them by quickly strafing from side to side while running. He spent a minute during this and stopped.

"There, now you try. Warning you now, this won't be easy to avoid." Sonic informed and started running backwards with Subaru in pursuit, Shahra watched closely. The blue blur called out "**Sonic Wind! **_GO!" _and fired vertical blades of wind at the rollerbladed mage, she was hit by two before she got the message and tried to perform the quick step, but at her speed it proved difficult and she lost balance doing so.

"_Come on, Come on"_ Sonic taunted as he fired more blades. Subaru started to get the hang of the Quick Step after a few tries. Of course Sonic saw that his trainee was getting the message, so what does he do? Oh he speeds up his wind blade flinging, giving our roller bladed mage one major work out. After 8 minutes of non-stop work the duo stopped.

"Well, that'll cover it for this morning. Let's go check on your friends" Sonic told Subaru and they returned to Nanoha firing her axel shots at the other three trainees.

Teana, Caro and Erio had a bit of trouble with the shots. Teana used her Fake Silhouette to create copies of Erio and herself and used those to feign attacks towards Nanoha, much to her impressment. While this was happening Teana shot down several of the shots. The gunner mage kept the shots off of Caro and Erio, who themselves were preparing for a combo attack.

"What I ask for are the wings of the hurricane and the power to break through for this young lance-wielding knight." "**Boost Up! Acceleration!"** Kerykeion displayed and began to empower Erio with a support spell. His spear Strada began to glow pink from the power. The Belkan triangle at Erio's feet glowed more and from the beginning of the spearhead of Strada, rocket boosts were pumping up.

"Um it'll accelerate a bit, be careful" Caro warned her partner

"Speed is my only talent. Let's go Strada!"

Nanoha flew to avoid Teana's shots, Freid flew in behind her and tried to nail her with fire, which the white-clad mage avoided with flight and flew towards the younger forwards.

"Let's Go!" Erio shouted, "**Speerangriff"** Strada announced and rocket launched itself, with Erio on it, charging right for Nanoha. They collide and a smoky explosion occurred. Erio was knocked back and landed on the ground with a 3 point landing.

"Erio!" Subaru exclaimed in concern.

"Did we miss?" Teana ask

The smoke cleared revealing Nanoha unscathed, Raising Heart however had something to say "**Mission Complete!**"

"Well done. _Mission complete_." Nanoha announced

"Really?" Erio asked

Nanoha pointed to an itty bitty gray smudge on her upper jacket "You broke through my barrier and made it through to my jacket."

Sonic returned to Nanoha's side and looked at the mark "Yup, you got her all right. _Just Made It_! But you still got her."

"That'll be all for this morning." Nanoha announced and dismissed her jacket, looked down at Sonic, signaling him to do the same.

**-Insert: "White World Hub exploration"** Sonic Generations OST-

"Do I have to? This is embarrassing." Sonic pleaded to Nanoha

"A bet's a bet Sonic, training's over, besides it looks cute on you" Nanoha teased

The blue streak grumbled before dismissing his Knight Clothing, which returned him to the outfit he wore yesterday, albeit without the make-up, wig and his quills were as they usually were. The hedgehog absently brushed his skirt of dust and turned to the forwards.

"See, what I tell you, you look cute Sonic." Nanoha noted

Shahra blushed a bit herself "She's right."

Sonic folded his arms and grumbled "Stupid bet."

The forwards would be giggling at the embarrassment of their instructor, if they weren't groaning and breathing heavily because they were tired.

This didn't stop Teana from asking "What bet was this?"

"You don't wanna know." Sonic tried to convince her, but silly hedgehog jedi mind tricks don't work in anime.

"We do, honest. And you really do look cute" Subaru noted.

Sonic sighed "Fine.. I'll tell you."

_-Flashback: several days before the start of Riot Force 6—_

"You know Vita, having to lug around that hammer can't really be too productive if all you can do is turn it into a missile" Sonic commented

"It has other modes, and I can make its size grow exponentially, blue boy" Vita countered

"Oh really?" Sonic asked

"Now now, Sonic-kun, Vita-chan, let's not argue out here. Say Sonic, if you're so sure that Vita's Eisen can't hit enemies from a distance why don't we bet on it. I win this bet and you'll be my cosplay dress-up doll until I say otherwise. You win, and I'll cook you chili-dogs until you say otherwise." Hayate offered.

"Wait, you said cosplay? _No way!_" Sonic waved his arms.

"Oh come on, it'll be easy, plus you know you can't resist the chili-dogs" Hayate teased

"Oh fine, I'll do it."

_-That night, still in flashback—  
><em>_**-**_**Insert: "Mission [Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle]" **Sonic Generations OST**-**

A small training field was set up for this little event, the rules were simple, Sonic was to stand about 50 yards away from Vita on a rooftop, while the hammer-wielder was on a rooftop of the same elevation, if she hits Sonic, the bet goes to Hayate, if she doesn't reach him, the bet goes to Sonic. Watching this was Nanoha, Hayate, Fate, Amy, Signum and Shamal. Blaze, Shadow and Knuckles weren't around because of lack of interest. Tails remained in the dark about this bet so he was sleeping in his room. Both participants were clad in their knight clothing and ready to go.

Amy asked Nanoha "Who do you think will win?"

"Vita, if she works hard enough she'll get him" Nanoha answered

Hayate sent mentally to Vita 'You know if you win this, since Sonic will be my cosplay doll you'll be safe.'

'Don't have to tell me twice, this one's all mine' Vita replied with a smirk.

'Sonic, be careful.' Shahra warned the blue blur.

'_Don't worry_, I got this.' Sonic reassured his genie.

"Okay, _Ready.. Go!"_ Nanoha announced.

"Graf Eisen!" Vita called to her device.

"**Gigantform!"** Graf Eisen announced and morphed into a large two sided hammer.

"Heh heh, that's all you got?" Sonic taunted out loud.

"Gigantschlag!" Vita called and through her magic extended Graf Eisen outwards a great distance, its octagonal hammer head grew in size as well, through some magic work she got it to the distance where she could hit Sonic.

Sonic looked shocked like a deer caught in the headlights "_Uh…oh… Game Over." _And casted a "**Panzerhindernis"** to protect him, the hammer hit the barrier and shattered it. The blue blur ended up on his knees with his hands on the ground. The others approached him.

"You lose, Sonic." Hayate proclaimed triumphantly.

_-Flashback end-_

"And that's what happened… And here I am dressed up like a girl." Sonic lamented

"Now then, it looks like everyone's gotten used to team combat, Teana if you'd like you can start training as a commander since you took charge back then" Nanoha changed the topic

"No, I think I'll stick with this training for now" Teana declined

"Hey, uh, is something burning?" Sonic asked after a quick sniff of the air, everyone turned to Subaru's roller blades, which were smoking and looked like they short circuited.

"Oh shoot" Subaru exclaimed removing her roller blades "I overdid it."

"I wonder if they overheated. Let's have the maintenance staff look over it after breakfast." Nanoha said.

"It's probably overheated, quick-stepping at high speeds can be demanding, your roller-blades probably don't have the resistance to the friction that quick-stepping can use." Sonic commented, absently brushing his skirt again.

"Okay." Subaru said

"Teana, you had troubles with your anchor gun didn't you?" Nanoha asked

"Yeah, it kept jamming." The gunswoman answered

"Say, Nanoha since our forwards are getting used to the training, what say we introduce them to their new devices?" Sonic asked his superior to which Nanoha nodded in approval.

"New devices?" the forwards asked

-Several minutes later—

"Now then, how about you all shower and change clothes, we can all meet up in the lobby." Nanoha offered.

"That car is?" Erio asked pointing into the distance, a nice black car pulled to a stop, the window opened to reveal Fate driving with Hayate as passenger, Shadow was in the back seat.

"Fate-san, Commander Hayate, Sub-Commander Shadow" Caro addressed them. The ebony hedgehog gave a stoic nod, the other two girls in the car also nodded when addressed.

"This is your car, Captain Fate?" Erio asked

"That's right, I use it as a way to get around here on the ground, Shadow-kun also drives it sometimes, although he prefers a motorcycle." Fate noted.

Shadow looked at Sonic stoically, noticing his uniform, he let out a small chuckle "Hmph, I see you lost that bet, should have known better"

"Urusai." Sonic simply glared at his rival

Hayate giggled then changed the subject "Now then, how's training for everyone?"

"We're trying out best" Teana said.

"Erio, Caro, I'm sorry, even though I'm the commanding officer for the both of you, I haven't been there to watch you mu- ow! What was that for Shadow-kun?" Fate tried to apologize but was interrupted by Shadow slapping her on the back of the head.

"You don't need to apologize" Shadow said

"No, its fine" Erio reassured Fate

"We're okay" Caro followed suit.

"All four of them are getting the hang of it." Nanoha noted

"_That's Right!_ And we're ready for deployment at any time." Sonic announced

"I see, that's good to know" Hayate said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Nanoha asked the three in the car

"Yes, just to the 6th port." Fate confirmed

"We're having a meeting with Carim and the church members. Shadow and I will be back by the evening" Hayate added.

"I'll be back before lunch, so why don't we have lunch together?" Fate asked.

"Yes!" The four forwards saluted.

"Oh, Sonic, congratulations, you get a day off of the bet." Hayate mentioned, to which Sonic cheered at.

"See you," The car took off.

**-Saint Church-  
>-Insert<strong>: "**Welcome to Station Square"-**

In the head office of this big church, Carim Gracia, knight and head of this church in addition to being a member of the administration board of directors, sat calmly in her office, writing something down with her quill and ink. A video screen appeared in front of her in mid-air, displaying a purple-haired girl in a church nun outfit.

"Knight Carim, Knight Hayate and Enforcer Shadow are here." The girl informed Carim.

"That was fast, please bring them to my room." Carim replied

"Okay" The girl nodded

"Also, please prepare two cups of tea and one cup of coffee. The best parts of the first leaf with milk and sugar on the side, and for the coffee, very black, grounded from the best beans and freshly brewed." Carim requested.

"It shall be done" the girl confirmed and ended the call. Carim finished what she was writing with the quill and placed it in its holder, she moved the paper she was writing on to the side

"There we go, come in." the yellow-haired knight called to the door when knocks came to it. She stood up and walked over to greet Hayate and Shadow, who bowed before entering as custom.

"Carim, it's been a while." the brunette greeted. Her ebony companion remained as silent as ever, merely nodding in his greeting.

"Hayate, Shadow, welcome." Carim greeted in return.

The trio sat down by a table after tea, coffee, and some refreshments came in freshly prepared. The three enjoyed a small conversation while they had their drinks.

"Sorry, it really has been a while." Hayate apologized to Carim, the apology stirred a glare from Shadow, but the brunette overlooked it.

"Don't worry about it, it seems like your unit is progressing well." Carim reassured.

"Thanks to you, Carim." the brunette replied.

"If you put it that way, it makes it easier to ask you things." Carim noted

"So today's meeting was just so you could ask us things?" Hayate questioned

Shadow spoke up "Doubtful, if she wanted to ask questions she could have done so over the phone."

**-Insert: "(The) Base"** Sonic Adventure 2-

"Nothing gets by you does it, Shadow?" Carim noted seriously, then pushed a few buttons on a floating user interface. The curtains closed and the lights dimmed. Several display monitors appeared on the curtains, each displaying items, a Type-1 Gadget Drone, a Type-2 Aerial Gadget Drone, a larger, more round Gadget Drone, a silver case, and a few graphs.

"These gadgets... are they a new model?" Hayate asked after looking over them.

"Other than the unit-1s, they have two new types. Their performance in battle is unknown, but take a look here." Carim confirmed, and the monitor showing the round drone expanded. "They are quite large" a size compare chart compared this unit to be larger than the average human.

The ebony hedgehog studied them carefully "Looks like our enemy is getting smarter, however, the both of you should know that size isn't everything, any of these drones, no matter the size, can be taken down easily if we know what we're doing. Take Sonic or us for instance, we've taken down machines armored to the teeth and over 20x our size and still not break a sweat. "

Carim responded "I'm well aware of the talents of you guys, but they can still be a serious threat. And I still haven't reported it to HQ fully. I just told the inspector, Admiral Chrono, the important details but..." she pointed to the display of the silver case, which expanded to full view "That's the main issue for today. It's a suspicious piece of cargo that was carried into Mid-Childa the day before yesterday."

"It's a Relic, isn't it.." Hayate wondered.

"The probability of that is high, we found the Type-2 and Type-3 yesterday." Carim speculated

"How long until the gadgets find the relic?" the brunette asked seriously.

"According to our investigations, either today, or tomorrow at the latest" The yellow-haired knight said.

"Looks like we'll have to beat them to it. Find that relic before they do, otherwise, the case will get worse." Shadow spoke

"But, Shadow, something seems off... it feels like its too quick for us to find another relic." Hayate countered.

"That's why I wanted to meet you two; to discuss how we should deal with this and how we should move. For the Relic case, and the disaster that could happen, we cannot afford to fail one bit." Carim explained.

Hayate pushed a few buttons on the UI to dismiss the slide show, open the curtains and brighten the room again.

"Hayate?" Carim questioned.

"No matter what happens, it'll be okay. Thanks to the help you lent me and the support from your friends Shadow, my unit can mobilize at any time. The available strength of our captains and animals who will be our main force is a given, but our newly recruited forward units are also ready for combat." Hayate reassured Carim

"And the Chaos Emeralds are on standby at Angel Island, in addition to the Master Emerald." Shadow added in.

The brunette continued "If we unexpectedly go into an emergency situation, we will be able to handle it. So it'll be okay."

**-Riot Force 6 HQ-  
>-Insert: "Believe in myself ~Instrumental"<strong> Sonic Adventure 2-

In the maintenance and engineering section of the base the four forwards were getting their recently upgraded devices from Shari and Tails, Rein and Shahra were present to explain things if necessary."

"These are" Subaru started

"Our new devices?" Teana finished. The duo looked at their new devices that were in standby form, Teana's resembled a white card with a red X in a circle in the middle and a vertical line that met the circle. Subaru's resembled a necklace with a blue narrow hexagon shaped jewel.

"That's correct." Shari confirmed with pride

"The both of us designed them ourselves,we had help from Master Sergeant Rein, Nanoha, Raising Heart, Sonic, Fate and Shahra." Tails added equally excited and proud.

Erio and Caro looked at their devices that were in standby form.

"I wonder if Strada and Kerykeion were changed as well" Erio thoguht out loud with Caro equally curious. Strada still kept its standby form of a watch and Caro's was a wristband with twin pink gems and wing shaped ornaments

"Nope. Only the exterior looks unchanged" Rein floated down

Shahra added "Since you two didn't have any experience with proper devices, so that you could get used to the feeling we only left the basic frame and minimum functionality." the young genie has learned so much about the mage tech.

"T-that was the minimum?" Erio asked

"The four devices you'll be using were created by the frontline members and mechanic staff using the pinnacle of technology and experience; they're the latest types." Rein confirmed and continued "Created with the goals of the unit in mind, as well as the individual characteristics of you, Erio and Caro, as well as you, Subaru and Tia, they are without question the best devices."

Shahra floated the devices to their respective owners"After some time, they've just been born, but a lot of people's feelings have been put into them. Don't think of them as normal weapons or tools, but treasure them. We also want you to use them to the limit of their capabilities"

Shari added "I'm sure they (the devices) wish for them too"

The door into the room slid open revealing Nanoha and her blue companion, both dressed in matching brown outfits, Sonic's wearing only the brown jacket and tie combo, no skirt, not a single trace of femininity on him.

"Sorry for making you wait." Nanoha apologized, and the duo entered

"_Nice Timing!_ We were just about to explain all the functions their new devices had." Shari said.

"I guess they'll have to use them soon." Nanoha mentioned.

Displays for the four devices appeared behind Shari as she started explaining "First of all, they have an output limiter attached to them that's broken up into several stages. That way when you're still in the first stage you won't be surprised by the amount of power that comes out. So get used to using them like that."

"And once you are able to completely master the level of that output, Fate, Sonic, Shadow and I, based on Rein's, Tails's, Shari's and Shahra's input, will release them level by level." Nanoha continued

"Just the same as it would be to level up together." Rein added

"Oh, speaking of an output limiter, do you guys have one as well?" Teana asked

"We don't have one just on our devices, but our persons as well." Nanoha confirmed.

"Limiter?" Erio questioned.

"It's known as a capability limiter. All of the commanders and sub-commanders in our section have it." Nanoha stated, but a quick clear of Sonic's throat caused her to correct her statement "Well, most of them, neither Sonic nor his friends have limiters on their devices or persons at all."

Tails continued "See, there's a maximum sum rank of the mages in any given unit"

"When you want to have many skilled mages in one unit, you have to use limiters to easily fit within the rank limit" Rein added

"Its kind of cheating." Tails added

"In our case, Commander Hayate is four ranks down, and the Captains, for the most part, are two ranks down" Nanoha added, Sonic cleared his throat again, and Nanoha corrected herself once more "Except for the animals."

"Four? Commander Yagami was supposed to be an SS rank.." Teana noted

"So she's an A rank now, right?" Erio asked

"It's troublesome for Hayate too," Rein noted

"What about you Nanoha-san?" Subaru asked.

"I was originally an S+, I went 2.5 ranks down to a AA, so I can't take you all on at once." Nanoha said

"Wait a minute, why isn't their limiters on Sonic or them?" Teana asked

Sonic explained this time "Had a feeling one of you would ask, well my rank is AAA, and I don't have a limiter because they couldn't find it and the last lady who tried to find my "Linker Core" had wandering hands. Euuuck" He shivered in remembering, Nanoha placed comforting hands on his shoulders, the blue streak continued "Besides my abilities are more speed-related versus real magic, my actual spells are binds and shields. And while Shadow is an S- rank, he's already got limiters on himself. And only he can remove those, and when removed his true power's unleashed. And another reason why mine isn't limited is because I'm too cool for those, I could care less about what any crybaby bureaucratic higher-upper has to say about it." he finished with a thumbs up.

Shahra spoke now "The captains need to get permission from Hayate for their limiters, and Hayate needs permission from Carim of the Saint Knights or any direct superior like Admiral Chrono Harlaown who's the surveyor of the unit to have the limiters removed. And they won't give away the releases trivially."

"Bah! Put the troubles the Captains and Hayate get behind you. I could care less of the opinion or troubles that some wimpy politician high up on that butt-kissing totem pole has because our unit contains the most powerful mages around, those idiots have no respect for hard work and dedication the captains put into get that high of ranking. Bakas, they all are." Sonic snarked.

"What's important right now is your devices" Nanoha changed the topic once more

"The new devices were tuned based off of your training data, so if you used them right away I don't think there will be much of a difference." Tails spoke

"After lunch we'll give them a test drive during the training." Sonic added.

"We can adjust them remotely during training, so I don't think there will be much problems" Shari added as well.

"How convenient the world has gotten eh? Yup, just go through the motions and let some techy adjust along the way." Sonic deadpanned. He's on a roll.

"Oh, Subaru, we managed to synchronize your Revolver Gauntlets with your device. We added compacting and instant equipping, so that way it'll be easier and you don't have to lug them around" Tails told the blue-haired blader

**-Meanwhile-**

Fate was driving back after dropping off Hayate and Shadow, when an alert came on display in her car.

-**RF6 HQ-**

All of a sudden, sirens blared and a screens appeared saying "ALERT!" Griffith appeared on display, calling the squad.

"Griffith!"

"Yes, an order for deployment was issued from the Church HQ." Hayate's face appeared along side in another communication.

"Captain Nanoha, Captain Fate, Griffith, this is Hayate." the brunette announced herself

**-Fate's car-**

"What's the situation?" Fate asked from her car.

"The Relic-like object that the Church's investigation group was chasing after was finally found. The place is Aelim foothill area. It's being transported by linear rail." Hayate continued, on display was a train with gadget drones attacking and taking over the control.

"Being transported?" Fate asked

"Yes, because of infiltrating gadgets, the controls have been taken over. There's a minimum of thirty of them on the Linear Rail. Large types, flying types, and even other unconfirmed types may be there. This is difficult of a debut, can you make it Nanoha, Fate?" Hayate asked after informing.

"Anytime." Fate replied

**-Forwards, Nanoha, Sonic-**

"Me too" Nanoha followed suit

"Sonic, are you ready for this?" the commander asked the blue blur.

Sonic gave a fanged smirk and a thumbs up "_Of Course!"_

"Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, are you all okay?" Hayate asked the forwards

"Yes" was the unanimous response. Outside Vice was getting his helicopter ready for the deployment while Hayate was issuing orders to those deploying.

"Good to hear. Shift is A-3. Griffith, take command there at the squad base. Rein and Shahra, manage the scene, but Shahra be ready to Unison at Sonic's command."

The respective and mentioned individuals ordered replied "Yes" to confirm.

"Fate, Nanoha, you take command there." Hayate finished

"Okay!" was Nanoha's reply.

"In that case, Riot Force 6 Unit, deploy!" Hayate ordered

"Okay!" the forwards and Nanoha responded.

**-Fate-**

"Roger that, you guys go ahead I'll meet with Shadow and be right behind you." Fate gave her response, then brought out flashing lights for her car, giving it the signal of being a police car on the way to an incident, which also alerts other drivers on the road to stand out of the way.

**-Saint Church-**

Carim called her purple-haired assistant, named Schach. "Schach, see Hayate and Shadow off, take her to the Riot Force 6 building as fast as you can, also see that Shadow's Chaos Control is uninterrupted and he teleports safely."

"Understood, Knight Carim" came Schach's reply, the call ended. Hayate and Shadow dressed up in brown and black hooded cloaks respectively.

"Go out the back, Schach is waiting for you both, she won't leave until Shadow does." Carim told Hayate

"Thanks Carim, the tea we had was good" Hayate thanked the knight.

"Coffee wasn't bad" Shadow complimented, well at least from him that's a compliment.

"Well then, we'll be going" Hayate announced and her and her ebony companion left.

**-Forwards, Nanoha, Sonic, in a helicopter-**

"You'll be going into action right after getting your new devices, but if you do everything just like in training, it'll all go well" Nanoha reassured the forwards.

"Erio, Caro, as well as Freid, hold it together as well" Rein encouraged the younger of the forwards.

"And don't you worry about any pinches, it get's dangerous, Nanoha, Fate, Shadow, and yours truly will help you out. This'll be no problem!" The blue blur also gave his reassurance.

The forwards gave a unanimous reply "Okay!"

"_Ok! LETS GO!"_ Sonic cheered!

**-Ending: "****Hoshizora no Spica" ** Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS-

Author's notes: And another exciting chapter comes to a close, heh heh, next chapter's gonna be loaded with action so be ready when it comes out! And on another note, if I'm delayed in postings, it's because my community college classes have started up again, so I won't be able to devote as much time as I'd like to for this, but I'll try to keep to the schedule.


	13. Chapter 12

SONICANIME2010 here with chapter 12, this one's got a lot of action so get ready, special thanks to Triser for helping me out and staying for this long, also thanking the other reviewers who have followed this story since the beginning. And on another note, there are some pictures of Shadow in his barrier jacket outfit and soon being posted will be a pic of Sonic, all this on DeviantART, special thanks to Hedgehogneesah for drawing them

I don't own Sonic or Nanoha

**-Opening: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 12<br>Stars and Lightning. Save the Train!

Young Caro Ru Lushe was deep in thought, thinking back to her past.

-_Flashback-_

Caro was sitting in an old fashioned village-like tent cradling Fried like a baby, talking to her were elders of said village.

The male elder began "Dragon Summoner of the Algaz, descendant of the Ru Lushe, Caro!"

"At a mere six years of age, you command the Silver Flight Dragon, and are protected by the Black Flame Dragon. You are truly a splendid Dragon Summoner." the female added

"But, power that is too strong brings naught but disaster and conflict." The male continued.

"I'm sorry, we cannot let you stay in this village any longer" the female elder announced sadly.

-_Flashback end, but still in Caro's mind-_

"Dragon Summoning is a dangerous power. A frightening power that hurts people" as she thought this blood appeared on her left hand. Her thought and vision ended as she woke up from her thoughts (hands free of blood), remembering where she was at, the helicopter, her other forwards were sitting in anticipation, and Sonic and Nanoha were hanging on. The helicopter continued on to the train.

**-Riot Force 6 HQ: Communications room-**

"The target cargo train is maintaining a speed of 70 and continuing to proceed forward." the silver-purple haired girl named Lucino reported as the screen in the room displayed the train moving.

"It doesn't look like they've broken into valuable cargo yet.. but" the golden-brown haired girl named Alto continued.

"It's only a matter of time" Griffith thought out loud, and another alert rang out.

Shari, the communications operator ordered "Alto, Lucino, wide area scan! Searchers to the sky!"

Now displayed were waves after waves of Aerial Gadget Drones.

"Gadget readings! They're coming from the air?" Lucino was shocked

"They're flying types, I found their observation unit." Alto continued.

**-Fate-**

"This is Fate. Griffith, I'm now coming into the parking lot. I'll park the car and head to the scene, so I'll need permission for flight." Fate reported to Griffith

"Roger! Permission for two-person flight inside city limits is granted!" Griffith responded. Fate parked her car quickly, and soon enough, Shadow appeared via Chaos Control, meeting up with his enforcer superior.

**-Helicopter-**

"Vice, I'm heading out, Captain Fate and I will take control from the sky." Nanoha announced to Vice who piloted the copter.

"Roger that, Nanoha, I'll leave it to you." Vice responded. "Main hatch open" Storm Raider spoke, and the rear hatch of the helicopter opened up.

"I'm going to head out for a bit. Everyone, try your best and go get em!" Nanoha announced to the forwards.

"Okay!" responded everyone but Caro,

"Right" Caro sounded nervous. Nanoha detected this and went down to her level.

"Caro, you don't need to be nervous, Even if we're apart, we're all connected by transmissions. You're not alone. We'll save each other when we're in trouble and your magic can protect everyone. Yours is a kind and powerful magic, right?" the brunette spoke.

"_That's Right! Lets Move!_" Sonic cheered and hung by the edge of the copter, guess he's going out too.

**-Fate and Shadow-**

Fate and Shadow were running side by side.

**"Get set!"** Bardiche spoke in a flat male voice.

**"All Ready!"** Black Shot spoke in its flat male voice (its situated on Shadow's right wrist).

"Okay, Bardiche Assault, Set Up!" Fate commanded, and Bardiche morphed into its device mode and her barrier jacket appeared.

"Black Shot, set up, Now!" Shadow equally commanded, shifting to his own barrier jacket, with his device being situated on his wright wrist now in the form of a diamond pendant.

"Bardiche, Shadow. Lets go" Fate spoke, getting a nod from her ebony partner "Lightning-1, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, taking off!" the yellow-haired girl reported.

Shadow took off at an equal pace to Fate's "Lightning-3, Shadow the Hedgehog, also launching off."

**-Helicopter-**

Nanoha and Sonic both took their leap of faith at the same time from the helicopter.

**"Standby, ready"** Raising Heart announced in a female voice.

**"Ready, anytime"** Blue Star announced in its female voice.

"Raising Heart, Set Up!" Nanoha commanded, shifting to her barrier jacket and calling her device in its device form as well. She auto-casted her Axel Fin and flew towards the aerial mechs.

"Lets go Blue Star!" Sonic equally commanded, shifting to his Knight Clothing. Nanoha grabbed his hand with her left and carried him at a quick pace.

"Stars-1, Takamachi Nanoha, Launching!" Nanoha reported

"Stars-3, Sonic the Hedgehog, taking off!" Sonic added, the duo flew at a quick pace towards the drones.

**-Back in the Helicopter-**

Rein and Shahra were charged with giving the forwards their missions.

"You have two missions, the first one is to destroy all the gadgets without letting any escape." Rein started

"The second one is to safely recover the Relic." Shahra continued

"You'll split into Stars and Lightning pairs, covering the back and front of the train in pairs while destroying the gadgets. The relic is in compartment 7, whichever pair gets there first will secure the Relic." Rein finished

"Okay!" The forwards replied unanimously.

"Right," Shahra and Rein both shifted to their own jackets "We'll head to the scene and give tactical orders."

**-In the sky with the aerial gadgets-**  
>-<strong>Insert: "Egg Fleet"<strong> Sonic Heroes-

Nanoha and Sonic traveled in a pair and flew below Shadow and Fate

"It's been a long time since we've flown in the same sky Fate-chan" Nanoha sent mentally to Fate

"Yeah Nanoha." Fate's mental reply

"Well this brings back memories eh Shadow?" Sonic sent to his ebony rival.

"Hmph, just dont get in my way" Shadow replied stoically.

Nanoha and Sonic looked behind them to see several aerial units and up ahead even more

"Nanoha, get close to that one and throw me, I'll take em out!" Sonic told his carrier

"Okay!" was her energetic reply. Nanoha soared with Sonic in tow closing in on one she threw the hedgehog, who spun and zeroed in on a drone, destroying it with one blow, he then used the drones ahead of him as stepping stones and destroyed them with his homing attack. The blue streak landed on one of the drone, behind this one was a drone with another to the side, Sonic taunted the rear one by slapping his tailed butt, causing this one to charge forward, only to get stuck in the rear jets of the one he was just standing on, course he jumped off to the side one before hand, with a kick he sent the one he was standing into the set of 2 drones, destroying all 3. He then used his Air Boost to demolish more as he traveled.

Nanoha had her own fun with these drones, nailing a few with her Axel Shooter and other spells, she used her flying to avoid the laser beams of attacking drones and countered appropriately, all in all, the drones never stood a chance.

Fate shifted Bardiche to Haken Form and sliced and diced through drones, she threw the haken saber at a unit slicing it straight through.

Shadow alternated between spinning through drones to impaling them with his Chaos powers. His assault a ruthless and unrelenting one. All together the sky full of drones was being thinned of them by flashes of sky-blue, yellow, red, and cherry-blossom.

**-Helicopter-  
><strong>-**Insert: "Radical Train"** Sonic 2006 OST-

"Now then newbies. Your superiors are clearing the sky for us, so I can carry you to the drop point safely. All Ready?" Vice announced to the forwards

"Yes!" was the unanimous response. Subaru and Teana were on the back of the copter, the first duo to launch off.

"Stars-5, Subaru Nakajima!" Subaru reported

"Stars-6, Teana Lanster!" Teana followed suit

"Launching!" Both said at the same time. They were in a free fall

Subaru looked to her device "Let's go, Mach Caliber"

Teana held her card-shaped device "I'm counting on you Cross Mirage"

"Set Up!" Both called at the same time receiving the same response "**Stand by, Ready!"**

First up Subaru changed to her Barrier Jacket, blue short shorts with a white waste-cape attached to them, a black shirt bareing her mid-drift, and a jacket that looked similar to Nanoha's (aggressor) and keeping both her Revolver Gauntlets, her Roller blades were now armored and had four wheels lined up single file. Her hair bow was kept

Teana's Barrier Jacket was a lot different, long white socks that extended well above her knees, a black and red trimmed sleveless shirt and skirt combo with a small waste-cape as well, sleveless jacket ovver the black shirt and skirt combo, black boots and matching gloves, her device itself was twin guns.

"Next, Lightning, Kids be careful!" Vice told the younger forwards

"Okay!" Was their response.

Erio turned to Caro "Wanna go down together?" He held out his hand

"Okay" Caro responded taking his hand, awe how cute.

"Lightning-5, Erio Mondial!" Erio called out

"Lightning-6, Caro Ru Lushe and Friedrich" Caro followed suit and Fried gave a light roar.

"Launching" both shouted and leapt falling hand in hand.

"Strada" "Kerykeion" Erio and Caro called to their respective devices "Set Up!" and they both shifted to their barrier jackets. Erio's was a red buttoned-up polo shirt and brown short shorts, silver and yellow plated boots and a white overcoat. Caro's was a pink buttoned jacket with a long white skirt, dark blue boots with pink orbs on top of them that matched the orbs on her gloves, a white cape with a matching beret hat.

**-On the Train-**

The forwards made a clean landing on the top of the train, from the inside the gadget drones detected their presence.

Subaru was the first to notice her barrier jacket "Hey, this jacket"

"Could it be?" Erio pondered

Shahra floated down to explain "The design and performances are based off of each squad's captains."

Rein followed suit "They are a bit unique, but they have very high capabilities" their conversation didn't last long when rumbles came from underneath, the drones were starting to pour out from holes they made with their lasers

"**Variable Barrel" **Cross Mirage voiced when Teana pointed her right gun at a drone, "Shoot!" she called and fired the spell, taking out a few, Subaru launched down, spinning the revolvers on her fists and pulled a double punch into a drone, demolishing it instantly. She rolled on her destruction spree, using her roller blades to scale onto the walls, and using her newly learned quick step to avoid the laser beams. "Revolver Shoot!" she fired the spell, but sadly this didn't work and she was knocked up out of the train, thankfully her Device Mach Caliber saved her by auto-casting Wing Road. This brought surprise to Subaru.

"Amazing, you can do grip control and acceleration even quick step, and Wing Road." Subaru spoke to her device

"**Because I was made to make you run stronger and faster."** came Mach Caliber's reply in a mechanical female voice.

"Yeah, but even if you're an AI, you have a heart right? Then let's put that a little bit differently. You were, you see... born to run with me."

"**I feel that means the same way"**

"No, it's different in a lot of ways."

"**I'll think about it."** Mach Caliber finished.

"Okay" Subaru responded.

**-Meanwhile, in a different area of the train**-

"Teana, how is it?" Rein asked Teana through a mental communication.

"No good, destroying the cables didn't work." Teana replied, in front of the remains of several drones.

"Okay, me and Shahra will work on stopping the train, you meet up with Subaru" Rein ordered

"Okay!" Teana confirmed and dismissed one of her twin guns, **"One Hand Mode"** was what Cross Mirage said, and she ran off. While running she conversed with Cross Mirage

"But the latest technology is amazing, you helped me create the casing for my bullets."

"**Yes, was it unnecessary?" **Cross Mirage queried

"If I rely too much on something as powerful as you, it won't do good for me. But, in a battle it's a great help." Teana responded.

"**Thank you!"** Cross Mirage spoke.

**-Rein and Shahra-**

The duo of unison device and genie flew on the exterior of the train, reporting in

"Stars-F has met up in train 4." Rein started

"Lightning-F is in combat at car 14."

**-Back in the Communications room at RF6-**

"Stars-1 and 3 as well as Lightning-1 and 3 have established air superiority. Gadget type 2's have begun to deploy" Shari reported.

Hayate quickly entered the room "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Welcome back" Shari said

"It's been going fairly well up until now" Griffith noted.

"Lightning-F is in car 8. Oh, Encounter! It's a new type!" Shari noted and a large gadget drone was displayed in the view of the train.

**-Train-**

Erio and Caro had a major trouble with the new Gadget. Fried's Blast Flare was swat away by an arm like it was nothing, and Erio got shut down when he tried to go in up close. To make matters worse, The drone's AMF extended far out and dispelled all the casting the duo was trying. Erio struggled hard with the grip.

"Ummm" Caro started

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" Erio reassured his partner, sadly this was not the case he almost got hit by the drone's laser, and with the AMF there was nothing that could be done. As Erio was being beaten, Caro had another memory.

_-Flashback-_

Caro once again was sitting in a chair, in front of her was Fate and several other men in brown suits.

"It's true that she has impressive powers. But, she can't really control it. Her "Dragon Summoning" is just dragons running on a rampage trying to protect her, she won't fit in a real squad. She's probably better off put in a battle alone where her objective is to destroy everything." One man told Fate

"No, that's enough, I'll take her as planned" Fate responded. Outside, Fate and Caro were walking out in the snow, Fate tied a scarf into a bow around Caro's neck to keep her warm.

"Where should I go now?" Caro asked

"That depends on where you want to go and what you want to do. Caro, where do you want to go and what do you want to do?" Fate responded kindly

_-Flashback end-_

Caro thought to herself as she remembered those events _'I'd never even thought about it. All I ever saw before me were places I couldn't go.. Things I couldn't do..' _Erio's pained screams shocked her out of her thoughts, the drone just wouldn't let up, eventually when it was through it tossed Erio off of the rail and into a fall that most likely could kill him. Caro saw this, and flashbacked once more to when she first met Erio, and all the times they were partnered up in training.

"Erio-kun." She spoke softly, then as he fell she shouted "Erio-kun!" and leapt off after him.

**-Communications room-**

"Lightning-4 jumped off! Those two... attempting a recovery from such a high altitude!" Alto exclaimed in shock.

"No, that's fine," Hayate replied calmly

"I see" Shari thought out loud

**-Nanoha and Sonic-**

"Yeah, if they get away from the source the AMF will weaken and Caro can use her full power" Nanoha explained, now once again carrying Sonic to the train.

**-Caro and Erio-**

"I want to protect them, the people close to me, I want to protect them!" Caro spoke determined, she freefalled close and grabbed Erio's hand, free from the AMF she and Erio were covered in a large pink sphere. Fried flew by the two.

"Fried, I'm sorry to make you feel bound. I'll control it right. Let's go. Dragon Soul Summon! White flash of light that streaks across the azure, become my wings and dash across the sky! Come to me, my dragon, Friedrich! Dragon Soul Summon!" Caro chanted, a large pink summoning circle was created, and what popped out was Friedrich, only this time, he was much larger and had reins attached to his mouth, with Caro and Erio on his back. The great dragon roared!

**-Communications-**

"Summoning successful! Fried's consciousness level is blue, he's under complete control." Shari reported.

"That is.." Griffith started

"Caro's dragon summoning, its only a part of her power." Hayate finished.

**-Train-**

Subaru, Teana, Shahra and Rein watched the large dragon as it flew, guided by its summoner.

"So that's the true form of the little dragon?" Teana commented

"How cool." Subaru noted, Rein and Shahra could only watch, surprised as well.

"Let's go get the Relic now" Shahra ordered, but that drone from before came up once more, now on the top of the train.

"Fried, Blast Rain. Fire!" Caro commanded and the great dragon breathed out a burst of fire, sadly even though the dragon was powered by Caro, the Drone remained untouched..

"It's armor is difficult for ranged attacks to go through, Strada and I will do it." Erio declared

"Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Sonic's voice rang out.

**-Insert: "Sonic Drive!"** Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori, Sonic X OST-

The blue streak landed perched on Fried's head, he turned to the riders, specifically Erio "_Hey! Erio! Are you alright? _You took a beating there against that drone, I can take it from here, you can help the others in securing the relic. You did great for your first deployment, you showed courage and never gave up against that drone, but, you also took a beating and while I'm sure you can take it out, this is only your first, there's plenty of others I'm sure."

"But how Sonic-san? How can you beat that thing?" Erio questioned.

The blue blur gave his trademark fanged smirk "These quills aren't just for decoration kiddo, and I can make short work of that AMF, leave this one for me and focus on the relic, I won't think less of you if you took my offer, you did well and survived against that formidable foe, that's good enough of a mention and something to be proud of."

Erio looked at the blue superior, his face full of defiance, the two had a staring contest, however after a few seconds Erio won when Sonic burst out laughing.

"Sonic-san what's so funny?" The boy asked

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry I know what you're trying to do, but it's hard to take you seriously when you're in that get-up. I mean you're wearing shorts so short they almost show all your legs... Get some pants, then we can have the whole "serious staring contest" thing." the hedgehog retorted, with a few chuckles. Then he got serious again "Nevertheless, you took quite a beating against that drone, why don't you go rest up and help out the Stars forwards. I'll take care of this one. Good work today"

"Okay, Sonic-san. I'll help out the others, thank you." Erio spoke, Fried dropped off the young boy onto the train with the other forwards and Shahra and Rein.

The blue streak turned to Caro and offered her a kind smile "He'll be fine, I meant what I said, now let's take out this drone, it's annoying me. Wanna pass me a power boost?"

"Okay" Caro confirmed, and returned her attention to the drone

**-Insert: "Sonic's Fight" **Sonic X OST**-**

Caro and Sonic, on-board of Fried, faced the large drone from a distance. The young support mage began to chant "What I ask for, is the harsh winds of the hurricane and their power for this wise, free-spirited hedgehog." and held out her hands one after another. With her left fist clenched Kerykeion spoke from it **"Enchant Field: Invade!"** and then she clenched her right fist crossing her arms, and Kerykeion spoke once more **"Boost up: Strike Power!"** she then held out her hands creating two medium sized pink spheres, one for each hand. She called to her blue superior "I'm ready Sonic-san."

"_Okay! Yahoooo!_" Sonic called and leaped off of Fried, free-falling dead on towards the large drone, aiming for the center.

"_Twin Boost: Power and Strike!_" Caro called out and threw the orbs at Sonic, the blue blur caught them both in his hands.

"_Got it!"_ Sonic called back to Caro. Looking ahead he gave a fanged smirk to the drone, held out his hands which now glowed pink from the spell, a powerful pink aura engulfed him. The drone saw the hedgehog and quickly stretched its tentacle like arms and wires, but Sonic quickly spun into his spin-ball form and tore clean through the attacking limbs, he didn't stop there though. In his trademark spin-dash he charged right for the drone with the shout "TEEEERRRIAAAAAAAA!". Breaking the sound barrier with his spin, he created sonic-boom sound-waves, these waves coated his spin-dash in a barrier that complimented the high-power boosts he received from Caro. The blue ball careened itself into the center of the drone, the AMF was jammed by the sound-waves and it's powerful armor was torn clean through by Sonic's attack. Sonic blazed straight through the drone and landed on the train. The drone exploded from the damage. The blue streak break-danced in victory and then leaped back on top of Fried.

Sonic gave a whistle of approval _"That was tight!"_

"We did it!" Caro cheered

**-Communications room-**

The destruction of the large drone was viewed on screen in the room.

"All land and airborne gadgets have been destroyed" Alto reported. Another screen appeared showing Erio holding the relic with Subaru and Teana waving

"Erio and Stars-F have recovered the relic." Lucino added.

Rein reported in "We've taken back control of the train."

Shahra added in her report "I'll stop it now!"

Hayate declined Shahra's suggestion "That's just fine then, have the helicopter pick up the four stars members along with Rein and Shahra, they can take the Relic to the central labs."

"Okay" Rein confirmed over the communication.

"What about Lightning?" Griffith asked

"They can stay and hand the train over to the local Bureau personnel. Take care of it okay?"

**-Train-  
>-Insert: "The White Flower on Top of the Hill" <strong>Sonic X OST-

Subaru's Wing Road served as a bridge between the Train and the Helicopter, allowing for Sonic to lead the pair of Stars Forwards to the helicopter safely. Nanoha soon flew in as well. Watching this happen were Erio and Caro on Friedrich and Shadow and Fate were floating.

**-In an unknown place-  
>-Music-less-<strong>

The whole scene was watched by a mysterious figure, the only thing that could be noticed was that this figure had purple hair and he was wearing a suit and lab-coat.

A woman appeared on his screen reporting "Seal #9 has been readied for transport."

The mysterious man gave a huff.

The woman asked "Shall I send in additional forces?"

The man answered calmly "Let's not. The loss of the Relic is damaging, but I'm satisfied just having gotten their data."

Footage from the train appeared on his screen and he watched, still-frames of all the combatants were also displayed "Even so, I'm surprised, these subjects are truly splendid. Not only have interesting subjects for my research gathered together..." Then all the footage from Erio's fighting, Shadow's fighting and Fate's fighting of the drones were displayed. Giving this man a confident yet calm smirk.

"These children... the living, breathing remnants of Project-F" he said referring to Fate and Erio. And then he referred to Shadow "And the latest and last remnant of Project Shadow. I have a chance to obtain them all!" The man gave a chilling chuckle as he continued to watch the footage.

**-Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica" ** Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS-

End Chapter

Author's notes: Yikes, those barrier jackets, are a pain to describe, thankfully I'm only describing them once. Oh and who's this mysterious figure spying on the train incident, and how does he know about Shadow and Fate and their respective projects? What does Erio have to do with them, well all will be revealed soon enough so stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 13

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter. On my DeviantArt Profile SonicANIMEfan, there is several pictures of the furries in their Knight Clothing, All pics drawn and colored by HedgehogAneesah, for which I thank her lots and lots. Oh and I noticed a review asking me why Nanoha carried Sonic in flight when he could have used his Extreme Gear. There was a reason, she carried him so that way he can use the momentum from Nanoha's carry and throw to make his starting attack work out better than just leaping off of the gear. Oh, and at the end of this chapter stay tuned for a hilarious omake. Also, if any of you are interested in a good Sonic and Sailormoon crossover, there's "Two Worlds One Mirror" written by HedgehogNeesah/Thoughtful Tikal, great story so far. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha

**-Opening: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki; Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 13<br>Development! More training of the forwards! Watch it Knuckles!

**-Training Field-  
>- "Mission (Emerald Beach)" <strong>Sonic Generations-

"Here I go!" Vita shouted and charged with Graf Eisen in hand against Subaru. The blue-haired girl called to her device and tried to block Vita's attack with a Protection spell. It worked, kind of, but Vita pushed against the shield, with Subaru behind it, and a quick slam to the shield knocked her with enough force to send her into a tree. Subaru quickly recovered and pushed forward, only to find another harsh hit to her shield from Amy's Blutenblatt. The pink hedgehog swung hard against the shield and in almost the same way Vita did, she slammed the still shielded girl into another tree.

"Ouch" Subaru winced, her spell still up.

"I see, you're barrier strength isn't that lacking." Vita kind of complimented.

"I'll say, it was able to hold against Eisen and Blutenblatt." Amy followed suit

"Thanks. Vice-Captain Vita and 2nd lieutenant Amy Rose." Subaru said

"The stronger your defensive skills are, the less you have to rely on the support squad. The three types of protective magic are the barrier spells that take the hit (she demonstrated by creating a small barrier in her right hand), the shielding magic that repels it (Demonstrated by creating a red belkan triangle shield on her left hand) and the field magic you surround yourself with to protect yourself (demonstrated by Vita's entire body glowing red). Learn to master these types as well as using your lower body stance to take a stand." Vita lectured

"Attacks that break barriers are our specialty, so if you don't wanna get hit by either of our hammers you better watch it" Amy followed suit and pointed her hammer up at Subaru's face.

**-In another area: Sonic, Signum, Fate, Erio, Caro, Knuckles-**

Fate set up a few shooting drones for Erio and Caro in a medium sized field. From the side watching was Knuckles, and the other side, Sonic and Signum. All dressed in training garb of pants and shirts. (Well for Sonic and Knuckles it was their normal attire, shoes and gloves only albeit Knux has his hat, I'll explain Sonic's case later)

"Erio and Caro, you're not as tough as Subaru, Vita or Knuckles, nor as fast as Sonic or the other animals. Thus, your evasiveness and reactions are key. For example, (she demonstrated by dodging a few shots by the drones) this. First move around so they can't aim (she demonstrated by running around throwing the targeting of the drones off). If you're in a place where they can't attack you, don't stay there for long. When you get use to this at a slow pace we'll increase the speed." Fate lectured and dodged more waves at a higher speed, at some point all fired at her while she was standing, creating some smoke. But she reappeared behind the duo "See?" There was a dirt trail where she rushed.

"Amazing." Erio noted

Sonic commented "I could have done that without the trail, then again I'm light on my feet"

Fate continued "What you saw was a fundamental move that anyone could do, just done in fast forward. The higher your speed, the more difficult it is to rely on your instincts. Erio, as a guard wing, you can attack and support from any position. Caro, as full back you can move quickly and aid your teammates. Make sure you learn the fundamentals of evasion carefully."

"Okay" They replied at the same time.

Knuckles watched Caro with great interest, earlier the young girl sought him out on Angel Island, and he decided to help her a bit in training. He folded his arms in anticipation for what Caro would do.

Erio and Caro stepped forward into the area to practice what they learned from Fate. They both did a pretty decent job of avoiding. What those watching, with the exception of Knuckles, weren't expecting was for Caro to see the opening of a drone off guard and deliver a mana boosted Roundhouse kick to it, destroying it flat.

Fate and Erio were shocked completely "C-Caro!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Knuckles on the other hand smirked and laughed "_Heh heh! _Nicely done!" he thrusted his fists forward

Sonic and Signum seemed to take this a bit more stoically, albeit snarky.

"Chuck Norris, eat your heart out" Sonic chuckled

"Well, we can say that her support spells can have a "Kick" to them now" Signum joined in.

"I know, I know Signum, Who'd a thought that little midget had quite the foot to her." Sonic snarked

"None of us thats for sure, now her partner has to catch up to her." Signum commented and the duo continued their snark session.

Knuckles snickered up a storm in pride, course he was interrupted by Fate's lovely voice "Knuckles... Did you teach that to Caro?"

The red echidna smirked in pride "Of course I did, she asked me for my help and I decided to give it"

_-Flashback!-  
>-<strong>Angel Island: Early Morning-<br>* "Sky Sanctuary" Sonic Generations***_

Knuckles was relaxing at the shrine of the Master Emerald, guarding it as he usually did. His view of the early morning sun was covered by a dragon flying down and landing on the ground. The red echidna investigated, only to find that it was Caro on Fried, the dragon returned to its baby body and his master approached the echidna.

"Knuckles-san. Can you help me please?" The pink-haired child asked

"You're one of the forwards, uh Caro, right?" Knuckles thought a bit before asking

"Yes, Caro Ru Lushe, I come here to seek training from you." The child confirmed

"Well I don't see how much help I can be in training, from what I saw, you're a support mage, not a fighter." the red echidna noted

"Yes, but I would like to learn fighting from you, I've read that you're the most skilled fighter in the unit, and I wish to learn some from you so that way I can be more of a help to my teammates" Caro explained

"Oh, okay, why not, I guess I'll teach you a trick or two." The red echidna called up a display moniter for the communications room "Oy, Oy, anyone there? I'll be leaving Angel Island for a few hours, can someone guard the Emeralds while I'm away?"

"Zafira's on his way now" Lucino responded, she happened to be in there at the time.

"Thank you" Knuckles ended the call, put on his hat and turned to Caro "So, shall we start?"

"Okay." the pink-head confirmed. The duo spent a good hour or so training, Knuckles taught her the basic punches and kicks, and in the process of showing off he round-housed a rock. After a session, it soon came time for Fate's lesson, so the duo went to the designated area.

_-Flashback end-  
><em>-** Music-less-**

The red echidna smirked in pride "Yup, I was the one that taught her that move. No need to thank me" he folded his arms.

**- "Chocobo Theme"** Final Fantasy X (LOL)-

Fate on the other hand didn't look pleased. "Bardiche..."

"**Yes, Sir"** her device spoke calmly and shifted to Device form. Knuckles shifted his gaze and paled when he saw the blonde slowly walk towards him holding Bardiche high.

"Oy.. Oy... T-there's no need for that" Knuckles tried to convince her, sadly it didn't work. He took off with Fate close on his heels.

Erio's shock of seeing his partner pull off such a powerful kick was replaced more by surprise and confusion for his captain's chase of Knuckles. Caro also was confused, she wasn't sure if she did anything wrong of not, and Fate's actions puzzled her.

The peanut gallery, I mean Sonic and Signum, continued their comments.

"Oh boy, sounds like Fate's mad. Knuckles better watch it" Sonic chuckled

"Agreed, Testarossa won't be showing the Echidna any mercy, in ways she's like the "Thing" (Nanoha!)" Signum followed suit.

Knuckles first dug underground to avoid and hits from Fate and Bardiche, but the blond mage was smart, firing a powerful Plasma Smasher spell into the hole he just made forced him up into the air holding his tail in pain "OW OW OW OW OW!"

Sonic at that point nearly burst out laughing "Oh, he'll feel that in the morning,"

Signum let out a chuckle "She's nowhere near done yet."

For about 5 minutes, Knuckles's pained screams were heard all throughout the training area as Fate just beat him with Bardiche. While this was happening the duo of snarkers just kept going. When it stopped Fate turned her attention to them.

"Something funny you two?" Fate gave a glare to the duo. Sonic seemed pretty phased by it with visible sweats.

Signum decided to save the blue hedgehog the trouble "Nothing, Testarossa, we best be off, have to relieve Vita and Amy." she dragged Sonic out of Fate's warpath.

**-Another area: Teana, Nanoha, Blaze-  
>- "Final Egg 1" <strong> Sonic Adventure-

Nanoha and Blaze helped to train Teana in her shooting, setting up target arrows for her to shoot and what not. The duo of trainers were standing with respective cherry-blossom and fiery red colored Mid-Childan circles, creating arrows. While Teana wielded her gun and fired upon them. They both lectured her about her spells and position, what mages like her do. However, their training was put to a slight hold when they heard Knuckles's pained cries, and sooner after that did Signum appear, still dragging Sonic along.

"Sonic-kun, Signum." Nanoha noted "What are you doing here? Weren't you watching Fate-chan training the Lightning in dodging?"

"Well we were... Until the midget (Caro) roundhouse kicked a shooting drone, and Fate's giving Knux a world of pain for it" Sonic said. Drawing surprise from Teana, an uncaring stoic expression from Blaze, and a slight disappointment from Nanoha.

"Knuckles taught Caro how to fight?" Nanoha asked after a sigh.

"_Yes."_ Sonic responded

"And... she just roundhouse kicked... a drone?" Nanoha asked, her tone disappointed as her hand met her face.

"Correct.." Signum replied.

"And you just picked that time to leave?" Nanoha deadpanned.

"Well if we stuck around we would've been targets too." Sonic defended their retreat.

"Agreed, Testarossa would have gone after us next." Signum followed suit.

Blaze makes her remark, her tone easily matching Nanoha's "Disappointing, his skills would be better off taught to our squadron." referring to her being in the Stars squadron with her sign being "Stars-4".

"Well, Signum and I are gonna relieve Amy and Vita, I got some pointers to give to Subaru. You can come if you want" Sonic announced and walked off with Signum, the trio decided to follow suit.

**-Vita, Amy, Subaru-  
>- "Speed Highway" <strong>Sonic Adventure**-**

Vita and Amy took turns on hitting Subaru's barrier to test how long she could hold it. Giving her pointers along the way, their lesson went off without a hitch. When they heard Knuckles's from a distance they paused for a few moments. And a few minutes later Sonic, Signum, Teana, Blaze and Nanoha came to watch.

Amy Rose squealed the moment her eyes caught sight of her blue hero and rushed mach speed into a glomping tackle hug "SONIKKKU!"

The blue blur could only sigh in disappointment and pried her off of him "Hey. What's up?"

"Pinky and I were just teaching Subaru about defense spells." Vita retorted "Weren't you supposed to be helping out Lightning in dodging?"

"The midget roundhouse kicked one of the drones. Knuckles taught her how to fight." Signum responded. Drawing interesting reactions from the trio. Subaru sounded shocked speechless as did Amy, Vita just seemed stoic about it.

"D-did you just say Caro kicked out a drone?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, and if you don't pay attention yours and Teana's next defensive training assignment will be "Dodge the fighting midget" now focus" Sonic retorted

Vita commented "Like you're one to talk about sizes shorty."

"Yeah yeah, I'm a hedgehog, I have an excuse. All right now pay attention Subaru" the blue blur called getting Subaru's full attention. "Good girl, now listen up, the other day we were working on the quick-step. Well today I'm gonna teach you how to keep a better control over your speed itself through drifting. Now drifting is important because it'll help you in tight corners when you're chasing something or even you can use it to avoid obstacles like delayed spells and some shooting spells." he started to explain.

Vita and Amy went to the side where the others were watching.

"That girl! Who does she think she is? She gets some personal time with my hero! I'm supposed to be the one he does lessons with!" Amy fumed, still wielding Rosa Blutenblatt in its hammerform.

"Now, now Amy-chan, Sonic-kun has to teach Subaru-chan because she needs to control her speed. Her recklessness in using it almost got her and Teana severely injured in a mage test." Nanoha explained and urged Amy to calm down. The pink hedgehog was reduced to mere grumbling.

Sonic began his demonstration by using his hands and leaning to drift on simulated corners, he took it a step further by incorporating his spinning as well. After a few demonstrations he returned to Subaru's side "All right, now that you watched. Now you try."

Subaru started off, imitating Sonic's actions with her own hands, at first, she failed...horribly... kept slipping and falling, either on her butt, or forward in a face-plant. And at each try all the spectators winced in phantom pain. And all Sonic did was stood and watched, not bothering to help her one bit.

"Why isn't he helping her?" Teana asked

"Sonic-kun knows that if he helps her, she wouldn't learn anything. She has to do this on her own." Nanoha explained and watched.

Sonic stood there with his arms folded, he watched as Subaru, after a few more falls, the blue-haired mage stopped for a moment at the beginning. And tried once more, albeit at a slower pace, and it worked, she drifted (albeit ungracefully) the corners. After each success she upped her speed to get a better feel. After a good ten minutes she got the hang of it, and Mach Caliber adjusted to compliment the drifts.

The blue hedgehog clapped "Well done, well done. Your form needs some work though, but you still got it nailed."

Subaru bladed up to her small instructor and wiped her forehead "Thank you, Sonic-san!"

Amy Rose felt that Subaru was a little too close to her blue idol "Hey! Get away from my Sonikku!" she branded her hammer and rushed straight for Subaru.

The duo looked at the approaching pink hedgehog, Sonic gave a slight chuckle "Heh heh, and now for your next lesson... AVOID THAT HAMMER!" he shouted, and Subaru took off with Amy on her heels. Sonic was lucky to manage to step away from the pink hedgehog's hammer of doom and move to the side where the other spectators were.

"Boy.. She sure doesn't give up that easily" the blue streak sighed.

"She's relentless I'll give her that. Now if only she could put that effort into our training, when I try to teach her she's too busy fantasizing about you to focus. It gets me mad." Vita responded

"Isn't someone going to stop her?" Teana asked

Nanoha could only sigh and held out her hand "I'll do it.. Raising Heart."

"**Restrict Lock"** her device spoke and the mage created pink wheels around Amy's limbs and bound her in place.

"Hey! What gives? Let me go!" the pink hedgehog yelled.

Vita wielded her Graf Eisen and approached her "You're training with me now. And this time I expect you to pay attention!"

Subaru withdrew back to the spectators area "Thank you, Nanoha-san"

The instructor dismissed her spell "You're welcome Subaru." she then returned her attention to the hammer wielders about to train.

"Focus here pinky! Now, here I come!" Vita shouted and rushed with Eisen straight for Amy.

The pink hedgehog seemed more focus and determined, probably because her idol was here. She moved into a defending stance "Blutenblatt!"

"**Panzerhindernis"** her device spoke in a german male voice, Amy created a hot pink barrier that intercepted Vita's attack. The duo struggled, but Vita's attack overpowered the shield and sent Amy backwards. Amy then rushed for Vita, only for her attack to be guarded by Vita's barrier spell. The duo exchanged hammer strikes for several seconds before Amy pulled backward.

"This one's for you, Sonic! Blutenblatt!" Amy called out

"**Gigantform"** her device shifted from a red and yellow hammer to a larger one with the faces octagonal, while also keeping the color scheme from her original hammer. The pink hedgehog wielded this giant monstrosity with ease and swung it to attack Vita where she stood, extending the hammer's length and face width for extra power. She cried out "Gigantschlag" and slammed it down on the red mage.

In preparation, Vita simply cast her own barrier spell to counter, only this one was slightly different, she sacrificed movement to allow the barrier to become a "complete defense version" which was a crystalized polygonal barrier that completely encase her. The oversized hammer slammed against it, but it did little to no effect against this barrier. After a few seconds the barrier expired and Amy's attack withdrew, giving an opening for Vita to nail her with a Raketenhammer to end it.

"So, you finally get serious this time.. Baka! Why couldn't you have done this earlier?" Vita commented, returning Eisen to it's standby mode.

"Well, Sonic's here, I didn't want to let him down" Amy responded a bit sheepishly, doing the same to hers.

To the side, Sonic's face met his gloved palm once more "Oh, come on..." he could only sigh in disappointment.

"Disappointing." Blaze deadpanned.

"Well, she's got courage, that's for sure, her work ethic and focus needs improvement still." Nanoha offered, though she couldn't hide her dissapointment

"Some things never change." Signum retorted

**-Outside the field-  
>- "Speed Highway, at Dawn" <strong>Sonic Adventure-

Watching all these training sessions were Shadow, Hayate, and Vice. All that was recorded was seen by them, including Caro's kick.

Hayate winked at the sight "Wow! What a kick, and coming from such a cute girl. Very moe!" she giggled

"Ah, looks like things'll get interesting with that training." Vice commented

"Now if Knuckles could keep up the training she could be formidable." Shadow spoke stoically.

"Say, Shadow, aren't you going to participate in the training?" The pilot asked the hedgehog

"Hmph, tempting, but I'll pass. There's nothing I can't teach that's already covered by the others. All the Speed-related skills I have can be taught by Sonic, my hand-to-hand skills are surpassed by Knuckles. Shooting's already covered by Nanoha." The ebony one responded.

"What about your Chaos Powers? You've got a variety of them and none of the forwards know them" Hayate asked.

"You humans can't even begin to understand the power of Chaos Control. No human has yet to harness that power directly from the emeralds themselves. The only time humans have used the emeralds was indirectly through machines. It's far too complex to be taught to them." Shadow retorted.

Hayate pointed to the moniter with the Lightning Squadron. "Look. Fate-chan's calmed down now." on display were a tired and slightly bruised Knuckles and a calmer Fate.

**-Training Area-  
>- "Victory Fanfare" <strong>Final Fantasy X -

A loud whistle blew out with the announcement "That's all for this afternoon's training." The four forwards, in addition to Amy, sat down exhausted and worn out from all the hard work. All the instructors were present in front of them. Knuckles, now fully recovered from Fate's punishment, also was present.

Fate started by turning to Caro "Caro, I understand after what Knuckles told me, you asked him to train you, is that correct?" her question seemed to surprise the others who only heard Fate punishing the red echidna.

"Y-yes. Fate-san... This morning I went to Angel Island with Fried and asked him to train me in fighting... I wanted to be more helpful than just summoning and boosting, I wanted to learn to fight to help protect my allies that I care about." The pink summoner confirmed. Her story brought even more surprise to the other forwards, and a few raised eyebrows from Nanoha and Vita

"I understand... Knuckles, I'm sorry for attacking you, I was shocked at first." Fate apologized to Knuckles, then continued "It's alright with me if Caro wants to learn more from you, so teach her well."

The red echidna rubbed the back of his head "_Heh heh!_ I should be apologizing as well, I should have mentioned that she wanted to train. Oy Caro! (the girl looked at him) You want to follow my teachings and training to become a better fighter? I warn you it won't be easy."

"Yes please! I'll do my best to learn" Caro said.

"Now for the Stars forwards, this is also especially true for the Lightning forwards. Your bodies are still developing, so don't overdo it." Fate warned.

"Take our word for it, it's not a pretty picture." Sonic added.

"Now, everyone, how about lunch?" Nanoha asked and everyone left

**-Outside RF6 HQ-**  
><strong>- "Welcome to Station Square"<strong> Sonic Adventure-

A black motorcycle with a side-car was parked outside with Shadow, Hayate and Rein about to leave in it. The group from the training approached from behind.

"Good work everyone, I saw all the training, nice kick Caro" Hayate complimented the others.

"_Thank you!_ So Hayate, Shadow, you going somewhere?" Sonic asked

"Just a little chat with Major Nakajima." Shadow confirmed, getting Subaru's attention.

"Subaru, do you want me to give a word or two to your father, sister or mother?" Hayate asked

"No, that's okay." Subaru declined politely.

The motorcycle started up with Shadow driving and Hayate with Rein in the side-car. Nanoha sent them off with a "Hayate-chan, Rein-chan, Shadow-kun, see you later."

Fate added "Tell Major Nakajima and Ginga that I said hi."

Sonic finished "Oy oy! Give my regards to Quint too!" and with that the jeep drove off out of sight.

**-Food Court-**

The four forwards had a nice lunch with Shari and Tails while their instructors all sat at a table nearby.

"I see, so your father, sister and mother are part of an army battalion." Caro asked Subaru

"Yeah, Commander Yagami at one point studied under my father's battalion. And when he was first enlisted, Sub-Commander Sonic also was placed in there on recommendation from kaa-san. It was there that he began his speed technique training, he taught onee-chan the techniques he's teaching me now." the blue-haired girl answered

"Out unit sure has a lot of connections. Weren't our captains childhood friends?" Teana asked Shari and Tails

"Yeah, Nanoha and Commander Yagami were from the same world, and Fate-san lived there when she was younger." Shari said.

Tails followed suit "We're from the same world as them too, though we didn't know it until 4 years ago when Sonic first came here."

"Wait! You are? I thought you were from a world full only of animals because you don't look like any human." Subaru was a bit shocked.

"Yeah, we're from the same world as Nanoha and Hayate." Tails replied.

"If I remember right, that's Non-Administrated Planet #97." Erio thought out loud.

"_That's Right!_ Though we prefer to call it something else. It has a name you know, it's called "Earth". Not some number and administer babble" Sonic chimed in from another table.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sonic-san" Erio apologized

"Oy, oy.. It's fine, no harm done." Sonic smirked.

Nanoha giggled then noticed as her food was delivered by a strange little creature, a light blue creature with yellow tinted hands and feet, but no toes or fingers, pink wings, a yellow ball ontop of its head, and a red bow tied on its neck. The creature served the mage her food.

"Eh?" Nanoha looked surprised, which drew the notice of the other forwards at their table.

"Whoa! What is that thing? It sure looks cute" Subaru asked.

Sonic recognized this little guy right from the start "Cheese! Hey there buddy!" he spoke as he patted the little creature's head.

"Sonic-san, do you know him or her?" Erio asked

"Yeah, Cheese is a Chao, one of the creatures from our world, they've been around for thousands of years." Sonic confirmed.

Amy thought out loud as she sat at the table where Sonic and Nanoha were "Wait if Cheese is here.. that means.." She didnt even get the chance to finish her thought as her meal was delivered by a cream furred rabbit with orange fur on the top of her head and eye area, and ears, cinnamon brown eyes, and wearing an orange sleeveless dress with a white collar and a light blue bow tied on it, white gloves and socks, and orange and yellow shoes.

Amy recognized this little bunny as well "Cream!"

Cream said "Hi, Amy, Sonic-san, how are you?"

"Surprised that you're here, Cream, how did you end up here?" Sonic asked, but before Cream could respond, Sonic's meal consisting of two chilli-dogs with the works was placed in front of him by a woman rabbit who looked like she could be Cream's mother, being taller than the blue hedgehog but only slightly shorter than the other humans. She was wearing a white apron over a pink dress with a maroon vest and an orange bow tie.

The blue hedgehog turned his head to the woman "Vanilla, it's been a while hasnt it?"

The rabbit in question nodded and smiled gently "It has, Sonic."

"How did you get here?" Sonic questioned

"Cream and I were invited by this nice lady who showed up at our house, she offered to pay for a home here and get us jobs here since you guys were already here. She sure was a nice lady" Vanilla responded

"Hayate" Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Signum said all at the same time. The others turned their attention to the forwards table and listened in.

Subaru changed the subject "Where were you from again Erio?"

"Ah, I was raised at the main office." Erio responded, while eating.

"The Bureau's main office? Like in the housing complex?" she asked.

"The main office's special protection facility. I was there until I was 8" the boy said, which got the attention of the captains at the other table (aside from Fate). Subaru abruptly stopped eating with a small gasp.

'Baka' Teana sent to her mentally.

"A-ano, please don't worry about it. It was nice there and I had a normal childhood." Erio reassured them. The instructors continued their eating and catching up with Vanilla and Cream.

"That's right, ever since then Fate-san's been your guardian right?" Shari asked

"That's right, ever since I can remember, she would do a lot for me. She even taught me magic once in a while, once I started learning it. She was always nice to me. I still think that even now Fate-san's raising me in a way. When she was young, something in her family happened that made her a bit lonely That's why she can't leave behind any sad or lonely children. She herself, was saved by kind and warm hands." Erio explained.

Sonic listened to what Erio said very well, then he turned to Fate, who had a slight blush on her cheeks when she looked at Nanoha, when she caught Sonic's gaze she blushed at him too, drawing a bit of confusion from the blue hedgehog.

Fate was reminded of her past, how her original mother/creator abused her violently with a whip, the pain she felt every day trying to please her by bringing her jewel seeds, only to be thrown out verbally by Precia Testarossa, but she also remembered meeting Nanoha for the first time, and how the brunette chased to hell and back trying to save her, it worked, and Fate developed a sort of a romantic interest because of it, and while Precia learned her lesson, it was far too late when she disappeared. And even now she harbors those feelings, but Nanoha's not the only one. Recently she's come to like Sonic in just about the same way, his carefree attitude, freedom fighting personality, always taking the time to stop and help out, the concert on the week she first met also gave her a likeness for him. For Shadow, she sees someone like her, an artificial being who's put their past behind him, while her feelings don't come to an attraction, she still has a high respect for him. But right now, she's with two of the people she cares most, Nanoha, the girl who saved her years ago, and Sonic, the drifter with a heart just as golden as Nanoha's.

**-Land Forces 108 Main Building: Commander's room-  
>- "Central City" <strong>Sonic Battle-

Hayate and Genya Nakajima had a friendly conversation sitting at opposite couches with a table between them.

"Seems like your new unit is going pretty well." the older gentleman said.

"That's right; for now at least" Hayate nodded

"But what's up? You shouldn't have time to check up on your old acquaintances." Genya asked

Hayate giggled "Your favorite student has a bit of a favor to ask her teacher."

The buzzer on the outside of the door rang. "Come in" Genya announced.

The doors slid open to reveal Ginga holding a tray for tea and right outside was Rein, Shadow and Quint. Ginga left the tea tray and left with the others in tow, leaving Hayate to talk with Genya.

"What I wanted to ask you is about the investigation of the smuggling routes" Hayate explained

"For the Lost Logia you guys are taking care of?" Genya asked

"There are many routes they could be using, Rein has brought the data for the specifics, she'll give it to you afterwards." Hayate confirmed

"Well, I don't mind you using our investigation unit. Investigation of smuggling is our main job. Well you can ask me anything but..." Genya started

"Please" Hayate asked

"Yagami, instead of going to another mobile unit, or the main branch's investigation unit, you came all the way out here to talk to me.. even bringing Shadow with you. Is there some reason to that?" Genya questioned the brunette

"I've asked them to handle the investigation, but the ground forces would know the land around her the best." Hayate explained

"Well that makes sense" The gentleman spoke then sipped his tea "Very well, I accept."

"Thank you very much" the brunette said.

"The head of investigation is Cartos, Ginga is his second in command. Both of you know each other. And since it's Ginga you should be able to handle her easily." Genya said

"Yes, on my side, Testaross Harlaown will be in charge of the investigation and Shadow-kun is her second in command, so I thought Ginga would be able to do it easily."

**-Ginga, Shadow, Quint, Rein-**

The four were at an area with desks and chairs.

"I see, so, Fate is" Ginga started

"That's right, she's RF6's head of investigations, so it's possible both of you will be given the investigation."

"So, how's Sonic doing? Is he handling Subaru well?" Quint asked the ebony hedgehog

"He's been doing fine. As is Subaru; she's learning what he's been teaching well." Shadow answered

"How about the other new recruits you had? I've heard that one of your squardron is a summoner." the woman questioned

"They are also doing well. You heard correct, and our summoner also practices boosting and support magic" the black hedgehog gave his stoic answer.

"When Ginga and I start helping your unit out in training, I have a friend who's daughter is probably around the same age as your support mage, and she's learning summoning and support magic too, if you like I can get them over to the headquarters to help training." Quint offered

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Shadow confirmed. The duo listened in as Rein and Ginga talked.

"Oh, I almost forgot, since you're going to be helping with the investigation, Riot Force 6 will give you a device as a present." Rein announced

"A device?" Ginga asked

"It's the same model as the one that was made for Subaru. We'll tune it so that you'll definitely be able to use it too" The mini unison device added.

"I'm really happy about that, but... are you sure it's okay?"

"It'll be okay! So that you'll be able to run around with Fate, we'll make a wonderful device." The unison reassured Ginga

"Thank you very much, Master Sergeant Rein." Ginga smiled

Shadow and Quint exchanged a few chuckles from hearing the two.

**-Hayate and Genya-**

"I feel a bit bad for not only burrowing Subaru, but Ginga and Quint-san as well." Hayate spoke taking another sip from her tea.

"Don't worry. Subaru chose that herself and I'm sure Ginga's happy to work with Harlaown-san. And I can say my wife is looking forward to helping out your unit in training, the blue hedgehog in your unit has her respect, and she'll be happy to be able to help train our daughters in their magic. But time sure flies, you've managed to outrank me in the blink of an eye... Elite mages really do get promoted quickly." Genya reassured the brunette.

"Mage ranks are just for decoration. When I go to the main branch, I get treated like a young girl even from the normal officers."

"I'd imagine... Oh, sorry, guess I'm doing the same."

"Major Nakajima, before and even now, you were always a superior that I've respected." Hayate smiled

"Is that so?" Genya asked, their conversation was put on hold when on a floating call screen a man with spikey lime green hair appeared.

"Excuse me, this is Lieutenant Lat Cartos." The man introduced himself.

"Ah, Lieutenant-Colonel Yagami has a request for a mission regarding outside help. Bring Ginga, and let's have a session in the meeting room." the silver haired Major ordered.

"Yes Major" Cartos confirmed and ended the call.

"So that's that." Genya said

"Okay, thank you very much" Hayate thanked him

"Once the meeting's over, why don't we get something to eat? I'll bring Quint and Ginga along too." Genya offered as he stood up

"Sure" Hayate responded, standing from her seat as well.

**-TSAB Capital Central Army HQ: Night time-  
>- "Panic Puppet Act 1" <strong> Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn)-

Fate and Shari were analyzing the data from the Relic they recently obtained.

"That's all we have for the Relic's data" Shari spoke

"They're properly sealed, aren't they?" Fate queried.

"Yes. Very strongly. Even so, I don't understand the purpose of the Relics."

Fate commented "Well if they were that easy to understand, we wouldn't classify them as Lost Logia. Oh, this is the data from the ruins of gadgets?" as pictures of ruined Gadget drones appeared on their screen.

"Yeah, These ones are identical to the ones Vita and Signum captured. The new models don't operate very different internally." as a small slideshow of pictures occurred. One caught Fate's immediate attention

"Something wrong?" Shari asked

"Go back for just a bit. To the picture of that Type-3's remains."

"O-okay."

"I think it was the diagram of the internal combustion engine from the train. Or what's left of it, Sonic did a number on it."

"Well, the orders were not to let it escape, nothing about keeping it in one piece, hang on." She went back in the pictures until one that showed a red circuit board and a small light blue jewel in the middle

"That's it"

"Is this a jewel? A matrix of some type?" Shari questioned

"A Jewel Seed. A long time ago Nanoha and I were looking for and collecting them. Right now they should be the Lost Logia under administration of the Bureau" Fate observed.

"Oh I see. Wait, then why are these...?"

"Shari, enlarge this area around here. Something is written" Fate pointed the yellow circle cursor to a small insignia.

Shari did the enlarging "Is this a name?"

"Jail Scaglietti?" Fate read out, then typed up on the computer bringing out a long list "Dr. Jail Scaglietti. A vast number of crimes including some related to Lost Logia; Eggman also informed me when we made a deal for information that his Grandfather's Diary mentioned this man as well, over 50 years ago the doctor's grandfather worked with Scaglietti on a project, but he was double-crossed by Dr Scaglietti, there's also an ultra wide-range warrant out for his arrest. He's a class-one designated dimensional criminal."

"A dimensional criminal?" Shari asked, appearing on their screen now was the man with purple hair and yellow eyes from before, wearing the suit and labcoat.

"Something happened, and I've been chasing after this man for many years now. And according to Eggman, that man double-crossed his grandfather and stole some stuff from the ARK, he didn't know personally what was stolen but he was more than willing to give the information when I offered him the deal, when I asked him about it. Eggman was calm in his answer but I could see his anger, Scaglietti disgraced his grandfather's legacy when he betrayed Gerald." Fate said

"You offered Eggman a deal, what did Sonic think of that?" Shari asked

"After I explained, Sonic understood Eggman's cooperation, he told me that one thing that's special to him is the legacy of his family. Scaglietti betrayed Gerald, and that gets the doctor's true wrath, far worse than anything else." Fate replied.

"Why would a criminal go to such a length to show his work?"

"If it were him he'd be trying to provoke us, if it isn't, they'd mislead us. Either way, they know that Nanoha, myself, Sonic and Shadow are involved in this case. But if it really was Jail Scaglietti, I could understand that he'd be capable of using Lost Logia technology to create the gadgets. And I can imagine a few reasons why he'd collect the Relics" the blonde mage explained

"His reasons?"

"Shari, gather the data together and let's hurry back to the base. I want to get together the Captains and have an emergency meeting. I'll also need to arrange for the doctor to be transferred to a prison facility here at the base so that way it'll be easier to talk to him." Fate ordered

"Okay, I'll do it right away" The brunette in glasses typed some keys to get the data altogether.

**-At a diner-**

Hayate, Shadow, Rein and the Nakajimas. Fate called Hayate in to tell her about the meeting they were going to have.

"Roger that, I'll be back soon, so let's have a provisionary meeting. I just finished securing help with the investigation. Okay, so later then." Hayate ended her call with Fate.

"Has there been any new development?" Ginga asked, Quint and Genya shifted their attention from their food to Hayate.

"Yeah, there might be a bit of a clue to who's doing this." the brunette confirmed and stood up with Shadow in tow "And so, sorry Major Nakajima, I'll have to excuse myself here"

"Okay" Genya said.

Hayate reached for the blue book that had the bill for their food but found it swiped by the gentleman "But...!"

"Hurry up and get out of here. The others are waiting." Genya said wagging the bill left and right.

"Okay." Hayate turned to Ginga "Fate and I will contact you sometime later"

"Okay I'll be waiting" Ginga responded

Shadow informed Quint "And you'll get a call soon about helping out in the training."

"Okay, I'll give my friend a call about it too." Quint confirmed.

**-An unknown location-  
>- "Rusty Ruin" <strong>Sonic 3D Blast (Saturn) **-**

Jail Scaglietti, the purple-haired, yellow eyed man from before and creator of the gadget drones, walked slowly through his lab with a smirk on his face, he stopped at the communications room, when the same woman who reported to him before reported in.

"Zest and Silver have resumed their activity." the woman reported

"Ah.. how is the young boy?" the doctor questioned

"Insecure, nervous, and naïve, as to be expected given his circumstances. Zest is helping him get over it." the woman gave an emotionless answer

"As for the orders from our client?"

"We've received a message that says to hold off with unauthorized help and assistance as much as we can."

"Once they've become autonomous, the gadget drones are not under my complete control. I want them to overlook the fact that many may gather at the Relic."

"I shall tell them that."

"If they're going to make their move, then I'll take my time in observing the situation. Because they're also precious experimental Relic weapons." Jail said.

**-A sidewalk on Mid-Childa-  
>- "Dreams of an Absolution" <strong>Sonic 2006 OST Several Wills-

Two hooded figures, in black and white cloaks respectively, walked close to one another. The one in the white cloak appeared to be a silver hedgehog from the front, but the hood and cloak concealed any hair or quills at the moment. He had a peach fur muzzle and yellow eyes. What could be seen from his attire was white gloves with aqua tints and white, aqua, black and gold boots. The cloak also concealed most of the young boy's chest aside from a few pokes of fur. Escorting him, the man in the black cloak was wearing plated boots and a left hand gauntlet in addition to a black and gray tunic outfit with black pants, his cloak was concealing his brownish grayish dark hair. The boy appeared to be unnerved as the cars drove by, but his companion urged him in reassurance and they continued walking to their destination.

**-Training Field-  
>- "Stardust Speedway present [JPEU]" **Sonic CD OST**-**

A loud whistle blew out once more "Okay that's it for training tonight" Nanoha announced. Caro and Teana sat down while Subaru and Erio were standing but leaning out of exhaustion. All the Forwards looked beat tired. Sonic, Vita and Nanoha were present and in front of them. The forwards left as Nanoha, Vita and Sonic remained

"Sleep properly okay?" Vita warned them. Once the forwards left the Stars captains had a little talk.

"You're really stuck with them from morning to night. Aren't either of you tired?" Vita asked the duo

"I'm Riot Force 6's Tactics Instructor. It's natural." Nanoha said as she typed up some things on the monitor

"It'll take a lot more then teaching some rookie kiddos to wear this hedgehog out Vita." Sonic added

"And you know... It's kind of like, is it okay not to be tougher on them? We were strictly trained in everything from the way we walked to the way we said hello." Vita said

"Heh heh, welcome to the world of laid back teaching. Maybe next time I'll grab you a lawn chair, sunglasses, nice cold drink, and a stereo for relaxing." Sonic retorted

"All of tactics instruction, no matter where you go, is pretty much like this. If there's time to yell and shout about small things like that, then there is plenty more time for them to learn more by knocking them down in a mock battle. In the instruction unit I was told that a lot." Nanoha explained

"And everything she was told and learned, she beat into my head" Sonic said pointing to his head.

Vita had a smirking and raised eyebrow expression to her "You two never cease to amaze me"

Nanoha dismissed Raising Heart to its device mode and also took down the training field set up "What we're doing is not teaching and raising complete amateurs, but instead, guiding and teaching even higher level techniques to those mages who have the will and determination to become stronger. Because we're tactics instructors"

"Well no matter how you put it, it's a lot of work, being a teacher" the eternal child said

"An adventure's no fun if it's too easy Vita." Sonic said with a thumbs-up

"But you both were doing it well, too." Nanoha said, approaching the duo, and petted the top of both their heads "Very very well"

"Don't pet me!" Both said at the same time

"Oy! Oy! Complete abuse of size! I'm calling foul!" Sonic pouted, getting giggles from the Captain.

"What's with you?" Vita exclaimed, just as embarrassed as the blue blur. Nanoha was having the time of her life.

The trio walked back to the housing area. Vita thought a bit about the four forwards

'It's going to take awhile for them to realize just how lucky they are. Even when they're fighting on their own, they're always being protected by Sonic and Nanoha, and they're happy.' she turned her focus to Nanoha and Sonic who were ahead of her 'Sonic doesn't realize yet how special he is to Nanoha, and if he were hurt, she'd be sad. Because I'm the Star's Vice-Captain. I'll protect them both, no matter what'

Sonic and Nanoha turned around "Oh?" the blue streak said

"What is it?" Nanoha asked

The redhead put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes "It's nothing. Let's go Nanoha, Sonic"

"Okay, Vita-chan." Nanoha said

"_Okay!__"_ Sonic added

**-Not the End!-  
>-Omake: <strong>Sonic and Hayate's Cosplay bet, #1: Touhou Project!**-**

Sonic and Hayate were in the brunette's living quarters, and the hedgehog was in shock about the next outfit he was to wear

"You're kidding!" the blue streak gasped, in front of him was the outfit of a shrine maiden, sized for him, complete with a light-blue wig tied in twin-braids and a red bow, even having a gohei (rod) as a prop.

"Yup, a bet's a bet, now put it on." Hayate ordered and forced the outfit upon him. The hedgehog did not look happy at all.

Sonic folded his arms in pout "This is embarrassing"

"Not as embarassing as Knuckles-kun though." Hayate commented

"What? You got Knuckles too?" the blue streak asked

Knuckles entered the room now, equally ticked off as Sonic. The outfit he was chosen to wear was a black shirt and skirt combo with an apron over the skirt and a navy-blue witch's hat with a pink bow, he was also given a broom as a prop.

"What's the big idea? Shamal showed up at Angel Island, knocked me out, then forced me in this outfit!" the red echidna was furious

Hayate giggled "You laughed and poked fun at Sonic in his last outfit, giving him more embarrassment. Didn't you get the memo about the rules in place while my bet is active? I sent it out in a mass e-mail to the males in the facility. Clearly stating that anyone who can laugh at him are more than welcome to join him."

Knuckles blinked "Huh? E-mail?" he then chose this time to pull out his device and check the message inbox.. The inbox displayed **"79 Unread Messages"** and the one on top was Hayate's memo. Now it was Knuckles turn to chuckle goofily.

"Besides you both match, the cosplay is from a popular video game series in Japan called Touhou Project, you two are cosplaying as the heroes. Sonic's outfit is Reimu Hakurei the shrine maiden, and Knuckles has Marisa Kirisame." the brunette giggled.

And it was here that Knuckles learned a valuable lesson, check your e-mails often!

**-Ending theme: "Hoshizora no Spica" **Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS**-**

**-End of chapter-**

Author's Notes: And here we go, another chapter, man this one was a blast to type joke wise. So about Sonic's bet with Hayate, I'm moving all cosplay scenes to an omake at the end of each chapter, and here in these omakes I'll really get to have some fun. Caro, Caro, Caro, you never cease to be so totally moe, especially when your moeness comes with a KICK! And, yes, the one that Quint is mentioning to Shadow is in fact Lutecia, I'm doing things a bit differently, and introducing Silver in her place, things'll get interesting now.. I may or may not be delayed in posting because Community College is back, which limits my time to be working on this, but I'll do my best to try and fit it in. Also, if you like this be sure to check out "Two Worlds One Mirror" by ThoughtfulTikal/HedgehogNeesah. Reviews are always nice, constructive criticism as I want to see how I'm doing.


	15. Chapter 14

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter. On my deviantart account **.com/** there's pictures of Sonic and the cast in their Barrier Jackets / Knight Clothing. Drawn by ThoughtfulTikal/HedgehogNeesah. If you like this be sure to check out her story "Two Worlds One Mirror" on both fanfiction and deviantart. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha

***Opening: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*

Sonic Adventure  
>Lyrical Step<br>Chapter 14  
>Enter the Silver Hedgehog, battle at Hotel Augusta!<p>

**-Helicopter flying in the South East Area of the Mid-Childa Capital-  
>* Insert: "Strategy" <strong>Sonic Adventure 2*

"Now then, let me go over it again, the events leading up to today's mission" Hayate started as the copter flew. Herself, Nanoha, Shamal, Zafira in wolf form and the four forwards were riding along.

"The one behind the gadget drones, and also the one collecting the Relics, has been suspected to be this man" A picture of Jail Scaglietti appeared in front of them "Jail Scaglietti, he's a dimensional criminal and he has has a wide-range warrant out for illegal research."

"I'm the one primarily responsible for the investigation on our side, but it's best that you remember it now" Fate added

The next picture on display was an outside view of a hotel "And the place we'll be heading to today is here. Hotel Augusta" Rein said

"Guarding an auction of antiques as well as protecting the people there, that's our job for today" Nanoha added

"There will be many Lost Logia on display and they have permission to be traded. And there's a possibility that Relics may be involved so that's why we are here." the mini unison device continued

"All the Sub-Commanders and Vice-Captains are already there, they will be guarding the place from the outside, you will help. Let's check in on Sonic." Hayate said and now a live conversation with the blue blur was open.

***Insert: "On Her Majesty's Secret Service"** Main Theme (bonus points for trivia!)*

Sonic appeared on screen, sharply dressed in a tuxedo outfit, with yellow gloves and a thick yellow sash at his waste, his shoes were black with yellow stripe to match the gloves, no pants as it would've been uncomfortable.

Sonic corrected Hayate"The name's Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog." the reactions were quite interesting, Subaru had a very subtle drool to her. The others were giggling a bit.

"Very cute, Sonic-kun" Nanoha teased.

Hayate giggled "Enjoying that tuxedo, Sonic? You do know you're not on the inside for this right?"

A finger snap was the reaction "_Dang!_ So I got all dressed up for nothing."

"Well at least you got to say that line. Very cute" Nanoha reassured him

Fate blushed a bit seeing Sonic dressed so well but she didn't let it affect her "How is it down there?"

"Slow and boring, me and the others arrived here last night, Knuckles decided to tag along too for reasons I do not know; and he's been sleeping on the job, fifth time today that Vita had to wake him up, when are you guys getting here? I'm bored to death." impatience was visible on the sharp dressed hedgehog's features

"Soon, Sonic, So nothing's happened?" Hayate asked

"Well if you count Shadow and Signum pretending to be statues, Amy drooling over my tux, or Vita cleaning Knux out in poker something, then yes a lot has happened. Otherwise, nothing out of the ordinary. Shahra's presently resting in her ring, our unison is on standby if it's called for. And Blaze is doing her job of guarding as normal. We've had nothing happen as of yet." he reported "You sure I can't be on the inside? Come on I'm bored to death out here!"

"No, Sonic-kun, even though your presence is nothing new to the TSAB we can't have a disturbing incident because of someone getting nervous of you on the inside, besides, if anyone's gonna be bored, it'll be us, we have to watch an auction. Far more boring than sitting around outside" Nanoha said

"All right all right. I got nothing else to report so unless you wanna see Vita school Knux at poker again I'm gonna close the connection.. Seriously Vita's got one heck of a poker face" the hedgehog ended the call.

After a brief moment of silence Nanoha started again "Anyways.. your orders are to listen to the Sub and Vice captains."

"Shamal-sensei, what are those?" Caro asked pointing to the boxes under a seat

"Oh those are the captain's work clothes" the blonde responded.

**-Hotel Augusta-  
>* Insert: "Casinopolis"<strong> Sonic Adventure*

The three aces checked in, wearing very beautiful dresses in colors of their choice. A pink dress outfit for Nanoha, a light blue outfit for Hayate, and a dark and purple outfit for Fate. Nanoha had her hair flowing down instead of her usual ponytail look, and Hayate had hers in a bun.

Hayate and Nanoha exchanged a small discussion while waiting for the auction. Fate was also wandering around, her passing caught the attention of a teenager with green eyes, yellowish-orange hair tied with a green bow with some of it hanging out in a tail. (Yuuno Scrya for those Nanoha fans).

Teana and Subaru discussed a bit about the Captains and Commander of Riot Force 6.

The orange-head asked Subaru mentally 'what about the animals? Like Sub-Commander Sonic and Shadow?'

'Well, Sonic I've heard much about from kaa-san, apparently an enemy of his brought him to Mid-Childa from a portal and she fought him to test his abilities, Shahra-san is his genie, and she can grant him more power. That's what led to more of them coming here.' Subaru answered

Teana thought to herself about the others in her unit, wondering how Hayate could pull together so much power into her unit. Sonic having the power ranked AAA and being ranked as the fastest mage in the bureau among others noted. And also noting that she seemed to be the only "normal" one in the unit.

**-Outskirts-  
>* "Dreams of the Absolution"<strong> Sonic 2006 OST*

The cloaked duo stood in the forest. The silver cloaked figure perked and gave a faint green glow.

"Something wrong?" the older one asked

"The doctor's drones are getting closer." the younger one said

**-Hotel Augusta, Exterior-  
>* Insert: "Battle" <strong>Sonic X OST*

Approaching the hotel at a quick pace were mass numbers of Gadget drones. Shamal's ring gave a flicker, indicating that they were detected.

"A response from Klarwind, Shari!"

**-Communications Room-**

"Got it, they've arrived." Shari spoke from communications

Lucino added "Land drone gadget type-1, counting 30. 35"

Alto added "Land type-3, counting 2 to 4!"

**-Hotel: Garage-**

Signum, Blaze, Zafira and the Lightning Forwards stopped.

"Blaze, Zafira and myself will go to intercept them. Erio, Caro you go up and form a line with Teana."

"Understood" Zafira said, surprising the duo of kids.

"Zafira could speak?" Erio said

"I was surprised" Caro added

"You'll be the core of our defenses. I'll be counting on you" the wolf said

Blaze added before she left "I'm counting on you two to help Teana out."

**-With Shadow and Amy-**

These two were at another corner guarding outside when they heard the communications

"Shamal.. Amy and I will intercept the drones from where we are" the ebony hedgehog said, changing to his barrier jacket

Amy did the same, shifting Blutenblatt to hammer and her clothing to Knight Clothing "Lightning-4, ready!"

**-With Shamal-**

"Understood Lightning-3 and 4. The plan is a wide area defense line. Along with Long Arch-1's general command, I'm taking charge of the scene.

**-With Knuckles, Sonic and Vita-**

The trio finished another poker game, Vita taking them both to the cleaners, they were pleased to hear the orders going out.

"Knuckles and I will go help take out drones, Sonic will help the Stars-F on the front line" Vita ordered, shifting to her knight clothing, Sonic and Knuckles did the same.

"_Okay_! Shahra? Wakey wakey" Sonic rubbed his ring wakening his genie

"Yes Sonic?" Shahra asked, just waking up

"Be ready for Unison on command if necessary. We've got company, let's roll out the unwelcome mat."

"Right"

Knuckles pounded his fists launched with Vita in tow to the skies

**-With Subaru-**

"Stars-5, Roger" Subaru announced as she ran towards Teana holding her device ready for combat.

**-Teana-**

"Stars-6, Roger" Teana wielded her gun, ready for action

**-Knuckles, Blaze, Signum and Vita-**

Knuckles and Vita met up with Signum and Blaze in flight. They planned for Knuckles and Signum to take out the larger drones with Vita and Blaze for the smaller ones.

Vita soared in "Let's go, Eisen!" **"Understood!"** her hammer said. She floated in place and generated eight iron bolts. "Get all of them... good!" she yelled and slammed the bolts with Eisen, sending them to the small drones floating close to the ground. Not even the AMF could stop the attack from going through.

Blaze took her turn, lighting her fists aflame and flung spears at a wave, taking out half of it, then using her flame spin rush to take out the other half.

Signum faced down one large type-3 she gripped her device by the hilt and called out "Laevatein." **"Explosion!"** it called and loaded a cartridge. The swordswoman drew her blade and set it ablaze. "Shiden..." She started then leapt up into the air to avoid the wires it was attacking her with "Issen!" she finished and sliced the drone in half, destroying it.

Knuckles faced down another large one with a cocky smirk. He tipped his hat and then spun his arms rapidly turning them into wheels and launched off, digging straight through the center and demolishing it flat.

**-With Zafira-**

The blue wolf guarded the small drones' lasers with a barrier spell

"You shall not pass" He said and roared using his Steel Yoke spell to impale the wave coming at him, destroying them all.

**-Shadow and Amy-**

Shadow had his own wave to deal with, utilizing his Chaos powers he impaled them with spears, followed up with his spin-dash.

Amy destroyed her own wave with her trusty hammer device. She shifted it to missile and used her Raketenhammer to finish off the rest of her wave.

**-Sonic, Teana, Subaru-**

Teana and Subaru were watching the destruction of all the drones

"Amazing" Subaru commented

"And this is them with their limiters on" Teana added

Sonic approached from behind "Well, Except for Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and Blaze. They don't have limiters"

**-With the 2 cloaked figures-**

The duo stood watching over the scene of the drones being destroyed.

Jail called them from his base "Good day, Knight Zest, Silver the Hedgehog"

The young teen named Silver responded "Hello sir."

The older man, Zest answered coldly "What do you want?"

"How cold. You're watching the situation up close. It doesn't seem like there are any Relics in the hotel, but there is one thing that'll be good in my experiments, might I ask you two to help? It should be something you both can do quickly" Jail asked

"I refuse, as long as the Relics aren't involved we agreed not to stick our noses into each others business" Zest declined

"How about you Silver?" the doctor turned to the young hedgehog

"Eh, sure, okay." Silver accepted, albeit nervous

"How nice, thank you. Don't worry, I promise I'll help you save and return to your home" the doctor ended the call

*** Insert: "VS Silver ~Generations mix"** Sonic Generations OST*

Silver removed his cloak, revealing his five quills that stood spread out and up, and his twin rear quills. He handed his cloak to Zest.

"You and Agito may dislike the doctor, but I don't see a reason to dislike him." Silver said as he adjusted his gloves.

"You're very naïve kid, but I won't stop you, come back when you're done, if it gets too much then retreat. It's far more wise to retreat and fight another day than to be unable to fight at all." Zest advised Silver. The young hedgehog set off to assist.

Silver's hands began to glow green as he focused while taking flight.

**-With Sonic and the forwards-**

"Oh!" Sonic noted and turned his head in a direction "I feel.. Chaos power... but how."

Shadow and Knuckles also sensed this and reported it in

**-Communications-**

"We picked up it too, its moving too quick for us to get a lock on it." Shari reported

**-With Signum, Vita, Knuckles and Blaze-**

The drone that Signum was fighting began to glow green, and as if it was controlled it blocked the swordswoman's attack and left.

Vita's drones also got this treatment and scattered rapidly as well as the ones Blaze was trying to shoot.

Knuckles had to leap to avoid the shot he was about to take when his drone glowed green, he flew up to the others.

"Their movements suddenly became better as if they aren't automated anymore" Signum observed

"I could feel chaos energy surround them, someone's controlling them remotely." Knuckles explained

"Vita, go help out Sonic and the Forwards, the rest of you, with me" Signum ordered and Vita flew off

**-Jail's Lab-**

"His power.. It fascinates me.. He can override the programming of the drones and control them himself" Jail commented as he watched the drones be take over by Silver

"ESP, or as he calls it "Psychokinesis", a power that allows him to control object's movements with his mind." the usual woman appeared on the side and explained

"This is a small fraction of the boy's power." the doctor added.

**-With Silver-**

Silver the Hedgehog flew low to the ground using his psychokinesis, while also using the ability to provide interference against the others so that he could sneak in. He also teleport what he controlled to face the forwards.

**-Sonic and the Forwards-**

Sonic felt something and looked ahead "Watch out! Here it comes!"

Several waves of Gadget drones ranging in type appeared in front of the group

"How can they do this Sonic-san?" Erio asked

"I'm not sure, I've never faced something like this before" the hedgehog clenched his fists

"Anything's fine, let's go with the attack" Teana said and held Cross Mirage in front of her. 'All that matters is that I show results' she thought to herself

**-With Silver-**

The young hedgehog hid to the side as he saw into the garage where a few guards were in place

'I found it... Now to distract the guards' he thought to himself and used his ESP to distract the guards, then unlocks and infiltrate the garage.

**-Sonic and the Forwards-**

The defensive line had quite a mess on their hands fending for themselves until Vita arrived. With the programming upgrade from the ESP these drones seemed to be doing a better job of negating attacks.

Teana kept firing shot after shot, however the drones just kept avoiding them quickly. One of the larger ones fired missiles to which she shot down with her bullets. However another pair of drones fired lasers at her from behind, if it weren't for Caro alerting her, she wouldn't have been able to leap to dodge in time.

Sonic had his own trouble with them, his usual tactic of outsmarting them didn't seem to work and he was put on the defensive by using his speed to dodge, nothing gave him the opportunity to counter, and when he could, the drones just moved before his spin got to them.

Caro also wasn't doing so well, even with her new hand-to-hand combat training, it didn't work so well because she wasn't able to get any hits in while dodging. Her partner Erio couldn't do any better neither could Subaru. These drones were just putting them to their limits

"Defense line, hold out a little longer, Vice-Captain Vita will be there soon" Shamal encouraged

"You heard the lady! Stand strong team!" Sonic added

"We're already at our limits defending ourselves! I'll take them down with one shot" Teana declared

"T-Teana, are you okay?" Shamal asked

"Oy oy! Teana! Don't overdo it!" the hedgehog warned, still fending for himself.

"I'll be fine, I've been training hard from morning to night every day. Erio, Caro, fall back to the center line with Sonic-san, I'll go into a two-top with Subaru" the gunner said. Erio and Caro fell back to Sonic's position to assist him.

"Oy! Teana! Don't do anything you'll regret!" the blue streak cautioned.

"Subaru, Closed Shift A, let's go." Teana called up to her blue haired partner.

"Yeah!" Subaru confirmed and used her Wing Road to fly over the drones, drawing them in her direction, providing a distraction for whatever Teana's got planned.

'I'll prove myself' Teana thought in her mind as she loaded two cartridges each into her twin guns, creating a Mid-Childa circle at her feet that glowed brightly. 'Even without some special ability, or an impressive amount of magical power, even in a unit with first class captains, no matter what the type of dangerous fight...' she then created several waves of orange spheres floating in mid air and finished her thought out loud "That my...that a Lanster's bullets will definitely pierce the enemy".

Subaru continued to literally skate circles around the drones in mid-air, drawing their fire and shielding herself from it. On the side Teana focused hard, electricity was practically coming off her body.

Sonic stopped to observe 'what is she doing.. OH!'. He yelled over to them "Oy! Teana! What are you doing? That's dangerous! If you overload them, there'll be damage to both you and the device! Simmer down!"

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Teana continued to focus "I'll fire.."

"**Yes." **Cross Mirage confirmed as well.

"Cross Fire... SHOOT!" the gunner called an unleashed her wave of shots. Firing madly, most of her shots scored home destroying the targets. However.. Two missed in opposite directions. One was heading straight for Sonic, the other for Subaru.

Sonic noticed the shot heading right for him and spin-dashed away to avoid it "Ugh! Friendly Fire! Friendly Fire!" he reported.

Subaru didn't even notice the shots heading for her until it was almost too late, she noticed it coming close and the next thing she knew, Vita was there to knock the shot away.

"Vice-Captain Vita" the blue-haired mage was surprised

"Teana! You Baka! What are you doing, shooting an ally on top of being reckless?" Vita yelled at said mage.

Sonic quickly came back, looking just as ticked off as Vita was "Oy! Oy! Oy! Teana! Baka! Watch the Friendly Fire! Not only did you almost hit me, but if it weren't for Vita, your own partner could have been seriously hurt!"

Teana was shocked speechless. And all she could do was stand there,

"Um.. Vice-captain Vita, Sub-Commander Sonic, that was supposed to be a combination of sorts, and.." Subaru started but couldn't finish as Sonic leapt up and head-slapped Teana, then hopped onto Subaru's Wing Road and gave her the same treatment. One ticked off hedgehog.

"Don't mess around, fool. That was heading straight for you.. Sonic, you okay?" Vita asked her subordinate.

"I'm fine, just fine." Sonic said in a very serious tone.

"That's not it! Honestly it was my fault.." Subaru pleaded to the duo, while Teana remained silent, staring at the ground.

"Er.. Shut up! Both of you! Idiots!" the blue hedgehog barked. Shahra came out of her ring and a silent message from her master gave the go ahead for them to Unison, transforming Sonic into Unison Sonic.

"You've both done enough.. We'll do the rest. You two get the hell out of here and stay out of everyone's way!" Vita ordered to them both, Unison Sonic and her returned to the ground, watching as Subaru and Teana left. They faced down two more waves of drones, standing back to back.

The duo said nothing as they launched off to take care of the rest. Sonic, using his increased speed and power spin-attacked through drone after drone, no matter the size, they didn't stand a chance for the lavender blur's strength. Vita also had no issues now, her attacks hitting home and annihilating the drones in her path.

**-With Silver-**

The silver hedgehog used his ESP to crush open the doors of a big rig truck. He swiped something from the inside and teleported himself out of the garage, however unbeknownst to him, his actions were filmed on camera, even so, the garage's lights were out, and nothing could be seen. He met back up with Zest, still holding the object

"What was it?" the older man asked

"It was supposed to be in the auction, I'm not sure what it was, the doctor needed it" the silver hedgehog responded, taking back and putting on his cloak, the duo watched the remainder of the battle from their point

"Seems like the battle is over, the knights on the front line fought a good battle" Zest observed

Silver nodded, still holding a case that he attained.

"Let's get that to the doctor and then go back to what you were looking for." the duo left

**-Hotel-  
>* Insert: "Victory Fanfare"<strong> Final Fantasy X*

On the inside of the hotel, the auction was starting off without a hitch, everyone was excited to see what they could win from it.

Out of the room, Hayate spoke to Shari

"Thanks to the front lines, all the gadget drones have been destroyed. We couldn't catch that mysterious being that Sonic and the others sensed though" Shari reported

"I see. There hasn't been any damage to our squads, and the mission is progressing well, it went well." Hayate commented

"I'm not sure, I've heard Sonic shout "Friendly Fire" several times." Shari said

"What happened?" the brunette asked

"From what I heard, Stars-5 and 6 performed a dangerous combination that almost got them both hurt, and Sonic almost got hit too. Vice-Captain Vita ordered the both out and Sonic had to Unison."

"I see.. Right now what's important is that the Gadget Drones are gone. Nanoha will take care of the Stars forwards when we return" Hayate said and ended her call.

"Young lady, the auction has started" a man with blue eyes, long green hair and wearing a white suit said carefree as he approached her.

Hayate gave a soft gasp when he was close.

He continued "You're okay with not joining in?"

The brunette responded brightly "I appreciate your kindness." Then her expression was a bit more teasing "But unfortunately I'm in the middle of work. Unlike a certain laid back investigator, I'm quite busy"

A brief moment of silence the brunette playfully punched his chest, giggling in joy. The gentleman put his hand on her hair and patted her.

"Are you playing around in a hotel and not going about your mission again, Investigator Acous?" Hayate asked.

Investigator Verossa Acous removed his hand from Hayate's head, "How mean, I'm in the middle of work too, Hayate" he said with a small smile.

**-On the inside-**

Fate was whispering something to Nanoha while the auction manager brought out a researcher for the expert opinion.

"Professor Yuuno Scrya" was announced, the same teen in the green suit stood in front of the podium (Yuuno!).

Nanoha and Fate softly gasped when they recognized him.

"Yuuno-kun." Nanoha said softly.

**-With Sonic and Vita-**

The smoldering remains of drones were all that stood after the onslaught the duo caused it. Vita held Eisen over her shoulder while Sonic reverted to his normal form.

"Everything's all clear here" Vita reported

Signum chimed in from her location "Same here as well, we couldn't catch the figure though."

Sonic looked around, surveying the damage, he turned to the Lightning Forwards "Oy, oy.. Either of you two see Teana?"

"She's guarding the back" Erio said.

"Subaru's with her." Caro added.

Vita and Sonic exchanged a look.

**-With Teana and Subaru-**

"Tia, seems like everything's over." Subaru turned to face her partner

Teana kept her back to Subaru "I'll guard here, you go back over there."

"Ano.. Tia"

"Just go back." she couldn't even turn around.

"Tia, it's not your fault at all, if I paid more.."

"I'm telling you to go!" Teana yelled, still staring at the wall.

"Gomen, I'll talk to you later. Tia" Subaru rolled away.. Her partner leaned against the wall, tears rolled down her face.

**-Not the End!-  
>-Omake!: Hayate's Bet: <strong>Sonic's Tux Escapade!**-**

Hayate and Vita were present as Sonic observed the outfit he was supposed to wear this time and was quite pleased "Aha! A tuxedo, you got good tastes Hayate."

The mentioned brunette giggled, although a note of mischief was present "Go on. Put it on and go." Sonic did just that and left. When the doors closed Hayate and Vita looked at each other.

Vita smirked "You put him in that tuxedo just to see how many girls would try to jump him didn't you"

Hayate offered "Wanna bet on who's gonna jump him first while he's wearing that?"

The eternal child put on a very confident face, easily mistaken for overconfidence "I bet it'll be Nanoha and Fate"

The brunette giggled "Okay... Here's the bet, if anyone other than those two jump him first, you're my cosplay doll next time."

Vita folded her arms "and if I win, You refrain from breast groping for two weeks"

"You're on!" The duo shook hands, now let's check on the hedgehog.

Sonic walked around the base, he caught the gaze of several girls, some that seemed to follow him with a very interesting look, a perverted grin. This got the hedgehog on edge as more started to follow. He decided it was time to leave and he did just that, he ran away with the girls chasing him.

He barely made it back to his living quarters, however he was quite shocked when he opened the door. Fate and Nanoha were undressing at that time, getting ready for bed... Of course Sonic blinked in surprise seeing them with nothing much on. The hedgehog passed out with a nosebleed where he stood. The duo shared a look, Nanoha dragged the hedgehog into their room and began to undress him, leaving the tux cleanly hung by hangers.

When Sonic came to he found himself on the bed... Nanoha to his left, Fate to his right. Both sharing the same perverted grin and also not wearing much.

"Uh... Why are you looking at me like that?" Sonic asked with a very noticeable blush.

"What's the rush, Sonic-kun?" Nanoha asked seductively

"Yes.. Why not lay down and have some fun with us?" Fate added as the duo closed in on him.

"Uwa! W-wait!" the hedgehog tried to resist, but the duo overpowered him and had their fun all night.

Of course this was watched by Hayate and Vita over a concealed camera. Vita had a triumphant look while Hayate... she, was on the floor, comically depressed, having lost a bet to the infamous poker face Vita had.

*** Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica" **Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*  
><strong>-End Chapter-<strong>

Author's Notes: Oh ho.. Sonic that lucky lucky hedgehog! I'm jealous now... Wow, this one's a bit serious. Teana really messed this one up. And yeah I can't end a chapter on a sad and depressing not, had to put in a funny omake. Anyways, if you like this, be sure to check out "Two Worlds One Mirror" written by HedgehogNeesah/ThoughtfulTikal


	16. Chapter 15

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter. Community College classes are back for me so if there are any delays it's because of the new classes and assignments I have to do for them.

***Opening: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 15<br>A wish together, the aftermath of Hotel Augusta

**-Hotel Augusta- **  
>* Insert: <strong>"Mystic Ruins"<strong> Sonic Adventure*

After the auction was over, the investigative crew looked over the scene of what's left from the gadget drone attack, Shadow was overseeing the progress that was made. Nanoha, Fate and Sonic were by the side talking to the forwards. All were taking the report Nanoha was giving them stoically, aside from Teana, who still looked down.

"Ummm, I guess that's the end of my report. Shadow-kun and the investigation division will be taking care of inspecting the scene, however you all should help. Stay on standby for a while and if there's nothing else we'll head back." Nanoha informed the forwards. Her, Fate and Sonic were dressed in their brown uniforms.

"Okay." all but Teana answered. The gunner mage was still silent.

"And, Teana... why don't we take a walk for a bit? Sonic-kun, can you join us too?" Nanoha requested.

Teana gave a silent "Okay.." to confirm. The blue hedgehog also gave a silent nod and the trio took a walk in the forest.

"Seems like you screwed up" Nanoha started and turned to face the still down gunner.

"I'm sorry... two shots went off course." Teana apologized quietly.

"I wasn't on scene, but if both Vice-Captain Vita and Sub-Commander Sonic scolded you. You probably had enough time to think about what you did. So I won't scold you again," Nanoha started

Sonic followed up "And I only scolded you because I was a bit upset with the whole "friendly fire" thingy, so I'm not gonna scold you any further. Chill out and relax. Tag you're it, Nanoha"

Nanoha continued "but, we both think you try too hard sometimes, so you can be a little hard to deal with. But, you know, it's not like you're fighting by yourself out there." She put her hand on Tia's shoulder and continued "Your position and mine, we're surrounded by all our allies."

Teana's eyes widened in surprise after hearing this. Nanoha silently passed the motivation baton to Sonic.

The blue blur gave a grin in encouragement "Yeah, it's like the lyrics to one of my older songs: "And together we stand strong no matter how. No one can bring us down" he even started to air guitar a bit, a few giggles from the captain brought him back to attention, with a blush that he realized he just did something really cute. "Uh..neither of you saw that. Nanoha don't you dare tell Hayate!" he said, and even Teana felt a little bit more relieved

The white mage giggled a bit "Don't worry I won't.. Anyways. Teana." she drew her focus back to the gunswoman "Can you promise to think hard about the meaning of what we said, as well as the reason for your mistake this time so that it won't happen again?"

Teana responded "Okay."

"Good, then that's all from me.. because you promised, okay? Let's go Sonic" Nanoha said

"Yeah.. okay.." the blue blur replied, then walked face to face with Teana with a comical embarrassed look "Don't you dare tell anyone about that cute thing I did. Last thing I need is getting the fangirls excited!' he turned and followed Nanoha.

**-With Fate-**

Fate met up with her and Nanoha's childhood friend Yuuno Scrya, and chatted with him about the events today.

"I see. So a Jewel Seed was.." the young professor started

"Yeah, They were lent out to a facility in the outlying area from the Bureau's warehouse, and apparently they were stolen from there." Fate said

"I see"

"Well, we'll continue to try to track them down, and if I take on the investigation with Riot Force 6, we should be able to retrieve them"

"And the person you're after is Scaglietti?"

"Yeah, but when I saw the Jewel Seed, it felt nostalgic. Even though it was a lonely goodbye, for me it was a trigger that set many things in motion." Fate finished

"Yuuno-kun, Fate-chan!" Nanoha addressed them as she ran to the duo, with Sonic in tow.

"Nanoha." Yuuno noted, then casted his glance towards Sonic in a bit of confusion and suspicion.

"Nanoha, Sonic. Perfect timing. I was asked to protect Yuuno-sensei until Investigator Acous returned. You both wanna change shifts?"

"Sure!" "_Okay!"_ Nanoha and Sonic respectively said

"Erio, Caro, can you help me secure the area?" Fate asked her forwards and took them with her. Leaving the three alone... a slight silence passed through.

"Uh... Are you two just gonna keep staring at each other or tell me what's up?" Sonic broke the silence, getting a few laughs when the duo realized what just happened.

"Sorry, Sonic-kun.. I forgot you haven't met him yet.. This is Yuuno Scrya, a friend for ten years now." the brunette said.

"Professor Yuuno Scrya, Chief Library for the Infinite Library.. and you are?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" the blue blur gave a wink, grin and thumbs up

"So you're one of the TSAB's animal guests I've heard about"

"Animals.. Hah. That's a good one, coming from a ferret boy" the duo stared each other down

"You've been talking to Chrono, haven't you.."

"Okay, okay, both of you, stop" Nanoha got between them and they both backed off.

"It is a bit of a coincidence that you were here though" Nanoha started

"Well.. Investigator Acous knew that Riot Force 6 was guarding the auction; and he asked me to help out with the objects being displayed"

Sonic chimed in "Say, if you're interested, I think I might be able to arrange for you to visit Angel Island, the Master Emerald's an age old relic keeping it afloat, and as long as you don't mess with anything, it'll be a good studying experience."

**-With Hayate-**

Hayate Yagami and Investigator Verossa Acous had a little chat inside the hotel, catching up on a few things over a cup of tea.

"Seems like your new unit is going well" Verossa started

"Yeah, it's because your sister, Carim, has been protecting us" Hayate answered

"Though it'd be great if I could help out with something."

"You're always slacking off or late, but you're busy all the time too" the brunette sipped from her tea

"How mean..."

"Carim's also worried about her precious Rossa (Verossa), in a lot of different ways."

"The feeling's mutual. Even you're like a little sister to Carim and me"

"Which reminds me, Rossa, were you friends with Yuuno-kun?"

"Well, whenever I went to research something at the Infinite Library, he was always there to guide me. It was something that happened rather recently."

"I see.."

**-outside-**

"All right. Forwards, we're heading home.. Meet up together" Sonic ordered out.

"Okay" All four forwards communicated their response

**-Riot Force 6 HQ, evening-  
>* Insert: "Apostos Night" <strong>Sonic Unleashed*

Sonic, Nanoha and Fate all stood in front of the building talking to the forwards.

"Good work everyone, let's take a break from afternoon training, okay?" Nanoha asked

"To get ready for tomorrow, eat some food, take a bath. Spend it leisurely, okay? Fate followed

"In other words, we're ordering you to take the rest of the afternoon off of training. Scram, shoo, go on." Sonic summarized with a dismissing motion.

"Okay" the forwards replied.

**-With the forwards-**

"Subaru, I'm going to go train by myself for a bit." Teana spoke to her partner

"Self-practice? I'll go too" Subaru said

"Then, me too!" Erio added

Finally Caro "Me three!"

The gunswoman turned to the lightning duo "You were told to rest, right? You two go relax" she then turned to Subaru "And Subaru, sorry, but I want to do this myself."

"Okay.." Subaru relented.

**-Sonic, Fate and Nanoha-**

The trio were walking through the hallway when they heard Vita call from behind them "Umm.. do you three have some time?" they turned to find Vita, Signum and Shari.

They agreed and went into a small meeting couch and table set up, drinks for them all.

Vita began "During training, I've gotten a bit curious about Teana."

"Yeah" Nanoha nodded

"All young mages have the ambition of wanting to become stronger. Of course, they'll overdo it a bit. But, she sometimes surpasses that... Before she came here, did something happen to her?" the eternal child questioned.

Sonic added in "I've been wondering that too, Teana was one of Nanoha's picks for the Stars squad, I don't really know much about her. Do you know Nanoha?"

Nanoha looked down knowingly

**-With Teana-**

The young gunner set down her card device on her desk and opened a drawer, revealing a small hand-gun like device and a photo of herself as a kid holding that same small gun up excited with a young man with brown hair and an aerial corps suit, smiling with her. He looked like a brotherly figure.\

**-Subaru and Caro-**

"Tia-san's Onii-san?" the young pink-haired mage asked as the duo were enjoying a relaxing bath.

"Yeah. He had promising skill to be an enforcer for the main branch, but... She said she lost her parents in an accident and her brother raised her by himself. But, during a mission..." Subaru answered

"She lost her brother too?"

"Tia was only 10 at the time"

**-Nanoha, Sonic, Fate, Shari, Signum and Vita-**

A file on the young man in Teana's photo appeared in front of those at the couch.

"Teana's Onii-san. Tiida Lanster. He was a Lieutenant in the Capital City Aerial Forces. He would have been 21 when he died.." Nanoha explained.

"He was definitely an elite." Vita commented

Fate added "Yes, it's because he was an elite... The mission where Lieutenant Tiida died, he managed to injure a fugitive mage, but they got away."

"Well, thanks to some ground battalions, it seems the culprit was captured later that day" Nanoha continued.

"And in regards to that, a heartless superior made a bit of a mean comment and it turned into a problem" Fate finished.

"A comment...? What kind?" Vita asked

Sonic folded his arms, too focused on this to give comment.

**-Subaru, Caro and Erio-**

Subaru and the lightning forwards had some soda while the blue-haired mage continued the story.

"As a member of the Capital City Aerial Forces, to lose pursuit of a criminal was deemed an unacceptable failure. That he should have apprehended the criminal even if it may have cost him his life. Put bluntly, that someone who fails his duties is.. well..yeah.." Subaru looked down.

**-Nanoha, Fate, Sonic, Shari, Signum and Vita-**

As Nanoha continued to explain, Sonic continued to listen, his temper at it's limit from what he heard but he managed to keep a serious expression.

"At that time, Teana was only 10. Losing her only relative.. On top of that, in his final mission, to say that it was meaningless and that he was of no use at all. I'm sure she was rather hurt and sad."

At this point, Sonic lost it, he slammed his fist down on the couch "That bastard!" which drew attention onto him. He continued on "How could someone say something like that, all the hard work and dedication Teana's brother put into his work, and teaching his sister, only to die before his dream could be realized, and to be told "Sorry, young man, you couldn't do your job, so you're useless" Pisses me off! It's just not fair that even in death, his work was discredited and passed off as useless. It's just not fair! I just don't understand" he finished, calming down.

Fate placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, further allowing the blue hedgehog to calm down. Once he got his calm back he spoke again "This is probably why Teana was working so hard. To prove that what she learned wasn't useless. If that's the case... I may have to bring out the emeralds for training, to make sure she doesn't overdo it."

**-With Teana-**

The young gunswoman trained hard by herself, from the evening and well into the night. At some point she tired herself out, but still persevered. Her training was interrupted when Vice walked on the scene clapping, and Tails was also there, in a pair of light blue pajamas and a blue sleeping cap. Poor kid probably woke up.

"You've been going at this for four hours. You'll collapse at this rate." Vice started.

Tails added with a yawn "I don't think Sonic is going to like this, trying to hard.."

Teana stopped and turned to the duo "Master Sergeant Vice, Corporal Tails, you were watching?"

The pre-teen fox yawned again "The flashing lights woke me from my sleep."

"And I saw the lights through the scope of the helicopter during maintenance... I know that missing a shot is hard, but sharpshooting is not something you can become good at that easily, but picking up bad habits by forcing yourself to practice is not a good idea." Vice added.

"And if you overwork yourself, you'll do more harm than good in the long run. It's not really good for that." Tails said

Teana stared the duo down, to which they backed against a tree.

"You know, Nanoha said it a long time ago. Nanoha, Signum and I have known each other for quite a while." Vice defended.

"And Sonic's known Nanoha for four years, and he also was like a onii-san to me when I was younger. So please listen to what we have to say." Tails pleaded.

"Even so, if I don't over train, I won't get better. A normal person like me." Teana turned and continued her hard training.

Tails deadpanned a bit tiredly "You're not normal... none of us are.."

Vice added "From my point of view, you're rather skilled, you know. Enough to make me jealous." and the duo watched her training for a bit.

Tails let out another yawn "I'm too tired to say anything else. I'm going back to bed.." and left, leaving Vice give Teana some advice.

"Well, I don't feel like getting in your way either. For you guys, physical condition is everything. Take care and be careful, okay?" Vice asked.

Teana didn't seem to pay too much attention to his words "Thank you very much, I'll be fine." she said as she continued training. Getting Vice to sigh and shrug.

**-Subaru-**

Subaru waited up for her partner, passing the time by cleaning her roller blades and Revolver Gauntlets. She checked the time and found it was pretty late. Finally the door opened and Teana walked in, looking tired as.. well tired.

"Tia"

"Oh.. you were still awake?"

"Umm, I'll be waking up at 4 tomorrow. I'm sorry if my alarm clock's too loud." the gunner climbed to her bed and laid in the covers.

"It's okay, but... are you okay?"

"Yeah"

**-Teana and Subaru's quarters: Time... O'dark o'clock... aka 4:00 am-**

Teana's alarm went off, and Subaru was also awake by it. "Tia... Tia.. wake up, it's 4" the blue-haired girl tried to wake her.

Teana groaned and turned off the alarm "Sorry, I'm awake" the girl did not look awake at all.

"Do you feel up to practice?"

"Yeah.. I'll go" Teana started to get up

"Okay here's your training clothes" Subaru handed Teana a folded training outfit..

"Thanks.."

"Well then, me too" Subaru started to change to her training clothing.

"Wait.. why are you going too?"

"If we're together, we can do various types of training. I'll go with you."

"It's okay, I'll be fine. If you're with me, you won't be able to rest at all." Teana said

"You should know, if we're just doing normal training, I can go 4 to 5 days without sleeping and be fine."

"This isn't normal training. You're training is especially tough. Go back to sleep." Tia tried to convince her partner.

"I won't. Because Tia and I are a team. I'm going to try my best with you" Subaru declined and gave her partner a wink and smile.

"D-do as you wish" Teana turned around to finish changing. Subaru giggled cheerfully.

**-Training Field: still early morning-**

The sun was starting to peek and rise and the duo stood facing each other.

"Okay, what are you thinking Tia?"

"A way to up our fighting potential and teamwork on the battlefield. If it goes well I'll be able to improve the versatility of our combinations, and we'll be able to support Erio and Caro more."

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it"

"Well then.. first we.." the duo began their early morning training.

**-Later that morning- **

The four forwards stood in front of Sonic, Nanoha and Vita,

"Today we'll focus more on your individual abilities, still repeating the basics, but try your best.. and Sonic you want to tell them?" Nanoha began.

Sonic continued "Yeah, sure. We've got a bit of a surprise for you. To help train you individually, we've got a few more assistants to join in on our training. That's your guys' cue." the hedgehog mentioned to a small group behind him. One of them was none other than Subaru's mother, Quint, with her, a beautiful woman with flowing long purple hair wearing a dark-purple sweatpants and shirt outfit, and next to this woman was a 10 year old girl with the same color hair and wearing a matching outfit, this girl seemed to carry herself a bit confidently.

The hedgehog introduced this trio "Let's welcome our new training buddies. Quint Nakajima, Subaru's mother, she'll help me out in working with the speed abilities I've been teaching Subaru. And for Caro, Megane Alpine and her daughter Lutecia, both specializing in the summoning and support magic. Knux is also on his way to work with hand-to-hand combat. All right lets get to know each other."

Megane and Lutecia approached Caro and talked with the girl.

"You must be Caro, it's nice to meet another mage practicing summons and support" Megane started off

Her daughter followed suit "We're the same age, guess we'll be working with you, kaa-san will teach, I'll help demonstrate." she then noted a slight difference in size "Hope you can keep up, shorty"

Caro looked a bit embarrassed "I'm not that short.."

It was at this time that Knuckles made his entrance, with a grin and thumbs up "Don't underestimate her because of her size, I've been teaching her to fight, and she's got one mean kick." the group shared their laughs.

With Sonic and Quint in tow, Nanoha went to her forwards, Teana and Subaru looked to be in a better mood which got the curiosity of the captain perked "You two seem in a good mood, did something happen?"

"N-no" Teana said a bit embarrassed, while Subaru had her share of giggles.

***Insert: "Sorairo no Yakusoku" **Chiwa Saitō, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*

And thus the training began, Sonic and Quint continued their training with Subaru, helping her practice the quick-step and drift. Throughout a good part they covered what Sonic was training the rollerblader in.

Nanoha worked with Teana on her sharpshooting. Working on aim and efficiency in shots, demonstrating her own variations of spells.

Caro had her own share of practice, under the guidance of Megane, she's improved on her summoning and support, Lutecia showed her what she's been learning as well. Her summon was Garyu, a human-sized insectoid, also served as practice for Caro's close combat training. Knuckles took his time in demonstrating fist thrusts and kicks. While this was happening Erio was trained further by Vita.

Soon it came time for combination practices, Teana worked on balance and using Subaru's Wing Road to advance to locations, taking point with her shooting practice.

When the practices were over, Teana and Subaru still continued their self-training into the night, albeit much more improved than before, Vice was watching them, but their training was soon stopped comically when Tails flew in, tiredly, holding a bucket... of ice-cold water... and threw the water onto the duo, poor Tails, the pre-teen worked so hard the past days, not only working on devices, but also fighting advances from his female co-workers. The last thing the fox needed was to be waken up by the overnight training the stars forwards were doing.

The next day the supervised training continued, still with the three new guests, the toll was starting to hit Teana a bit, but she pulled through the training.

**-end of song-  
>-That Night-<strong>

Before the training was concluded, a mock battle was announced the next day with Subaru and Teana taking on Sonic and Nanoha. And Teana spent some of the night cleaning up Cross Mirage.

"I'm sorry Cross Mirage, I've been pushing you a little too hard haven't I?"

"**No Problem" **was the device's reply

"Once tomorrow's mock battle is over, I'll ask Shari-san and Tails-san to give you a full maintenance."

"**Thank you"**

The door opened and Subaru walked in, holding 2 canned drinks "I'm back, Tia, here." she handed her one of the drinks

"Thanks", they both opened their cans and had a discussion about the upcoming mock battle.

"Do you think we can make it through tomorrow's mock battle? Subaru started

"If we're lucky, we have about a 60% chance of winning"

"Yeah. If we got that much, then we'll be fine"

"But, are you really okay with this? We'll be going against two people you've looked up to, Sonic-san and Nanoha-san"

"I'm used to being scolded and having someone mad at me. Even if we go against them, it's our will to become stronger. If we show results they'll understand. Sonic-san and Nanoha-san are nice!" Subaru reassured her partner brightly "Okay, let's do our last practice run during our special training tomorrow. Let's get to sleep."

"Okay" and the duo went to sleep in their room.

**-The next day, at the training field-**

"Okay, lets get started with two-on-two scrimmages, starting with the Stars squadron. Ready your barrier jackets, Sonic, you're helping me here." Nanoha announced.

"Okay! Got it!" Sonic confirmed.

"Erio and Caro, you two will watch with me. The others are already on the spectating area, so we'll join them." Vita ordered and they met up with Knuckles, Lutecia, Megane, and Shadow. Fate arrived just before it started.

"Sorry I'm late." Fate apologized

"You're just on time, they were just about to start, the Stars are first" Knuckles commented.

"I thought I'd help out with the scrimmages on the Stars too" the blonde said.

"Yeah, Nanoha's been training too hard here and there" Vita commented.

"Ever since she returned to our room, she's been making training regiments and working on the monitors, checking everyone's formation via video. I thought that since Sonic was going to participate I'd help him to give Nanoha some rest."

Shadow shook his head "Nah.. Sonic said he wanted to try something with Nanoha."

Lutecia followed by Quint and Megane were already standing near the edge to watch. The young girl asked "What was it that he wanted to try?"

"You'll have to watch." Shadow retorted, they all watched as the fighters were getting prepared.

Subaru and Teana changed into their barrier jackets.

"Let's go Subaru"

"Yeah!"

Nanoha turned to Sonic "Are you ready, Sonic-kun?"

"Give me a little bit." Sonic focused as the chaos emeralds appeared. He absorbed their powers and instantly transformed into Super Sonic, and took flight "Here we go!" He got into a stance, ready.

His transformation shocked just about everyone except for Quint, who's seen it, Knuckles, Shadow, Vita and Fate.

"What the? Sonic-san!" Erio exclaimed.

Shadow smirked "Yup.. had a feeling he'd transform."

"Transform?" Caro's mouth was open wide.

Knuckles explained "That's his Super Form, he uses the Chaos Emeralds to attain it."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Lutecia asked..

Fate tried to explain this one "They're a form of Lost Logia, relics from an ancient past on our world apparently. Knuckles?"

"The Legendary Seven Chaos Emeralds, collect them all and their true powers can be unleashed." the echidna said.

Megane asked "But, with that true, isn't he going a bit overboard, this is only a training scrimmage."

Quint put her two cents in "I wouldn't think so, he used that form against me in a training battle and it was tough at first, but I got through his defenses and beat it.. I think Sonic's going with the thought that if I can handle it, then Subaru should be able to"

"Oy, oy, less commentary, they're about to start." Vita got their attention back to the match

**-With the Scrimmage-  
>*Insert: "Super Sonic Racing" <strong>Sonic R*

Subaru and Teana were outright shocked at the transformation Sonic used.

"Sonic-san,. How did you.." Subaru asked, while Teana remained speechless.

The yellow hedgehog chuckled "Pretty cool eh? It's been awhile since I was in this form last. I'm taking the difficulty up a bit, you're facing both of us now. It shouldn't be too hard, your mother didn't have much trouble with this Subaru, so the same should be said for you. Now let's start!" the duo took off in flight. Subaru took off with her Wing Road, while Teana stayed on the ground to fight with her shooting spells.

Subaru and Teana first started a Cross Shift combination, with Subaru getting attention, Teana was free to open fire with a Crossfire Shoot spell.. But was quickly evaded by Nanoha and Sonic's flight. However in front of Nanoha Subaru was closing in.

"It's not a fake.. it's the real Subaru? Sonic!" Nanoha called.

"I got this!" the yellow super-powered hedgehog took point in front of Nanoha, covered her in a yellow barrier, and unleashed a wave of Chaos Spears at the approaching mage. The spears did their job to deter and slow Subaru, she didn't notice this and aimed a leaping powerful right hook. Super Sonic easily guarded this one and countered with a powerful fist combination and ended with a kick to slam Subaru back onto her Wing Road.

"Come on, Subaru, you can't do that, a maneuver that dangerous." Nanoha scolded while dodging some shots

Sonic followed with his own scolding taunt "You'll have to do better than that. You won't win by being reckless!"

"Sorry! But I'll defend against it properly..." Subaru apologized.

"Teana...!" Nanoha searched for the mage as the shots ended

"There!" Sonic pointed in the distance where Teana appeared to be, her gun trained on Nanoha, a laser pointer indicating where she was pointing and a shot was being charged.

Subaru heard Teana's voice in her head, 'The results of our training: Closed Shift C. Let's go Subaru!' the blader yelled and spun the revolvers on both her fists, she launched off back towards Sonic and Nanoha.

"The same trick again?" the yellow hedgehog questioned.

"Watch it.." Nanoha cautioned

"Okay.. Shields up!" the hedgehog thrusted his arms forward and powered his shield to intercept the attack.

Subaru yelled and pounded her fists against the barrier. Working hard to try and shatter it, the pressure she applied never let up for a second 'Tia!' she said mentally.

Teana continued to focus on her shot, when all of a sudden she dissapeared, it was a fake.

**-Specators-**

Surprise was evident among a few

"That Tia was a fake?" Erio questioned

Knuckles looked around "Where is she then?

**-Scrimmage-**

The real Teana ran up the Wing Road quickly until she was right above the duo of Sonic and Nanoha. She created a blade from the tip of Cross Mirage "I'll cut through the barrier and make it through the field.. Special Move!" She leapt from the spot and descended down on them with the blade forward, she was getting closer and closer.

"_Raising Heart.. Mode Release._" Nanoha said without any emotion.

"**Alright" **Raising Heart confirmed and morphed back into it's gem form.

Teana made impact and a smokey explosion occurred..

**-Spectators-**

Everyone covered their eyes from the blast.

"Nanoha!" Fate said concerned.

**-Scrimmage-  
>*Insert: "Taisetsu na Koto (Precious Things)"<strong> Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*

The smoke lifted to reveal the emotionless instructors. Super Sonic had one hand out and held Subaru's fist in place. While Nanoha was holding Teana by the energy blade that she created, blood was coming from Nanoha's hand because she was holding it.

"How strange... You two... I wonder what happened." Nanoha said, without a trace of any emotion to it. And Sonic didn't even say a word as he continued to grip Subaru's fist.

Subaru and Teana gasped at their captains actions.

Nanoha continued "I understand you two are trying your best. But a mock battle isn't a fight. If you're just going to pretend to listen during practice and do something this dangerous during the real thing, then there's no meaning in practice." more blood came from Nanoha's hand as she gripped the blade, which got a surprised gasp from Teana. Nanoha still continued though "Do as you learned in practice, okay?"

"Ah, um..." Subaru started. Sonic's grip was released. The hedgehog glared at both the forwards.

"Is what I've been saying... Is my training up until now... that wrong?" Nanoha asked..

Teana closed her eyes and her device called **"Blade Erase"** and erased the blade, the gunner jumped back onto the Wing Road a bit away.

She pointed her twin guns at Nanoha, tears in her eyes. "I... don't want to hurt anyone anymore! I don't want to lose anything anymore!" she cried out as she charged up a shot.

"Tia..." Subaru said..

"That's why... I want to become stronger!" Teana finished, still crying.

"I guess I'll cool your head a bit." Nanoha deadpanned as she generated shots of her own from her right hand, pointing right for the gunner mage. "Cross fire..." she started

Teana shouted "Phantom Bul-" but never finished her spell

"Shoot" Nanoha declared emotionless, and fired a powerful flurry of shots at Teana, the shots hitting home exploding on contact.

"Tia...!" Subaru tried to move but was bounnded by yellow rings on her wrists and ankles "A bind?"

Super Sonic stood in her path, having being the one casted "Don't interfere.." and he readied his own wave of spells for Teana

"Stay put and watch closely" Nanoha ordered as she readied another wave. Teana was only standing there now

"Nanoha-san! Sonic-san!" Subaru shouted, but was too late as both instructors unleashed wave after wave on Teana. The shots hitting home once more as Teana was helpless, as she was falling, her partner Subaru, suddenly roared out and shattered the Ring Bind that Sonic had on her. She roared as her eyes turned yellow, and an explosive aura surrounded her. The enraged roller-blader rushed to Super Sonic and delivered a powerful punch to his barrier, shattering it instantly and even causing some tear in his gloves, she then followed up with a powerful gut punch, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ugh!" Sonic winced at the harsh gut punch and shuffled backwards, still in his Super form, Nanoha rushed over to support the yellow hedgehog's balance. They both gasped as Subaru roared once more and rushed at an explosive speed to them.

**-Spectators-**

Quint knew full well what was going on, she shifted to her barrier jacket, called her roller blades and revolver gauntlets, then rushed threw herself in the way of her out-of-control daughter. Causing a complete full stop from the young one.

"K-kaa-san!" Subaru gasped as she came to her senses, returning to her normal state.

Sonic returned to his normal form as well, while he was still a bit winded, Nanoha was able to keep him up.

"Sonic-kun! Are you alright?" Nanoha asked in concern and shock.

"_Yeah_.. I'm fine, just surprised, what happened?" the hedgehog questioned the Nakajima duo.

Subaru could barely look at her instructors after what she did. Quint could only sigh when she told the instructors "I can explain.."

**-End of Main chapter-  
>-Omake: Erio's girl troubles- <strong>

On a break between training sessions, young Erio Mondial washed himself of sweat from the work out he finished with Vita. The young boy reflected on how tough of an instructor Vita could be. Coming from her own training, Lutecia happened to notice Erio and couldn't help but get a smirk to her face as she approached him.

"Hey. You're kinda cute." the young girl flirted.

"Uh.. Lutecia-san, hi.." Erio blushed a bit, confused and uncomfortable as the purple-head moved closer and grabbed him by his left arm.

"Hey! Hands off Erio-kun!" Caro quickly approached and attached herself to Erio's right arm and pulled against Lutecia. All in all, a tug-of-war with Erio as the rope.

Observing the scene was Megane, who looked shocked and speechless. In addition to Quint and Sonic.

"Uh... Lutecia?" Megane just couldn't find anything to say about her daughter's actions.

Quint on the other hand was giggling up a storm "This is a humorous situation.. I kind of feel bad for young Erio"

Sonic's also chuckling "Well I'm just glad it's not me." unknown to him Nanoha and Fate were right behind him.

Fate just looked purely shocked at what was going on between Erio, Caro and Lutecia.. "Erio?" she also couldn't find any words.

As for Nanoha, she also couldn't resist joining the laugh party with her giggle frenzy.

***Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica" **Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS*

**-End of Chapter-**

Author's Notes: Seriously what the heck allows Subaru to go 5 days without sleeping.. I mean come on what does she run on? Future reference keeping her away from caffeine that's for sure. And now we have Megane and Lutecia introduced.. Lucky Erio! And uhoh.. what have we here Teana got herself shot down.. now what could Quint have to explain.. That and the reason for the shooting spree shall be revealed next time so stay tuned.


	17. Chapter 16

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter, I thank all those who have been following since the beginning. With this one marks my 16th chapter.

**-Opening: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 16<br>Precious Things, shocking revelations about Subaru

**-RF6: Medical Ward: Night-**

After her defeat from Sonic and Nanoha, Teana was unconscious for quite some time, she started to wake up and stretch. She looked around confused as to where she was at. The door opened and Shamal walked in.

"Oh, Teana, you're awake?" The blond doctor observed.

"Shamal-sensei... ummm." Teana looked around.

"This is the infirmary. Do you remember being taken down during the mock battle this afternoon?"

The gunswoman had a brief flashback remembering Super Sonic and Nanoha shooting her down from the wing road. "Yeah..."

"Nanoha-chan's an expert with training-grade magical bullets, and even in his Super form, Sonic knows how to hold back his power, so I don't believe there is any damage to your body."

Teana rested her legs on the ground, with a slight blush as she regained her balance with them.

"Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"No... I'm okay" the girl looked around again and gasped when she saw the clock "It's already 9?" then she looked outside and found that the sky was dark with night "It's nighttime?"

"You were completely out... enough to make me think you were dead. You haven't slept much recently, right? And now it all caught up with you."

**-Training Field-**

Sonic and Nanoha found themselves watching and reviewing the scrimmage earlier on the monitors from the training field.

The blue blur yawned "Oy.. oy.. How long are we going to keep watching that scrimmage?"

"I just want to figure out what happened... Subaru wasn't able to hit you in your Super form until she went into that state.." Nanoha responded, still staring at the screens.

"Quint said she'd explain it after Teana wakes up... Can't you just wait until then?"

"Nanoha, Sonic" Fate called to them as she approached.

"Fate-chan" the captain turned her attention from the monitors to the blonde enforcer.

"Ah.. Fate, thank goodness, maybe you can talk some sense into this workaholic" Sonic commented pointing to his superior. The trio started to walk back to the base.

"Teana woke up just a minute ago. She came with Subaru to the office to apologize." Fate reported to the duo.

"What did you tell them?" Sonic asked.

"I told them you two were on the training grounds and to talk to you tomorrow."

"Thank you, I'm sorry Fate, because of my incompetence as an instructor, I got you and the Lightning squad involved... And Sonic, this goes to you as well... I got you hurt during the scrimmage." Nanoha apologized.

Sonic waved off the apology "Oy. oy... You don't need to apologize.. wasn't your fault. Anyways, tomorrow, we need to have a talk with the Forwards... Quint said she'd explain what happened with Subaru tomorrow when she can get Ginga to be here." The trio went inside the base to their living quarters and slept for the night.

**-Next Morning-  
>- "Welcome to Station Square" -<strong>

It was a bright morning at the base when a car drove and parked nearby, Quint and Ginga exited and went into the base, first meeting Sonic on the way in.

"Good morning you two" the hedgehog greeted leaning against the doorway with his arms folded.

"Morning, Sonic. Where is everyone?" Quint questioned

"Nanoha, Fate, the Forwards, Shari, Signum, Vita, Shamal and Hayate are in the lounge." Sonic informed

"And you waited outside for us?" Ginga asked.

"Nah.. I was just out getting this" he held up a large bag of coffee beans "we're gonna have an important talk so I figured we might as well have some coffee to drink while we're at it."

"Hayate's there too? Why?" the mother asked.

"Well either A: she caught wind about what happened at the scrimmage, or B: she realized she was out of coffee. Now let's go inside. The sooner the better." Sonic led the duo inside.

**-Lounge-  
>- "(The) Base" Sonic Adventure 2-<strong>

Sonic led Quint and Ginga to the lobby where everyone else was seated. Before Sonic took his seat, he brewed up some coffee and gave it to those who wanted it, especially Hayate. The blue blur then took his seat holding his own cup of coffee.

"Okay, where do we start?" Sonic asked.

"We could start with what Quint said she'll explain about during the scrimmage" Nanoha offered, taking a sip from her cup.

The older Nakajima woman sighed calmly "Very well. What I'm about to say though, may be hard to take. I'll start with this, Subaru and Ginga aren't human, they are cyborgs."

Shock was evident from both Erio and Caro, the others present seemed surprised as well, but not as shocked as the Lightning duo. Teana and Subaru however, displayed no emotion of shock or surprise, like they knew all along.

"They're what now?" Sonic blinked, though he was a bit skeptical.

"Combat Cyborgs.. Many years ago, some time before the incident that caused the death of my comrade Zest, and left me and Megane injured. I was running an investigation on this facility that was developing Combat Cyborgs. I found those two there and took them with me, I felt a sense of familiarity.. Only later did I find out that they share my genes, so Genya and I adopted them. Subaru., has always had trouble keeping her power and temper in check. And what happened back at the scrimmage, was her losing it. Her power increases alarmingly and so does her strength. I am sorry you had to get hurt by that Sonic."

"_Don't worry._ I've taken worse hits. Besides with the Chaos Emeralds, I recovered almost instantly." Sonic waved it off.

Vita noticed that Teana didn't have the same shocked expression that the Lightning forwards had "Oy, Teana, you knew about Subaru being a Cyborg, didn't you?"

The gunswoman nodded "Yeah.. I found out soon after I was put in the same Battalion as her, before we were part of Riot Force 6"

"Tia-san... why didn't you or Subaru-san tell us?" Erio asked, while still a bit shocked over the revelation.

"I asked her not to... I thought you wouldn't feel comfortable with it... I'm sorry for keeping it from you.." Subaru apologized.

"N-no, it's fine.. Ano.. Sonic-san, Nanoha-san, I've been wondering, why did you both shoot Tia-san down?" Caro asked.

"To teach a lesson.. One that Nanoha learned the hard way." Sonic began.

Nanoha nodded "Yeah.. How I messed up... It's quite a story.. You guys wouldn't mind helping me explain?"

"Okay.. I'll start." Fate put on display footage of a 9 year old Nanoha at he school, before she had her start in magic "10 years ago. Nanoha was only a normal girl who went to school with her friends and lived happily with her family. She didn't even know anything about magic yet, until, one day.." footage of Nanoha meeting a small ferret, who was Yuuno, with Raising Heart attached to a necklace on the young boy's neck. "She didn't go to any magic school or had any special skills. Yet she was introduced to magic quickly. At the time, Yuuno Scrya was an archaeologist studying the Jewel Seeds when they scattered all around Earth.. and she had to get them before they could fall into the wrong hands." Footage of Nanoha fighting with Fate over a Jewel Seed was displayed "I was her rival in collecting the seeds."

"That's.. Fate-san" Erio observed when he saw the duo fight.

"Yeah.. Such a nostalgic memory, she was such a sad girl back then" Nanoha remembered.

Signum continued this one when the footage shifted to a beaten Fate and an older woman holding a whip. "At the center of that incident, was Fate's mother, Precia Testarossa.. Hence the name of the incident "The Precia Testarossa Incident" The footage shifted to Nanoha blasting Fate with a large pink beam spell that she cast by hitting a pink orb with Raising Heart (Bonus points for the name).

"That big of a magical energy focusing attack?" Erio was stunned..

"Coming from a 9 year old?" Subaru also was shocked.

"Even though a large energy attack puts enormous stress on the body..." Caro observed.

Sonic gave a whistle impressed "Wow! Where were you when I had to face the Death Egg.."

Nanoha giggled at Sonic's remark "Probably helping Fate-chan.."

"After that though.. her fight continued." Signum said, the footage now displayed Nanoha guarding a shot from Vita. And at the same time, Vita rushed in and attacked Nanoha from the other side, that attack also guarded.

"We were deeply involved in the Book of Darkness incident." Shamal said

"She failed to defeat her enemy..." Signum said as the footage showed Vita defeating Nanoha with Raketenhammer. "And lost.. In order to overcome it, she chose to use the then-unreliable cartridge system" The footage shifted to Nanoha's Raising Heart utilizing the cartridge system and charging against a young woman with silver hair, red eyes, wearing a black dress outfit with black wings coming out from it. "Ignoring the strain on her body, she utilized the full drive with the power output far surpassing her own limits, the Excelion Mode." The impact caused a big explosion. Drawing awe from the forwards watching. "To save someone, she overworked herself in order to convey her feelings."

"Who was it she was trying to save?" Subaru asked.

"Hayate and Reinforce." Nanoha responded

"Yeah.. I lost control of the Book, I asked her to help save it.. And this wasn't Rein-chan... Reinforce (original) was the Book itself." The mentioned brunette also gave her response.

"After all that, there was no doubt that her body would have to pay the price." Signum said

Shamal continued "And then, another accident happened, the Winter two years after she came to the bureau. It was on a recon mission on another planet. Vita-chan and a squad were sent there."

Vita continued when the footage shifted to another planet in the Winter "An unidentified unit appeared.. If Nanoha was her normal self she could have protected us and taken it without a problem.. but..." The first thing seen was Raising Heart, scratched up. And then Vita, holding an unconscious Nanoha, the brunette almost dead from a harsh stab wound, bleeding still. "But the stress on her body that had built up from overworking caused her to slow down.. Only a bit, but still enough for this unit to pull a harsh attack from behind. I almost lost her, that day."

Shamal took her turn "And these were the results" the display then showed Nanoha, bandaged up, breathing through a mask. Which got shocked expressions from the Forwards, Sonic looked down and held Nanoha's hand in comfort.

Nanoha took her turn now as the footage shifted to her in a wheel chair trying so desperately to walk at that time. "I apologized for overdoing it, and tried to smile my way out of it.. but.. when I heard that I might not even be able to walk again.. I was scared.." another comforting gesture from Sonic get her back to her focus "But, I've realized that there was a lesson to be learned from that incident.. Overworking yourself can work out in some ways, but then it'll come back to hurt you."

"But, what about Sonic-san?" Subaru asked.

The blue hedgehog responded "I haven't had much issue with overworking myself, I know my limits and I know better than to try anything like that. But, I'm no stranger to it.. My story's a bit different. Listen to it."

The display now showed a younger, smaller and rounder Sonic (think Classic Sonic). "When I was younger, I never knew my family, though I was independent enough to live through it. I lived in South Island, one of the isolated islands that are part of Japan. I lived peacefully, having fun with my animal friends, and pretty much enjoying life.. Until... One day. (The footage shifted to Sonic searching, worried.) My friends went missing, and they were replaced by robots, machines that caused havoc and pain.. I couldn't let it stand, and when I went after one that attacked me I beat it and found one of my friends inside, being used as power. And I was forced to fight the robots who used to be my friends, to save them. (Footage shifting to Sonic and Classic Eggman) I found the man responsible for this.. Doctor Eggman, he captured my friends and turned them into robots for his schemes. With the drive and dedication to save my friends, I bested Eggman at every turn.. (Footage shifted from all of Sonic's fights with Eggman) meeting new friends (Tails and Amy appear from footage) and rivals (first scene of Sonic meeting Knuckles then showed up)... A few years back, my adventures took me to Station Square, fighting Perfect Chaos (The scene of Super Sonic fighting Perfect Chaos showed).. and soon after that, Final Hazard. (Super Sonic and Super Shadow teaming against the merged Final Hazard showed up). I almost lost Shadow that day... In order to stop the ARK we needed to use Chaos Control powerful enough to do it.. (The footage shifts to Shadow removing his Inhibitor Rings in his Super Form and teaming up with Sonic for the Chaos Control).. It worked.. but (cue Shadow falling back to the earth in his normal form) Shadow overdid it, when he removed his limiter rings, he unleashed his full power.. but that power was uncontrollable almost, and adding in the Chaos Emeralds, who's power comes from the heart of the one using them, they took their toll. (Footage of Shadow inside a capsule resting was shown.) he survived though.. So while I personally never went through the pain Nanoha did, I was with someone who did.. So in a ways, I was more similar to Vita." The hedgehog finished, looking sad after recalling the memories. Nanoha gave her subordinate a comforting one armed hug.

"So... now that you've heard.. You understand what we've been trying to teach.." Nanoha finished, everyone excused themselves to go about their work.

**-That Night-  
>- No Music -<strong>

Teana sat at a side walk area that overlooked the water. She thought about the stories she heard. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Nanoha and Sonic approaching her. They sat on opposite sides of her.

"Thought we find you here.." Sonic started.

"Nanoha-san, Sonic-san." Teana noticed them.

"You heard our stories.. about my mess up, and how Sonic almost lost a friend?" Nanoha began.

"Yeah..." the gunswoman answered.

Across the street, and spying on them, were Erio, Caro and Subaru.

Nanoha began "Well... since you understand, I'll scold you a bit. You know, you say you're a normal sharpshooter who can't do anything except illusionary magic, but that's not true. You, and everyone else (the forwards), are like unrefined ore, rough around the edges."

Sonic commented "Yeah, you're still new and young compared to us."

"It's hard to understand your own worth. But as you start polishing yourselves up, you'll start to see your own shining parts. Erio has speed. Caro has gentle supportive magic. Subaru has explosive power at close range. And you, Teana, command all three of them, protecting them with your marksmanship and illusionary magic. That team, although slowly, is moving towards that ideal shape."

"Yeah, very slowly... These things take time though" Sonic commented once more.

Nanoha asked "During the mock battle, didn't you notice when you got hit?"

Teana flashed back to that time, when she was shot down by both Sonic and Nanoha.

"Shooting magic, if used properly, is hard to avoid and hurts when it hits. You ignored your most attractive point and rushed to try something else. That's why it was dangerous. Or at least, that's what I've told you, but... But what you thought wasn't wrong" Nanoha held up Cross Mirage and commanded "_System Limiter, test mode release."_

"**Yes"** came Cross Mirage's reply.

She handed the device to Teana "Try commanding it to go into _mode two_."

Teana pointed her gun outward "_Mode Two_"

"**Set up: Dagger mode"** Cross Mirage replied and tilted it's barrel up, it ran a blade from the barrel tip and energy aroudn the handle, tips came from the handle.

"This?" Teana was surprised

"You wanted to become an enforcer right? When you leave here to try to become an enforcer, there will be many 1-on-1 battles. So we prepared this mode for the future"

Teana handed the device back to Nanoha, where it then returned to its card form. The orange head started to cry.

Nanoha pulled the girl into a hug."I was thinking of teaching you some close and long range combat soon, but we can deploy anytime right? That's why I wanted to make the weapon you mastered into something more powerful. But because my training was rather plain, it was painful not to see any results right?.. I'm sorry" she finished with an apology.

Teana cried in the hug, repeatedly saying "I'm sorry"

Sonic smiled seeing the problem resolved.

**-The next day-  
>- "Mystic Ruins" -<strong>

Erio, Caro, Subaru and Fate were waiting outside the dormitory building. Teana soon came outside

"Good morning" Caro and Erio said.

"Yeah.. Good morning" Teana responded.

Fate asked "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes.. I did" the girl replied. The five went for a walk around the area.

"You call individuals that excel in their fields and fight excellently "Aces", right? Did you know there are other ways to designate talented mages? As long as they are there, any situation can be overcome, and no matter how tough the situation, they can break through. Those who have that trust are called..." Fate turned to the forwards "Strikers."

After a moment of "ohs" from the forwards, Fate continued "Nanoha, as soon as we started training said "These four should become first class strikers. So I'm going to train them hard, but also with love

**-With Nanoha, Sonic, Vita, Signum-**

The four stood by the training area, Nanoha was using an interface.

Vita said a it grumpily "Seriously, instructors have the worse kind of life. Not only do they get their hands dirty and raise kids, once their instruction ends everyone goes on their own path."

"Well, it is kinda sad that we won't be able to spend much time together. It's not like we can sit there and watch forever. I want to teach them as much as I can while we're together." Nanoha said.

Sonic gave a comment "Oh, goody, next thing you know they'll start firing large beam spell things!"

"Careful, Sonic, you probably might be on the opposite end of one of those" Signum joked.

"I already have if you didn't remember one of our 1-on-1 matches. Nanoha fired that Divine Buster thing at me.. Would it kill you to restrain the beams of destruction?" Sonic countered.

"Good Morning" The forwards, with Fate in tow, shouted as they ran up to the group at the training field.

Nanoha thought to herself as she watched the forwards 'No matter what happens, no matter who comes, I won't let them beat these kids. Of course while they're under my watch, but also when they're able to fly in their own sky by themselves.' She looked down at Sonic, who gave his usual fanged grin and thumbs up, and then at Fate. Then announced "Well then, try your best for this morning's training!"

"Okay!" the forwards replied

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Hayate's Cosplay bet: Sailor Moon-<strong>

"You're Kidding!" Sonic exclaimed in shock when Hayate brought out a blue Sailor Fuku outfit with a blue short skirt, blue heeled boots, a blue tiara and gloves. "No way am I wearing THAT!"

"Come on Sonic, you know you have to, besides it could have been worse. I could have dressed you in nothing but cute pink ribbons and left you right at the room you share with Nanoha and Fate.." The brunette replied.

"They wouldn't let that happen..."

"True, not without sending a few spells my way.. Now put that on.. " Hayate forced the outfit on the blue hedgehog and admired her work "I have to say.. you really do look cute in that.."

Sonic blushed in embarrassment and outright glared at her "This is embarrassing.."

"Well at least you look like you fit the costume. Well compared to the other Senshi in that anime... Ah... Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon." Hayate went on a bit about it..

Sonic could only get a sweatdrop "Some things just don't change about her..."

**- Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica" **Yukari Tamura"-

**-End Chapter-**

Author's notes: I'm sorry that this one was a bit short and if it seems a bit rushed.. I've had some family things that popped up that shifted my attention off of this story. This chapter was a bit of a break from all the action going on.


	18. Chapter 17

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter. This one's gonna be a fun one. I'd like to thank those who've followed this story and hope that you continue to do so. I'm still learning so the feedback is appreciated. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha

**-Opening: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 17<br>Riot Force 6's Day Off! (part 1)

**-TSAB Dorms-  
>- "Welcome to Station Square"-<strong>

2 weeks passed since the scrimmage incident and everything seems to have gotten back to normal. This morning, Subaru woke up bright and early and climbed down her ladder to wake Teana up.

**-music end temporarily-**

"Tia.. wake up" the energetic girl said, but Teana wouldn't budge, except to lay on her back. Seeing an advantage Subaru takes it with a giggle. She climbed up on top of her and started to rub Tia's shoulders.

"Tia.. wake up.. It's our turn to set up the training field. Hurry up." She said in a rhythm. Well what Subaru was doing worked and Teana soon started to wake up, only to look down to see Subaru fondling her breasts.

"Ah, you're up!" Subaru exclaimed.

A light blush obvious on her face, she quickly kicked the girl off of her. And that's not all, she then planted her foot on Subaru's butt to keep her from moving.

"Why you-! I let my guard down for just a second and you sexually harass me!"

"It's just to let us get a little closer!" Subaru defended.

A light snicker caught both their attention, they turned to the door to see Sonic leaning against it with his arms folded.

"I'll alert Hayate she's got another fan." Sonic said cooly.

"Sonic-san, how long have you been there?" Subaru asked

"Well.. Since the first "Wake up" call.. Now, both of you, get dressed and meet me down at the training field so we can set it up." the hedgehog said and turned around, before he closed the door he left a statement "And Subaru, if I catch you doing that again I'll send you off to Hayate."

**-Training Field-  
>- "Mystic Ruins" -<strong>

After setting up the field for training, the forwards, instructors, as well as Megane, Knuckles, Lutecia and Quint did their usual rounds of training, The morning's training ended with a mock battle. The forwards sat down exhausted from all the work they did. The instructors addressed them.

"Okay, that's the morning training and the mock battle. Good work. And so you know, this was the test to see if you cleared the second stage" Nanoha announced, which got gasps from the forwards. The brunette turned to the other instructors and asked "What do you all think?"

"Passed." Fate said for them all.

"That was fast!" Subaru and Teana said simultaneously.

"Well, after all the practice they've done, it would be a serious issue if they still sucked" Vita said offhandedly.

Knuckles followed "Yeah.. Not to mention embarrassing. But you weren't half bad."

The duo got double glares from Sonic and Quint. While Erio and Caro seemed to giggle at it.

"Well, I think they are all doing well. So then, you've cleared the second stage" Nanoha announced

"_Congratulations!"_ Sonic followed with a thumbs up.

"Yay!" the trainees cheered.

"We'll take off a stage of your device limiters, so go see Tails and Shari later, okay?" Fate asked.

"Tomorrow we'll have to start your training with the basic form of your weapons' second form." the red haired eternal child mentioned.

"Tomorrow?" Caro asked

"Yeah, we'll start training again tomorrow" Vita answered.

"We're supposed to be on standby at the HQ today," Nanoha explained.

"Everyone's been training every day since you've joined." Fate followed.

Sonic summarized "In other words, you all get the day off. Now go, get, have some fun in the city.. and Stars... Don't try to get too close, okay?"

Erio was curious to what Sonic said "Sonic-san, what do you mean? What'd they do?"

"You think I'd tell you that? And what? Give Caro and Lutecia any ideas? _No Way!_" Sonic declined to answer.

Now Nanoha was curious "What do you mean?"

The hedgehog pulled the instructors present aside for a whisper and explained what he meant... A few seconds later, the shock was evident.

**-Cafeteria-**

"That's your entertainment news for today" was said on the TV as Hayate, Nanoha, Sonic, Fate and the Wolkenritter sat to enjoy their breakfast, cooked of course by Vanilla. They seemed to tune out the news too fixated on their meals. The name "Regius Gaiz" was mentioned, which got all their direct attention.

The TV displayed an older, overweight man with a brown beard and a crew cut hairstyle. The guy seemed to ramble, which got into yelling about how the evolution of magic has made things more disastrous and that the TSAB needed to focus more on strengthening their weapons.

Vita scoffed at the old man's ramblings "That old geezer's still rambling about that.."

"See, now you're yelling at the TV" Sonic teased

"Lt. General Regius has been like a hawk for a long time." Signum noted.

Nanoha recognized one of the figures at this conference "Admiral Midget."

"Old Lay Midget?" Vita asked.

Sure enough, sitting at a table behind the rambling fat guy were three elder admirals. Midget Crowbel, Bureau Chief of Staff, was an older woman with graying purple hair. The other two of the Legendary Admiral trio was Largo Kiel, the Honorary Marshal of the Armed Forces, an elder gentleman with balding gray hair and a long beard. And finally Leone Phils, the Judicial Advisor, while he doesn't appear to be as old as the other two with his hair a blonde and cut short, he still gave the apperance of one wise and experienced.

"Marshal Kiel and Advisor Phils is there too" Fate noticed.

"All three of the legendary admirals are there." Hayate added

"But, if you look at them now, they just seem like a bunch of old people" Vita said.

"You can't say that Vita, they are important people" Fate scolded as she handed a basket of bread to Nanoha.

"They're the ones who took the Bureau from its beginning to what it is today" Nanoha agreed.

Even Sonic had his say in this "Yeah.. Not to mention when I first started, I had the opportunity to go against Admiral Midget in a mock battle.. And I'll tell you what, even at her old age, she could outlast me."

"Well, I like 'em!" the eternal child took another bite from her breakfast.

Signum remembered "We once took a mission to guard them. Admiral Midget seems to like Master Hayate and Vita."

"Oh I see." Nanoha understand.

"That makes sense" Fate added

Sonic commented "Yup.. and the old geezer's still rambling... He once singled out me and my friends when we came here. Calling us illegal aliens and criminals because we didn't go through the proper channels of coming here.. Yeah, after that rant, Amy went after him and pummeled him so hard he had to get surgery to fix all the broken bones.. Tried to sue for damages, but it got nowhere when the judge found him at fault for instigating and rambling. Sure was funny seeing the look on his face though. Which proves all the same, never mess with Amy or else the hammer of doom will find you" he ended with a joke, the others had a few laughs while finishing their breakfast.

**-Outside the HQ-  
>- "Welcome to Station Square"-<strong>

Nanoha and Sonic watched as Subaru and Teana were about to leave on a motorcycle Teana borrowed from Vice.

"I'll bring you a present, like cookies or something" Subaru said

"Thanks, but don't worry about it, go have fun" Nanoha declined.

"Stop trying to bribe us for less work in training kid. Now get! Shoo!" Sonic dismissed them.

"Okay.. we're off" Teana drove away. Fate escorted Erio and Caro outside as well, the duo were also about to leave.

"The lightning team is also heading out together too?" Nanoha noted

"Yeah, see you later, Nanoha-san, Sonic-san" Erio replied.

Fate knelt down to talk to them both "Come back before dark, the town's dangerous at night."

The duo left skipping hand in hand, while Fate, Nanoha and Sonic waved them off.

The trio walked back inside, encountering Signum and Vita who were on their way out now.

"_Hey_ Signum, Vita, you both heading out too?" Sonic asked

"Yes, to the 108th battalion and the Saint Church" Signum replied.

"Major Nakajima is going to make us a joint investigation HQ, so we're meeting about that." Vita followed.

"Vita-chan too?" Nanoha asked her question.

"I'm teaching tactics to their mages. I never should've gotten this teaching credential." the eternal child grumped, which got giggles from the brunette.

"If it has to do with the investigation I should go too..." Fate said

"Preparing for things is my job.. You're the commander and I'm your assistant." The swordswoman teased.

"Thank you, are you sure?" the blonde asked.

"Do what you want." Signum replied.

"I would've phrased that differently." Sonic deadpanned.

"Oy, Sonic, behave while we're gone." Vita stared down at him.

Sonic returned the stare "Oh you don't have to worry about me on that.. them (thumbing to Nanoha and Fate) not so much."

**-Engineering division-**

Tails, Shari, Shahra and Rein were enjoying their break through... more work... Shari was working on the Exceed Mode for Nanoha's device, while Rein was working on Zanber for Fate, Tails worked on upgrading the Extreme Gear in case it was needed again, while also fine-tuning the Ark of the Stars for his friend's devices. Rein was also scheduled for a check since she was a Unison Device, so she got ready for that. Tails was polite enough to avert his gaze since the young device had to undress for it. Overall they worked throughout their break, but also had fun too.

**-With Teana and Subaru-**

The duo had the time of their life riding the motorcycle. The weather was great and the roads were smooth. They decided on getting some ice cream in town while they were going to think about what they were to do for their day off.

**-With Erio and Caro-**

The Lightning duo stood at the train station ready to board. Erio checked his watch for the schedule that Shari suggested they follow.

"The plan Shari-san made for us starts with heading to 3rd Avenue via Railway, walking around the city together, enjoy window shopping and conversation.." Erio started

"And then we are to eat in a place that's as atmospheric and easy to generate conversation as possible." Caro followed suit. "T-this is kinda hard."

"Yeah, for now, let's just go with what she said." Erio suggested, then the duo boarded the train. There they conversed.

"By the way, you've got another dragon besides Freid, right?" Erio asked as the train moved.

"Yeah, Voltaire-sama. He's a black and really big dragon. I raised Freid from an egg, but Voltaire is an ancient guardian dragon from the land of Alzus. So it's more that I'm a priestess of his and he's lending me his power, than that he's my dragon. That's kind of how it is." Caro explained

"I see... It would be nice if you could introduce him to me like Freid. But if he's that important of a dragon, then I guess you can't just bring him here for me to say hello to him." (an: grr.. Quick someone snark! Please!)

"Yeah. He's really huge, and I can only borrow his power when I really need it. But I'll be sure to introduce you to him someday. Freid thinks of you as a real friend too it seems" Caro reassured her partner.

"I'm glad." Erio sounded relieved.

"I'm sure Voltaire-sama will like you." the duo shared a few giggles until the announcement rang out that they were approaching their stop. The duo exited the train, but Caro lost her balance and almost fell. Thankfully Erio was still there with a helping hand, they held hands as they left..( Awe Kodak moment!).

**-With Subaru and Teana-**

Sure enough the Stars duo bought ice cream. Subaru had 5 scoops for her cone (I can barely handle one without a brain freeze!)

"The ice cream here really does look awesome" the blue haired girl drooled with hearts for eyes to emphasize her love.

"You really do like ice cream" Teana commented as she got her cone with only two scoops (oh. She's a conservative)

"Yes, I really really do!" Subaru said as they both sat down.

"Well then, cheers." Teana said as they softly bumped their ice cream cones together. Subaru got started on hers quick by devouring one of the scoops in one bite

"We should go to the game center when we finish our ice cream"

"Yeah, we haven't been there in a while. This really is nice once in a while"

"It is!" Subaru chimed.

**-Back to Erio and Caro-**

"We really are taking it easy." Caro commented as they both sat at a bench

"Yeah. Caro, did you spend your time like this on breaks before you came to Riot Force 6?"

"Actually... not really. But Fate-san took me to amusement parks and aquariums sometimes."

"Really? Me too"

"The first time she took me to an amusement park, it was really fun. Too fun..." Caro had a flashback to when she was younger, Fate and her familiar Arf (who was in the form of a young redhead with wolf-ears and tail) "But when the sun went down and my fun time was over, it was sad... So I kind of cried."

"Yeah, I understand that now. The day before you're looking forward to it so much you can't sleep, and when it's over you're just so sad..."

"Yeah, that's right!" Caro agreed

"I understand that... but Fate-san is really busy and she still found time to look after me"

"Yeah.."

Suddenly Erio's watch flickered. He answered it "Hai, this is Lightning-5"

**-with Subaru and Teana-**

"_Hi!_ this is Stars-5, How's your day off?" Subaru asked

"Having Fun?" Teana added in

**-Baaaack to Erio and Caro-**

"Hai. We just got started. But Somehow." Erio answered

Subaru's voice rang from the device "We were wondering if you had any problems"

"Arigatou-gosaimasu" Caro thanked them

"No, we're fine" Erio reassured the Stars duo.

"What are you doing?" Teana asked

Erio explained their plan "We're at the park as planned, and then we're going to the department store."

"After that, we'll eat and see a movie, and then we'll go to the coastline and watch the sunset. That's the plan they set for us." Caro finished.

"We're going to clear them all in order." Erio announced

**-With Teana and Subaru-**

" "Clear"? Those kids..." Teana commented flatly.

"Well, it's healthy." Subaru noted. The Lightning duo shared an "oh" in confusion.

"It's nothing.." the gunswoman said.

"Okay, if anything comes up, give us a call." Subaru told them.

"We're your superiors in terms of playing in town as well." Teana followed up.

**-Baaaaack to Erio and Caro-**

"Okay" Erio said

"Arigatou-gosaimasu" Caro thanked them once more

"Ja ne" Subaru said before ending the call.

"Subaru-san and Tia-san are nice" Caro commented

"Yeah." Erio followed, they went on with their date.

**-With Teana and Subaru-**

"It's really been a long time since we've relaxed this much." Teana commented.

"Yeah.. here" Subaru offered her partner a bite of a nugget, to which the gunswoman ate. She turned around to gaze at the distance "I hope there aren't any crimes or accidents or anything."

"Yeah..." Teana followed.

**-At a crime scene-**

Police flashers blared out at a crime scene. Ginga arrived on scene for it.

"Army 108th battalion Master Sergeant Ginga Nakajima. I've come to help with investigating the scene." she identified herself to some local officers.

"Arigatou-gosaimasu" was one officer's reply.

"I heard it was a roll-over accident" she noted

"Yeah.. but the circumstance behind the roll-over were strange... And the driver is in a state of chaos. It seems he was attacked by something and his stuff blew up." they walked through the scene.

"But he wasn't carrying anything that blows up as he said." Ginga said.

Shadow was kneeling down at the remnants of a gadget drone that appeared to be sliced cleanly in half. "This is strange... this kind of damage could only have occurred when one is wielding a bladed weapon.. And that's not all.."

"Shadow-san.." the purple-haired girl noted.

"This way." the ebony hedgehog guided her to the remnants of what appeared to be a pod for storage.

"This is a life pod?"

"It appears so... and this area.. I can sense Chaos energy.. synthetic.. but oddly familiar."

**-Jail's hideout-**

"The six type-1 drones that have been following the Relic signal have been destroyed" Jail's usual assistant informed him.

"I see.. was it a Bureau mage who took them out? Or did we get lucky?"

"I can't say for sure, but it seems to be the latter."

"Splendid,. I shall chase after it immediately" Jail announced.

Another female figure approached the Doctor "Ne doctor. I'd like to go then."

"Nove?" the doctor questioned

"No, Nove, your weapons are still being adjusted." the woman on the monitor declined

"If we did get lucky this time, I'd like to see for myself" Nove said.

"There's no need to hurry. It will come here for sure sometime."

The girl gritted her teeth hearing this.

"I'd like you to just wait. Okay?" Jail requested.

"Okay." Nove walked away emotionless.

"Let's launch the drones once we get a better handle on the situation. I'll find somebody suitable from my imoutous" the woman on screen said

"Yes, and while I'm at it.. I'll ask our silver hedgehog friend." Jail followed

**-A nearby rooftop-**

Silver stood, watching the city, curiously. Jail contacted him "Silver, this has to do with a relic, could you lend me your aid with this?"

**-In the sewers-**

Two figures limped tiredly, one a young girl with long blonde hair that covered her eyes and wearing a tattered outfit. The other a yellow, brown and orange robot just about a head taller than her, wield axe-like blades but was losing grip. The young girl had two heavy cases with the chains wrapped around her arm. One of the cases hit a crack in the pavement and fell into the water, and the girl struggled, her companion as well.

"C-come on... We have to move.." The robot's male voice said and the duo continued to walk.

**-Erio and Caro-**

The lightning duo seemed to enjoy their time together, but their fun was cut short when Erio stood at alert.

"Erio-kun?"

"Caro. Did you hear something?" the boy was serious.

"Something?"

"It was like a grinding noise" Erio and Caro followed it to a nearby alley with a manhole.. Suddenly the cover was punched off and the same robot climbed its way out and then helped out his companion.

**-With Teana and Subaru-**

Subaru's device suddenly flickered. "A contact to everyone from Caro?"

Teana's did the same "I wonder what it is."

**-Back to Erio and Caro-**

"This is Lightning-6. We've got an emergency situation, I will report. We've found a case we believe to be a Relic in a back alley of 3rd Avenue F-23. There is a girl who we believe to be was carrying the case, and a robot who was helping her.

**-With Sonic, Nanoha, Fate-**

The trio listened as Erio and Caro reported from their scene while Subaru and Teana were on another screen.

"The girl is unconscious, and it looks like the robot's in some sort of standby mode." Erio reported

"Give us orders please" Caro asked

Sonic took notice of the robot and nearly gasped "Emerl..."

Nanoha looked down at him "You know this robot"

"It's a long story.." the hedgehog didn't appear to be comfortable with talking about it.

Nanoha talked to her forwards "Subaru, Teana, gomen, but your break is canceled."

"It's okay" Teana reassured them

"We'll get the medical assistance ready. You secure the girl, robot, and case. Give the girl emergency first aid.. I don't know about the robot though.." Fate said

"It should have a recovery mode that it goes into when it's in a situation like this. I'm heading your way Lightning-F. I have to see if this robot is who I think he is.." Sonic announced and quickly ran off to support the lightning team.

**-Hayate-**

The brunette made her way out of the office "All staff on standby. Let's secure them all safely, the girl, Relic, and robot."

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Hayate's Cosplay bet: Final Fantasy X-<strong>

"Okay... Hayate... what am I looking at here?" Sonic asked as she showed him his next outfit. Which consisted of a red haori (kinda like a robe) with blue lining, kept osed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it, a brown shoulderpad for the left shoulder, and a black outfit underneath. His props were a large sword and a urn-like jug.

"Next thing for the cosplay. I decided to take a break from the feminine costumes and went with something more badass. Auron from Final Fantasy X and his Celestial Weapon Masamune.. Don't ask how I got the props, because you don't wanna know." Hayate said as Sonic put the outfit on.

"Not bad... Not bad at all.." Sonic admiring the choice of outfits for once.

"Thought you'd like it.. Now get over here so we can play the mentioned game." the brunette led him to the couch. "Again, don't ask how I got this stuff moved from Earth, because you don't wanna know."

"Yes, because I'm sure the overburdened Mid-Childan taxpayer would be glad to know their taxes also support your near otaku-like addiction to games." Nevertheless the duo spent the rest of their time playing video games.

**-Ending Theme "Hoshizora no Spica" **Nana Mizuki-  
>-End Chapter-<p>

Author's notes: Well this one was interesting, and looks like the stage is set for some more action. And I bring you the introduction of Vivio. I'd like to thank everyone who's been following since the beginning.


	19. Chapter 18

SonicANIME2010 here again bringing you another chapter, last one I left off with a set up to some action, well here it is.

**- OP: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 18<br>Riot Force 6's Day off (Part 2), Enter Silver and Agito, Battle in the sewers

**-Alleyway on 3rd Avenue, F-23-**

As Erio and Caro waited for Subaru, Sonic and Teana, they kept a close watch over the unconscious girl and her robot companion. Their wait was soon over when Subaru called to them "Erio! Caro!", she and Teana just arrived.

"Subaru-san, Tia-san" Erio noted. No sooner after they arrive did Sonic also speed onto the scene.

"_Yo!"_ He announced himself.

"Sonic-san" Caro acknowledged him.

"Is this her" Teana asked, referring to the blonde girl "She's quite a mess"

"I believe they walked quite a distance in the sewers... and the robot looked like it did some fighting." Caro answered.

Sonic took a good look at the robot and nodded solemnly "Yeah.. that's Emerl for you... Gets his stubbornness from Knuckles"

"What do you mean, Sonic-san?" Erio asked.

"Well.. It's kind of a long story... but the short version is this robot is known as the "Gizoid", an age old relic from my world, and it has the ability to copy skills and even personality traits of anyone he meets... but... at one point, he absorbed too much and went haywire... last I saw of him he disappeared." Sonic explained. "I'm surprised to find him here, and now he's in recovery mode, he should be back up in a few minutes or so. Enough about that, did you seal the case properly?" the hedgehog turned his attention to Erio and Caro.

"Caro did it. There's no chance a gadget will find it, I believe" Erio answered, then held up the case and indicating the chains attached to it where another came off "There's also this."

"Another case?" Sonic questioned.

"I'm having Long Arch look into it"

Sonic put on a thinking gesture then informed everyone "Okay, I got a head start on this because I wanted to see the robot, but the Captains, Shamal, and Rein are going to be here soon. Until they get here, this is our baby, we have to keep watch over this area until they arrive. Shahra's on standby in her ring at the moment, I'm not going to call her unless we're going to Unison, otherwise it's just using her energy. Everyone understood?"

"Hai!" came the unanimous response.

**-Long Arch: Communications room-**

Hayate and the Communications group (Alto, Lucino, Shari, and Griffith), monitored the situation from the sidelines. She made an urgent call to Carim at the Saint Church.

"I see.. a Relic." Carim said after Hayate explained the situation.

"The fact that a young girl was carrying it worries me... And then there's this robot named "Emerl" that Sonic knew, and it looks like something was bothering him.. If any gadgets or the mysterious presence that attacked the Hotel Augusta a while back shows up, we're going to have a major battle on our hands. We need to get this matter settled as quickly as possible"

**-Saint Church-**

Carim, Signum and Admiral Chrono listened to Hayate's explanation.

Chrono spoke up first "Have you contacted any other forces in the area?"

"Yes, I contacted the city and coastal forces." Hayate answered

"Ah."

"We may need to get our trump card ready as well."

"I pray that doesn't happen" Chrono thought out loud.

"Signum, you should return as well" Carim turned her head to Signum

"Hai" came Signum's response.

"If Schach sees you off, you can get back right away." Carim offered.

"Arigatou-gosaimasu (Thank you Very Much), Knight Carim" Signum thanked her.

**-Alleyway on 3rd Avenue, F-23-**

The area was secure and the Captains were able to meet up with the Forwards and Sonic in the alley safely. Shamal was checking on the girl's condition.

"Her physical condition is stable. There are no dangerous readings either... there's no need to worry" Shamal reported.

"Okay" Caro was relieved

"I'm glad.." as was Subaru.

"I'm sorry that this happened during your vacation, everyone." Fate apologized

"Oy oy.. you worry too much Fate." Sonic noted.

"We'll take the case, girl and robot back via helicopter. You guys inspect the scene." Nanoha ordered then turned to Sonic "Sonic-kun?"

"_Yes?_"

"Supervise them."

"_Okay!_"

"Nanoha, can you carry her?" Shamal asked

"Yes." came her reply

"Sonic, eto.." Fate gestured to Emerl.

"Oh he's light, you can carry him" the hedgehog reassured her before he took the Forwards to inspect the scene.

**-Long Arch: Communications Room-  
>- "Battle" <strong>Sonic X-

On screens in the sewers were several small Gadget drones, as well as ones in the sky.

"The Gadgets are here!" Shari announced. Getting Hayate and Griffith's attention. "They're coming in small groups, total is 16.. no wait.. 20! And there's also 5 groups of 12 coming in from the sky!"

"That many.." Hayate started to think.

Vita reported in while soaring in her knight clothing "Stars-2 to Long Arch, Stars-2. I was practicing over the ocean; Major Nakajima gave me permission. I'm heading to the scene now. Along with two others.."

Ginga timed her report as well "108th Battalion, Ginga Nakajima."

Shadow announced himself as well "Lightning-3, Shadow the Hedgehog"

**-With Shadow and Ginga-**

"I was investigating another incident and happened to meet Shadow, but what we were investigating may have something to do with what you are investigating as well. May I participate?" Ginga requested.

**-Long Arch: Communications Room-**

"Hai, Onegai (please)" came Hayate's reply. She then pulled up Vita and the helicopter on separate screens "Okay, Rein, meet up with Rein. Cooperate and gain control of the southwest area of the sea."

"Southwest Area, roger!" was Rein's reply.

"Captain Nanoha and Captain Fate, you start with the Northeast" Hayate ordered the duo.

"Roger that" their unanimous reply.

"Can I leave the helicopter to you and Shamal, Vice?"

"Leave it to me" Vice acknowledged.

"We'll protect it." Shamal added

**-With Ginga and Shadow-**

"Ginga, you and Shadow meet up with Sonic and Subaru underground. While you're on the way, tell me about that other incident" Hayate ordered the duo.

"Yes ma'am." Ginga acknowledged.

"Understood, let's go." Shadow added and the duo ran off.

**-Sonic and the Forwards-**

"All right, everyone, hope you enjoyed that vacation, because now it's time to work. Let's kick their metallic butts back to their maker!" Sonic announced.

"Hai!" Came the unanimous reply from the forwards. The group shifted into their Barrier Jackets and Knight Clothing respectively and made their descent into the sewers.

**-Nanoha and Fate-**

The duo conversed a little before setting of for their assignment,

"Have the forwards become a little more reliable?" Fate asked

"We need them to become even more so" Nanoha answered with a giggle. The duo shifted to their barrier jackets in a flash of light.

"Let's finish up this incident and give them another day off." Fate said.

"Yeah.." Nanoha agreed and the duo took to the skies,

**-Helicopter-**

The back hatch opened with Rein about ready to set off.

"Be careful, okay?" Shamal cautioned her.

"Hai" came Rein's reply, the girl flew out of the helicopter, before taking to meet Vita she said to Vice "Sergeant Vice, I'll leave it up to you."

Vice acknowledged from the pilot's seat "Yes"

"Storm Raider, keep them safe, okay?" Rein asked the AI in the helicopter

"**All Right my friend."** came it's reply.

**-With Silver-**

The young silver hedgehog stood patiently waiting orders. Jail's assistant contacted him.

"The Numbers will get the material inside the case in the helicopter. Boy, you head underground for the other one."

"Yeah.." Silver replied.

"Where are Knight Zest and Agito?"

"We parted ways beforehand."

"You're alone?" the assistant sounded concerned.

"You don't need to worry about me" The silver hedgehog allowed himself to glow an aqua-green color. "I can handle this."

"If you need assistance, tell me, I will do my best to help" The woman closed the connection. The silver hedgehog took a deep breath then descended from his spot and headed for the sewers.

**-Long Arch: Communications Room-**

"Stars-1 and Lightning-1 are heading for the aerial drones, estimated contact in 1 minute" Alto reported

"Stars-2 has met up with Master Sergeant Rein" Lucino reported as well.

"Sonic and the Forwards are heading for the gadgets location, at this pace they'll get the jump on them" Shari informed

**-In the Sewers-**

Sonic and the forwards made their advance for the drones and relic quickly. Sonic contacted Ginga and Shadow along the way.

"Oy, Ginga, Shadow, you there?"

"Yes, Sonic, you in charge here?" Ginga asked through communication.

"_Yes_.. I can give orders.."

**-with Ginga and Shadow-**

"Head for area F-94 in the southwest.. We'll meet up with you along the way."

"Understood" Shadow responded.

"And if there are any gadgets we face?" Ginga asked.

"They'll be a nuisance if they get in your way, take them out." Sonic answered and closed the connection.

"You ready for this?" the ebony hedgehog asked

"Yeah.. Let's go Blitz Caliber" Ginga told to her device, which model was similar to Subaru except the gem was purple.

"**Yes Sir!"** came it's reply, in a flash, Ginga shifted to her Barrier Jacket, which consisted of two white-silver Revolver Gauntlets with matching Roller blades, her outfit was a little more conservative, long white pants which lie under her roller blades, with a short sleeved black jacket and a breastplate.

**-In the Sky with Nanoha and Fate-**

Fate and Nanoha soon encountered the aerial drones in their area. Neither had too much trouble as they managed to destroy a wave in little time.

**-Long Arch: Communications room-**

"Stars-1, Lightning-1, engage" Alto reported

Hayate sat at her post, Ginga and Shadow reported to her about the incident they encountered.

"What I found at the scene of the accident that I was called to was a bunch of destroyed gadgets and a broken life pod" Ginga reported.

Shadow followed suit "I was there because I felt a familiar power, it was synthetic, but familiar, that in mind I went to investigate. The life pod was big enough to hold a human child of age 5 or 6."

"There were marks nearby that looked like someone was dragging something, we were following them when you contacted us. Also I've seen something similar to this life pod in another case" Ginga added

"Me too" Hayate agreed.

"The primary cultivation body called for in the artificial mage project."

**-in the helicopter-**

Shamal was caring for the young girl and her robot companion, who was still in recovery mode, she gasped when she heard Ginga's report.

"This is just a guess, but that girl was perhaps created as material for an artificial mage."

Shadow added his guess "And that robot is what our friends called "Emerl". But it's also known as the "Gizoid" and ancient weapon of war. My guess is that the Gizoid remembered his link with Sonic and simulated part of his personality, breaking the girl out of the pod to prevent this, odds are the gadgets on scene didn't take that too well, and while the gizoid fought back, if it just awakened it wouldn't be up to it's normal state."

**-Sonic and the Forwards-**

"Artificial Mage?" Caro asked when she heard Ginga and Shadow's reports.

"Children fabricated from high-quality genetic material, then receiving injections and cybernetic material. Which produces the possibility to give them powerful magical abilities" Subaru explained

Sonic followed suit "And this type of practice dates back to at least 55 years ago even in my world, with Project Shadow, created by Professor Gerald... At that time our world's government, GUN, commissioned the creation of the project, course there was a lot of corruption but I digress"

"Ethics aside, there are many problems with using the technology and the cost wasn't worth it. So unless someone was crazy, they wouldn't bother." Teana finished.

A flicker from Caro's device got everyone's attention **"Coming movement reaction perception and gadget drone"**

"Incoming! Six small gadgets!" Caro declared.

"Get ready! Here they come!" Sonic ordered as everyone prepared.

**-With Vita-**

Vita and Rein finished taking out their own assigned waves. But the worst was yet to come. More units were on the way.

**-In the sky with an unknown individual-**

One lone woman stood in midair above a green magic circle, she wore circular glasses and brown hair styled so that it's flaring to the left and right, wearing a blue outfit with a silver cloak with fur around the neck. The woman spoke "Quattro's Inherit Skill: Silver Curtain. These lies and illusions are going to make you dance for me." she created illusions of real aerial gadget drones to go after Nanoha Vita and Fate.

**-Long Arch: Communications room-**

On the map were dozens and dozens of red dots, indicating all the aerial mech signals.

"The signals in the air are multiplying... This is impossible!" Alto was shocked as she informed

"What is this?" Griffith thought out loud.

"Waveform check! It has to be some computer error, right?" Shari asked.

Lucino reported "No problems in the system. All checks show them to be real units! Nanoha and Fate said they have visual as well!"

Hayate stood up "Griffith-kun.." she looked towards him

**-With Nanoha and Fate-**

The duo stood back to back as they continued attacking drones, some of which their attacks destroyed, but others were revealed to be illusions that broke on contact

"Their formation contains illusions and real drones.." Fate observed.

"We can hold the line here, but there are a lot of them" Nanoha added

"If they are going this far, it would mean..."

"Their main forces are heading for the helicopter or underground."

"Nanoha, I'll stay here and take care of them, you go with Vita."

"Fate-chan!"

"Even together, if we fight normally, it'll take too much time. If I release my limiter, I can do a wide range spell and destroy all of them."

"That's true, but..."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"But.. Fate-chan" Nanoha started but then was interrupted when Hayate contacted the two of them

**-With Hayate-**

"Sorry to intrude. Long Arch to Lightning-1, as commander I refuse that plan, as well as the limiter release." Hayate informed through communication, as she stood in the sky, now clothed in her knight armor.

"Hayate-chan, why are you in your knight armor?" Nanoha asked.

"I have a bad feeling, too. I've decided to get permission to release my limit from Chrono-kun. I'll take care of these. So you guys go back to defend the helicopter." She also opened a call to Vita and Rein "Vita, Rein, you guys meet up with Sonic and the forwards. Help them secure the case."

"Roger!" Rein and Vita acknowledged.

**-Saint Church-**

Chrono and Carim were also talking to the commander.

"Right now, Knight Carim and I can only grant you permission to release your limiter once apiece. It's hard to get that renewed. Are you sure you want that?" Chrono asked

"I don't want to reserve power that I could use and regret it later." Hayate answered

"Considering your location, I can't grant permission for an SS rank. I can only release three ranks, will that do?"

"S rank... That's more than enough" Hayate agreed.

Chrono announced "Approve Limiter Release for Yagami Hayate, three ranks. Release time, 120 minutes." He pushed a button on a interface.

**-With Hayate-**

Hayate's closed her eyes as a white belkan triangle appeared at her feet "Limiter release!" she commanded and a flash of light emitted. She ascended above the clouds and called a small tome in addition to her staff.

"Alright, this'll be the first time I've used long ranged magic in a while."

**-Sonic and the Forwards-**

"Looks like there's trouble with everyone above" Teana observed while she and the others fought the drones. Sonic destroyed the last one with a spin-dash.

The hedgehog added "Yeah.. though from what I'm hearing, Hayate's gonna help out; also Rein and Vita are heading our way."

Caro observed her device flicker, "we're close to the relic now"

Sonic closed his eyes for a moment "That's not all.. looks like our mysterious presence from the hotel's heading for the relic too. Get ready for anything" soon after he said that, part of the wall they were near broke with an explosion, they got ready for what was to come, only for Shadow and Ginga to come out.

"Gin-nee!" Subaru exclaimed.

Sonic gave a thumbs up to Shadow "_Hey!_ What kept you Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog dusted himself off "Even in the sewers, traffic can be murder."

"Let's go looking for the relic together" Ginga offered.

"I agree.. Also Shadow, that power from the Hotel incident is back too.." Sonic informed

"I can feel it too. We have to be ready for it." Shadow noted.

"I think we took out most of the gadgets on the way here." Ginga informed.

"Yeah.. nice entrance" Sonic snarked

**-Long Arch: Communications-**

"Long Arch-1, Shario, to Long Arch-2, Commander Yagami." Shari contacted Hayate.

"Hai!" Hayate responded.

"The Sighting Support System is ready. We've finished compensating for the Schwertzkreuz synchronization error." She informed.

"Sorry to bother you with all this; without Rein I'm a total klutz with long-range sighting and accurate fire" Hayate apologized.

"Leave that to us."

"Thank you"

**-With Hayate-**

Hayate held up her staff, opened her tome and began to chant "Come forth, the wind of snow, and become the fletching which falls from the heavens." when she finished, one large white sigil spun and around it spawned 4 smaller ones that also spun slowly.

**-With Nanoha and Fate-**

Knowing what their friend was about to do, Nanoha and Fate quickly hightailed it out of the area.

**-Hayate again-**

"Okay, here comes the first wave!" Hayate declared, the glyphs started to slowly charge up power. The brunette shouted "Hræsvelgr!" and first fired four beams from the smaller sigils, then after a delay, a massive one from the large sigil.

**-Long Arch: Communications room-**

"Hræsvelgr, first wave fired." Shari reported. "Fire arc, okay" the spell was being tracked on screen. A countdown to impact for the first group was started**.**

**-In the skies-**

A few aerial drones tried to fly away to avoid the beam, but when it stooped it caused a massive explosion that annihilated all the drones and even the clouds alike.

**-Long Arch: Communication room-**

"Group A destroyed." was reported. The other beams hit their mark as well.

"Second wave fired!"

Griffith gave an order "Shari, calculate the discrimination pattern for the real units and the false with the data from their destruction. If there are any clues we'll be able to find them!"

"Yeah, I'll find them!"

**-Sewers with Sonic, Shadow, Ginga and the Forwards-**

The underground group quickly made their advance, demolishing any and all small drones that got in their way.

Erio had no issue slicing and dicing them with Strada. And combining her magic and hand-to-hand combat training, Caro proved herself to be far more formidable than whatever the small drones could use, Freid backed her up with his fire too. A few large ones also started to roll their way. Ginga and Subaru teamed up one of them.

"Subaru, can you handle this?"

"Yeah!"

"**Are you Ready?" **Mach Caliber, Subaru's device asked Ginga's

"**Yes sir!"** came its response.

"Let's go aibou (Partner)!" Subaru ordered

"**Load Cartridge"** was its reply, cartridges were loaded into Subaru's gauntlets to increase her power.

The drone attempted to fire lasers but Ginga intercepted them "Tri-Shield!" she shouted as she guarded it with a belkan triangle that was used as a shield. She then spun the revolvers on her gauntlets and punched the metallic arms to keep them busy for Subaru to finish it. Subaru leapt up and delivered a powerful punch

"Divine..." She shouted, then when her fist hit the core "Buster!" she finished and fired a powerful blast that finished the job. Ginga gave her a wink for approval..

Sonic and Shadow ran ahead, the blue hedgehog shouted back "Oy! That's Nanoha's thing! You start spinning and we'll sue!" The duo encountered their own drone. They nodded towards each other.

"Double-spin?" Shadow suggested.

"Read my mind there Shadow. Here we go!" Sonic agreed and the duo spun into their spin-dashes, after that they spiraled around and blazed straight through the drone's arms then it's center, destroying it easily.

After the drones were destroyed the group searched for the relic. Caro soon found it.

"I found it!" she got their attention, but was shocked when the case started to glow aqua, and all of a sudden a powerful burst of power from an outside source sent her into a wall in pain. She recovered and ran for the Relic, but it floated into the hands of Silver.

**- "Dreams of an Absolution"** -

The silver hedgehog held his right hand in front of Caro "You're in my way." And grasped her with his ESP, then flung her into Erio and sent them both into another wall. The hedgehog held the Relic and began to walk off, but didn't get too far when he felt Teana's dagger to his throat, the girl had him in a hold.

"Sorry to play rough kid, but that object is dangerous" She said

Silver thought about his situation, any attempt at using his power would cause Teana to strike and he wouldn't be able to do anything, he was in a bind, until he heard a female voice ring in his mind

'Boy, close your eyes on the count of 3' the voice said. Silver acknowledged

A figure who was the source of the voice spoke "Ready,.. One... two.." and grasped a purple orb in her hand.

Silver quickly closed his eyes for what was to come next.

"Starling Howl!" The figure threw the bolt down into the ground, causing a massive flare, although it didn't hurt anyone it was bright forcing the forwards and Ginga to shield their eyes.

After the flare expired. Teana tried firing a bullet at Silver, only for it to run into an aqua barrier which barely defended from it. A small figure floated up to Silver

"Jeez, this is what you get for running off without saying anything, kiddo. You know we were worried" she said. The figure was a girl with light purple hair tied in tails that flare out to her left and right, and purple eyes. She wore long purple boots, a short white skirt that flared at her waist, and the only thing on her upper body was a small purple bikini... which didn't really show much... flat fairy much.. her wings at her side were a reddish purple, and her gloves a dark purple.

During this Sonic and Shadow and Ginga joined up with the other Forwards.

The girl smirked "Well now don't worry.. After all, I, Agito the Genius of the Burning Flames, am here!" she announced and to add to her entrance she created small fireworks that exploded all around her.

Sonic snarked "Nice fireworks shorty, but there's no holiday to celebrate. Unless you two got married. Who are you anyway? And kiddo you have no idea what the heck you're dealing with so why don't you take that little pixie friend of yours and skedaddle before you get hurt?"

"My name is Silver.. And for the sake of the future, I can't let you have this." Silver answered.

"And I'm" Agito started, but didn't finish

"Yeah, yeah, the great "Genius of the Burning Flames".. Yeah come on that's kinda redundant, girlie.. If you're gonna make some grand entrance and speech, get some cheesy theme song first and also some dialogue that isn't redundant like "Burning Flame" , because I rank that performance a 3 for annoyance.. tsk amateur hour" Sonic retorted

"You sure have a big mouth on ya blue boy, can you back up what you say? Now all of you, Bring it on!" Agito declared. And both sides got into respective stances to rumble!

**-End of Main Chapter, HAH! CLIFFY!-**  
><strong>-Omake: Hayate's Cosplay Bet: Final Fantasy X (part 2).. warning: humorous content approaching, hide the kids-<strong>

Hayate wasn't quite through with Sonic cosplaying yet "All right next outfit"

"You're kidding..." Sonic face-palmed when he saw an outfit of yellow shoes, dark blue shorts with a red emblem, dark blue overall vest with a short yellow undershirt that went to the elbows, a blue shoulder-pad on the left shoulder with a yellow gauntlet for the left hand, the right hand having a black glove. Finally a white hood which was laid on the back was included. The prop here was a medium length light-blue sword.

"I think it's missing something.." Sonic noted

"Nope. It's Tidus from Final Fantasy X" Hayate said

"How short are those shorts? It kinda looks a bit girly" Sonic noted.

"It's not girly! It's Bishounen! I tell ya this guy's got so many fan-girls.. probably more than you"

"Why not pick another lead from another game then?" Sonic asked as he reluctantly put on the outfit

"Well I thought about Zidane, but your tail's too short.. Speaking of which.. I heard you got a lot of attention from the time with the tux. Specifically from Nanoha and Fate" Hayate thought out loud..

"Wha? Didn't they say they couldn't keep their hands off it?" Sonic remembered.

Hayate giggled.

"Waaaait! They didn't tell you, did they?" Sonic realized he was tricked

"Nope.. Well at least it was much more compensating for the other side.."

Sonic was speechless and wide-eyed...

Hayate caught the expression and tried to console him "W-wait, you're a hedgehog it's supposed to be small... and..."

To make matters worse for Hayate, Nanoha and Fate entered and caught Sonic's look, after hearing what she said they sent him outfit-free, to their room.

"Hayate-chan..." The duo glared daggers at her. Causing Hayate some shock.

"N-now.. Nanoha... Fate.. You know I didn't mean anything by it.. It just..uh.." she was sputtering and grew even more scared when the duo called their devices out...

"W-wait, please.. don't.. not the.. AAAAAAH!" She screamed into the night as Nanoha and Fate blasted her for their punishment

**- "Hoshizora no Spica" ** Yukari Tamura-

Author's notes: Uhoh.. Hayate Hayate Hayate.. Open mouth insert foot.. and get blasted.. Way to hit a guy with that blow.. And I included the Tidus cosplay as a request from one who has followed this story from the start. And I'm leaving a challenge for those who can identify the reference made in the omake. And here we are introducing Agito and setting up the next chapter for even more action! And a Cliffy too. I'm getting good at this. Well as always, I appreciate reviews and constructive criticisms. Don't be shy to tell me what you think, I can use it to improve. Until next time, see ya.


	20. Chapter 19

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter, get ready, cause this one's the battle with Silver and Agito. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha. Special thanks to those who continue to follow

**- "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki**-**

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 19<br>Enter the Numbers! Battle with Silver! Take him down!

**-In the Sewers-  
>– Boss Battle: Silver and Agito<strong>-  
>-<strong>Insert:<strong> **"Blinded by Light"** (Battle Theme) Final Fantasy XIII-

Agito attacked first with a volley of purple fire bolts, which exploded on impact with the ground. The forwards quickly leaped out of the way to dodge. Ginga and Subaru tried to close in with a powerful combination but found themselves grasped and thrown back by Silver's ESP. Silver also sent green blades created by his ESP energy at them. Thanks to some quick thinking the group was able to dodge once more.

"Tia, what should we do?" Subaru whispered

"Our main mission is securing that case, Sonic-san any ideas?" Teana whispered to Sonic

"Subaru and Ginga were shut down by that telekinesis thingy he was doing, I noticed that he takes a lot of concentration to pull off. That little pixie is probably giving him the time to concentrate.. I suggest when he tries another attack, Shadow can use Chaos Control and then we can hit him hard." Sonic suggested to Shadow quietly.

"Good plan.. though if I try Chaos Control, I won't be able to use it with that "pixie" on my tail.." the ebony hedgehog argued.

"I can distract her and draw her fire. If we can hold off long enough, Vita and Rein can come in and finish the job.. though with what we planned, we'll have the lovely couple all tied up well before they get here." Sonic said cockily

'Not a bad plan blue boy. We're en route and should be arriving shortly.. don't be hogging all the action now.' Vita chimed in mentally to the forwards and hedgehogs.

'No promises on that Vita.' Sonic replied. Then turned to the forwards "_Okay! Let's GO!"_

"Whatever you got planned, it's not gonna work" Agito said cockily.

Sonic's response was some of his own attitude "Nya nya nya!" he taunted her with some funny faces and drew her fire.. only for Agito's shot to go through some afterimage as he sped out at the last second, and appearing once more and taunting with raspberries. Agito tried once more but only got the same result. Sonic kept her busy by taunting and dodging her fire shots. His antics drew Silver's attention as well. The silver hedgehog focused his ESP on some debris, the rocks began to float but just before he could fling them at the cocky hedgehog, he was stopped.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow commanded and froze Silver and Agito in time with his ability "Now! Hit him!"

Subaru and Ginga took Shadow's opening and delivered a team up combination of alternating punches and kicks, their combo ended when Subaru sent the silver hedgehog Caro's way, and while she was still a bit dazed from her close encounter with a wall earlier, she managed to recover enough to pull a roundhouse kick and let Erio nail him with a combo with Strada. Teana took her opportunity to shoot both Silver and the distracted Agito with her Crossfire Shoot, doing so also gave Sonic a shot. The blue hedgehog finished off Silver and Agito with his traditional spin-dash that he used with his speed to home in and attack them several times, ending his combo off with an axe-kick that sent both of them to the ground unconscious.

**-Insert: "Victory Fanfare" **Final Fantasy VI-

Seconds later Vita busted through the ceiling of the sewer, followed by Rein. Expecting a fight, Vita shifted Eisen to it's Gigant form, but what she found surprised herself and Rein. Silver and Agito were unconscious and the forwards except Shadow were cheering. Subaru and Ginga made their victory dance of a high-five, wink and thumbs up. Caro and Freid cheered together while Erio twirled Strada and set it into the ground. Teana twirled her twin guns similar to that of a gunslinger before making a victory pose. Shadow just simply turned his head with his arms folded. And lastly Sonic breakdanced and ended his dance with a thumbs up winking grin pose.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." Vita said to the forwards then turned to Sonic with a comical glare "Oy! I said save some for me!"

"_Sorry._ Couldn't help that, that silver furred boy was pretty weak.. You would barely get a work out from him." Sonic snarked in return

"It's true, we were honestly expecting him to put up more of a struggle with that psychic ability thing" Subaru commented

Rein casted binds on both Silver and Agito, they weren't going anywhere now "I'm glad you're all safe though"

Subaru noticed the huge hole in the ceiling that Vita came through and commented "Vice Captain Vita, you're really strong.. But is it okay for Bureau members to damage property like that?"

"Well the area has been long abandoned anyway" Teana noted

"And that psychic hedgehog also destroyed some himself to use for his ability" Caro added.

"Let's get out of here. Subaru, Ginga" Vita ordered

"Hai!" Came the unanimous response, and the siblings pounded their fists into the ground, at the same time saying "_Wing Road_!" From Subaru's fist came a blue path that traveled through the hole Vita made. Ginga also made her own which was a purple version of Subaru's.

Vita hoisted the still unconscious and bound Silver and Agito "Subaru, Ginga, take the lead, I'll bring up the rear with Sonic and Shadow."

Before Teana left she gave Caro her hat which was misplaced during the fight with Silver "Caro, your hat"

"Arigatou-gosaimasu (Thank you very much)" Caro said as she held her hat

"Hey, can you seal the Relic for me? I have an idea"

"Yes, I can" Caro answered. With that the forwards, Sonic, Shadow and Vita left the sewers.

**-With Hayate-**  
><strong>-Insert: "The man with the machine gun" <strong>Final Fantasy VIII-

Hayate continued to destroy waves of aerial drones with her long range bombardment spell. After one more wave she took a breathe and asked over the communications "How many left?"

Shari answered "You've knocked it down to 9, no 8 formations"

Hayate then heard the others report as well, first starting with Alto "We've started breaking down the illusion's patterns"

then Lucino followed up "We've gotten contact from the observation team. Composite signal discrimination is proceeding as scheduled.

Shari finished "We're almost there!"

Hayate was happy to hear the good news "Alright! You guys sure are Riot Force 6's operators." She twirled her staff and focused ahead with a grin "Okay, let's keep going. Keep targeting for me!"

**-On the surface with The forwards, Sonic, Shadow and Vita-  
>-Insert: "Martial Law" <strong>Final Fantasy VIII-

Without delay the group made it to the surface with the secured Relic case and captured Silver and Agito. The duo were starting to wake up.

Agito was the first to notice the binds on her "Damn it! Oy! Silver, wake up!"

Silver was jolted up by Agito "Huh? What? How?" he said as he noticed the binds on him as well.

"Well looks like the romantic couple has woken up" Sonic teased.

"Oy! We are not like that! I was only concerned for him." Agito said

"Romantic?" Silver seemed confused.

"Don't ask boy, you're too naïve to understand that yet." Agito replied.

Vita approached the duo "I don't like having to do this because you're still a kid, but you're under arrest for using dangerous magic and abilities inside the city limits, as well as obstructing the duties of an officer."

Sonic joked "I'd be embarrassed right now. He was just roundhouse kicked in the tail by a girl. Nice one Caro" he gave a thumbs up to her.

"Arigatou Sonic-san" Caro smiled.

Sonic stood beside Vita and taunted the duo "Well, shorty (Agito) and.. let's see.. aha! Squishy!" He pointed to Silver "That shall be your nickname, because you're really weak when that green glow isn't on you."

"That bad?" Vita turned to the blue hedgehog

"No kidding. Yeah his psychic abilities were a bit of a hassle, but disable those and it's open season." the hedgehog snickered then turned to Silver "I mean come on, would it hurt you to build up some stamina or toughness? Zero points for trying to be a boss. Train a bit more please, so that way it won't be so easy.. and also, your apparel, green, black and yellow? Really? It's like you were dressed by Richard Simmons.." He turned to Vita "Fashion police this sucker!" he turned his attention to Agito "And don't get me started on you."

"That idiot actually lives here?" Vita asked with a cringe

"Yeah right, Mid-Childa would be doomed to heck in a handbasket if he lived here.." Sonic equally cringed

"Ano, Sonic-san, does Riot Force 6 have fashion police?" Caro asked

"Yes, her name's Hayate." Sonic joked.

Vita couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's joke.

All Silver could do was blink as he listened, he really didn't seem to understand what the blue hedgehog was saying, he didn't seem to mind his choice of clothing.

Agito glared at Sonic "Oy! Quit talking about Silver like that, besides it's not like you're one to talk, blue hedgehog with red white and blue shoes."

Sonic replied quickly "Red, white and blue here just kicked your butts. So your argument is invalid"

Vita recovered from her laughing fit then turned to Sonic "Oy.. Book 'em Danno."

Sonic shrugged "_Alright_. Nice impression, Jack Lord was better, but points for originality."

**-Elsewhere-**

2 girls stood on a rooftop, one was Quattro, the brunette with glasses who caused the illusions, the other was another brunette wearing a gray cape like cloak that flowed in the wind and her hair was tied in a long tail with a white bow at the beginning of it. Her and Quattro both wore a blue suit-like outfit that fits to their form. She also was holding something large and long that was wrapped up in cloth.

"Dieci-chan, can you see it?" Quattro asked

The girl, now known as Dieci answered "Yeah, there's nothing in the way, the air is clear. I can see it clearly." Dieci looked into the distance, her irises gaining a silver like scope, and through this scope she could see the helicopter housing Vice, Shamal, Emerl and the young girl. "But, is it okay to fire, Quattro? The case would probably be fine but it'll destroy the material (girl), and the robot."

Quattro giggled "According to the Doctor and Uno, if that Material is the right one... if it really is the Vessel of the Saints, then the cannon fire won't kill it, so it's fine.. and the robot was just some piece of junk that the Doctor threw away when it wouldn't do a thing he ordered it to. So he doesn't care if it's destroyed."

Dieci removed her cloak and unwrapped the object she was carrying, revealing it to be a large cannon.

Jail's assistant, identified as Uno, contacted Quattro "Quattro, Silver and Agito were captured."

"Oh right, that mini-knight and blue cutie caught them, didn't they.." Quattro acknowledged

"Sei is keeping an eye on them right now..." Uno said

"Shall I give them a hand?" Quattro asked

"Please do" Uno requested and ended the call

"Okay." Quattro acknowledged then reached out in a mental contact 'Sei-chan?'

**-Under the bridge where Sonic and the others were-**

A purple gloved hand pointed a finger out of the ground as if coming out of water 'hai-oh Qua-nee?'

'I'll give you orders. Do as I say, okay?' Quattro asked

'ryoukai (roger or got it in japanese.. it's pronounced yokai)'

**-With Silver-**

Silver seemed to tune out whatever the others present were saying when he heard Quattro's voice in his head '_Hi_, Silver-sama!'

'Quattro' Silver recognized her

'Seems like you're in a pinch. If you'd like I'll give you a hand.'

'onegai Quattro..' he requested

On Quattro's end she smirked 'Then tell what I'm about to say to that blue rodent and red knight'

**-With Nanoha and Fate-**

The duo soared through the air to meet up with the helicopter. They caught sight of the helicopter

"I can see it." Nanoha said

"I'm glad it's safe" Fate was relieved.

Nanoha seemed happy as well, but something else caught her attention

**-Long Arch: Communications room-**

"I've spotted a massive energy signal in the city!" Alto reported

"It's huge!" Shari added

"No way, it can't be.." Lucino was shocked.

**-With Hayate-**

The brunette suddenly looked back to the city when she caught the reports of the energy signal and gasped in shock.

**-With Quattro and Dieci-**

Dieci was down on one knee holding the large cannon and an orange spiraling sigil where she sat. Her cannon began to charge up for a massive shot.

**-Long Arch-**

"I'm seeing a cannon charge... Physical destruction type... estimated at S rank!" Shari reported

**-Back with Quattro and Dieci-**

Dieci continued to charge her cannon "_Influent Skill_: _Heavy Barrel,_ Activate."

Quattro spoke what Silver should say "You can capture me if you want..."

**-With the Forwards, Sonic, Vita and Shadow-**

The forward group was surprised to hear the reports. But what caught Sonic and Vita's attention more was what Silver was saying.

"You can capture me if you want..." Silver started, then finished at the same time when Quattro spoke "But can you really leave that helicopter of yours alone?"

Everyone gasped in shock.

**-Back to Quattro and Dieci-**

"Twelve seconds til cannon fire.." Dieci said then counted down "Eleven.. Ten.."

"Oh, Silver-sama can I add one more thing? You might not be able"

**-Forwards again-**

Silver finished what Quattro said "To protect them again..."

His words hit Vita hard, and she was speechless. Her expression was noticed by Sonic.

**-Quattro and Dieci-**

"Fire." Dieci unleashed the cannon's shot. Firing a massive red and orange beam that targeted the helicopter.

**-With Hayate-**

The brunette gasped once more when the cannon fired.

**-Nanoha and Fate-**

The duo saw the blast being fired and the beam rapidly approaching the helicopter.

**-With the helicopter-**

Vice and Shamal were shocked and could do nothing as the beam made contact. An explosion occurred from the impact.

**-Long Arch: Communications room-**

All that could be seen was static, no one knew what happened

"The cannon struck the helicopter directly" Alto said solemnly

"That's impossible... What's the situation?" Shari asked

"There's too much jamming! I can't get any data" Lucino reported

**-With the Forwards, Sonic, Shadow, Vita-**

The group was shocked and unsure what happened since no data was available to be said, they wree in the dark and had to assume the worse.

"No way..." Erio said

"Sergeant Vice and Shamal-sensei" Teana added..

Sonic turned to Shadow "Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog nodded with a glare "Got it.. Chaos Control!" and warped out after tracing that blast.

Vita lost her temper at that point, she grabbed Silver by the shoulders "Damn you!"

"Vice-Commander, calm down!" Subaru tried to calm her down.

"Urusai!" she barked at Subaru then turned to Silver "You've got people working with you right? Where are they? Tell me!"

The familiar finger moved through the ground as if through water and then retracted into the ground. Ginga noticed it was near Erio, who was holding the Relic case

"Erio-kun, something's under you!" Ginga alerted

Erio was shocked. A teenage girl with light-blue hair and green eyes, wearing the same suit as Quattro and Dieci, came out from the ground and swiped the case from him, also cutting his hand enough to draw blood in the process.

"I'll be taking that!" the girl said

Sonic had other plans though "Not on my watch!" he exclaimed as he tried to nail her with his homing attack.

The girl known as Sein avoided his attack "Oopsie, sorry cutie, this one's mine." she dove back into the ground as if it was water. Teana fired shots at her, but it hit the road with no effect.

"Kuso. (Damn it)" Vita cursed and turned her attention away from Silver, the others doing the same.

Silver heard Sein's voice in his head 'Silver-sama, this is No.6 of the Numbers, Sein. I'll save you with my IS (Influent Skill) Deep Diver, please keep your ESP off right now because it will interfere with my ability. Okay?'

Silver acknowledged and closed his eyes, remaining still. Sein came up from the ground wrapped her arms tightly around the hedgehog then allowed them both to sink into the ground. Vita noticed and leaped at them to stop, but ended up face-planting.

When they were underneath and safe Silver asked "Where's Agito?"

"Oh, she's fine she managed to escape." Sein answered. "Good work though, we got the Relic, so don't worry."

**-Back above surface-**

"We've lost them both" Rein said.

Vita knelt on the ground and asked over the communications "Long Arch, is the helicopter okay?"

**-With Quattro and Dieci-**

"Good plan eh?" Quattro asked

"Shut up, I'm confirming my kill" Dieci said coldly as she used her scope like eyes to scan the area where her shot hit... The smoke of the explosion cleared out.. revealing... the helicopter still intact! "Eh? It's still flying?"

"Oh?" Quattro queried.

**-Back with the helicopter-  
>-Insert: "Sonic's Solution" <strong>Sonic X-

Yessir indeed that helicopter was still airborne and flying. And right in front of it was Nanoha, wearing a different barrier jacket. The waist-cape and short skirt was replaced by a longer flowing skirt. This was her Exceed mode jacket.

"Stars-2 and Long Arch. This is Stars-1, I was just close enough to save the helicopter." Nanoha reported

**-With Hayate-**

The brunette sighed in relief while still airborne "That was close.. too close."

**-Long Arch: Communications Room-**

"Limiter Released! Nanoha and Raising Heart's Exceed mode!" Shari observed

**-With Dieci and Quattro-**

"Ara ara (oh my)." Quattro was surprised.

"Even if that's not our full power, you've gotta be kidding me!" Dieci said. Then yellow bolts rained down on their position, forcing them to jump away. They landed, but Fate was right behind them.

"I've found you" Fate said.

"Here too?" Quattro was shocked

"She's fast." Dieci observed.

A male voice laughed in a nearly evil way and Shadow soon appeared in front of them opposite Fate "Going somewhere?"

"Huh? Where did you come from?" Quattro asked. She and Dieci tried to flee again. Fate and Shadow pursued them.

"Stop! You're under arrest for attempted murder and for use of dangerous magic inside city limits." Fate prepared her plasma lancer spell, while Shadow readied his Chaos Spear.

"Not today! IS activate: Silver Curtain" Quattro said and she disappeared along with Dieci.

"Do they really think they can get away that easily? Hmph. Pitiful... Hayate, I trust you have their position?" Shadow asked Hayate over communications

"Hai, Position confirmed" Hayate answered.

"Shadow, let's get out of here then." Fate said

"Got it.." the duo warped out of the area with Shadow's Chaos Control. Diecia and Quattro appeared on the ground.

"They left?" Dieci asked

"Yeah.. but why?" Quattro answered then gasped when she saw a large dark orb floating above their position.

"A wide-area spatial attack!" Dieci observed

"No way!" Quattro was shocked

**-With Hayate-**

Hayate prepared that spell and chanted "In a distant land, sink into the darkness... Diabolic Emission!" and unleashed the spell.

**-Back with Dieci and Quattro-**

The spell began to expand rapidly engulfing buildings and anything in its path. Despite that, there was no damage to any of the structures in the path. Quattro and Dieci fled as fast as they could to try and avoid it. They managed to escape it, only to encounter Nanoha, Fate and Shadow.

"**We won't surrender. Just as there is danger escape."** Bardiche said as Fate prepared a spell in front of her.

"**Knock out by buster. After that, arrested."** Raising Heart added as Nanoha began charging her own spell from the tip.

"**Reflect upon your weakness and despair"** Black Shot declared as Shadow glowed a crimson red aura in preparation for his blast.

All that Dieci and Quattro could do was wait for what was to come. Another individual had other plans

**-Elsewhere-**

"Dieci, Quattro, stand still.. IS Activate: Wide Impulse!" a deep female voice spoke as an older teenage girl stood in the air with a purple sigil at her feet.

**-Back to Nanoha, Fate and Shadow-**

"Trident..." Fate started as Baridche loaded 2 cartridges into it's revolver, powering it up "Smasher!" and fired a trident shaped blast aiming for the duo.

"Excellion..." Nanoha started as well as Raising Heart loaded cartridges as well "Buster!" she finished and fired her pink bombardment spell.

"Chaos..." Shadow started and charged up energy inside himself "Blast!" and unleashed his explosion attack upon the targets too. The three massive blasts made contact with one another causing a massive explosion on impact.

**-Long Arch Communications Room-**

Shari and the communications team were happy and excited for the tri attack.

"_Bingo!"_ Alto said

"No, They dodged it!" Nanoha informed them.

"They were rescued at the last second" Fate added

Shadow finished "I can't find them on Chaos Control either.."

"Alto, follow them!" Nanoha ordered.

**-Elsewhere-**

Appearing from a purple flash were Quattro, Dieci and a purple-haired older girl who rescued them.

"Tre-nee (older sister), thank you very much" Quattro thanked the girl, identified as Tre.

"Thank you.." Dieci added.

"Don't just sit there." Tre said, her face revealing her yellow eyes. "Stand up.. bakas. I was just here to keep an eye on you, but I'm glad I came. Sei (Sein) has already finished recovering the hedgehog and the case. We'll meet up with them and return."

**-Long Arch communications room-**

"The signal's gone. So is the abnormal one.." was reported.

**-With Hayate-**

Hayate adopted a thinking pose "They got away huh?"

**-Back with the Forwards-**

"Yeah, sorry. We've totally failed here. The hedgehog got away and they took the case too" Vita informed. As she was reporting, Ginga nudged Subaru with her elbow "I'm sorry" Vita finished.

"Ano, Vice-Captain Vita." Subaru started, but couldn't finish when the red knight (Vita) pointed Eisen at her.

"Yeah, the forwards did just fine. This was totally my failure.." Vita continued. Sonic started to poke her too, but she paid it no mind aside from swatting his finger away.

"Vice-Captain.." Teana said.

"What? I'm in the middle of my report!" Vita barked back at them.

"They were trying to say something..." Sonic noted.

Teana followed up "There was so much tension that we didn't have time to say it, but..."

"We sort of did something to the Relic" Subaru said.

**-Jail's Lab-**

Arriving were Tre, Dieci, Quattro, Sein, Silver, and Agito.

"Thank goodness we made it out of there.. Even more glad that Silver-sama had his ESP jam the Bureau's sensors." Tre said

"Oh Sein, see what's in the case" Quattro said.

"Okay." Sein acknowledged and set the metallic relic case on a table. She then let her finger glow light-blue and then dragged it along the edge of the case, a red glow occurred from the case and it unlocked. Sein lifted up the lid "Ta-dah!" Only to reveal... Zonk! Nothing! It was empty! The only thing in the case was this yellow sign that said "Here's your Sign" on the front, with the appropriate japanese kanji translation.. and on the other side, the sign read "I'm stupid" again with the proper translation added.

**-Insert the losing horn from Price is Right-**

"What's going on?" Tre said.

"Sei-chan? You couldn't have.." Quattro started

Sein got the equivalent of red cross-popping veins when she turned to Quattro "Urusai! I got it perfectly!"

"You didn't screw up on your Deep Diver and dropped only the insides did you?" Dieci asked

"I did not! I scanned it and confirmed it to be the real case" Sein pulled up infrared images of her scan "See?"

Dieci took a look and saw the case to be real "Well, the case really is the real thing".

Tre looked at the same screen Dieci did and gasped a bit from what she saw.

"That's strange" Quattro observed.

"You idiots. Are you blind? Look!" Tre pointed to a reading from... Caro's hat?

**-With Sonic, Vita and the Forwards-**

Teana explained the plan she put together with Caro "The case wasn't a silhouette, it was real. My silhouettes are weak and they would find out the minute they took it."

"So we opened the case and put a heavy seal on the Relic." Caro added

"As for the Relic itself..." Subaru removed Caro's hat revealing a hairband with a flower on top of it

"Like this" Teana snapped her fingers and the flower turned into the Relic "We thought we'd let Caro have it since she has the least direct contact with the enemy, that and we wanted them to know they were tricked so we put in a joke sign we bought at a souvenir shop today.."

"I see.." Rein observed.

Sonic just started laughing and soon Vita joined him in it.. The hedgehog spoke between laughs "_Nice!_ Bonus points, what a laugh, you actually tricked them.." he got up and clapped for them "_Hat trick!_ Bonus points for the joke."

**-Overlooking the bridge where the forwards were at-**

Signum and Schach observed the group from afar. Schach was out of her church outfit and in place of it wore a dark bluesleeveless shirt with gloves that extended up to her forearms, and a waist-cloak over dark blue shorts and long socks.

"Seems there was no need for us to do anything." Signum observed.

"The mission was a success, let's be happy" Schach added as she held her small blade device over her shoulder.

**-Jail's Lab-**

"We were tricked" Dieci said

"I'm sorry, Silver-sama." Tre apologized.

"It's okay, don't worry... We made it through today.." Silver walked away..

**-Saint Hospital-**

The young blonde was resting in a hospital bed with an IV to her arm. Emerl was sat with his back to the wall of the room the girl was in.

Nanoha walked through the hall of the hospital while also accompanied by Sonic 'We finished the examination; there doesn't seem to be any problem, so we'll be heading back.' she sent to Fate.

'Roger' Fate responded

'How's the forwards?' Sonic asked since after the incident he accompanied Nanoha to the hospital.

'They're fine, that hedgehog named Silver didn't do too much to them, their wounds were light, and they already finished their reports so they're probably resting in their rooms'

'Okay,' Sonic replied

'I need to get back and write a report myself, I think this one's gonna be pretty long.' Nanoha sent mentally as the duo caught sight of a cart that had stuff ranging from peanuts to stuffed animals, a small white bunny wearing a purple bow around it's neck.

'Yeah.. We went through a lot today...' Sonic added

'Don't worry.. I've got the documents and data ready for you both.'

'Arigatou' Nanoha thanked Fate.

'_Thank you_' Sonic added.

Nanoha and Sonic took the bunny over to the little kid's room. The brunette placed it on her bed. The blonde let out one word in her sleep "_Mama_".

Nanoha and Sonic found chairs to sit bedside the girl. She placed her hand on the girl's cheek. "Don't worry.. I'm here.. You have nothing to worry about."

Sonic added with his own touch of comfort "There there.. we're here for you."

The girl seemed to calm down and let herself sleep again.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Hayate's cosplay bet: Final Fantasy VIII-<strong>

To make up for her little foot in mouth moment from the previous time, Hayate let Nanoha and Fate watch this one.

"Okay Hayate, what am I looking at here?" Sonic asked as he looked at his next outfit, which was a short leather jacket with long sleeves and fur along the collar with a white undershirt, black gloves, and black leather pants with brown belts wrapped in a near X around the waist. The prop was a sword with a revolver gun handle for the hilt.

"Squall from Final Fantasy VIII, yes he's a bit of a loner but hey he's on the masculine side... At least it'll make up for what happened last time.. when I joked about..." Hayate said but was interrupted by glares from Nanoha and Fate.

"Thin ice, Hayate. Thin ice." Fate warned.

"There is a reason we're watching Hayate-chan." Nanoha added

"Awe. Come on, you're still mad about that? Look at it this way" Hayate started as Sonic tuned out the conversation to put on his outfit. Hayate finished "At least you could say he's "Fun-sized""

The glares continued "You're lucky Sonic wasn't around to hear that." Fate said

Sonic came out now dressed in the outfit.. "Um... ta-dah? The leather isn't too comfortable"

Hayate admired the work "Hey at least you look cute in it."

Even Nanoha and Fate couldn't deny that. But they kept their thoughts to themselves and didn't act on it. Although they had looks on their faces that would guarantee that things would get fun later in the night.

**-Ending "Hoshizora no Spica"** Yukari Tamura-  
><strong>-End of Chapter-<strong>

Author's notes: And done... Oy.. this is getting tiring.. I've been working hard the past few weeks with family matters. But I managed to get this done. Oh there's a challenge for the trivia. I left several references for readers to guess, try to find them if you can. Good luck.


	21. Chapter 20

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter. Wow, the big 20, I've reached 20 chapters on this story alone, yay! Once again, thanks to everyone who's followed the story from the start, your support means a lot, and I am definitely not one to turn it down.. Especially with what's been going on in my life recently.. I'll leave it there. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha. Here comes chapter 20!

**-Opening: "Secret Ambition" Nana Mizuki-**

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 20<br>Reason for Living, Who is Vivio?

_-Flashback-  
><em>**-Insert: "Dreams of an Absolution"-**

Silver the Hedgehog was a young hedgehog with psychic powers, living by himself in a post-apocalyptic world. He floated around this wasteland he seemed to call home soon he caught glimpse of some older news articles that contained to us normal, miscellaneous topics like the latest lacrosse scores, but to him, it was something else. A piece of the past that told him that things weren't always like this. And such he sought out to try to save the world.. But, one day his travels were cut short when he encountered a mysterious light and lost consciousness.

He came to in a laboratory bed, when he awoke he saw what looked like a young human girl, with long, silver flowing hair, and an eyepatch over her right eye. She wore a blue jumpsuit outfit. Silver couldn't help but stare at her in wonder, never seeing any humans in his time, and the girl also had an air of experience with her.. The girl noticed his stare and gave a soft smile, one that gave off a feeling of caring.

"You're awake." The girl approached him.

The hedgehog reacted a bit insecurely and defensively "W-who are you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Cinque. What's yours?" Cinque said.

"Silver... Silver the Hedgehog.." the silver hedgehog spoke quietly.

"Well Silver, it's good to see you're doing alright. We found you lying down in the forest, traveling alone can be dangerous" Cinque said in concern.

"Where am I?" Silver asked

"In a lab, ran by my creator, Jail Scaglietti.. He should be here to check on you soon, until then you're in my care." Cinque replied. She took the time to look over Silver "Do you remember where you're from?"

"A city.. I can't remember the name.. but.. I remember that it was in ruins... So was the rest of the world..." Silver replied

"Well.. I don't know about any world like that." Cinque noted.

Silver then looked at a nearby wall that happened to display a calendar. The date was the same as when he left his world, but the year wasn't.. It was at least 30 years ago "Is that really the year? How? When I checked last the year was higher.."

Cinque listened, soon Jail walked in, his sudden appearance shocked Silver but Cinque managed to calm him down.

"This is the boy you found? He seems lost" Jail noted

"I don't think he's from this time... He said that the calendar's year was off and he came from a world that was in ruins from an incident." Cinque explained.

"Please.. help me. I don't know what to do" Silver pleaded.

Jail thought hard and came up with a solution "There may be a solution, in this world there are these things called Relics, they are objects of great power. Maybe finding the right one will be able to help you get back to your time, or even better, fixing your world so that you can live in peace in a world as great as this. As Cinque has probably said, I created her, there are several others like her, and we're all working for the same goal. To find these Relics, help us, and I promise we'll do what we can to help you."

Silver thought a bit about what the kind doctor (to him) was saying, his words seemed to make sense, and with little reason to doubt he said "I'll help.. I want to get back to my world and save it.. And if the Relics can help that, I'll help you"

Jail clapped "Splendid.." he turned to Cinque "Cinque, can you introduce him to Zest? Convince him to accompany this young one and teach him about this world, protect him until his help is needed."

Cinque saluted in acknowledgment "I can do that. Here Silver, can you walk on your own?"

Silver got out of the bed and walked with Cinque. They soon met up with Knight Zest, who with reluctance, agreed to help the young boy out. They traveled on the road, Zest acted as Silver's mentor, teaching him how to defend himself (Which was where Zest found out about Silver's ESP) and how to survive a life of travel

One night, they came upon a laboratory that was ran by some shifty scientists. The workers were performing illegal tests and inflicting unnecessary pain to the subjects. Wanting to help and ease the pain, Silver convinced Zest to help destroy the lab and prevent any more pain. In the remnants of the lab they found Agito, a masterless Unison Device, laying on a small slab naked with her hands bound over her head. Zest took her off the slab and with Silver in tow, left the lab and stood outside it, watching it burn in the night. Agito was covered in a small cloth.

Zest started to walk away from the lab, but Silver stopped him

"What?" The rough man asked

Silver pointed behind him at Agito "Are we just going to leave her? It wouldn't feel right"

"That's an ancient Belka-type. A real unison device. She should be properly cared for, assuming one of the Bureau members who notice the fire finds her." Zest explained

"She'll just be used for experiments again if they do." Silver argued

"They're the lesser of two evils, compared to the ones here.. Well I'd like to think so." Zest said

"Let's take her, Zest." Silver said as he softly carried Agito.

"Are you sure?" Zest asked.

"Yeah, this way she won't suffer any more tests." Silver replied.

**-**_End Flashback-_

Agito woke up with a gasp, she was in Silver's sleeping grasp "Damn it, that awful dream." She ascended slightly.

Silver also woke up "Wha? That dream again.. Oh, Agito, you're awake" the hedgehog said to Agito

"Yeah, I had another dream that reminded me of those memories." Agito said

"You were reminded of your memories too?" Silver asked

"Yeah, it's all their fault, that white-haired unison device (Rein) and her red lord (Vita)." Agito replied

"Seeing that blue hedgehog reminded me of my past.. I thought I was the only one.." Silver said.

"That blue hedgehog was also a Lord, his servant just wasn't out, I could feel her presence inside that ring he wore. Regardless we have more reason to kick their asses next time we meet them! Not only did they remind me of my past, but also that embarrassing defeat! Being toyed with by the antics" Agito ranted.

As Agito ranted, all Silver could do was listen and wait for Zest to wake up.

**-Mid-Childa Highway-  
>-Insert: "Luca"<strong> Final Fantasy X-

A familiar car drove on the highway, Signum was driving; Nanoha was in the left passenger seat while Sonic rode in the middle of the backseat.

"I'm sorry, Signum, for having you drive us like this.." Nanoha apologized.

"Oy.. Nanoha, quit apologizing, I don't mind the drive anyway.. Fastest thing or not, doesn't really matter if you don't know where you're going." Sonic commented.

Signum replied to the apology "Don't worry, I'm borrowing the car from Testarossa, anyway. And Sister Schach is waiting for us there, so it's best I go as an intermediary."

"Yes..." Nanoha agreed.

"Anyway, once the examination is finished and we know what's going on, what do you think will happen to them?" Signum asked.

"Well.. Riot Force 6 or the Saint Church will have to look after the girl.. I don't know about the robot." Nanoha said

Sonic answered "As long as we keep Emerl away from any dangerous and/or powerful weapons, he's pretty stable..We cannot let him absorb too much energy, I can't have a repeat of the past. I'm not going to let that happen again."

Signum nodded as she drove, a few seconds later Schach contacts her "Knight Signum, this is Schach Noeura of the Saint Church."

"What happened?" Signum asked

"I'm sorry.. we failed to properly secure them both..." Schach started which got Sonic and Nanoha to focus their attention on her. She finished "Both the girl and robot vanished in the middle of the examination."

**-Saint Hospital-  
>-Insert: "Out of the Frying Pan"<strong> Final Fantasy X-

The trio quickly parked at the lot. Schach went out to meet them.

"I'm sorry" Shach started already with an apology.

"Oy...oy.. just get to it, what's going on?" Sonic asked.

"We've sealed and evacuated the special wing and the surrounding areas. As of yet, we've found no indication of anyone coming in via flight or teleportation." Schach explained

"She can't leave the building right?" Nanoha asked

"Hai" Schach replied.

"Then let's split up and look for her. Vice-Captain Signum, Sub-Commander Sonic." Nanoha stated

"Hai!" Signum saluted

"_Okay!" _ Sonic replied, they split up into two groups, Signum and Schach in one, Nanoha and Sonic in the other.

**-Group 1 (Signum and Schach)-**

Signum and Schach searched through one of the levels of the hospital, conversing along the way.

"The examination failed to find anything dangerous on either of them, correct?" Signum asked

"Her magical levels were fairly high, but they were still in the range of a normal child her age.. And the robot's power seemed to be stable itself, and during the tests it's recovery mode ended when it came online, and it seemed to be cooperative to the tests." Schach replied.

"But even so.." Signum said.

"I'm sorry to say it, but there's no doubt that the girl is an artificial life form, and her companion is also confirmed to be a relic of ancient technology.. And there's no way to tell what latent threat they pose." Schach finished.

**-Group 2 (Sonic and Nanoha)-**

The duo searched the outside of the hospital. They got lucky when the young blonde came out of a set of bushes, holding the small bunny she was given tightly, her eyes were revealed to be heterochromatic, her right eye green and her left eye red.

"There you are." Nanoha said as she and Sonic slowly approached her.

"We've been looking for you" Sonic added.

**-Group 1-**

Schach caught sight of Nanoha and Sonic with the girl. "That's her.." She called to her device which was attached to a key chain"Surging Waves! Windelshaft!" and disappeared into an orange flash which landed in between Sonic, Nanoha, and the girl

**-Group 2 now with Schach-**

Schach gave Nanoha and Sonic quite the surprise when she got into a fighting stance with her device blades wielded in both hands.

The young girl could only step back, scared stiff, looking like she was nearly about to cry. As Schach approached, the girl's fears grew, in fear, she dropped the stuffed bunny and fell on her bottom. Almost in an instant, Emerl appeared, wielding twin tonfa shaped handblades in his fists as well in a stoic stance facing Schach, determined to defend her. The tension was so thick one false move and things could get ugly. The girl started to cry.

"Oy.. oy." Sonic shook his head "Very smart.. just scare the living daylights out of a little kid.. artificial or not.."

"Sister Schach, may we?" Nanoha asked.

"H-hai" Schach relaxed, lowering her blades, letting Nanoha and Sonic to handle the girl and robot. Lowering her device also eased Emerl off, the robot lowered his as well.

**-The "Luca" theme resumes-**

Nanoha picked up the small bunny and dusted it off "I'm sorry.. You were scared right?"

"Are you alright, kid?" Sonic followed, showing a kind and gentle appearance like Nanoha was.

Nanoha handed the stuffed animal gently to the girl. "Can you stand?"

The girl responded by doing so, her expression quite curious of the two. Her companion was very stoic as he let the two help.

Sonic and Nanoha dusted the girl's clothing off on both sides. Nanoha sent mentally to Schach 'There doesn't seem to be any danger, arigatou-gosaimasu _Sister_ Schach'

'H-hai.' Schach replied.

Nanoha was at direct eye level with the girl, she spoke kindly "Nice to meet you, I'm Takamachi Nanoha."

Sonic added "Ore wa Sonic, Sonikku ze hejihoggu. Can you say your name?"

"Vivio.." The young girl, now known as Vivio replied.

"Vivio eh? That's a cute name" Nanoha complimented.

Sonic added "Cute name for a cute girl." he said this in a comforting way as he softly

"Did you want to go somewhere?" Nanoha asked.

"_Mama _isn't here.." Vivio said sadly.

"That's terrible, let's look for her together then! We can do it, ne Sonic-kun?" Nanoha said.

"_Of Course, _With my speed we'll be sure to find her" Sonic added with a kind smile.

Emerl got the chance to get his attention by poking him. The duo had a bit of a starring contest.. Sonic won out when the robot flinched.

The blue blur chuckled as he patted the robot's head "Now there's the Emerl I remember. Always stubborn.. I told you that's what you get for spending too much time with that "Spikey Headed Mole" (Knuckles)."

Emerl replied "Yeah.. It's been a long time since we last saw each other.. And look at you, got yourself quite a cute girlfriend" the robot teased as he pointed to Nanoha.

A blush was shared on both Sonic and Nanoha's faces.

The robot continued to tease "Knowing you, you've probably got another one too, lucky you." which further got the duo blushing.

Sonic deadpanned "You've been spending too much time with Rouge.."

**-Riot Force 6 HQ: Hayate's office-**

Hayate and Fate were talking in her office.

"An emergency inspection, for Riot Force 6?" Fate asked

"Yeah, there's been talk of it at the Ground Forces HQ." Hayate confirmed

"The Ground Force HQ's inspections are pretty tough, I hear." Fate said

"We've got a lot of problems to begin with, this team." Hayate complained

"If we were ordered to change our shift or our position right now, it would be the end of us." Fate noted.

"We have to get past this somehow" Hayate said.

"Ah, this has something to do with the inspection as well, but.. Can you tell me the real reason Riot Force 6 was established, now?" Fate asked

Hayate replied "I guess, it's good timing, after all. I'm heading to the Saint Church HQ to meet with Carim today. Chrono will be there too. Could you, Nanoha and Sonic come too? I can tell you there."

"Yeah.." Fate confirmed. "Are Nanoha and Sonic back I wonder." she pushed a few buttons on a display interface and opened a video call to Nanoha and Sonic, what she and Hayate got was quite humorous. Young Vivio, out of hospital garments, was crying and clinging to BOTH Sonic and Nanoha. The forwards were there as well.

"Ah, don't cry, don't cry." Nanoha tried to calm her down

Sonic added (this was still over the contact) "W-we don't have time to play.. please don't cry."

"Come play with us" Caro said to Vivio, her plea fell on deaf ears.

Both Hayate and Fate were speechless.

**-POV Shift: Sonic, Nanoha, Forwards-**

Vivio held onto Nanoha and Sonic like a little kid, crying and pleading to them.

Fate asked over the call "What's happening?"

Nanoha turned her head to the call "Captain Fate, actually.."

"Uh.. _Help._" Sonic summarized in one word.

"Don't go! Don't go!" Vivio pleaded.

**-Quick shift-**

Fate ended the call there. She and Hayate left the office to see the scene personally

**-POV: Sonic, Nanoha, Forwards-  
>-Insert: "Chocobo Theme" <strong>Final Fantasy VIII (LOL! COULD NOT RESIST!)

Nothing changed, Vivio still had her arms wrapped around Nanoha and Sonic, still crying and pleading. Emerl was stoically leaning against the wall, finding the whole situation funny.. must be someone's personality he got.

The door to the room slid open for Fate and Hayate to go through

"Captain Yagami!" Teana noted

"Fate-san" Erio added.

"Well I guess there are some opponents even the Ace of Aces or The World's Fastest Hedgehog can't defeat" Hayate joked

'Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, um... save me.' Nanoha pleaded mentally

'help... please' Sonic added mentally.

"Subaru, Caro, let's calm her down for now, you can step aside" Hayate said.

(I'm having too much fun)

Fate went to work, first getting the stuffed bunny that Vivio liked and held it in front of her "Konnichiwa (japanese greeting)"

Vivio stared at Fate and the stuffed animal, her attention on them now.

"Is this your friend" Fate asked as she held the animal.

"Vivio, this is Fate-san" Nanoha introduced.

Sonic added "She's our best friend"

Emerl teased from his spot with a cough "coff! Girlfriend! Coff" it got blushes to the trio's faces, but they recovered to focus on Vivio.

"Vivio, what's wrong?" Fate asked kindly

'For now, we brought her back from the hospital, but she won't leave us alone.' Nanoha said mentally

'She's fallen in love with you both, maybe.' Fate replied mentally

'_What?_ You're kidding.. We're probably old enough to be her parents.' Sonic lamented

'So, I thought I'd have the forwards take care of her.' Nanoha sent mentally again.

'We're sorry.' All four Forwards said unanimously and mentally.

'It's okay, leave it to me.' Fate told them

"_Hey,_ does Vivio want to be with Nanoha and Sonic?" Fate asked

"Yes." Vivio replied, still clinging to hedgehog and human alike.

"But, Nanoha-san and Sonic-san have to do something important; Vivio's selfishness is bothering them, this girl too, see?" Fate said, still in the kind tone, using her fingers to lift the bunny's arms up and down.

Vivio looked more sorry than clingy after what Fate said. Tears still in her eyes, but she wasn't crying at least.

"Vivio doesn't want to bother Sonic or Nanoha, does she?" Fate asked.

'Fate-san's pretty good at this' Subaru commented mentally

'Fate-san still has nieces and nephews...' Erio explained.

'She's raising her familiar too' Caro added.

'Oh, and she took care of you when you were younger too, right?' Teana asked mentally, causing both Erio and Caro to look down blushing.

"So be a good girl and wait, okay?" Fate asked and handed the plush bunny to Vivio.

"Arigatou, Vivio. I'll only be gone a little while" Nanoha said

"_Yeah._ We can play lots and lots more when we get back. _Promise!_" Sonic promised Vivio

**-Helicopter-  
>-End of Chocobo theme, Insert: "Blue Fields" <strong>Final Fantasy VIII-

The helicopter for Fate, Nanoha, Sonic and Hayate departed for the Saint Church HQ.

"Sorry for all that." Nanoha apologized.

"She sure is clingy." Sonic commented.

"I found it quite funny.. Emerl seemed to enjoy teasing you three.. ah love" Hayate said

"We'd have Rouge to thank for that.. her personality includes teasing." Sonic noted.

"She's the bat with the big breasts right?" Hayate queried.

Sonic just stared at her, and deadpanned "Really...She's a master thief and an agent of GUN.. and you remember that detail?"

Hayate giggled "Gomen, couldn't resist that.. I was surprised your eyes weren't on them. They are in full view after all."

The hedgehog shrugged "Guess I never really noticed them.."

Hayate jotted down something in a notebook, it read: "Captains Log: Dense hedgehog, very dense.. Solution, more ecchi teasing, loosen him up for Nanoha and Fate. Also.. must convert that robot!". Course what she wrote went largely unnoticed by the others in the helicopter.

The girl got serious "But what are we going to do with her? We could have the church take care of her"

"No, when we get back I'll talk to her with Sonic, and think of something" Nanoha declined

"I see" Hayate said

"For now, I think she's just nervous because she has nobody to rely on." Nanoha said

Sonic added "At her age, it doesn't matter if she's artificial or not, she needs someone to rely on, to take care of her. Care for her, and to protect her"

Nanoha nodded, holding Sonic's hand.

**-Riot Force 6 HQ-**

Teana and Subaru were typing up reports from the incident the other day.

Teana finished hers real quick "There, all done."

Subaru was dumbstruck "Fast!"

"Don't be so slow! Give me some. I'll do it for you."

"Arigatou, I'm not good at writing reports" (who really is..)

"We agreed to do the Lightning's reports for them too Even so I'd rather do this than babysit" Teana spoke while she typed.

"Eh? I was having fun" Subaru kept typing, there she found images of Quattro, Dieci and Sein "Those are the ones from yesterday... with all the data that Alto recorded... They could do all that, and it was another type of energy they were using, not magic.. The fact that they have it inside of them.. could mean they are..." she was about to finish when she saw Teana's hand in front of her.. ready to flick... and Teana flicked her hard enough to make her fall off her chair... She just sat there. Looking confused with her hand on her forehead "T-tia?"

"Baka. Figuring out what these guys are isn't our job. It's the Long Arch staff and the Captains that make the decisions. What we're writing are reports to help them make those decisions. So get to work" Teana said

"Hai.." Subaru sat back down and continued to work.

"And even if what you thought was certain, it's nothing for you to worry about. So keep working"

"Arigatou.." Subaru said

"Urusai" Teana replied..

**-Saint Church HQ-  
>-Insert: "Balamb Garden" <strong>Final Fantasy VIII-

Sonic, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate arrived at the Saint Church HQ and headed right up to Carim's office. A table was already set up with Chrono sitting. After announcing themselves to Carim, they went to the table.

"Admiral Chrono, It's been a while." Fate said as she sat down, Nanoha and Sonic followed suit, though they didn't say anything.

"Yes, Enforcer Fate." Chrono replied.

Carim giggled "Don't be stiff, both of you."

Sonic agreed "Hear hear.. Are you guys that official on family vacations too?"

Carim said "We're all friends here, so act like you normally would."

"Okay then, it's been a while Chrono-kun" Nanoha said

"Yeah, it's been like forever since we last talked.." Sonic added

"How have you been Onii-chan?" Fate asked.

Chrono had a bit of a blush "D-don't say that.. we're both adults now."

"That has nothing to do with being brother and sister." Fate argued with a smile.

Chrono sighed "You guys have so much spunk.. I on the other hand.. have a wife..."

"My condolences" Sonic said

"Now then... We need to discuss what happened the other day, as well as the full story behind the creation of Riot Force 6. And... what we do now..." Hayate got their attention

**-Riot Force 6 Housing: Sonic, Nanoha and Fate's room-**

Vivio finally was asleep in the bed. Erio and Caro spent quite some time playing with her. The nearby table had drawings and blocks on it.

"I'm glad she calmed down." Caro said

"Yeah." Erio agreed

"She's almost like a normal girl, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Erio said.. he thought to himself 'If she's a sample for an artificial mage project, then her intelligence and language are far too good. Artificially created people don't become like this. She probably has the memories of the person who was her original.'

"Erio-kun?" Caro dragged him out of his thoughts "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing!" Erio replied with his hands up and a smile on his face.. While he smiled, he still thoguht 'Project F is continuing somewhere.'

**-Saint Church HQ-**

The curtains in Carim's office closed, dimming the room.

Chrono began his explanation "The reason given for the creation of Riot Force 6 was to deal with Relics and Lost Logia, as well as to experiment with the creation of small, highly independent forces. As you know the supporters of Riot Force 6 are myself, Knight Carim and the mother to Fate and me, as well as our superior, Lindy Harlaown. Furthermore the Three Legendary Admirals have unofficially backed us and have given us promises of cooperation." As he explained he pulled up pictures on floating display of the specific people he mentioned.

"And the reason for this is connected to my ability" Carim added when the pictures disappeared.. She pulled out from her pocket what looked like a deck of old papers wrapped neatly. The deck began to glow and the cards floated individually, revolving around Carim "My power, Prophetinschriften, can see the future from the minimum from half a year to a maximum of a few years away, and record it in the form of a poem. The alignment of the two moons' magical power has to be perfect or I can't do it, which means I can only create pages once a year. (Three of the cards flew towards Nanoha, Sonic and Fate) The prophecies are in Ancient Belkan, and are difficult passages whose meanings can be interpreted in different ways. They randomly record things that happen all around the world. If you include misinterpreted passages (The cards flew back to Carim), they're about as useful as a fairly accurate horoscope. In other words, it's not a very useful ability, but..."

Chrono added "The Saint Church, as well as the heads of the Dimensional Navigation Bureau, look through these. Putting whether or not to believe them aside, they are treated as a prediction from an expert."

"By the way, the Ground Forces hates them. Their de facto leader dislikes this kind of rare skill." Hayate said

"Lieutenant General Regius Gaiz, right?" Nanoha asked

"Meh, he's just jealous because he's nowhere near as badass as us" Sonic said a bit on the smug side

After a few chuckles and giggles from the others, Chrono continued "For the past few years, Knight Carim's predictions have, little by little, begun to record a certain incident." He turned to Carim.

Carim had one card float up to her, where she read aloud "In the land where ancient crystals and infinite greed gather and intertwine, the wings shall revive from the holy land, beneath the dead king. The dead shall dance, and the tower of law in the central lands shall burn to the ground, but, before this the ship of law that guards the many seas shall be torn apart."

"That..." Nanoha said.

"Don't tell me.." Fate added.

"Waaait for it.." Sonic said

"The destruction of the TSA Ground Forces HQ, along with the TSA system, will begin with the Lost Logia." Carim finished

"Aha! Thought as much... If I can be honest, the doomsday predictions usually don't pan out... But the same prediction for a few years.. no coincidence, it probably will happen unless we can stop it." Sonic said.

**-Riot Force 6: Housing, Night time-**

After the meeting, Nanoha, Sonic, Fate and Hayate arrived in the dorm areas.

"Well then, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, Sonic-kun" Hayate said

"That was plenty of information, arigatou, Hayate" Fate thanked her. She, Nanoha and Sonic began to walk back to their room.

"Ummm.." Hayate stopped them and approached "To me, you two (Nanoha and Fate) are the people who saved my life, my beloved friends, and you (to Sonic).. I may not have known you for as long as them.. but I still come to think of you as one of the best and most understanding friends I could ever meet.. I don't know what's going to happen to Riot Force 6, but..."

"You already told us that when we joined." Nanoha said

"But, Nanoha, Sonic and I chose to be here, knowing that. It's fine, ne Sonikku?" Fate asked

"_Of Course! Don't Worry!_ I could never say no to a friend or the chance to help out anyone. It just isn't my style." Sonic agreed.

"Also, you and the Yagami Family were instrumental in getting me into the Instructors Squad, Fate's examinations, and getting Sonic and his friends into the TSAB." Nanoha said

"So now, we need to help you achieve your dreams." Fate said

"That's no good; we'll just keep helping each other forever." Hayate said

Nanoha giggled, while Sonic replied "Do I need a reason to help a friend?"

"That's what friends are." Fate added

Nanoha saluted "Captain Hayate, I don't think you're doing anything wrong right now."

Fate saluted "So, it's okay, just keep giving us orders with pride in your heart"

Sonic decided to salute as well "Don't give up on this."

"Yeah" Hayate nodded.

**-Sonic, Nanoha and Fate's room-**

Erio and Caro still tended to Vivio, Emerl finally grew tired and slept.

Caro read to Vivio while she and Erio were on the couch "And next he went to a baker in the next town."

The sliding door to the room opened "Tadaima" Nanoha announced.

Vivio, with those keen ears of hers, ran for the trio. Sonic gave her a hug since he barely was taller than her.. And after that Nanoha hoisted her up into a carrying hug.

"Tadaima, Vivio" Nanoha said

"Were you a good girl?" Sonic asked.

"She was a good girl" Caro said.

"Arigatou, Erio, Caro." Fate thanked them.

"It was nothing." Erio said.

**-Hayate's office-**

Hayate sat in her office looking through her desk, she found an old photo album that had pictures of her friends from Earth, including Alisa, Suzuka, the Wolkenrritter.. What brought more memories back was the last picture, of an old man with gray hair and a beard of matching color. He sat on a bench with two cats in his lap.

"Graham-Oji-san... You raised me... and they (Wolkenritter) protected me, and Nanoha and Fate saved me... (She had a flashback to when she was 9 and still handicapped, in the snow with an older teenage girl in a black sleeveless outfit with red eyes and silver hair.. and in the same memory the girl disappeared.) This is the life that she, the first Reinforce, left me.(she put the album back in the desk and walked towards the window) I don't want anyone else in the world to be sad or have regrets like that. I'll use my life for that purpose." She said with determination.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Vivio's amazing hijinks (episode 1)-<strong>

Young Vivio was walking about with her eyes on Nanoha, Sonic, and Fate.

"Sonic-papa's really nice." she thought out loud, Amy Rose happened to hear the word "Sonic and "papa" in the same sentence, within seconds she was in front of Vivio.

"Hey, Vivio, right? You say Sonic's your papa? Then who's your mama?" Amy was hoping the answer was her... yeah right..

"Nanoha-mama, and Fate-mama are Vivio's mamas" Vivio said innocently.

"What? But what does that make Amy?" Amy asked her

"Amy is Oba-chan" Vivio replied.

"What? Who you calling old?" Amy said a bit shocked.

"You really should stop chasing Sonic-papa. It looks creepy." Vivio said, still bearing her childish innocence as she walked off to meet with Sonic, Nanoha and Fate.

"That girl! The nerve! Calling me old like that. She's so lucky she's a kid.." Amy vented, "And how is it that Sonic's the father but I'm not the mother! I'm supposed to be his bride."

**-Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica"** Yukari Tamura**-  
>-End of Chapter-<strong>

Author's notes: Okay first off some clearing up.. In the omake Vivio called Amy "Oba-chan" it actually means Aunt in japanese.. but Amy heard it as "Obaa-chan" which means Old lady or Grandma, in japanese. I also had Sonic introduce himself with "Ore wa" It's his japanese pronoun... And I bring you Vivio, oh she's in for some more fun.. I'm gonna have a lot of fun with her. On a far more serious note, I referenced A's and the Book of Darkness incident with the Original Reinforce with Hayate.. It is one of the saddest scenes in the anime, seeing Reinforce leave.. If you haven't and can't quite understand I urge you to watch the anime, that specific scene was extremely important. I also have a challnge, try to guess the references I made on this one. I'll give you a hint, it's from an old TV show.. This is just the tip of the iceberg with the fun I can have with her. And I'm so excited that this is the 20th chapter! Wooo!


	22. Chapter 21

SonicANIME2010 here... this week was spring break for my college, whole week off.. normally I'd be happy, but perfect timing for my asthma to strike.. coughing, trouble breathing, the works.. I'll get through this I promise. I'll now bring in chapter 21.. And a notice, I hit the 100 review mark on my first story... Here we go with another chapter.

**-OP: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 21<br>Mothers & Children. What's to happen to Vivio?

**-RF6: Housing, Sonic, Nanoha and Fate's room-**

Nanoha started to wake on the bed she shared with Sonic and Fate (before any ideas are gotten they are in pajamas). Sonic also started to wake as well.. Their eyes met, though Nanoha's attention was shifted to some movement between the two. Nanoha pulled some of the covers down to reveal Vivio, clinging to her in her sleep. The brunette softly removed Vivio's hands from her clothes and got up to get changed, Sonic followed suit, in a matter of minutes they were finished. Vivio got their attention again by slightly whining in her sleep because she had nothing to hug.. Sonic cared for her by lifting her up and setting her beside Fate, who hugged her in her sleep.. Vivio clinged to her too..

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness of the scene, and Nanoha let out a few giggles. The duo left their room to train for the morning.

**-Training Field-**

The morning training went off well for Sonic, Nanoha and the Forwards. They met up afterwards.

"Okay, that's all for this morning's training" Nanoha announced to the Forwards who were dirtied up from all the training they did.

"You're all doing great, keep it up!" Sonic added. They all were dismissed.

**-Outside the Field-**  
><strong>-Insert: "Welcome to Station Square"-<strong>

Nanoha and Sonic left the field. They found Fate walking Vivio around.

"Vivio!" Nanoha called as she headed for the girl with Sonic in tow.

Vivio heard Nanoha's voice, seeing the two approaching, she hugged the two.

"Ohayo (good morning) Vivio, did you get up well?" Nanoha asked the girl

"Yup" Vivio replied.

"Morning Fate" Sonic said

"Ohayo, Nanoha, Sonic... Vivio say "Ohayo" to Sonic-san and Nanoha-san" Fate told the young girl.

"Ohayo." Vivio said to them in a very cute childish way.

"You both can eat breakfast with us, right?" Fate asked

"Sure." Nanoha replied

"Breakfast?" Vivio asked.

"_That's Right!_ Let's go" Sonic answered her. Nanoha, Fate, Sonic and Vivio walked back to the cafeteria for their breakfast.

**-Office Computer Area-**

Subaru was typing up reports by herself, as Teana was called to Hayate's office earlier, Nanoha and Sonic, after eating their breakfast with Fate and Vivio, talked to her.

"Oh, where's Teana?" Nanoha asked.

"She seems to be accompanying Commander Yagami. Heading to HQ or something." Subaru answered

"Oh, well at least it's work related, after that announcement went off I thought she'd call her up for that one time about the bet.." Sonic said

"Nanoha-san, Sonic-san, are you both staying in the office today?" Subaru asked

"Yeah, Lightning Squad's out investigating something, All the sub-commanders have today off. The three of us are the only ones actively here today." Nanoha said

"I'll pray nothing happens" Subaru deadpanned with a sweat drop.

"Ah ha! A deadpan! She's learning!" Sonic said, drawing giggles from Nanoha.

**-Helicopter with Fate, Erio and Caro-**

The trio took a helicopter to investigate something. They talked about Vivio on the way.

"Where's Vivio today?" Caro asked.

"She's in our (the room she shares with Sonic and Nanoha) room. The housemother is looking after her along with Zafira" Fate answered.

**-With Vivio-**

Zafira taught Vivio how to fold while the housemother, a woman with purple hair, was folding the bed. The young girl had a bright grin on her face after hearing she folded correctly.

**-Back with Fate, Erio, and Caro-**

Fate discussed with Hayate and Sonic about this before, but she knew she had to tell her forwards something about the prophecy, nothing too specific though, and Hayate also agreed to inform Teana the same thing she's telling Erio and Caro

"A terrorist attack on the ground forces HQ?" Caro asked.

"It's possible, that's all.." Fate answered.

"Now that you think of it, they have impressive magic defense systems, but if they use the gadgets..." Erio said

"Yes.. The TSA generally forbids the use of mass-based weapons, so it'd be hard to deal with them." Fate agreed.

"Mass-based weapons?" Caro asked.

Fate replied "I guess you can say they're physical weapons that don't use magic, maybe. Firing physical matter that strikes the enemy, or explodes.. Mid-Childa, during its wars, and ancient Belka used those weapons primarily."

"I've heard of them, once they're made, even a kid can use them. And that moving a finger can destroy a town or a world." Erio noted.

"Yes, ever since it's founding, the TSA has rooted out the use of these weapons and started regulating Lost Logia, for peace and safety. That was about 150 years ago, what did we do then?" Fate asked.

Erio answered "Being both clean and safe, magical civilization was recommended"

"That's right, the TSA's use of magic was what enabled it to manage all the various worlds. They established their main branch in the sea where all the worlds float, the Dimensional Space" On a screen displayed a large space station which was the main branch of the TSAB (where Hayate and Teana at are). Then another tower was displayed that was on Mid-Childa "And put their land based HQ in the land where they originated, Mid-Childa."

"That's the beginning of the new historical era, 75 years ago." Caro added.

"That's right, and who was it that saw the TSA through the new historical era, when things were the most chaotic, and made the world peaceful?" Fate quizzed.

"The Legendary Three Admirals" Erio answered

"That's right, putting world history aside. What I'm saying here is that if it looks like the Gadgets are gonna appear, Riot Force 6 will go into action whether or not a Relic is involved." Fate said, then thought to herself as she remembered the meeting from yesterday.

-_Flashback-_

"The fact that the TSA might be destroyed is possible right now." Carim informed Sonic, Nanoha, Chrono, Fate and Hayate.

"Even if the Ground Forces HQ did fall to terrorism or a coup d'etat, it's difficult to think that it could destroy the Main Branch." Hayate said

"Well the TSA is enhancing it's defenses" Chrono said

"The problem is the Ground Forces HQ." Carim said

"Lt General Gaiz refuses to believe the prophecy. He's not taking any special measures" Chrono added

"It's difficult for different organizations to cooperate." Carim sighed

"If "cooperation" was taken as "interfering with internal affairs" or "meddling" then it becomes a matter of dispute." Chrono added.

"And, even without that, the military power and influence of the Mid-Childa Ground Forces HQ has been considered a problem." Hayate said.

Sonic gave his two cents "Back home, me and my friends have their disagreements but we also knew that none of that matters when you've got Baldy McNosehair running around with his machines saying he'll take over the world. We have this thing called "Teamwork", we put our differences aside because we knew we had a bigger egg to crack. Is it too hard for that thick-headed old buffoon to consider this novel concept of teamwork?"

"Preaching to the choir, Sonic. With this situation, you couldn't offer any major help that would be noticed in terms of military forces." Fate said

"I'm sorry. I'd like to keep political problems away from the front line." Chrono said

"Yeah, back in my day I didn't have some bureaucrat in a doorman's outfit from a hotel telling me where I should use my spin-dash." Sonic said

"Even if it's cheating, you would need a force that can act freely outside the navy. If it all ends with the Relic incident, that's fine. And if things get worse, somebody who could watch the situation up close..." Hayate said

"And keep things stable until the Ground Forces HQ started to take things seriously or the TSA and Saint Church sent their own forces in." Nanoha finished what Hayate said.

"That's the reason behind Riot Force 6." Hayate said.

"Of course, we won't cause any trouble for you outside your missions." Carim said

"Don't worry about that" Fate said

Nanoha added "Commander Yagami promised us she'll take care of her staff."

"_That's Right!_" Sonic agreed.

"Once again, I, Carim Gracia of the Saint Church, ask you. It will be an inglorious and dangerous mission, but will you help us?" Carim asked

"We can't do much, but we'll do all we can" Nanoha answered seriously

"We accept" Fate agreed, equally serious

Sonic, being his usual self replied "Eh, sure, why not, I was getting bored."

_-Flashback end-_

Fate thought to herself 'Hayate's position, the sky where Nanoha flies and the land where Sonic loves to run.. it'll be hard to protect that and Erio and Caro, but I'll do my best.. help me Bardiche' she gripped Bardiche.

**-With Sonic, Subaru and Nanoha-**

Subaru finally finished up some work she was doing "Finally!" she looked over to find Nanoha typing at a computer with Sonic looking over her shoulder.

Nanoha was so focused on Vivio that she didn't notice Subaru trying to get her attention "Nanoha-san, Nanoha-san?"

Nanoha jolted to face her "Gomen, what?" she asked Subaru.

"I just wanted to let you know that you finished the data set" Subaru informed her.

"Oh.. I wasn't paying attention.." Nanoha typed the image of Vivio and what she finished typing away. She poked Sonic to get his attention.

"Oh.. sorry... Nanoha you got me doing that now" Sonic said referring to the space cadet moment. The noon bell rang signaling the time for lunch.

"Oh, the lunch bell. We're going to head back to the dorms to have lunch with Vivio, would you want to come with us?" Nanoha offered.

"Sure, I'll go with you" Subaru accepted.

**-Walkway-**

Subaru, Nanoha and Sonic walked back to the dorms for lunch, conversing as they walked.

"What's going to happen to Vivio?" Subaru asked.

"If we find a family who'll accept her, that'd be the best..." Nanoha answered

"It's hard. She's not normal after all" Subaru said

"You're right, but then again, who's normal?" Sonic said

"It'll take a while to find a family for her. So, for now, I think it would be best if I looked after her. I'm thinking of being her guardian, like Fate was to Erio and Caro." Nanoha said

"I think I'll help with that. She needs all the family she can get." Sonic added.

"That's a great idea! I'm sure she'll accept." Subaru said

"Will she?" Nanoha questioned

**-In the dorm room=**

Vivio hugged Nanoha and Sonic, looking at them confused when she heard the offer.

"See? She doesn't understand." Nanoha said

"What should we say so that she understands?" Subaru asked

Watching from the side were the housemother and Zafira.

Subaru came up with an idea. She got down to Vivio's eye level and offered "So, for a while, Nanoha-san will be your _mama_ and Sonic-san will be your _papa_"

"Wait.. What?" Sonic turned his head towards Subaru

"_Mama? Papa?"_ Vivio asked Nanoha and Sonic respectively. Which got Sonic to turn his head back to the girl clinging to him and Nanoha.

"You can call me that if you want. You can also call Sonic "_Papa"_ too..." Nanoha sat down to the same level as Vivio "Until we find your real mother, Nanoha-san and Sonic-san will be your _mama _and _papa_. Is that okay with you?"

'Oy! Oy! Don't I get a say in this?' Sonic sent mentally to Nanoha and Subaru.

'Nope!' Came the unanimous and quick response.

'Why did I get the feeling I knew you'd say that..'

"_Mama.."_ Vivio asked Nanoha... and then turned to Sonic (Sonic was right next to Nanoha) "_Papa?"_

"Hai, Vivio?" Nanoha said.

"_Yes?_ Vivio?" Sonic asked..

The young girl cried in her hug. The duo she was hugging, stroked her hair to calm her down.

**-With Fate, Erio and Caro-**

The scene the Lightning trio were investigating turned out to be a large hole in the ground in some ruined part of the city. Erio and Caro helped and took notes with Ginga,

**-With Nanoha, Vivio, Sonic and Subaru-**

The four sat on the couch eating their sandwiches for their lunch. Vivio seemed to grow more fond of her new de facto "parents" the more time she spends with them.

**-TSAB Main Branch: Dimensional Space-**

While all the things were happening on the land. Hayate took Teana to the Main Branch so that they could meet up with Chrono and Verossa. Hayate and Chrono caught up while eating some cake that Verossa brought.. Talking about old times, and also Chrono informing Hayate that the _Asura_ will have to be retired for all the years it's been in service. Verossa discussed with Teana about Hayate, and he also recommended to Teana a good place to eat. Which after meeting up with Hayate, Teana suggested they go.

**-That Night: Dorm Rooms, Sonic, Nanoha and Fate's room-**

Fate returned and heard the news about Sonic and Nanoha taking care of Vivio until they find her mother.

"I see.. Nanoha-san's your mom and Sonic-san's your dad." Fate said to Vivio.

"Yup" Vivio replied.

"But, I'll be your mom in a way, too." Fate told her, to the girl's confusion. The blonde sat on the bed to explain "I'll be your godmother, it's my job to watch over you and your mother Nanoha and you father Sonic."

Vivio looked between the three "Nanoha-mama, Sonic-papa, Fate-mama"

"Yep." Nanoha held Vivio's right hand,

"Yep" and Fate held Vivio's left hand..

Sonic, finding that both hands were taken patted the girl's head "_That's right._"

"_Mama"_ Vivio said

"Hai." Came the unanimous response from Fate and Nanoha.

"_Papa"_ Vivio asked

"Hai." Sonic chorused..

Vivio giggled cutely at her new parental figures.. The others joined in too..

**-Erio, Subaru and Caro-**

"Nanoha-san and Fate-san being her mothers and Sonic-san being her father." Erio said after Subaru told them about earlier.

"Vivio's an invincible girl" Caro said

Subaru giggled "But Fate's your guardian and Nanoha and Sonic are teaching you."

"Well that's true, but..." Erio trailed off while Caro giggled.

"By the way, do you think of her more like a kaa-san or an onee-san?" Subaru asked

"I think of her as a kind onee-san." Caro replied

"I wonder what to think.. it's hard to decide" Erio replied

"I wonder if Fate-san would rather have Erio as a kid or a younger brother, let's ask her tomorrow." Caro offered.

Erio almost choked on his dinner "Gome, Caro. Don't do that.."

Subaru giggled at the scene, finding it humorous..

**-End of main chapter-**

**-Omake: Hayate's Cosplay Bet: Super Mario (HIDE THE KIDS! FUNNY CONTENT APPROACHING!)**

Hayate was quick to send Sonic out into the base in the next cosplay outfit., which consisted of Princess Peach's dress.. She went so far as to get make-up and a wig for him.. And Sonic was very bitter about this one.. and also Vivio's reaction was quite humours.. let's watch!

"Hiya Sonic-papa!" Vivio hugged the feminized hedgehog.

"Eh. Hey, Vivio" Sonic said..

The young girl stared at his outfit when she released him from her hug of doom..The girl asked innocently "Sonic-papa, why do you look like a girl? You're acting funny.."

"You know Hayate?" Sonic asked her.

"Hayate-Oba-chan (Aunt!)" Vivio said

"Yes, Hayate-Oba-chan is a sneaky girl.. and she enjoys making Sonic-papa dress like this.. and Vivio-chan does not like it when this happens does she?" Sonic asked.

"It's funny.. but also weird.. If Hayate-oba-chan likes it why doesn't she wear it?" Vivio asked curiously...

"Keep away from her when she gets these ideas. Trust me." Sonic told her.

"Okay, Sonic-papa. Don't worry, no matter how girly or funny you look, you'll always be my papa!" Vivio assured him with a hug..

**-Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica" **Yukari Tamura-

Author's notes: Aweee... how cute... Anyways I'm sorry for this one being short and rushed... Somehow I got this Sinus infection that attacked me along with my asthma.. So I'm quite under the weather.. Don't worry, I'll get through this! I promise!


	23. Chapter 22

SonicANIME2010 here again with another chapter, I'm still not exactly at my best, but I'm getting better by the day, soon I'll be over my asthma and sinuses.. Anyways here's the next chapter, once again, thanks to everyone who has followed since the start!

***Opening: "Secret Ambition"** Nana Mizuki*

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 22<br>The Daily Grind, an insight to the Training.

**-Training Field-**

Nanoha, Sonic, Fate, Vita and Signum stood in front of the Forwards with an announcement before they stated their training.

"Okay.. Normally we'd go straight to the training, but before we do that, we have an announcement... wait for it..." Sonic said and built up suspense repeating "Wait for it.." then "Nanoha, you're it " he said.. causing the forwards to facefault and amused reactions from the other instructors... he chuckled "Heh heh. Love that" he still tagged Nanoha though.

"Today, Master Sergeant Ginga Nakajima from the 108th Battalion will be temporarily stationed at Riot Force 6." Nanoha announced and pointed to Ginga, who was in training sweats.

"That's right. I'm Master Sergeant Ginga Nakajima from the 108th Battalion. Nice to be working with you" Ginga saluted the forwards.

"Nice to work with you too." The forwards chorused.

"Also, one more." Fate said and gestured to Mariel Atenza (the same from chapter 6) who was accompanied by Tails and Shari

"Nice to meet you" Mary waved

"She's been working on our captains' devices for the past ten years and she's the head of precision engineering, part of the main branch's engineering division." Fate added

"Mariel Atenza" she introduced herself to the forwards.

Signum said "She seems to have some business on the surface, so she'll be staying with Riot Force 6 for a bit."

"It also looks like she'll perform device maintenance for you guys too." Tails added.

"Call me anytime, okay?" Mary said

"Okay" The forwards chorused.

Vita went down to business "Okay since introductions are over, shall we get going with this morning's practice?"

"Preferably before the tech girls get any ideas with Tails..." Sonic deadpanned,

"Yes!" The Forwards answered once they got over their initial confusion as to what Sonic meant.

"Lightning, gather here" Fate called, and Erio and Caro went to her.

"Teana, you're with me today" Vita told Teana.

"Yes ma'am" Teana replied while stretching.

"It's chapter six of how to decide which assault form to use." Vita said

Subaru and Ginga stretched before they did their training. Nanoha and Sonic approached them.

"Ginga." Nanoha called to her

"Yes?" Ginga answered

"I want you to check up on Subaru's skills a bit."

"Yes." Ginga acknowledged.

"Huh?" Subaru questioned.

"A light mock battle, one-on-one. I want you to check how much Subaru's grown" Nanoha explained

"Okay." Ginga accepted.

Sonic spoke to Subaru while she was stretching, ensuring that he wouldn't have to look up to talk to her "Do your best out there."

"Okay." Subaru acknowledged.

**-Several minutes later-  
>-Insert: "Battle Theme" Final Fantasy X-<strong>

Ginga and Subaru fought on their blades in the forest, under the watchful eye of the captains and other forwards. They seemed to be matching each other, blow for blow. Neither giving in to the other.

"**Stormtooth"** was said from Blitz Caliber, while Ginga spun the revolvers on her knuckles, preparing for a powerful left hook.

In precaution, Subaru's device read **"Protection"** as she sent out a blue shield to guard against her sister's attack.

This proved to be ineffective, as a white aura coated Ginga's fist and her punch pierced Subaru's barrier, to allow her to continue her punch for Subaru's gut. She blazed through the forest

**-With the observers-**

"Whoa.." Erio and Caro said as they observed.

"I see.. not bad" Signum commented.

"Yeah.." Nanoha added.

Sonic on the other hand, was eating popcorn out of a bag. He offered some to Vita and the others.

"How can you think of popcorn at a time like this?" Vita asked... still she didn't refuse and helped herself to a handful.

"What? I always have popcorn for big shows like this." Sonic replied. Nanoha giggled at her Sub-Commander's antics while she took some popcorn. Signum and the others also helped themselves.

The hedgehog observed "Both are doing well... ah dang it.. Where's Fate with that soda?"

"Here..." Fate rushed up.. with cans of sport soda for the observers.

"Oy... can we watch the mock battle?" Vita asked, though still taking the soda offered.

**-Back to the match-**

The dust from Ginga's attack revealed that her attack did not go through, Subaru intercepted the fist with her hand just before it reached her stomach.

"Revolver..." Subaru started as the revolvers on her own gauntlets spun.

"**Defenser"** Ginga's device read as her own barrier was put up.

"Cannon!" Subaru launched a powerful right hook, which pierced Ginga's barrier and ran into her open palm. Ginga struggled against the attack, a few seconds later she was sent in the other direction from the attack.

Subaru pursued "Aibou!" **"Engage Second" **came Mach Caliber's response, as she blazed right for Ginga and aimed a powerful kick, which Ginga dodged and took to the skies with her Wing Road. Subaru pursued on her own Wing Road spell.

Both sisters clashed and intercepted each other several times on their respective Wing Road spells. Grins were on both their faces as they seemed to be on cloud nine in happiness.

**-With the observers-**

"Subaru-san, Ginga-san.. They seem to be having fun" Caro observed.

"Yeah.." Erio added.

"That's because Subaru loves her onee-chan, and Ginga treats Subaru nicely too." Teana explained.

The group watched as Subaru and Ginga clashed in their mock battle, steams of their Wing Roads intercepting covered the horizon, it was a great sight to behold.

"Subaru has definitely improved" Signum noted.

"Ever since she joined, we've been monitoring her close-range combat basics.. and Sonic has been training her to utilize her speed and controlling it." Nanoha said

"We've been bringing down the pain on her everyday too" Vita said

The group watched as Subaru and Ginga continued to clash, eventually Ginga came out on top with one blow away from ending it.

"Okay, that's it." Nanoha announced

"Subaru-san.. you were so close" Erio commented.

**-with Subaru and Ginga-**

Ginga withdrew her left fist "That's great. You've gotten a lot better"

"No, I've still got a long way to go." Subaru said.

Subaru and Ginga met up with the others who were watching

"Your responses weren't bad, you just lost in speed" Vita said

"Arigatou-gosaimasu (thank you very much)" Subaru said

"In that last attack, what would you have done Erio?" Signum asked the kid.

"Um.. lets see..." Erio thought..

Meanwhile Sonic, Nanoha and Fate talked to Ginga.

"Ginga, what do you think of Subaru's growth?" Nanoha asked.

"I was surprised. Our exchange of blows was rather smooth. The difference in her power is astounding." Ginga answered

"Did she pass?" Sonic asked

"Hai! By far" Ginga said

"You'll both be in the same unit for a while. So, try your best together." Fate said

"Alright" Ginga acknowledged

**-a few minutes later-**

"Okay, everyone gather up." Nanoha called out

"Okay." The forwards with Ginga lined up.

"It's sudden, but why don't we try a team battle with Ginga?" Nanoha said. She pointed out each forward "The five forwards against..." she pointed out the other captains, with Sonic included and they all had matching grins and smirks respectively on their faces "all the captains, a five-person team."

Ginga blinked, letting the announcement sink in, then her eyes widened in shock "Eh?"

"Um.. you know, Gin-nee. This happens sometimes." Subaru said.

"The captains will come at you quite seriously so.." Erio started

"First, you use your knowledge of the area and illusionary magic to run from place to place..." Teana added

"And if.. by some chance that's the same as getting hit by lightning twice in the same day, and you hit them.. they're counted as out." Caro finished.

"Ginga, you're the same as Subaru, a device attack, eh? Your knuckles do the attacks" Nanoha asked

"Hai" Ginga said.

"Well then. Let's go at it" Nanoha held her device, Fate and Signum did the same, Vita held her Eisen over her back.

"Hai." the forwards chorused, holding out their respective devices.

Sonic stretched then pounded his fists together "You're in for a wallop" he said with a smirk.

**-RF6 Dorms-  
>-Insert: "Luca"<strong> Final Fantasy X-

Vivio was washing her face, somehow during the process the towel she set aside to wipe it off fell to the ground. Her face was still wet when she tried to find the towel.. but she couldn't.. and she seemed very confused by the towel disappearing.. Luckily Zafira was there with the save, holding the towel in his mouth (he was in wolf form) he gave it to Vivio, who smiled and wiped her face dry. She and Zafira went back into her room.

"Aina, I'm done." she told the houesmother.

"Okay, you've done well." Aina told the little girl and started to dress her very cutely. "Now hang on a minute. We have to make you really cute when you go meet your mothers and father."

**-Back to the training field-**

Nanoha floated down in her barrier jacket "Alright, we'll end with this today." notably she had no scratches.

"Everyone, release your protective clothing" Vita floated, also scratch-less.

"Hai..." The forwards replied.. tiredly.. they got whipped...

"You guys were close." Signum said

"If only you pushed a bit harder." Fate added

"Close, but no cigar" Sonic finished with a smirk.

"We could have caused an upset if that last shift went well!" Teana said

"How frustrating" Subaru complained.

"I guess I wasn't able to keep up, gomen (Sorry)" Ginga apologized.

"No.." Erio reassured Ginga

"Not at all, you did good" Caro added

"Now put together a report reflecting upon the battle while you're still disappointed" Vita told them with a smirk.

"Hai" came the reply..

"Oy! Vita, you're gonna give them paperwork after they just lost to us. Forget still disappointed, that'll double the embarrassment." Sonic said

"After you rested a bit, let's cool down and finish up. Good work everyone." Nanoha said

"Yeah, great job everyone." Sonic added

"Arigatou gosaimasu" the forwards w/ Ginga chorused

**-a few minutes later-**

The trainees stretched to cool down.

"Amazing, you do this every day?" Ginga asked

"Well a battle with the captains is usually special." Subaru said

"But it's mostly like this usually" Erio added.

"They have to push us to our limit so that we'll be ready to deploy" Teana said while spotting Caro stretching her arms to touch her feet.

"It's really tough" Caro said.

"But, after practicing, we eat a lot, rest up, and then we'll be completely restored" Subaru said.

Mary, Tails, and Shari watched the forwards do their stretching.

"They seem like nice kids." Mary said

"Them? Or their devices?" Shari asked.

"Both" Mary replied...

Vivio walked joyfully and stopped when she met the trio. "Ohayo-gosaimasu" she greeted them with a bow.

"Ohayo-gosaimasu" Mary was surprised

"Ohayo Vivio" Shari said

"Ohayo, Vivio" Tails also greeted.

"Yeah, Tails-Onii-chan, excuse me." Vivio said with a bow and ran off.

"Don't fall, okay" Shari warned the girl.

"Who is she?" Mary asked.

"She's.. well.." Shari started

"Just watch" Tails said.

Sonic, Nanoha and Fate turned when Vivio approached them.

"Nanoha-Mama, Fate-Mama. Sonic-Papa" Vivio ran joyfully toward them.

"Vivio!" Nanoha acknowledged

"_Hey, Vivio"_ Sonic added

"It's dangerous. Don't fall, okay?" Fate cautioned her.

"Okay." Vivio replied joyously as she ran for them... only to fall halfway.

"Oh no!" Fate and Sonic both tried to get to Vivio, but Nanoha held them back

"It's okay, the ground was soft and she fell cleanly." Nanoha assured them

"She's still a kid.." Sonic retorted, and went under Nanoha's arm to rush to the fallen girl, sending a wink and smile back to the other two.

"_Hey, Vivio!_" Sonic said leaning over the girl "You're not hurt are you?"

"Sonic-papa" Vivio looked up to him in tears.

"That's right, Sonic-papa is here, Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are over there, Vivio can stand, right?" the hedgehog asked.

The girl continued to cry more, though Sonic didn't let it affect him, he patted the girl on the head softly.

"Here.. I'll show you.. Follow my lead, okay?" Sonic offered.

**-Just for giggles: "Chocobo theme" FFII-**

Vivio looked at him curiously, the hedgehog let himself fall to the ground. "Now watch" he said as he slowly got back up, fell down, then got back up slowly, as if to show her how to do it. The girl watched and started to mimic him, faulting a few times, and finally getting back up on her feet. Her tears were gone, and Sonic dusted the girl off.

"Come on, let's walk,. Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama are waiting." Sonic guided her to the mentioned girls. "Good girl. If Vivio got hurt, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama and Sonic-papa would cry."

"Gomen-nasai (i'm sorry)" Vivio said sadly.

"Geez, Sonic-papa, you and Fate-mama are spoiling her a bit." Nanoha scolded.

Sonic and Fate shared the same pout look "Nanoha-mama is just too strict" they both said

"Vivio, try your best on your own next time, okay?" Nanoha said

"Okay" Vivio said.

Shari and Tails pointed the scene out to Mary

"Something like that" Shari said.

"Oh, so in other words, she's their chil-... EEEEEH?" Mary said shocked and fixing her glasses.

"Mary-san.. your face might freeze if it's like that." Tails joked.

Nanoha held out her hand low for Vivio "Come on, Vivio"

"Okay" the young blonde held Nanoha's hand and giggled as they walked inside

**-Cafeteria-**

Sonic, Nanoha, Vivio, Caro and Subaru walked as they held meals to take to their seat

"Vivio, your hair is cute" Caro noted about the blue ribbons in Vivio's hair.

"It's Nanoha-mama's ribbon" Vivio replied

Erio walked with Shari and Mary to the tables. Erio was carrying a huge bowl of salad.

"I see, so she's a foster child" Mary said

"Yeah, like me" Erio said

"Nanoha and Sonic are the guardians and Fate's the godmother" Shari explained.

Everyone took a seat, Vivio, Sonic, Nanoha and Fate to one table, Hayate and the Wolkenritter (plus Rein) to another table, and the forwards had their table.

"Chew properly, okay?" Fate said

"Okay" Vivio acknolwedged.

"Children sure do switch between crying and laughing in an instant" Teana observed.

Ginga commented "Subaru did that when she was little too"

"Eh? Is that so" Subaru said with a blush.

Shamal commented from her seat "Rein too"

"Eh? Rein was an adult from the beginning." Rein said

"Don't lie" Signum said

"On the outside, maybe, but on the inside you were just like a baby" Vita added.

"Hayate, that's not true is it?" Rein asked Hayate.

Hayate giggled "I wonder.." leaving that statement hanging.

Back at Nanoha's table, Vivio was just about finished with her meal, except the green peppers she didn't eat, Nanoha took notice.

"Vivio, that's not good. You can't leave your green peppers like that." Nanoha scolded

"I don't like bitter things" Vivio replied

"What? They're good" Fate said

"If you don't eat properly you won't get bigger" Nanoha added

"Step aside mamas.. the papa will show you how it's done" Sonic took over and whispered to Vivio "Pssst. Hey, Vivio, wanna know a secret, don't tell the others, but there's a prize you get for eating those peppers."

"Really? A prize" Vivio asked.

"_That's right!_ Eating foods that are good for you always have a prize." Sonic assured her with a smile.

Vivio took a bit from the peppers.. they still tasted a bit bitter, but Sonic kept cheering her on "Remember the prize." and with that Vivio finished, getting claps from Sonic, who convinced the others to congratulate her.

After the meal, Mary borrowed Subaru and Ginga for their physical examination that's normal for the two cyborgs. Before Subaru left, Teana requested that she buy the chocolate pods that Subaru brought from her last physical examination, except they'll be for the captains and everyone else.

**-Jail's Lab-  
>-music-less-<strong>

Uno's body was upgraded for better movement thanks to the data Quattro had. Quattro and Dieci talked about the sisters that were about to awaken, and those that were already out on jobs like Due and Cinque. They met up with Jail and Wendi, a red-head with the same outfit as them and carrying a board, Nove was there as well, her equipment being set for their next assignment. Jail seemed confident, knowing that his plans would soon be set into motion.

**-RF6 HQ-**

Hayate informed Nanoha, Fate and Sonic that she received another translation from the prophecy, indicating that the press conference tomorrow is a likely time for an attack, but to protect the members inside only She, Nanoha and Fate would be able to enter. Sonic and the others will have to protect the exterior. It was settled that the next deployment for Riot Force 6 is the Press Conference set to happen tomorrow

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Vivio's hijinks: Sleepy time with Vivio.<strong>

Sonic, Nanoha and Fate were about ready to hop in their bed to sleep. Only Vivio had something to ask.

"Sonic-papa, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama. Can I sleep with you?" Vivio asked.

"No you can not" Sonic declined.

"Yes, I can" Vivio argued.

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"'

"No you can't" Sonic kept arguing

Vivio had a raised eyebrow sneaky aura among her "No, I can't"

"Yes you can and that's final!" Sonic announced...

"Okay, Sonic-Papa, have it your way." Vivio giggled as she hopped into the bed.

"Wait a minute!" Sonic realized he was tricked.

"Come on, "Sonic-papa" it's time for bed" Nanoha said with a giggle.

"See, Vivio's already ready" Fate added..

The blue hedgehog grumbled as he and the mothers went to bed and slept for the night

**-Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica" **Yukari Tamura-

**-End of Chapter-**

Author's Notes: Aweeee... isn't Vivio the cutest! And yet tricky too, look how she tricked Sonic. And I kinda figured that while Sonic's rough and snarky in training, while with raising Vivio he's laid back and helping her out.. As Nanoha pointed, spoiling the child with Fate. Get ready because the real action comes up in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 23

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter, hope you're ready because this one's loaded with action, a big two-part episode that will change everything in the story. Once again thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this far, and here we go, Chapter 22.

**-OP: "Secret Ambition" **Nana Mizuki-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 23<br>The day everything changed. (Part 1)

**-Riot Force 6, September 11, 7:18 pm-**

Vice's helicopter was being prepared to take off for the unit's big protection assignment at the press conference the next day. Hayate gave announcements to Nanoha, Sonic, Rein and the Forwards, who were going to take the night shift guarding.

"So, tomorrow the public press conference finally begins. The area's already been locked down in preparation for the conference at 1400 hours tomorrow. Captain Nanoha, Vice-Captain Vita, Sub-Commander Sonic, along with Master Sergeant Rein and the four forwards, will be heading out now. They'll start guard on a night shift." Hayate announced

"Everyone, have you rested up well?" Fate asked.

"Hai" came the unanimous response.

"Enforcer Fate, Vice-Captain Signum, Sub-Commander Shadow and myself shall step in early in the morning. Until then, I leave it up to you." Hayate finished

**-Landing Pad-**

Sonic and Nanoha were about to board the helicopter, but they turned around to find Vivio right behind them accompanied by the housemother. The young girl looked nervous.

"Eh? Vivio, what's wrong? It's dangerous out here" Nanoha asked as she and Sonic walked over to her. (Getting this out of the way, Sonic is barely a half a foot taller than Vivio)

"Gomen-nasai (Sorry), Captain Nanoha, Sub-Commander Sonic, she said she wanted to see you both off no matter what." The housemother apologized.

"You can't do that Vivio... Being so selfish to Aina..." Nanoha softly scolded, while Sonic patted the little girl on the head.

"Nanoha, it's her first time seeing you go out on night shift, I'm sure she's nervous" Fate told her.

"Oh I see." Nanoha understood, then laid her hand on Vivio's cheek "Nanoha-mama and Sonic-papa will be staying out tonight but we'll be back tomorrow night for sure."

"Really?" Vivio asked.

"_Of Course!_ It's a promise, Sonic-papa always keeps his promises." Sonic said.

"If you wait like a good girl, I'll make you the caramel milk that you like." Nanoha held her pinky finger out to swear on.

"And if Vivio is in trouble, Sonic-papa also promises to be there to help her." Sonic held out his own pinky finger to swear on too.

"Promise with us, okay?" Nanoha asked

"Okay." Vivio pinky sweared on both her parents' promises. The duo entered the helicopter, which soon after, it took off for the area of the conference.

**-Inside the Helicopter-**

"Vivio's really become attached to you both." Subaru observed

"Honestly." Teana agreed.

"You're right. I've tried to be pretty strict with her, but..." Nanoha said

"She's a tricky little thing.." Sonic noted

"I'm sure she understands that you're really nice, Nanoha-san." Caro said.

"Well, you both might as well accept her as your child. Raise her together like parents." Rein said

"_Wai-wai-wait!_ Isn't it a little early to be thinking of parenting her t-together." Sonic stuttered out, a little bit red to the face.

"Y-yeah, we're still looking for a home which will take her in." Nanoha added, blushing the same tone as Sonic "If we find a nice place, and Vivio is alright with going there..."

"I have a feeling she won't be" Erio deadpanned with his arms folded and eyes closed in a matter of fact tone.

Caro nodded in agreement, her expression mimicking Erio's.

"Yep. Yep" Both Subaru and Teana agreed at the same time and shared the expressions of the younger forwards.

"Eh?" Sonic was just speechless at the bluntness the forwards were displaying.

"Well, I'd be happy if I could be with her forever, but if we do find a good place for her, I'll convince her. She's a good girl, after all. I want her to be happy" Nanoha said.

Sonic added "Personally, I'd be behind Nanoha 110% on being with Vivio forever if we couldn't find a home for her. I also want her to be happy"

Vita crossed her legs and had her left eye open, indicating she was listening with some interest.

"Well.. uhmm.. Until we find a home for her, Sonic and I will continue to protect her and be her guardians. And that's definitely for sure." Nanoha said,

Vita asked "Oy.. Sonic, before you left, you promised Vivio that you'd be there for her if she was in trouble. How do you plan on doing that if something was to happen to the base while we were at the conference?"

"With these." Sonic held out the light blue chaos emerald, which gave a soft glow.

"The Chaos Emeralds?" Subaru asked

"Yup.. I had this sense of foreboding that told me that something really bad was going to happen. So I convinced Knuckles to give me them, I have a feeling that they will be needed." Sonic noted.

'Speaking of that red mutt, did you warn him about...' Vita sent to him mentally

'Yeah, that's why I asked Hayate, with the approval of Nanoha, to pull Blaze from this assignment. She would have been here otherwise' Sonic sent back.

"So, we might be seeing you transform into that yellow form again?" Caro asked

"It's called my Super form, and if I have to I will not hesitate, especially if we run into those girls that tried to destroy the helicopter in our last mission. I have the feeling we'll be seeing more of them if they attack the press conference." Sonic answered.

"Wow, Sonic-san, you've sure been thinking ahead." Erio said, with a hint of awe.

"Either I'm extremely prepared, or I'm extremely paranoid, either way, it's a good way to stay alive." Sonic shrugged. The helicopter continued it's flight.

**-Dorm Rooms-**

Fate finished untying Vivio's hair ribbons to get her ready for bet.

"All done" she said, a call got her attention "Eh?", she pulled up the screen and noticed the call came from Lindy Harlaown "It's from kaa-san.", she pushed the display to accept the call, pulling a live display of Lindy sitting in an office chair, still looking as good as ever, she's been taking desk work for some time.

"_Hi! _Have you been doing well?" Lindy waved

"Konbanwa (Good Evening), kaa-san" Fate replied

"Vivio, Konbanwa." Lindy told the little girl.

"Konbanwa" Vivio replied cutely back.

"Is something going on?" Fate asked

"Well, it's about tomorrow's press conference, I was wondering if I should show my face." Lindy said

**-Insert: Yuna's theme from FFX (this one seemed to fit)-**

"Oh, I see, I think it'll be okay.. Chrono's on another mission. And there won't be many members from the main branch that'll be there." Fate replied.

"Oh, really. I'd like to see my daughter's face again, and I'd like to see Vivio." Lindy said.

"Ano, kaa-san. I'll be on security detail, and Vivio will be in the dorms."

"oh, I see.. well we haven't been able to see each other for a while, so it's been lonely" Lindy went on, getting Fate to giggle at her adopted mother.. Later when the phone call ended, Vivio noticed two portraits on Fate's bedside table, one was of her, Lindy, Chrono, Chrono's wife Amy (Human, no relation to a certain pink hedgehog, this was a brunette), Chrono's twins (one boy one girl, about 5 years old) Arf (Fate's familiar, in the form of an appx 9 year old girl with red dog ears and a tail. And the other picture was of an older looking woman with long darkish purple hair, and a young girl with long blonde hair in twin tails who could resembles Fate a lot (actually, it's more correct to say Fate resembles her.. The older one was Precia Testarossa and her daughter Alicia, Alicia would have been Fate's older sister, but she died at age 5 or 6).

"Lindy-mama, is Fate-mama's mama" Vivio noted then looked to the other picture "This mama is also Fate-mama's mama." (that's what she says. She's still a kid)

"That's right. In the Testarossa family, there's Precia-kaa-san and Alicia-onee-chan (older sister). And in the Harlaown family there's Lindy-kaa-san and Chrono-onii-chan and everyone else. Precia-kaa-san gave life to me, and Lindy-kaa-san is still raising me even now." Fate explained (Check the Author's notes for a better explanation on this one)

"Eh?" Vivio was confused

Fate giggled "That was confusing wasn't it? In other words, both are Fate-mama's Kaa-sans." Fate summarized.

"The same as Vivio?" Vivio asked.

"Yep, the same, only Vivio has Sonic-papa for a father" Fate noted, Vivio smiled and the two went to bed.

**-Central TSA Ground HQ, September 12, 2:35 AM-  
>-Insert: "Out of the Frying Pan" <strong>Final Fantasy X-

The night shift went well underway, and so far, not a threat was noticed. Rein, Vita, Erio and Caro stood by the front, dressed in brown uniforms as were the guards standing out in front of the main entrance. Sonic, Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga stood at their area together, keeping an eye out for danger and threats, though there weren't at the present time.

Vice lounged back in his chair after pressing a few buttons on the display, he heard knocking on his door and opened it up to find Teana.

"I got some tea from the other security forces, so I thought I'd bring you some." Teana said

"Oh, how nice, arigatou" he thanked her.

"Here you go" Teana poured Vice a cup of tea.

The helicopter pilot leaned against the side of his craft "How's everyone else doing?"

"They're at the far end of the security line. They're just relaxing, taking turns in shifts" Teana said as she stood near him "Can I stand here with you?"

"Go ahead" he replied.

Teana stood next to Vice "I think this might have been a bit rude, but... I looked into you a bit."

"Oh?" Vice appeared curious

"You were an ace level mage some years back." Teana started

"What? An ace? My magical value points were only half yours"

"Even so, you were an expert at the outrange shot, an outstanding sniper"

"The past is the past, I'm Riot Force 6's helicopter pilot now. It's not a story which will be of any use to you." Vice told her, but Teana kept staring at him "Besides, now is not the time to be thinking of worthless stuff. If you space out, you'll screw up another shot, and start crying about it, baka."

"Sumimasen, I'll be careful" Team bowed politely in apology and walked off.

Vice folded his arms behind his head and spoke to his device "It's an old story, isn't it, Storm Raider?"

"_**I Think So"**_ Came the mechanical reply from his helicopter's AI.

**-With Sonic, Nanoha, Subaru and Ginga-**

It was getting close to sunrise when Nanoha informed the three of what was to happen for the day shift.

"It's time for me to go inside. And it seems while we're guarding the inside, we can't carry in our devices." Nanoha told the trio.

"That's just stupid... They'll let you guard on the inside but you're not allowed to take your device.. What's the point?" Sonic asked.

"Sonikku-kun, it can't be helped. Better that Hayate-chan Fate-chan and myself go in without our devices and give Riot Force 6 a professional image rather than letting you or your friends in and risk an incident, jeapordizing the integrity of our unit.. It was Hayate's choice... In any case.. Subaru, could you hold onto Raising Heart for me?" Nanoha held out her device in standby mode to Subaru.

"Oh. H-hai. Ma'am." Subaru received Raising Heart.

"The rest of the front line members should hang on to the devices for the rest of the commanders." Nanoha said.

"H-hai" Subaru said. And Nanoha walked in.

Sonic told Ginga and Subaru "Amy should be joining us for the day shift, if any attack occurs, give her Raising Heart so that she can run in while the three of us cover her."

"Hai" Subaru acknowledged.

"Now.. Both of you, I know I'm going to be standing guard with you, but this is it, I've trained and taught you everything I can. I'm counting on you to give this all you have." Sonic continued.

"We'll do our best" Ginga replied.

"Good.. Because right now, by taking this assignment, we are representing the best of what Riot Force 6 can do. We can't afford to mess up anywhere." Sonic finished.

**-Time: 11:55 am-**

Three hours until the press conference would go under way and all the respective members that were scheduled to arrive have been doing so. Vita joined up with Erio and Caro and helped them guard their shift, while also in charge of Hayate's and Fate's devices. Amy joined Sonic and Subaru and Ginga on their watch. Thankfully, the pink hedgehog did not attempt to glomp her crush as she usually does, even she was able to realize just how serious this mission was to Riot Force 6.

**-3 hours later-**

Under a forecast of very cloudy and overcast weather, the press conference went under way and still nothing happened yet. Vita, Erio and Caro walked around on a patrol.

"It's started already" Caro asked.

"Yeah." Vita replied.

"At this point, it doesn't seem like anything's going to happen."

"Don't let your guard down. Do your job and keep watch"

"Hai" Erio and Caro replied at the same time.

'Even so... I don't really get it. If things happen according to the prediction, the chances of an internal coup d'état are low.' Vita sent to a mental channel

'It's not possible based on the data Investigator Acous acquired for us.' Nanoha added.

'So then it'll be external terrorism. If so, what are they after? The culprits before were the guys who were collecting the Relics, Scaglietti, right?' Vita said

'Yeah.' Nanoha replied

'If they're the same ones this time, we definitely don't know what they are after. Just how do they benefit from attacking this branch?' Vita asked.

'If he's a weapon creator, he might want to prove the might of his creations. If he can prove that he has the firepower or weaponry that can destroy the HQ, there are many who would want such a thing' Nanoha explained.

'But, if he wants to prove his power, then there are many other places that he could do it. The risk would be too high if he were to attack here' Vita argued.

'You're right' Nanoha said.

'So, I have no clue' Vita said

'Well, there's no use thinking about it too much. We were given orders from the superiors that we trust, lets follow them' Nanoha offered

'okay.' Vita replied.

**-4 Hours later-**

The sun was starting to set in the evening, and still nothing happened.

The four forwards, Ginga, Sonic and Vita continued to guard the entrance.

"It's been four hours since it started, it should almost be over on the inside" Teana informed.

"Even so, we can't slip up now, we have to be ready for anything." Sonic noted.

**-In the distance-**

Zest and Agito stood, watching the main branch, Silver parted with them to do another assignment. The duo were watching the press conference on a monitor created from his device.

"I don't like relying on the others" Agito said.

"Even so, it's a valuable opportunity. We can't waste it. If we're able to clean up everything today, that would be for the best." Zest noted

"Actually, I'm worried about Silver too.. I wonder if he'll be okay"

"If you're so worried about him then you can just go be with him."

Agito flew face to face with Zest "But, this time, I'm worried about you. Silver's got his ESP and he can control the doctor's drones to protect himself. You're alone." she looked at the display of Regius Gaiz. "So your goal is this guy with the beard, right? I'll just follow and protect you til then"

Zest dismissed the picture of Regius "What you do is up to you.. My goal is for a more personal reason.."

"And I will follow you, you are my savior after all." Agito said.

**-Jail's laboratory-**

Uno was typing up things on her interface as she reported "All the Numbers from Tre to Deed are in place. The silver hedgehog and Zest are in positions as well."

Quattro chimed in from her location "All preparations for attack are complete. Only thing that's left is to wait for the go sign."

"Yes" Uno said.

Jail had this creepy laugh about him as he sat in his chair.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" Uno asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's the moment where I change this planet's history with my hands. As a researcher and engineer, of course I would be overflowing with joy. We'll show something special to our sponsor. The results of our feelings, research and development. Well let us begin!" Jail announced.

"Hai" Uno replied

**-Central Ground TSA HQ-  
>-Insert: "Enemy Attack" <strong>Final Fantasy X-

Scaglietti's attack first started by hacking into the communications and shutting them down, then Sein popped a few gas canisters to knock out all the members inside the communications room. Next step was all Cinque (Silver-hair, eyepatch), who threw several daggers at the defense shielding units.

"IS Activate: Rumble Detonator" she called and the daggers exploded, knocking out the defenses.

Silver made his part by manipulating several waves of drones ranging from size and sent them attacking the ground forces.'

Finally Dieci's turn, using her large cannon, she fired a shot that hit one of the towers of the HQ, shaking the insides and creating panic.

Regius heard word of the attack, but he was determined to keep the press conference going, arrogant that his defenses were perfect. But, the power went out and all transmissions have been cut off thanks to the interference and AMF from the Gadget drones that disrupted the outside barrier.

"We've been had.." Hayate said..

**-With Tre-**

Tre stood by with Sette, a cyborg with long pink hair and wielding twin blades in her hands.

"Sette.. This is your first battle" Tre said

"Don't worry. I wasn't born late for no reason... IS Activate: Slaughter Arms" Sette called

"Wide Impulse" Tre said

"ACTION" Both called at the same time and took off to attack in the air

**-Sonic, The Forwards, Vita, Amy and Ginga-**

Sonic and the others quickly shifted to their respective barrier jackets and knight armor.

"Vice-Captain Vita, we'll head inside. We'll rescue Nanoha and the others" Subaru announced.

"Amy and I are going with them." Sonic added

"Long Arch?" Vita called in

**-Back at Long Arch-**

"There's aerial units heading for the HQ. Two S+ rank at least.

**-With the others-**

Vita handed the devices belonging to Hayate and Signum to Teana "Here!"

"Make sure they get to them" Rein said,

"Hai!" The forwards (Plus Sonic, Ginga and Amy) acknowledged and split with Vita and Rein.

"We'll go after the two in the air. Rein let's unison!" Vita announced

"Hai" Rein acknowledged and took flight with Vita. In the air they both unisoned. Unlike Sonic or Hayate's unisons, this one was a bit different. Vita's red outfit turned white and her hair turned a lighter red in color. Vita took off to engage Zest and Agito in the air.

**-With Shadow-**

The ebony hedgehog wasn't given any of the devices to hold on to, so he went to assist Vita in engaging Zest and Agito.

**-On the inside-**

Nanoha and Fate met up to discuss their situation.

"All the emergency exits have been sealed off. And we can't contact our allies either" Nanoha said.

"In any event, we can't just sit here" Fate added.

"It might get kinda messy, but want to come with me, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked.

"Of Course" Fate replied. The duo went to an elevator door that workers just forced open.. "This'll do" she said.

Nanoha and Fate slid down the elevator wire to the ground.

"We haven't done this since the Ground Training Course. It sure helps to do a lot of different training." Fate noted.

"And yet we wonder why Sonikku-kun quips about being paranoid... At any rate, orders were given on how to move if an emergency occurs. Our goal is to meet up at the designated location in the underground passageways, the rotary hall" Nanoha informed

"Yeah.." Fate agreed

**-In the air with Zest and Agito-**

Zest and Agito flew in towards the HQ from the air. Rein called out to them officially

"This is the Administration Bureau, your flight has not been approved. Please stop, if you proceed any further, we will intercept." Rein informed.

"That voice" Agito thought out loud

"Your time's up! Now! Chaos Spear!" Shadow's voice announced and all of a sudden Zest and Agito encountered a wave of Vita's Schwablifiegen and Shadow's Chaos Spear.

They barely avoided it, Agito was ticked at that "You asses!" She fired shots to negate Vita's spells but it didn't work for either case "Physical shots? Why didnt the yellow ones get stopped"

Zest guarded Vita's and Shadow's shots with a belkan triangle shield. But the shield wasn't able to guard against Shadow's spin-dash which scored a direct hit and set the two up for an attack from Vita

"Giganthammer!" She cried and swung her Eisen in Gigantform at them, a dust explosion occurred on impact..

"Tsk.. They avoided at the last second." Shadow noted when he met up with Vita..

The smoke cleared to reveal Zest, only looking a bit different, his hair turned blonde and eyes turned red, he unisoned with Agito.

"Damn, that hurt.. They hit us with all they had" Agito informed from inside Zest.

"Sorry, Agito, you saved me.." Zest apologized.

"Not at all"

"They're a unison-type too?" Rein informed Vita.

"The same as us, eh?" Vita added.

"It matters not.. We won't let them pass" Shadow said.

"This is the Administration Bureau's Riot Force 6 Unit, Stars Squad, Vice-Captain Vita" Vita announced.

"Same unit.. Lightning Squad.. Sub-Commander Shadow the Hedgehog.. The Ultimate Lifeform." Shadow announced himself.

"Zest.." Zest introduced as he pointed his Device, which was a halbard at the two.

**-With the Forwards-**

Sonic and the others made it inside and went on.. But interference came up.

"Uhoh.. Trouble" Sonic was leading them in.. he held his device in a guarding stance "Barrier!"

"**Panzerhindernis"** Came Blue Star's female voice, and Sonic guarded shots with his barrier..

Subaru stopped and looked ahead.. Nove came out from the shadows, her device was roller blades like Subaru's. She came in for a harsh kick, and even though Subaru guarded it, she was sent into the wall behind her.

"Subaru!" Teana called out, but stopped when she realized that she, Erio, Caro, Amy and Sonic were surrounded by pink spheres.

"Hey! Cheap trick!" Amy shouted.

Wendi's voice was heard throughout the passageway "Nove, you didn't forget anything we had to do?"

"Urusai.. I didn't forget anything" Nove said grumpily.

Wendi came in holding her large board IS "Our targets were those three (Erio, Subaru, Ginga). We are to bring them all back alive."

The gears on Nove's roller blades spun in a similar way to the Revolver Gauntlets that Subaru and Ginga wore "Even if they are old, can a type-0 really be taken down this easily?"

"Combat Cyborgs.." Subaru observed

Sonic got both their attention by standing in front of them "Oy.. Just what we needed. More of them.. _Alright!_ Listen up, I'm gonna give you one warning to hightail it out of here before this hedgehog gets serious and sends yall to the scrap pile."

"Oh, really? You really think you can do that?" Wendi challenged.

**-Insert: "It Doesn't Matter (SA1 Instrumental)-**

"Hmph.. Suit yourself" the blue hedgehog gained a smirk as the Chaos Emeralds started to revolve around him. He spoke to his device "Alright, Blue Star, let's try out that new mode." "**Yah!"** was the reply he was given, Sonic turned his attention back to both Numbers, "Time for a one way trip to the junk pile, courtesy of the Super Sonic Express!" he absorbed the powers of the emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic.

**"Super Support Mode"** Blue Star informed, it's blue gems shined when Sonic transformed. The hedgehog had a smirk to him as he glowed in his super form "Been a while since I've used this form for anything official.. Course this just means you're really in for it now."

**-With Silver-  
>-Music Stops- <strong>

"We're done here, right?" Silver asked Uno

"Hai.. The next location is where the Vessel of the Saints and a Relic is believed to be held.. Other Combat Cyborgs will be able to help you. And there's also an unidentified large gem of massive power from that location, whatever it is, it's ontop a large floating island mass..." Uno replied.

"Riot Force 6..." Silver said to himself and flew off.

**-Long Arch-  
>- "Enemy Battle" FFX music resumes-<strong>

"Several units approaching Angel Island and our headquarters!" Shari announced.

"Send the standby units to intercept them. Warn Knuckles and Blaze that they're going to get company! Evacuate the dorms!" Griffith ordered.

**-Dorms-**

Escorted by Zafira and Emerl, Aina carried a sleeping Vivio as the orders to evacuate rang through the halls.

**-Angel Island-**

Knuckles pounded his fists together as he looked at the horizon "Guess Sonic was right.. Here they come..."

Blaze nodded "We can't let them have the Master Emerald." the duo took stances in preparation for what was to come.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: What the Numbers do on their spare time-<strong>

So, we all know that the Numbers were created by Jail and they often do jobs for him, but they are still girls and have to do something in their spare time do they not? Lets watch...

"OY! WENDI! SEIN!" Nove ushered Wendi out of her room "Oy.. Ecchi! Perverts! Both of you!"

Quattro and Dieci happened to walk by "What happened?"

"Wendi groped me in my sleep.. and Sein snuck her in with her IS.." Nove grumbled.

"Again..." Dieci deadpanned..

Wendi and Sein shared the same mischievous cat-lipped grin. Wendi argued "You are too serious, we're only doing it to bond better.. I've read that skinship is a great way to bond.."

"Where did you read that?" Nove asked (AN: Probably the same source that Hayate reads LOL)

"Can't remember at the moment.." Wendi thought out loud..

Cinque walked by seeing her younger sisters arguing about "what's going on?"

"Apparently the usual, Sein and Wendi are being perverts with their ecchi antics.." Quattro informed..

Cinque could only sigh, although she cares deeply for the younger Numbers, their antics and enthusiasm can get a little annoying..

**-Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica"** Yukari Tamura-

Author's Notes: Okay I said I'd explain a few things in this chapter. For those who haven't watched the original Nanoha series, here's a little background info about Fate in a nutshell. Precia Testarossa created Fate from the Project FATE as a replacement for her dead daughter Alicia, though Alicia also did want a younger sister, so if Alicia was still alive she would have been Fate's older sister, and Fate still thinks of Alicia as such. After A's (Second Season) Lindy adopted Fate officially into the Harlaown Family. Project FATE became known as Project F as of this show.. And the mayhem from the Numbers has started, and we have a Super Sonic battle too.. This may or may not end well everyone, so stay tuned for the conclusion next chapter!


	25. Chapter 24

SonicANIME2010 here once more, bringing you the conclusion to this two-part big episode, the importance of this episode is huge, it's a major turning point in the story. Once again, thanks to everyone who has followed since the start. Here we go!

**-Opening: "Secret Ambition"** Nana Mizuki-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 24<br>The Day Everything Changed (Part 2)

**-Central Ground TSA HQ: Night time-  
>- Insert: "Enemy Attack!" Final Fantasy X<strong>-

3 flashes collided with each other several times in a fierce battle, one red and one crimson red clashed with a yellow flash. Shadow and Vita were locked in a fierce fight with Zest who was unisoned with Agito. The three came to a clashing lock with Vita's hammer (in Gigant form) and Shadow's chaos energy empowered foot clashed with Zest's halberd.

"Zest, was it? Tell us just what you're planning and what you're after." Vita called to him in the lock.

Shadow added "This fight can be avoided, if it's reasonable the TSA will listen... otherwise you're not going to win against our combined power."

"You're young..." Zest noted about Vita and then about Shadow "You're confident...", then creating several flame bolts that were suspended in mid-air.

Vita responded by grunting and creating spells of her own with Shadow backing her up with Chaos Spears. An explosion occurred and the three stepped back.

"But.. you're both good fighters.." Zest complimented, though he could hear Agito scold him "Zest, stop praising them and fight!", he continued his fight with Shadow and Vita.

'Rein? Shadow? Are you noticing what I'm noticing about them?' Vita sent to them mentally.

'Hai, the timing of their attack, although slight, is off.' Rein replied.

'We have to capitalize on that weak point of theirs.' Shadow added.

On Zest's side, Agito informed him 'Their unison compatibility seems to be good, and that black hedgehog is ruthless.. and they keep coming at us together...'

"Agito, let's cancel out the unison. I'll take them both out in one hit with my Full Drive." Zest told her.

"You're kidding, right? You use your Full Drive, your body will..!"

"I won't go down." Zest was determined, "Not until we finish what we must do."

"Don't mess with me! I told you I would protect you." Agito (still unisoned) prepared a spell by holding her hands out and making flames appear on them. "I won't let them chip away at your life! I'll open a path for you! Extreme Blaze!", on the outside, Zest's Halberd became coated in flames. "Burning Sword!" Agito finished her spell.

**-Underground Passage: POV: Sonic, Amy, Subaru, Ginga, Erio, Caro, Teana-  
>- Insert: "Challenge" Final Fantasy X-<strong>

The Forwards, with the support of Super Sonic, kept the Combat cyborgs at bay. Erio avoided Wendi's shots with ease by moving around with superior agility.

"Damn, he keeps moving around!" Wendi grumbled as she continued to fire.

"Wendi, you piece of junk, take him down already." Nove barked as she used her roller blades to ride what appears to be a yellow version of Subaru and Ginga's Wing Road that she created herself. She caught sight of what appeared to be Teana and tried to nail her with a powerful kick, only for "Teana" to disappear, revealing an illusion. But who was there was Super Sonic who had a smirk.

"Fell for it..." The super hedgehog nailed her with a powerful right hook, followed up with a kick to knock her back and ended his combo with a yellow chaos energy bolt that sent her to a wall. The hedgehog disappeared in a blue flash.

"Gah!" Nove grunted and recovered to meet with Wendi

"That was an illusion?" Wendi thought out loud and used her eyes to scan the area. What she saw shocked her, her imaging read at least five very convincing copies of Sonic, Amy, Teana, Erio, Caro, Subaru and Ginga. "You can't be serious!"

Through the smoke revealed Teana focusing on a powerful mass illusion spell with Caro supporting her and Super Sonic channeling his own support to keep them going.

"**The load of the Silhouette control increases" **Cross Mirage flickered

"**The limit on the energy boost is near." **Kerykeion said from Caro's glove.

Sonic pushed more support into the two mages "Oy.. come on, it's not over yet."

"To be able to fool my eyes." Wendi said in awe,"Does this illusionist know of the Combat Cyborg system?"

The gears on Nove's skates spun again "It doesn't matter if they're illusions or something else. I'll just smash them all" she said ruthlessly, her anger on the rise as she prepared a volley of bolts. But she didn't get too far with that as Subaru and Ginga caught her off guard with combined harsh punch that sent her a distance away, the combat cyborg practically bounced off the ground from the impact.

"Nove!" Wendi called out, but this also lowered her guard for Erio to take an advantage. The young spear-wielder leaped high in the air wielding Strada which called "Form Three.** Thunderstorm form"**

"Thunder.." Erio said on his descent, as he started his attack Wendi and several drones prepared to shoot him down but it was inevitable as they were too late "Rage!" and slammed down on her with Strada. His target pulled up a barrier to defend herself, she didn't take too much damage, but the drones accompanying her the same could not be said as they all were destroyed by the young mage's power.

"_Go!"_ Super Sonic called to the forwards as they took advantage of the disoriented combat cyborgs and split up to escape. Erio, Caro, Amy and Teana, who held all the devices went to deliver them to Nanoha and the others while Sonic secured Subaru and Ginga's escape.

"Damn it.." Nove cursed, but didn't get too far on her thoughts as Cinque called them both.

"Nove, Wendi, I've got the Type-0s in my sights, I'll help capture them, meet up with me" Cinque said.

**-With Sonic and the others-**

With Super Sonic guiding them, Subaru and Ginga continued their flight from the Combat Cyborgs, their road was soon blocked by the experienced, Cinque, who stood against them with her multiple daggers held.

"Great, another one. Get out of the way or I'll let you have it." Super Sonic said sounding irritated.

Cinque gazed at Sonic thoughtfully, as if analyzing him "You seem to have the most experience here.. But I can't let you pass. My targets are those two Type-0s you have with you." she said to him calmly with her daggers raised "And it would be wise to not interfere, my IS will pack a harsh sting with it."

The golden hedgehog sighed once more "Clearly you don't know who you're up against girlie. Currently I am practically invincible, so you'll be in for a disappointment if you think you can beat me so easily.. Never underestimate a hedgehog."

"Your kind is of an interesting one... but the fact remains, I can't let you pass... and if we have to engage in combat, then so be it" Cinque took an offensive stance with her daggers ready.

"Well okay. Bring it on then!" Super Sonic took his own stance, Ginga and Subaru followed suit.

**-With Nanoha and Fate-  
>-No Music-<strong>

Nanoha and Fate walked through the underground passageways, the very same ones that the Forwards and Combat Cyborgs were fighting in as well. Schach met up with them, exhausted and out of breath, like she'd been running all this time.

"Captain Nanoha!" Schach called to them

"_Sister _Schach." Nanoha answered.

"_Sister, _Weren't you in the conference room?" Fate inquired, concerned because Hayate, Signum, and Carim were inside there too.

"Along with some other men, we managed to get the door open" Schach informed them

"What about Hayate-chan and the others? Are they alright?" Nanoha asked

"They're fine, they're explaining to everyone else the situation with the drones and cyborgs."

Footsteps were heard approaching the group, when Nanoha and Fate turned around they found Teana, Amy, Erio, Caro and Freid in a hurry to get to them.

"Oh. Nice timing!" Fate acknowledged.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Teana said as she held out Raising Heart, which signaled for Erio to hold out Bardiche and Amy held the devices for Hayate and Signum to Schach.

"arigatou" Nanoha and Fate said when they received their respective devices.

"I'll go deliver these right away" Schach said and ran off to deliver the devices she was entrusted.

"Where's Sonic, Ginga and Subaru?" Nanoha asked, sounding concerned because they weren't with them.

"We encountered some of the combat cyborgs on our way here. They were after Subaru and Ginga, so we split up to deliver the devices to you guys." Teana informed

"Sonikku? Sonikku?" Amy called but received no answer.. "This is bad.. I can't get any transmissions to Sonic, Ginga or Subaru."

"We have to go help them then" Nanoha informed, and Fate agreed silently

"That's not all.." Caro said, "Sonic also used the emeralds to transform into Super Sonic. And he said it was serious enough to get him to transform."

"Lightning-1 to Long Arch, Lightning-1 to Long Arch" Fate called in to Long Arch, but could only receive a staticy reply, Griffith's words were barely comprehendable "We're currently taking fire from gadgets and unknowns, evacuations have started.." the transmission was cut.

"Let's split up." Nanoha ordered "Teana, Amy and I will go ensure the safety of Sonic, Ginga and Subaru."

"Lightning will return to Riot Force 6 to help fend off the attackers" Fate informed her squad.

"Hai!" came the reply from the others. Nanoha and Fate took their respective squads to their assignments.

**-Back at Riot Force 6-**

The whole base was set ablaze. Shamal, Zafira and Emerl were the last lines of defense for it. Vivio was safe for the moment with the housemother in another location.

"You have done well by yourselves..." an extremely androgynous girl (really.. you couldn't tell if I didn't tell you) with brown hair and wearing the Combat Cyborg suit uniform, "But you won't last long against my IS: Ray Storm" the cyborg, known as Otto sent several green rays after them

"Klairwind! Protect us!" Shamal held out her hand, **"Yes"** came the reply and green walls intercepted the Ray Storm that Otto sent.

Zafira went on the offensive and tried to attack Otto, but the cyborg had a partner with her.

"Deed" Otto signaled, and out of nowhere his partner, who also had brown hair but looked much more feminine then her partner (the differences is in the... chest development, sorry, it was noticeable).

"IS Activate: Twin Blades" Deed said emotionless and sliced at the large wolf with her twin red energy blades, sending Zafira to the ground. The shock surprised Shamal enough for the Ray Storm to pierce the shields and explode on impact.

Zafira and Shamal were left defenseless and it looked like hope was dim for them, if they were to fall before Fate and the Lightning Squad gets there, it wouldn't be good.

"Sayonara.." Otto said as she started to end it with one last spell, but before she could do it, both she and Deed were struck hard by a brown.. spin-ball?

Emerl stood defiantly defending the duo from any harm "Hmph. Rustbuckets, like hell am I going to let you harm my imoutou or Zafira or Shamal.."

"Otto.. this was unexpected..." Deed said emotionless once more.

The robot's tone changed to a more confident one "What else is unexpected is that you used your Inherent Skills in front of me who has the ability to copy them..." Emerl held out imitation IS that copied Deed's Twin Blades, only creating gold versions of them "Let's see how you handle a taste of your own medicine!" the Gizoid launched into battle and hit the duo off guard with several slashes...

"Deed... If he can copy.. The Doctor could have some use for him as well" Otto informed..

"Agreed.. Let's capture him along with the Vessel.." Deed said.

"If you two ladies are done talking, you might notice this! Chaos..." Emerl disappeared only to reappear in front of them "Burst!" and unleashed a blast of Chaos energy... Doing so he sent signals to Sonic and Shadow.

**-With Hayate-**

The pain of Zafira and Shamal was felt by Hayate, who cringed and hoped that her knights would be alright.

**-Back with Sonic, Ginga and Subaru-  
>- "Challenge" resumes-<strong>

Sonic and Cinque clashed blow for blow with seemingly matching strength, although Super Sonic was clear to have the upper hand at the moment, albeit slightly. Ginga and Subaru engaged the cyborg as well when Sonic backed off for them. Cinque matched them as well, her experience paying off well as she ensured that the battle would be drawn out by her defensive IS "Shell Coat" (it's the gray coat she wears) that provided her barriers with additional AMF protection.

Cinque threw at least a dozen of her daggers at Sonic, and even though the area to dodge was narrow, the hedgehog still managed and taunted "Please don't tell me that's all you can do.."

The eyepatched cyborg replied "Not even close... IS Activate: Rumble Detonator. Overdetonation!" she called and surprised Sonic when every dagger she threw at him exploded where they were at, covering the hedgehog with explosions and ensuring he was caught in the blast.

"Ugh!" he braced for the massive explosions..

"Sonic-san!" Subaru called to him, but after receiving no response her anger peaked once more, "GRAAAAAAAH!" she roared and encoated herself in a blazing blue aura and dealt a powerful punch to Cinque's gut, forcing the cyborg back a good ways.

Ginga tried to calm her sister down "Subaru, please.. your temper!", her plea was listened to, but Subaru's eyes were still yellow. The two looked back to the smoking area where the explosions occurred.

On Cinque's side she was sure she nailed the hedgehog with her attack, but what she saw when the smoke cleared shocked her just as much as it shocked Ginga and Subaru. There was Super Sonic, completely unharmed by the blasts, with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Oy.. oy .. Aside from annoy, your explosions did diddly! What part of "Invincible" did you not get?" Sonic snarked in annoyance.

"Sonic-san!" Subaru came to her senses at seeing her sub-commander unharmed, "You're alive!"

"Ye have little faith, Subaru... Back off for a bit you both.. I'm gonna teach ole patchy here a lesson or two." Super Sonic disappeared instantly, only to appear behind Cinque and nail her with a roundhouse kick. "Here it comes!" he followed up using his spin-dash to knock the wind out of her, then followed up in close range with kick after kick, causing harsh damage on each kick impact, and finally followed by an upward kick to send Cinque airborne "You're outta here!" **"Chaos Shot"** came the voice of Blue Star (this was in german), and Sonic then created a large yellow chaos energy bomb and held it up, then he followed Cinque, first dragging her up in the air more with the large sphere, then slamming it, with her on it, down to the ground, causing a massive explosion on impact. "Game set, Winner: Super Sonic!"

The remains of the explosion revealed an unconscious Cinque, who took a lot of damage to her systems with wires coming out of her..

The yellow hedgehog felt a pull from Emerl's chaos powers and his expression turned serious once more.. "Afraid I'll have to leave you two... Something big came up.. I can't stay.."

Subaru looked a bit confused "Sonic-san, what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I have to leave.. it's important." 'Shadow? Can you hear me?' Sonic reached out to his ebony friend.

'I'm assuming you felt the Gizoid's power too..' Shadow knew what Sonic was going to say.

'Yeah.. Can I leave Ginga and Subaru to you? These guys are attacking home base and I got a promise to keep with someone there.' Sonic requested.

'Very well.. I shall assist... Go' Shadow replied.

'Thanks, Shadow' Sonic ended the connection then turned to the Nakajimas, "Anymore of these guys comes up, take care of them.. I'll give you both some of my power.. use it well" the yellow hedgehog transferred some support to the duo before turning away from them, "Okay.. time to keep a promise.. Chaos Control!" with that Sonic disappeared in a blue flash from Chaos Control.

**-With Shadow and Vita-**

The battle was at a stalemate when Shadow received Sonic's mental messages. The ebony hedgehog informed Vita of it.

"Forgive me, but Sonic reported that there's trouble at the home base, he's heading back via Chaos Control to back up the forces there, it didn't sound good.. and Sonic also had a promise to keep.." Shadow told her

"Relieve Sonic then... I'll take care of these two.. their Unison isn't too compatible, it won't be hard." Vita ordered while wielding Eisen.

"You sure?" Shadow asked once more

"I can handle them here. Go relieve blue boy!" Vita ordered.

"Hmph.. Understood.. Chaos Control" Shadow disappeared in a blue flash, leaving the Unisoned Vita to take on Zest on her own. She was confident that she didn't need Shadow's help.. this may or may not be correct.

**-With Fate, Erio and Caro-**

The lightning squad made their first stop at Angel Island to ensure the defenses of the Master Emerald with Knuckles and Blaze. Before they were about to leave however, Fate caught sight of a pink bolt heading straight for their position.

"**Sonic Move"** Bardiche called out, Fate quickly intercepted the bolt with a shield, her speed was boosted by her spell.

The source of the shot was Tre and Sette, and Fate knew right from the start who they were already "Combat Cyborgs..."

"Looks like they're here already.. Let's take them down" Knuckles glided to Fate's side, now in his Knight armor, Blaze followed suit in her barrier jacket.

"Erio, Caro, go on ahead to the base.." Fate ordered

"But, Fate-san" Erio argued on top of Freid with Caro.

"We can handle them here, now go!" Fate told them firmly. The duo obeyed the orders and flew off.

Blaze allowed her flames to coat her in an aura "Fate.. get ready, these cyborgs seem powerful.

"Bardiche... third form" Fate called to her device.. "**Zanber Form"** came it's reply, the haken opened up and changed shape to form what looked like a sword hilt, energy came out from the hilt in the form of a large yellow blade. The mage wielded this against the two cyborgs, intending to defend the Master Emerald.

**-With Vita-  
>- "Enemy Battle" resumes-<strong>

After Shadow left, Vita and Zest continued to match blow for blow, fatigue was hitting the smaller mage hard, but she pulled through.

"Hmm.?" Zest lowered his halbard "Several S+ mages have begun to move... Have their defenses recovered enough?"

"Kuso... Kuso.. (Damn it, damn it)" Agito cursed from her place unisoned in Zest.

"Vita, Signum's heading this way!" Rein informed the Iron Knight

"Let's retreat!" Zest canceled the unison, returning his hair, eyes and boots to their original color before the unison.

"Vita! Above you!" Rein alerted her partner. The mage looked up to the sky and saw Agito holding a large fireball above her head.

"I'll smash you down right here!" Agito declared angrily. Vita flew up to intercept it, but it was a trap for Zest.

"**Full Drive Start!"** Zest's unnamed Device declared, and in a near instant Zest clashed his device with Vita's, hitting it so hard it cracked the hammer's surface. With a loud roaring grunt, Zest put more of his power in and finished his strike, sending Vita into a building with a harsh destructive impact on the building's roof.

Vita cursed from her position "Bastards..." only to feel her Unison expire as Rein fell unconscious, 'Rein! Rein!'

"Agito.. we are to retreat!" Zest told the small unison device.. who couldn't say anything, only screaming until she fell asleep, with her in his hand Zest flew off.

**-With Signum-**

The swordswoman was solo in her flight, she caught sight of Zest flying away from a scene, but lost sight of him soon afterward as he flew off..

'Signum!' Vita called to her mentally.

'What is it, Vita?'

'Rein... and Eisen!' Vita cried from her position, holding an unconscious Rein in her hands. Eisen laid beside her, half of it was cracked and smashed from Zest's vicious attack.

**-Underground passage: POV: Nanoha, Amy, Teana-**

Even though Amy wasn't the fastest hedgehog compared to her friends, she still was fast enough to take the lead ahead of Nanoha, who was carrying Teana, to meet with Subaru and Ginga..

Nanoha felt Sonic's energy leave "Sonic left here.. Where do you think he went?"

"He probably heard about Riot Force 6 being attacked and went to support them." Teana offered.

Amy held Blutenblatt over her shoulder as she continued her quick stride "I just hope we can make it in time to help Subaru and Ginga."

"Me too... Amy.." Nanoha replied, "Me too..."

**-With Ginga and Subaru-**

Ginga hoisted the unconscious and beaten Cinque over her shoulder "Where do you think Sonic went?"

"I don't know.. but he left with a bang..." Subaru replied, but was suddenly caught by surprise when Nove showed up with a harsh kick to her gut, knocking the wind out of her, the force sent her into a wall where she banged her head and lost consciousness. Wendi flew in on her board and helped Nove hoist Subaru's unconscious self onto it

"Subaru!" Ginga cried after her sister. Only this got the other cyborgs' attention.

"She's the other one.. let's take her.. she will pay for hurting Cinque." Nove spoke as she and Wendi slowly approached Ginga, only for a yellow energy spear to impale the wall to the side after flying right between them.

**-Insert "Otherworld" Final Fantasy X-**

"Going somewhere?" Shadow said, suddenly appearing in a blue flash.. the ebony hedgehog had a confident grin to his face as wave after wave of Chaos Spears floated in mid-air **"Chaos Spear" **Black Shot displayed, **"**Not on my watch." with grunts he unleashed his attack on them, only for the spears to hit a barrier they created.. a clash ensured as the blasts struggled for superiority.

"Kuso... Sein! Help!" Nove called out for her sister.

"Got it!" Sein, through the use of her IS Deep Diver, rescued her sisters by making them disappear into the wall.

Shadow grunted in frustration "Kuso..." he turned to Ginga "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner to save her."

Ginga had tears on her face but she managed to keep her emotions calm for the moment, thankfully she still had the unconscious Cinque on her shoulder.

**-Music ends-**

Nanoha, Amy and Teana soon arrived at the scene, they quickly took notice of Subaru's absence, it was a teary scene when Teana broke down at that moment.. crying for her partner being taken.. Ginga followed suit, unable to keep her calm.. The others looked away and hoped that Subaru would be alright.

**-RF6: POV: Silver-**

The silver hedgehog let a detachment of Gadget drones on the burning remains of the dorm rooms. Although the drones with him were met by some resistance, Vice was there to shoot down the drones heading for Vivio.

"There we go.. I haven't lost it just yet.." Vice remarked, confident, but his confidence dropped when he saw Silver.. The fact that Silver was just a young kid gave Vice a horrible flashback of a few years ago.. in a hostage situation he was assigned to shoot down someone holding a little girl hostage.. but he missed his shot and hit the girl's eye... to make matters worse, the girl was his sister Laguna... These thoughts suddenly showing up stopped Vice in his tracks

Silver turned to the man "Forgive me... you're in my way.." and threw Vice aside with his telekinesis.. After doing so he grabbed Vivio and started to fly away after reporting to Uno... His grip was sent to a complete halt when Vivio woke up, the young girl struggled violently to break free.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she pouted, but suddenly something in her awoke as her dangling free leg managed to nail a harsh kick between Silver's legs, disorienting the young hedgehog and forcing his hold on her to be released. The young girl started to fall to the ground, but, thankfully, Super Sonic caught her just in time.

"Oy.. Vivio, nicely done" Super Sonic complimented her.

The young girl opened her eyes, first unable to recognize Sonic by face but by his voice "Sonic-papa?"

"_That's Right!_ Sorry to keep you waiting" Sonic winked at her.

"You kept your promise..." Vivio said.

"Of course I did. Ye have little faith, what is it with me and little faith today?" Sonic ranted a bit, but stop short when he saw the still recovering Silver, "Oy.. Leave now.. you're not getting Vivio.."

Silver knew that in his condition, he wouldn't be able to fight Super Sonic and be able to capture Vivio, these thoughts in mind, he slowly flew away while he was given the chance.

After Silver left, Vivio became scared for her life when she saw the burning Riot Force 6 Headquarters "S-Sonic-papa.. I'm scared.."

The golden hedgehog stroked the young girl's hair in a hug"There... Don't worry Vivio.. nothing's going to hurt you now..." However what happened next shocked him too. Angel Island fell into the ocean suddenly.

"No... Not the Master Emerald.."

**-With Emerl-**

The Gizoid managed to keep Otto and Deed at bay, but when he saw Angel Island fell, he was shocked

"Knuckles!" Emerl cried out, only for his guard to be let down long enough for Otto and Deed to knock him out and secure his capture. The cyborgs left with Emerl secured.

**-Angel Island-**

While Fate, Blaze and Knuckles engaged Tre and Sette. Quattro was able to use her sisters' attack as a distraction to steal the Master Emerald while everyone was busy.. After securing the emerald Quattro left on an aerial gadget drone.

With the battle, things were at a stalemate. Fate's sword clashed with Sette's twin blades while Knuckles and Blaze found their attacks canceled out by Tre's own defensive close range experience.

At the current stalemate, Fate tried to probe for information about Scaglietti's location "Where is Scaglietti? Why would he cause something like this?"

"If you want, we can guide you to him" Tre started

"Of course, that's if you comply with us." Sette finished

"He's a criminal! The worst kind!" Fate argued.

"Please don't say such sad things.. the Doctor, as well as for the boy, black hedgehog and others, is your birth father." Tre said, while Fate looked angry as Tre continued "You guys have life because the doctor established the framework for Project F-"

"Shut up!" Fate had enough

"I guess there's no helping it" Sette remarked as Tre started her Wide Impulse and get ready to warp her and Sette out of Angel Island "I believe we'll meet again" Sette said before departing.

"Oh and you may have realized this, but.. when we meet.. you won't be able to defeat us" Tre left her last words and warped with Sette in tow.

**-The Lake: POV: Erio and Caro-**

Flying on Freid, Erio and Caro encountered Otto, Deed, and Silver who were trying to escape with Emerl.

"That silver hedgehog... They have Emerl too!" Caro said.

Erio had a flashback from the current situation.

_-Flashback-_

Several years ago. A younger Erio was about to be separated from his parents by TSAB officials.

"Stop this!" Erio's mother cried.

"What right do you have for this?" his father added

One man in a suit and glasses retorted "I should be asking you the same question. The son of the Mondial family, Erio, has already died to illness"

Erio was shocked to hear this and even more so when a display pulled up his parents mourning over his gravestone.

The man continued "Born by using the terrible fabrication technology of Project F, a degraded copy."

After hearing they were caught, his mother lowered her arm, giving up.. This incident came to an even more shock to the young kid. As he tried to struggle back "_Mama! Papa! _ Tasukete! ("Save me" in Japanese, pronounced Tai-ske-te I think..)

_-Flashback End-_

Erio stood up with determination and called to his device "Strada.. Form Two!"

"**Jet Form" **came Strada's reply, the head sprouted several yellow metallic jets

"Erio-kun..." Caro said, surprised

"Caro.. back me up, onegai (please)" Erio leaped off of Freid

"Erio-kun!"

As Erio descended towards Silver and the cyborg group, Strada loaded a cartridge** "Explosion"**

"_Booster_!" Erio ordered.

"**Start!"** The booster jets on Strada ignited and propelled the young mage even faster, aiming to stop the enemy flat.

Silver took notice and immediately forced Erio back with a powerful psychic push. The young kid twirled in mid air and launched off again for them

"You won't get Emerl!" Erio shouted in fierce determination, only for Deed to appear behind him.

"Excuse me.." she apologized and sliced at Erio and forced him into the water.

"Erio-kun!" Caro called after him, but she too was soon dragged into the water by chains made by Otto.

"Was that one of the remaining F kids? Well I'd imagine they're not dead.." Deed said

Silver nodded, though his face showed he felt that he failed.

"Hey.. Kid.. this was your first time in a battle like this... You did your best, that's what counted.." Deed encouraged the young hedgehog, "We'll leave the rest to the gadgets."

"I'll head back.." Silver flew off.

**-With Sonic and Vivio-**

Sonic could only sigh at all the destruction that happened, feeling no more need for it, he dismissed the power of the Emeralds and held them all in his hands, with Vivio on his back, he was about to start taking down the remaining drones, but before that could happen there was one last surprise in store.

In an instant, Tre appeared from her Wide Impulse, even though she caught the hedgehog off guard, she only managed to snag all the emeralds from him before warping off.

In serious frustration, he snapped his fingers and held onto Vivio tight, not willing to let her go.

**-Insert "Someday the dream will end" Final Fantasy X-**

The scene was a devastating one to see, Shamal and Zafira were out cold, beaten and bruised, fires flaring all over the place as the gadget drones flew above, an announcement rang out for everyone who was alive to flee for the base was to be destroyed. The intention was only for destruction, and they wouldn't bar anyone from fleeeing.. but Caro, could not accept this.. tears of sadness fell from her face. Erio's unconscious body laid near her.

"Why... did this..." Caro cried more, a large summoning circle appeared at her feet "Dragon Mount Summon..." surrounding part of the lake behind her was an even larger summon circle. "Voltaire!" She cried out, her voice echoed out in the distance as her call was answered. A gigantic dragon with huge wings and overwhelming power came out, spread his wings, and roared loud in anger. "Don't destroy..." Caro said tearfully as Voltaire charged up several powerful beam-like blasts.. "Don't destroy our home!" she shouted, Voltaire unleashed on the gadget drones, decimating them all with powerful blasts.. Not one remained in sight.

**-TSA Ground HQ-  
>- "Someday the dream will end" continues-<strong>

Jail Scaglietti opened up his own broadcast live to gloat about his victory to everyone on the room of the press conference

"Mid-Childa Ground TSA members, did you like it? While it's somewhat small, this is my present to you. I hope you'll consider this present a gift from all the brilliant engineers who, even having brought about great advances of legitimate technology..."

Hayate was saddened when the live feed from the Riot Force 6 base that was her home was burnt down by the sheer brute power Jail's forces had.

Jail went on "were oppressed under the flag of "maintaining order" and "keeping the Lost Logia from causing harm."

**-Cut to Jail's Lab-**

The mad scientist's speech continued while Uno was playing what looked like green piano keys.

"But, I am also one who loves humanity and life. I tried hard not to shed any blood in vain... to not spill any blood and to be as human as possible..."

**-With Silver's group-**

With the use of his telekinesis, Silver flew back with Emerl's unconscious self on his back. Deed and Otto followed suit with their flight.

The speech went on "Technology which can completely conquer the enemy, whom should you hate... Do you think I've done enough to show that?"

**-Ground TSA once more: POV: Nanoha's group-**

As Ginga and Teana cried over the kidnapping of their beloved Subaru at a nearby wall. Nanoha took command in clearing out the remaining Gadget drones, their leaders gone. The drones had no support and fell under the fierce counter. Cinque of the Numbers, still unconscious from Super Sonic's powerful counteroffensive, was under Nanoha's direct custody for the moment.

The speech goes on, still from the live feed "I shall leave it here today. If you have any need for this wonderful power and technology, feel free to contact me anytime with a request."

**-POV: Shadow-**

The ebony hedgehog took command of a separate detachment of mages, and under this command, the remaining gadgets underground were eliminated.

**-POV: Hayate-**

Jail's speech came to its final conclusion "I'll hand it over to you under special circumstances" to further his gloating, the doctor laughed maniacally and proudly.

"We couldn't stop the prophecy.." Carim said solemnly to Hayate..

"Not yet..." Hayate remarked.

**-RF6 Ruins-**

Fate, Knuckles and Blaze met the still saddned and crying Caro where she stood. Erio still laying unconscious from his wounds. The blonde mage, feeling that her girl would need it, hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. Both echidna and cat could not even bare to look at the scene, turning their heads away in shame.

Sonic, still cradling Vivio, approached the others present. Fate was slightly relieved to see Vivio was still there. The young girl fell asleep in the hedgehog's arms, clinging to her plush bunny. Angel Island, stripped of the Master Emerald that kept it airborne, was grounded, but thankfully, due to it's location above the water, it didn't cause any more damage.

Sonic and the others looked into the horizon, some tears escaped the hedgehog's eyes, but a fierce determination was shown in his expression. "This isn't over..."

Both Sonic and Hayate had the same last words from their respective locations "Riot Force 6... We're not done yet."  
><strong>- "Someday the dream will end" stops-<strong>

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: The Differences in parenting Vivio-<strong>

While we know that Sonic and Fate aren't as strict as Nanoha when it comes to raising Vivio, but let's view some examples of just how different they are.

**-Scene 1: Vivio and falling down, How Nanoha would handle it-**

Vivio once again fell onto the grass, only one around was Nanoha.

"Nanoha-mama.. I fell" Vivio cried

"Come on, Vivio, you can get up on your own.. it didn't hurt that hard." Nanoha replied.

The young child tried to get up on her own, she was close, but couldn't get it just yet.. she pleaded once more for Nanoha's help "Help me.. nanoha-mama"

"You almost had it, come on, you can get up on your own." Nanoha cheered.

Vivio tried once more, almost getting it once more.. and... could go all the way... and she's up..

"Yay!" Vivio cheered.

"Come on, Vivio, let's get you some ice cream" Nanoha guided Vivio inside

**-Alternate: How Sonic and Fate would handle it-**

Same set up, Vivio, on the grass once more.

The two quickly went over to help her up, after getting Vivio back on her feet, they took her in for ice cream... Well their methods weren't the same, but they agreed on the ice cream.

**-Sleepy time-**

At night, Sonic, Nanoha and Fate were in bed and were about to fall asleep when some movement under the covers alerted them.. When they pulled the covers off, they revealed Vivio clinging to Sonic and sleeping cutely.. an internal thought between the three was shared 'aweeee.'. And with that, they all fell asleep for the night.

**-Ending: "Hoshizora no Spica" Yukari Tamura-**

Author's Notes: Yeah... a lot of things happened here.. Such a sad episode because of the losses. It should be noted that Jail is partially right, no one died during this attack. Erio's past has been revealed too, he too was created in Project F, to replace the dead son of his family. Vice's flashback reminder was that Silver was a young teenage kid; during that last situation, he missed his shot for the criminal and instead hit his younger sister in the eye, she survived thankfully, she did survive, but Vice still felt extremely guilty for it. Now for the final tally of what happened: The Numbers stole the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, they also managed to get away with Subaru and Emerl, in the anime it was Ginga and Vivio who were taken, but I played it differently for a good reason. Bottom line the numbers now have the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, Subaru and Emerl. But they lost Cinque, who is by far probably the most experienced cyborg they had. Cinque was seriously injured in the anime by a berserk Subaru, again I wanted to be original, so instead Subaru did go berserk for a short time, but instead Super Sonic injuring Cinque with his powerful counterattack, and the cyborgs weren't able to rescue her. And on another note... Aweeee.. how cute and adorable is Vivio... This isn't over yet, more to come in the next chapter


	26. Chapter 25

Okay, SonicANIME2010 here with another new chapter, since I've got a different opening and ending I'm going to this once, post an opening visual script to the opening and ending along with the chapter

**-Opening: "Massive Wonders" **Nana Mizuki. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS-  
>(I will use this song, the opening and ending will be described in this chapter only, afterwards the same opening from this is used in future chapters)<p>

First cutting to a black background with Sonic and Ginga side by side with their eyes closed. At the same time their eyes open and their respective barrier jackets and knight armor appear on their persons Afterwards they take their respective battle stances.

The yellow star logo from the Nanoha series appears over the cloudy backdrop of the whole city of Mid-Childa, Sonic's facial emblem appears to the side as the text appears

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step

Cut now to a setteing sun scene with Nanoha and Sonic looking across the horizon with Vivio between them, Vita sat against a nearby wall.  
><strong>Daredemo noku kimi no tame ni dekiru koto<strong> _(The things I'm able to do for you and not anyone else,)_

Now cutting to Fate adjusting the picture frames of her family with Signum watching from a doorway.  
><strong>Boku wa omou wa negau massugu ni<strong> _(I honestly wish and feel for that)_

Cut to Hayate, Genya Nakajima with Rein and Carim Gracia all in the same room, all bearing the serious expression as the sunset's light went through the room.  
><strong>Futashika de katameta <strong>(_I've been relying on rules)  
><em>**RUURU ni sugatte ita yo **(_Which have been frozen by uncertainties)_

Cut to Lucino typing up controls and the _Asura _flying across the mid-day blue sky. Then cut to Alto piloting a helicopter at top speed across the night.  
><strong>Iiwake de kazarareta kokoooo <strong>_(My past that was embellished with excuses,)_

Cut to Agito empowering Zest in their unison with her fire. Silver looking in the distance with his ESP giving him the aqua glow.  
><strong>KURIA shitai <strong>(_I want to clear it.)_

A small guitar beat as the picture cuts to Jail and the remaining Numbers, including Subaru, dressed in the same outfit as the others.  
>(Guitar ends)<p>

In the same scene, Ginga and Cinque clash with Subaru and Nove respectively. Ginga fighting Subaru ontop their wing roads with Cinque throwing her daggers at Nove  
><strong>Tenjou no hoshi aku someru<strong>_(Straining the stars of the heavens scarlet,)_

Deed in flight and Wendi on her board using aerial maneuvers to avoid Teana's crossfire shoot; with Teana firing another wave, aiming to take down the cyborgs.  
><strong>Kiseki no tsubu hiroatsumete <strong>_(Gather the grains of miracles)_

Erio, Caro and Amy engage Silver. Amy knocks away the psychic blades that Silver sent while the silver hedgehog used his ESP to guard the oncoming physical attacks from Erio and Caro before the three withdraw back to Freid to start again  
><strong>Mada meinu yoru no saki ni <strong>_(Before the unseen might)  
><em>**Tsutaetai yo maboroshi o yaburi **(_I want to tell you that I'm escaping from illusions.)_

Cut to Blaze and Signum locked in combat with Zest. Blade meeting halberd several times with Blaze attacking with her fire and hand-to-hand  
><strong>Yoyami no tsuki boku o sasou <strong>_(The twilight moon calls out to me,)_

Cut to Nanoha and Unison Sonic flying ahead of Vita and Knuckles engaging a fleet of aerial mechs. Vita swinging Eisen at one  
><strong>Madoi no VEERU keshiatte yuku <strong>_(Removing my veil of delusions.)_

Now cut to Fate slicing two large gadget drones in half with her device in Zanber form, Shadow backing her up with his chaos powers and spin-dash, explosions galore behind them  
><strong>Kakushieta zarui jibun <strong>_(When my hidden deceitful self)_

Cut again outside to Unison Sonic and Nanoha (in Exceed form) flying throug the clouds to a complete stop at a dark silhouette of something large and dark flying in the sky, the duo ready to engage it  
><strong>Yowasa mo zenbu uketometa toki ni <strong>_(Took all of my weaknesses)_

Now cut to Emerl reaching out for help in a pleading way, Sonic, Nanoha and Vivio trying to reach back but couldn't make it, narrowly missing  
><strong>Jounetsuteki na kotoba wa iranai <strong>_(I don't want words that seem passionate.)_

Cut back to Fate and Shadow with their respective devices (Fate's in Zanber form fyi) lighting practically coming off of them against the drones in their area. Cut to Ginga empowering her fists with her magic. Cut back to Nanoha firing a massive pink Divine Buster obliterating the drones across the sky with it, and finally Unison Sonic roaring out as the chaos emeralds surrounded him, giving him their power.  
><strong>Ima, koko ni iru koto sore ga boku no shinjitsu <strong>_(Now, the fact that I'm here, that is my truth)_

A long guitar solo as in the background appears a red Relic serving as the backdrop for Sonic, Nanoha and Ginga looking up with determination. As the guitar solo ends, the main logo for the show (as described from the beginning) appears over the mid-day sky

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 25<br>Wings Again, the Determination of Riot Force 6

**-Central TSA, Ground Forces HQ-**

Several hours after the Combat Cyborgs campaign to attack the HQ, clean up crews were investigating the scene and several news helicopters were already there with reporters to document the incident, determine how bad the damage and casualties, so far, there wasn't a clue as to how much casualties occurred as a result, but the forces were working as hard as they could to unearth the truth

**-Riot Force 6 HQ ruins-**

Teana assisted in the investigation of the attack on the base, though she was still hit hard by the abduction of her partner, she managed to put her feelings aside and conduct herself professionally.

"Teana." Signum's voice spoke from behind her.

"Vice-Captain Signum" Teana acknowledged.

"I just came back from the hospital, all the seriously wounded have made it through the worst."

"I'm glad to hear."

"How's Sub-Commander Sonic?"

"He's in there working with Nanoha-san, even after confirming Emerl's abduction, he still decided to work.. Although he didn't seem like his usual self. He seemed emotionless"

"Vivio was taken to the hospital safely, her injuries were minor, so she's safe."

"That's a relief" Teana sighed in relief

The vice-captain took a pad that Teana was writing in away from her, albeit softly "I can take this from here. You can go to the hospital too..."

"But..."

"Go see her.. after the loss of her younger sister, she'd need the comfort." Signum dismissed Teana.

**-With Sonic and Nanoha-**

The news of Emerl's abduction and Subaru's kidnapping still haunted Sonic's mind, but to keep Nanoha from worrying, he didn't show it.. and worked professionally to assist in the investigation.

'Sonic-san, Nanoha-san, its Teana' the duo heard the girl's voice in a mental contact.

'Yeah, what?' Nanoha asked while Sonic remained silent.

'Signum has taken over for me, I'm heading to the hospital'

Sonic replied this time 'Okay... We'll be heading in that direction too, need to make sure Vivio is okay and to check on that cyborg we captured.'

'Could you also try to cheer up the other forwards, Teana?' Nanoha asked

'Hai' Teana closed the connection.

As their search continued, Sonic found something that stopped him speechless, it was a broken off piece of Emerl's horn. Flashbacks of Emerl's disappearance from the time they met on earth haunted him, responsibility and guilt hurting, tears snuck out of his eyes. Nanoha wasn't blind to the emotional pain her blue friend felt, and in hopes of calming him, she picked him up into an embracing hug, letting him cry into her shoulders while she stroked his fur.

**-Hospital-**

In a hospital room, Fate and Shadow checked up on Shari and Alto from the communications staff.

"Gomen-nasai... gomen-nasai" Shari tearfully apologized, "I was in charge while you both were gone, and I still couldn't protect them."

Fate sat on the brunette's bed and comforted her "There. It's not your fault."

Alto also felt ashamed "And Emerl, how am I going to apologize to Sonic and everyone? We should have protected them better"

The ebony hedgehog sighed "You were outnumbered, outgunned, surviving that attack was enough.. They caught us off guard... If it weren't for Sonic, we would have lost Vivio too."

"How are Blaze and Knuckles?" Alto asked.

"They weren't hurt too badly from the fight with the combat cyborgs, they'll be back to full strength soon enough" Fate answered..

**-POV: Vita-**

Vita checked up on Shamal and Zafira, while Shamal was awake and sitting in her hospital bed, the same cannot be said for Zafira. Still in his wolf form, he laid there, unconscious and still recovering.

"Zafira shielded me from most of the attack.. My wounds will be fine.. but his... it'll take awhile for him to fully recover." Shamal noted

"I owe Rein too.. If I wasn't unisoned with her, I'd probably have died.." Vita looked down to her feet.

"Mary-san and Tails-kun said that she'll be awake tonight" Shamal said

**-POV: Teana-**

Teana brought sodas and sweets for Ginga, Erio and Caro. The young boy fully recovered from his own injuries from the previous night and seemed thankful for Teana bringing them the sweets.

Ginga also took her own soda and took a sip "Arigatou, Teana."

"How are you two?" Teana questioned the lightning forwards.

"We're fully recovered now, arigatou" Erio thanked Teana for his soda.

As Teana looked at Ginga, guilt was getting to her for what happened to Subaru "Gomen-nasai, Ginga.. about Subaru.."

"It's alright.. It wasn't your fault, neither was it Sonic's, we were just caught off guard." Ginga replied.

"Nanoha-san and Sonic-san said that when everyone's recovered we're changing the mission from finding the Relics to going after Scaglietti." Teana noted.

The door opened and Sonic peeked his head in, only to withdraw quickly after seeing Ginga, the hedgehog still felt guilty for Subaru's kidnapping.

"Sonic-san!" Ginga got out of her bed and rushed after him. The blue hedgehog didn't seem to notice Ginga tailing him as he power-walked through the hospital. Nanoha and Vivio caught notice from the young girl's room and also followed, noting the hedgehog's odd behavior, as did Fate. Eventually Sonic stopped when he got to the roof of the hospital where he stood there.. silent and to him alone, but others following had a different idea in mind.

**-"A Brief Respite" Dissidia: Final Fantasy -**

"Sonic-san.." Ginga started, getting the blue hedgehog's attention

"Ginga! Minna? (everyone in japanese)" Sonic was taken back.

"Sonic-san.. I just want to say that it wasn't your fault that Subaru was taken.. So don't let it hurt you, it wasn't your fault.." Ginga told him..

"But.." Sonic started but was interrupted when Vivio hugged him tightly, "V-vivio?"

"Sonic-papa saved me, and kept his promise, arigatou.." Vivio said.

"Yeah. If you didn't leave, they would have gotten Vivio and Emerl." Nanoha said.

"Scaglietti and his cyborgs were the ones who should be responsible.. and we will take back what's ours from them, so instead of blaming yourself and letting your guilt get the better of you, work to help set this right.." Fate said

After a brief moment of thought and still under Vivio's embrace, the hedgehog stroked her hair, then looked up to the others "I understand.. thank you.. Now.."

And what perfect timing, Quint called in from her desk at the 108th Battalion, "Am I interrupting?"

"No.. What is it, Quint-san?" Nanoha asked

"The cyborg you captured is awake and recovered from her injuries, we have her in an interrogation room when you're ready to talk to her."

"Okay.. let's go talk to her then.. All of us.. that includes you too Vivio, you were a target, you deserve to know why." Fate declared. With that being said, they left for the facility to interrogate Cinque.

**-TSAB: 108th Batallion HQ-  
>- "Via Purifico" Final Fantasy X-<strong>

Sonic, Vivio, Nanoha, Vita, Fate and Ginga met up with Quint outside an interrogation room at the base. Sonic and Nanoha were the first to handle the interrogation of their prisoner while the others watched from the observation room that was next door (it's set up so that there's a one sided window, typical of any interrogation room in a police HQ, and the lights were dimmed out, still on, but dim) Hayate was at the Central Ground HQ so she opened her own live feed in the observation room. Carim and Chrono at the Saint Church also established a live feed so they can listen in, also in the observation was Genya and Quint. Quint had her own questions for the cyborg but chose to wait until Sonic and Nanoha were done with her, as well as waiting for her other friend to arrive.

When Sonic and Nanoha entered the room, they found Cinque sitting calmly and in a relaxed manner with her arms folded, the cyborg nodded to acknowledge the presence of her interrogators.

"I guess you're going to be the ones doing the interrogating here?" she asked

"First let's get your name, then we'll decide on the actual interrogation." Sonic answered.

"It's Cinque." Cinque introduced.

"Well, that's a start, Nanoha, do you want to be the bad cop first? Or should I be that?"

"Why can't we both be the bad cop?" Nanoha asked.

"Because to make this interrogation go smoothly our suspect needs to actually be conscious" Sonic deadpanned.

"Oh yeah.." Nanoha giggled.

"Consciousness does make an interrogation go smooth, but also so does cooperation from the suspect herself.." the cyborg got their attention, " Just start asking your questions."

"Okay" Sonic say down in the chair across from the eyepatched cyborg and Nanoha joined him in the next chair, "Why attack the Ground Forces HQ?"

"The Doctor wanted to prove the strength of his drones and our strength as cyborgs.. Also your unit had the Type-0s that the Doctor wanted to capture so he can take control of them and use them for his purposes."

"Okay, why attack our home base? Why were you after Vivio?" Nanoha asked

"The Doctor remembered some of the research he worked with Professor Gerald, the grandfather of Doctor Eggman and saw that he could use the Chaos Emeralds for his plans, getting the Master Emerald along the way was also important... Now why we were after the girl.. is because of who she is. Rather who she is a clone of.."

On Vivio's end, she was confused from the words of what Cinque said, who was she and why were they after her..

Back in the interrogation room, Sonic asked the next question "Who is she then?"

"She was created by the Doctor as a clone of the Saint King of Ancient Belka, Olivie. To serve as his key to gain access to the family's battleship "Cradle of the Saint Kings" (Seiō no Yurikago is how its said in japanese). It's the family's priceless treasure, the warship's power is in it's Mass-Based weaponry, and he intends to unleash the warship's power all over Mid-Childa."

In Vivio's mind again, she was surprised to learn that she was created as a clone of a monarch.. but it also scared her a bit, being created, she didn't have any family and she was just going to be used as she was created. Seeing the need, Fate knelt down and hugged the young child.

Back in the interrogation room, Cinque continued her explanation "If he succeeded in taking the girl the Doctor would have no doubt used her to activate the Cradle as he planned, but she escaped before he could use her.. and the campaign was for retaking her, if it weren't for your interference, it would have succeeded"

Nanoha was relieved as she encouraged Sonic "See, Sonic, if you didn't save Vivio, Scaglietti would have used her."

"We can't get too excited just yet" Sonic argued, "He still got Emerl"

"That robot wouldn't listen to any order he was given"

"That's because he only takes orders from the person he establishes a "link" with, and Scaglietti also has the emeralds too, with those he could awaken the Gizoid within Emerl, Emerl has the ability to copy the abilities of others he meets. And add in the Chaos Emeralds, the Gizoid's copying ability could extend to even the most unique traits."

"That can't be good... if he found out about that, then he could use the robot as a substitute for the girl, with what he has, it's possible to utilize the robot's powers to activate the Cradle, as far as I know however, he hasn't figured that out, since I didn't know that robot had that use until you told me."

"Okay.. Next question then." Sonic continued "This has been bugging me since we fought. You went down a little bit too easily from my counterattack. Now either you were careless, or something else's up and I'm guessing the latter.. so talk"

Cinque let a small grin sneak from her face and blinked with her left eye (her right eye has the eyepatch) "You're a clever little hedgehog.. to see through that.. well, you're right.. I knew that as powerful as you were in that form, it can't last forever and if I dragged out the fight then I would have won.. I could have defeated you but I chose otherwise.."

"So you held back... why?" Nanoha asked

"I wanted to be "captured"... I put up some resistance as a cover for it.. I need your help.. that's why I threw the fight, in hopes of getting the aid of you and the TSAB in stopping the Doctor." Cinque confessed.

"Why are you turning against him now?" Sonic asked, a bit skeptical about Cinque.

"My imoutos (Younger sisters, and it's how she regards the younger numbers), I want to save them from him.. He's using them for his own plans, and they don't even question why.. I want to save them from becoming tools.. I want them to be free to make their own choices. And you are the only ones I can turn to in order to save them."

"And you're questioning your own creator's ideals? Why?" Nanoha asked.

"I've had second thoughts for some time.. and meeting Silver has furthered those thoughts.. I was the one who found the young boy and took him in. The boy was naïve and confused, and the Doctor took advantage of that and tricked him, using him for his own benefit."

Sonic took this all in and ultimately believed her, didn't think anyone could make that up "So... you're going to cooperate with us?"

Cinque responded "You people still have my IS and my cloak right?"

"Hai, they didn't get too much damage and it was reparable." Nanoha replied

"Good... so here's what will happen.. I'll cooperate by telling you all I can about the Doctor, in exchange, you let me assist in fighting my imoutos to save them from being used as tools any further. Will that be acceptable?" Cinque offered.

"Give us a moment." Sonic requested

"Go ahead." Cinque waited for the answer.

'Oy.. guys, what do you think? Believe her or not?' Sonic reached out mentally to the observers.

'She seemed honest to me' Nanoha noted

'I thought she was telling the truth' Vita observed

'She was forward and honest with her reasoning and feelings, she was sincere.' Fate added

Hayate relayed her message through Fate 'She doesn't seem to be lying.. her aid and experience could be a big help to us. I'd say go for it.'

Sonic took in the advice from the others and turned to Cinque "Okay, you got a deal. You better be telling the truth here."

Cinque assured him "Rest assured., I already took some gambles throwing our fight and trying to get captured in the first place.. I won't betray your trust."

"Good... I think that's all for now.. we still need to recover from last night's events.. those daggers of yours may not have hurt me physically that much.. But I'm still a bit winded from using the emeralds to protect myself" Sonic said, then after a moment of thought "One last question, when I warped in to save Vivio, I noticed that Silver looked like he was kicked between the legs." everyone present (yes the girls too) felt that phantom pain (everyone feels it when it's seen)

Cinque couldn't help but chuckle after the shared wince "Now that I think about the Saint King Olivie, she was one of the greatest martial artists of that time, wouldn't be surprised to hear her skills inherited by her clone."

"Do the skills include where to kick, Nanoha?" Sonic asked

"Yes, though rules are there is no hitting below the belt.. goes for boys and girls." Nanoha answered.

Cinque cleared her throat "Nevertheless, it's a relief to find the material for the Vessel of the Saints not in the hands of the Doctor.."

At that moment, Quint and Megane Alpine entered the room, Lutecia stood in observation with the others.

"I assume you're finished? We have our own questions for her now.." Quint requested.

"Go ahead, do you mind if we stay here to listen?" Nanoha asked

"You'll have to find out sooner or later, so it's better to ask now" Megane said

Cinque analyzed Megane and Quint with her left eye and recognized them from memory, her face grew sober and stoic again, she had a feeling she knew already what this is about "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised about you two having questions.. Go ahead and "interrogate" me, I'm not going anywhere."

Sonic and Nanoha leaned against the wall of the dimly lit room as Quint and Megane took their spots on the chairs.

"It's been 8 years now hasn't it.." Quint asked

"It has.. and I still remember that incident that cost your comrade his life" Cinque replied, "And I should know because I was the one who defeated him."

"Zest Grangeitz, formerly an investigator for the TSAB Ground Forces, until 8 years ago when him, myself and Quint in an investigation into a factory where you cyborgs were being created by Scaglietti." Megane said, "In that incident, Zest was killed, and Quint and myself barely survived, he was already critically injured in ensuring our escape from the ambush."

Mentioning Zest's name rang bells in Vita's mind, she fought the same man they were mentioning, but he was against the TSAB, questions of his motives were ringing through her mind.

"It is true that the Knight was killed in that incident, but his power was something the Doctor wanted to have on his side, and using his skills, he resurrected the knight as an Artificial Mage, and I was appointed by him to take care of the knight.. but while he is alive for the moment, his time of life is shortening. There were complications in creating the artificial mage, complications in his heart, the more strain he puts on his body, the harsher his heart complications get, it's only a matter of days or weeks before the Knight will meet his death." Cinque explained

"Do you know why he was there last night?" Quint asked

"Answers from the bearded one (Regius), he thinks that you two did not survive the ambush, and he wanted to confront the man about answers, why his team was "sacrificed" in a way."

"Why blame Lt General Regius?" Megane asked.

"Gaiz had made deals with the Doctor.. Promising to look the other way in exchange for his weapons and research, in ways he was a sponsor.. but ultimately the Doctor's ambition is world domination, and to prove to Mid-Childa his might." Cinque replied

Cinque's last statement was an eye-opener for everyone listening, Regius Gaiz, who was a harsh general and who showed a harsh dislike for any incidents that get innocents killed, and who also was against Riot Force 6's creation because of Hayate's past record with the Book of Darkness, made deals with the criminal mastermind for his technology and might.

"And as was seen yesterday, the Doctor betrayed Gaiz by attacking his headquarters and destroying the defenses he lent to the general." Cinque finished

Sonic knocked on the one-sided window a few times to make sure they still had the attention.

Their questions finished, Quint and Megane left the room, leaving Sonic and Nanoha to finish up with the captured cyborg.

"Our deal still stands I assume" Cinque asked

"Yeah.. you'll get your weapons and cloak back, in exchange for helping us take that bastard down for good." Sonic replied

"Good, for the record, when this is all done, I want no special treatment just because I helped you, I know my crimes and wish to atone for them, and I want my imoutos to also be able to atone for their actions after we save them. But, for now, like the hedgehog said, we have to rest up more and prepare for what the Doctor will plan. So, a truce?" Cinque stood up from her chair and offered a sincere hand gesture to the duo.

"Hai.. a truce" Nanoha shook the hand first

Sonic also shook the cyborg's hand but gave a warning while doing so "You're doing good for a start, and we trust you for now, don't let our trust down"

"I won't, I cannot stand while my imoutos are blindly following the Doctor, although he did care for them, he still uses them for his own evil ambitions. Whatever trust I had for him is gone. I want to help you save my sisters." Cinque finished

"You'll get that chance.. soon enough, you will" Sonic replied.

"Oh, one more thing.. I think my suit took some damage from that attack so I'll need something to wear." Cinque added last.

"We will handle that." Sonic said, then sent mentally to Nanoha 'Hayate is not to get her cosplay claws on her'

'Agreed' Nanoha replied

**-Central Ground TSAB HQ-**

Hayate heard all of what Cinque had to say about the Doctor and Regius's dealings, she took it up to the General's assistant, a brown-haired stoic woman in glasses.

"I want your opinion on this.. It's very possible that Lt General Gaiz made deals and plea bargains with Scaglietti" Hayate said

"I don't know what you're talking about, you've been in the TSAB for ten years.. Lt General Regius has been in for forty.. and do I have to remind you about ten years ago when your knights were harming Innocents for fear of your life, and the killings the Book of Darkness also caused in the past?" the assistant fired back

"I know of my crimes and the crimes my knights have committed in the past, but that is the past, I'm working to bring the real truth out now."

"If you say so, however I have nothing more to say to you.. If you want more information, come back with a warrant or authorization." the assistant walked away.

"I will.." Hayate told herself.

**-Forest near the lake: POV: Zest and Agito-**

The knight knelt down in pain and struggled as he coughed out blood. Cinque's words were right, Zest was slowly running out of his time, and using his Full Drive shortened his lifespan considerably.

"Mister! Mister" Agito cried flying around in panic.

Zest finally stopped coughing and leaned back against the tree "I'm okay now. Sorry. I made you worry"

"I'm sorry. It's my fault for not being useful." Agito apologized

"You did well.. That red knight and black hedgehog were good fighters.. as well as the red one's use of her Unison device."

"You're stronger than them! If you'd been at your best and I was more useful neither of them would be any match."

"This is my best now." Zest replied calmly, "And you did your best as well. Ah Agito"

"Huh?"

"Can I have another glass of that medicine you made for me?"

"Okay" Agito flew off to make the medicine. As Zest waited, Uno called in from Jail's base

"Knight Zest, it's Uno." Uno said, then took notice of Zest's condition "You seem unwell"

"I'll be fine, you don't need me or the Relics anymore, do you?"

"That is not true, there was a slight setback in our pla-"

"There are a few things I have left to do, that is all. Then I'll die. I don't think I'll interfere with your plans"

"That is very sad. Even if there are differences between combat cyborgs and artificial mages; we should be friends"

"I'm different from even you. I've died once, and now I'm just a dead man living for a short time before he returns to the land again"

"Silver has finished his examination earlier.. there was minimal injuries to him aside from one that he is too ashamed to talk about, understandable because of where the injury was. He should be able to return to you soon.."

"I'll be sure to ask him about that if I see him again."

"Get well soon" Uno ended the call. And good timing because Agito came back with Zest's medicine, which was carried in a small white cup

**-Jail's Hideout-  
>- "At Presentiment's Edge" Dissidia Final Fantasy-<strong>

Nove, Wendi and Quattro hung our in an area where the walls were lined with tubes full of liquid, one of them held the unconscious and sedated Subaru, unclothed. The cyborgs merely hung around with nothing to do.

"Yo!" Sein joined them, "How is she?" she asked in regards to Subaru

"She didn't suffer too much damage when we recovered her. Her IS, Vibration Shatter, will prove to be a very useful tool to use. Since it was very effective on our bodies and surely it'll be the same for normal objects as well" Quattro said as she typed on a display

"A clean hit while that was active will be the end for any of us.. I'm glad we captured her before she could use it on us." Sein was relieved

"We lost Cinque." Nove said

Sein put her hand on her younger sister's head in comfort "That type 0 over there (Subaru), she was born in a different way than us. There's no doubt she was made from the Doctor's technology, but we don't even know who made her."

"I don't care about that right now!" Nove said angrily, "That one with the long hair who captured Cinque.. I'll destroy her!"

Quattro spun around like she was dancing and walked past Nove twice "Don't destroy her! We need to recover her!" she said in a way that almost sounded like she was singing.

"And that Blue hedgehog.. he'll also pay for taking Cinque!" Nove barked

"We get it, we get it. We'll get them next time." Sein calmed the fiery sister down.

Dieci called in for Quattro "Quattro.. the Doctor is calling for you"

"Hai" Quattro practically sang as she ran off.

**-POV: Silver-**

Elsewhere in the hideout, Silver opened a viewing screen to gaze at the peaceful scenery of a wide open grassy plain, he seemed to space out as he was lost in it's beauty.

Wendi, Otto and Deed happened to be walking by him, "Ah! Silver-sama" Wendi called to him, after getting his attention she introduced herself and her sisters "I'm Number 11, Wendi! This is number 8, Otto (Short haired, boyish looks.. really boyish, you wouldn't know she's a girl if I didn't tell you), and Number 12, Deed (now she's more girlish.. but just as silent as him). So.. this is what your time used to be like?"

"I think so." Silver said unsure.

"Think?" Deed questioned

"I only remembered the ruins of destroyed cities.. There is no places like this left where I'm from."

"Ah." Wendi decided to try and cheer up Silver "Well once we find the appropriate Relic, I'm sure we can fix your world and help you get back to it"

"That's what the Doctor said... I hope he's right... I'd like to save my world.. See more people living peacefully... so that I'm not alone" Silver said

**-Main TSAB HQ, Dimensional Space-  
>- "Keeping the Peace" Dissidia Final Fantasy-<strong>

Hayate met up with Verossa in a hallway

"Verossa." she called to him

"Ah Hayate.. I guess even you're hurting too" Verossa said

"Yeah.. It was a major failure, having Subaru and Emerl kidnapped. Several of my members were hurt too. But we'll take back what was stolen. And this time I'll protect them."

Verossa patted the young girl in the head, totally abusing the size difference, "So even if she's down, she's still up for the job. How nice" he teased.

"As master of the Book of the Night Sky and as the head of Riot Force 6, it's natural."

"But are you sure about this?" Verossa asked as he pointed to the old TSAB ship "Asura" as it was being fixed up to be able to fly again,"Since you and Chrono asked for it, I managed to get permission."

"We need an HQ so that the staff have somewhere to live, and considering what's coming, a mobile HQ is better.", she spoke to the ship itself now "_Asura_... we'll need you to do your best for just a little while longer with us before you go to sleep."

**-Rooftop on Mid-Childa: POV: Sonic-  
>- "A Brief Respite"<strong>

The blue hedgehog once again found himself staring into the distance on the rooftop of the 108th battalion base. This time it was about Emerl, and what happened the last time Emerl got into a dangerous situation like this.. the tears and emotions that day resurfaced and hit the hedgehog hard.

"Sonic-kun" Nanoha called to him when she found him, Vivio and Fate were following her.

"Nanoha..."

"Sonic-papa!" Vivio said

"Vivio.. Fate.."

"What is it, Sonic?" Fate asked.

"Emerl... I still think about him being taken... I swore to myself when I saw Emerl I wouldn't let the same thing happen to him that happened back home.. but I failed him." tears snuck from Sonic's eyes again.

"It wasn't your fault Sonic. You did your best yesterday." Nanoha said

"You heard the cyborg, there's a chance he doesn't know of his powers." Fate added.

"Sonic-papa.. we will save Emerl-Onii-chan..Right, Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama? Together!" Vivio hugged the hedgehog

Nanoha joined in the hug "We will take back what's ours."

Finally Fate joined in "We won't let Scaglietti win."

"Let's get that bad man, Sonic-papa." the child added with spunk.

"E-everyone..." Sonic was surprised.. though he calmed down "Thank you.. We're not done yet.. We won't let him win that easily.."

**-Jail's Hideout-  
>-Music-less-<strong>

Emerl was tied and bound to a table. The robot struggled to break free, but it was for naught as the bindings were unable to be broken by his strength. Quattro and Deed were typing some things on their respective displays. The Chaos Emeralds were gathered all together on a section of the wall

"There we go." Quattro said

"Vitals are fine. Magic power stabilized" Dieci added

"Let's hope what Deed said works."

"O-oy! You rustbuckets! Let me go!" Emerl struggled.

Jail entered the room with Uno following suit, "Ah. Good timing."

Emerl's voice turned to a more angry attitude "Let me go! I won't help you!"

Uno held up a case to the doctor and opened it, revealing a red Relic crystal, both her and the doctor shared the same smirking expression.

"Grr.. Let me go! Let me go! I won't obey!" Emerl struggled, but again the bindings overpowered him.

"You can yell all you want.. nothing will save you" Quattro said, and manipulated the machines to start channeling the emerald's power into Emerl.. Bringing out the Gizoid in him, making his "eyes" turn red and a section of his forehead to open up and reveal a dark blue gem-like stone.

"Show me your power. Or I shall not obey. I represent all things, and shall become Gizoid, the conqueror of all." The Gizoid ordered, emotionless.

Jail held the Relic crystal in his hands "Now then, let's begin.. We shall now give the mark of the Saint King."

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Alternates to interrogate Cinque-<strong>

So what would be a effective way of interrogating Cinque? Well let's try option one, the cute factor.

Before going inside, an interesting idea was tried out here. Caro was brought in to help. Sonic sent both her and Vivio in and waited in the observation room.

All the two did was just have their little tea party with stuffed animals and all kinds of cute stuff.. 5 minutes later Cinque was hugging the window crying for help, slight trickles of blood snuck from her nose "It's too cute! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

**-Scene two: More reasons for Cinque to defect from Jail-**

"So why else did you want to stop working for the Doctor?" Sonic asked

"The after victory celebrations... I think he's been spending too much time on that un-administered planet where he worked with that professor, because I swear one time after we had a success he threw this party with these red plastic single-use cups and drinks all around.. Heck he even started singing! He cannot sing! And the song is still stuck in my head.. And the song was just fixated on that blasted up.. Gave me a headache, every time.. I feel sorry for my imoutos for having to go through that.."

"Yikes.. my sympathies.. if you're gonna get stuck listening to someone sing, they better be at least a decent singer.. I know Nanoha and Fate are just the best at singing.. They kick my but at karaoke every time" Sonic said

Hmm.. I wonder what that song is.. (Hints: American Country music, and it's one of the most popular newest hits around)

**-End of Chapter-  
>-Ending Theme: "Beautiful Amulet" <strong>Yukari Tamura, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS-  
>(here's the ending visual thingy)<p>

With their reflections across a pond on a beautiful mid-day sky, Sonic and Nanoha walk together, the brunette having her hands behind her back with Sonic walking as he usually would. The two turn to show their faces as they disappear from the view.  
><strong>Itooshii hibi o kizamikonda <em>Amulet<em> **_(The amulet that etched my sweet days)  
><em>**_In my precious days_**

As a ballad of beautiful instruments play ranging from violins, soft guitars, to pianos. The scene cuts a blue bird flying across the sky, the view shows the bird infront. And then cuts to a still image of Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and Sonic laying in the flowers.

Now cutting to Sonic and Nanoha standing together looking up at the sky, with beautiful yellow flowers blooming in the grass on the field. (in a show this is the time where the credits roll)  
><strong>Aoi tori ga nigedashita to <strong>_(When my blue bird escaped,)  
><em>**Kara no kago o daite naita **_(I was holding the empty cage crying)  
><em>**Ano hi miageta takai sora no iro o **_(I still remember the color)  
><em>**Imademo oboeteru **_(Of the high sky as I looked up to that day)_

Scene now shows close ups of Sonic and Nanoha from the neck up, the water in the background shows the reflections of their younger selves (9 year old Nanoha from the original and Classic Sonic)  
><strong>Makimodoshita omoide no naka <strong>(_Inside my rewinded memories,)_

Scene now changes to both younger Sonic and Nanoha running side by side, currently the rear view as they run out into the distance of the bright sunny sky. Soon they fade out and replaced by Sonic and Nanoha running again as their current age  
><strong>Kurushii toki ni shiawase na hibi ni <strong>_(__At painful times, and in happy days,)_**  
>Taisetsu na bamen ni wa anata ga ita no <strong>_(You were always there at important moments)_

Now cut to still images of Subaru, Teana, Erio, Caro, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and Shadow standing back to back (we see side views of their faces)  
><strong>Meiro no hate made sagashite it mono wa mune no oki ni<strong> _(What I searched for throughout the maze is in my heart,)_

Cut to viewing Sonic and Nanoha laying with the beautiful sky serving as a backdrop  
><strong>Itooshii hibi o kizamikonda amulet <strong>_(The amulet that etched my sweet days,)  
><em>**Yawaraka na hisoyaka ni kioku no kakera** _(Fragments of my tender, subtle memories)_

Cut to Sonic and Nanoha walking once more with the sky as the backdrop, their younger selves run into view and for a brief moment catching their respective older self's hand, before fading just as quick, with that Nanoha and Sonic hold each others hand.  
><strong>Donna ashita e mo aruite yukeru no yo <strong>_(No matter what the tomorrow was, I could walk to it,)  
><em>_**In my precious days**_

The same blue bird flies through the air once more and the scene ends with Nanoha in her exceed jacket holding Raising Heart in Exceed mode as well, and Sonic in his knight armor landing on a roof together. Their devices give off a faint glow.

**-End of song-  
>-End of chapter-<strong>

Author's Notes: Okay.. well this one may seem a bit longer but thats because of the openings and endings I put in. for this one only they will show up, it's to serve as some changes.. Now for those who are fans of Nanoha and know who Cinque is, I think I got her personality nailed canon-wise, but feel free to tell me otherwise... Now originally in the anime, Ginga and Vivio were captured and it was because Vivio was created as the clone of the Saint King and she has their bloodline, which allows her to specifically activate the Cradle, but in my story, seeing as Sonic saved her, she wouldn't be used for the Cradle, and she'd find out why on this one.. I also delved into Zest's story a bit. But again its different as Quint is still alive and Megane's not in a coma.. So I'm basically playing it very very different. Anyways. Another challenge out to identify the reference, I made it easy since it's at the end of the omake. And I'm also pleased to announce that I have started to work on the pilot first episode to my next crossover of Sonic and Nanoha, this one set in A's.. It's title is going to be: "Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky" So look out for the pilot soon.


	27. Chapter 26

SonicANIME2010 here with another chapter of Lyrical Step.. The plot thickens as Jail begins his plans with the Cradle and Emerl, what will happen now that Cinque, formerly on the side of Jail and his cyborgs, has revolted and defected to save the younger ones. The story goes on, I'd like to thank again everyone who has followed this story and I noticed this story is gaining more attention as it builds up. And I also noticed that on the opening day of my new crossover "Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky" has already gotten some favorites and alerts, I'd like a moment to seriously thank everyone, it means a lot to know that I'm getting support and a lot of advice despite being so new. So without delay, I bring the next chapter!

**-Opening: "Massive Wonders" **Mizuki Nana-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 26<br>Cradle's rise; Jail's plan is unleashed!

**-Mid-Childa: Saint Church Hospital-  
>-Insert: "A Brief Respite" <strong>Dissidia: Final Fantasy-

Following his injuries sustained protecting the backyard staff at Riot Force 6, Master Sergeant Vice Granscenic was hospitalized and given surgery, it was a success and he was going to be recovering. At the moment, Alto visited him as he laid on a bed with a breathing mask.

"Master Sergeant Vice, congratulations on your surgery. Riot Force 6 and our 704 Helicopter was destroyed, but we saved your Stormraider was saved." she held the dog-tag that had Stormraider's AI in it in her hand, "Vice-Captain Signum brought it to us. Don't worry about anything else. Just stay here and rest"

**-Helicopter landing pad-**

Alto stood in front of a helicopter, dressed in her own uniform for piloting, a detachment of mages entered in her mind as she sat in that pilot's seat, she thought about her responsibility 'As Vice's kohai (junior), and as a member of Riot Force 6, I inherit the job of taking everyone to the places they need to be.' determination strong in her resolve, she gripped the controls and took flight in the copter.

**-_Asura (_Officially it's also Arthra)_-_**  
><strong>-Insert: "Gin no Tsubasa" <strong>Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha OST-

The large silver "L-class" TSAB Investigative Cruiser flew high in the skies over Mid-Childa. While the ship itself has over 10 years in service and the Bureau had plans to scrap her, Admiral Chrono and Hayate managed to arrange for it to be reinstated and used as the new Mobile HQ for Riot Force 6.

**-Helmsman room-**

Maintaining the controls as the helmsman of this mighty experienced vessel was Lucino, who originally was from the communications at Long Arch, Fate called in to check up on her.

"Lucino, is the control okay?"

"Hai, Fate-san. I know everything about her.. the _Asura_ (Arthra.. whatever). And Tails-kun is running routine checks on the ship to make sure everything's okay." Lucino replied as she maintained the cruiser's speed at a slow cruise.

**-Meeting Room-**

Gathered in this large room and sitting in the long table was Sonic, Vivio, Shadow, Nanoha, Fate, Cinque, Caro, Teana and Ginga temporarily taking Subaru's position as Stars-6. Vivio seemed to be bright and cheery, an attitude that she kept that managed to spread around.

"Alto-san and Lucino-san are taking over? (context meaning out of the communications)" Teana asked.

"Yeah.. Alto's going to be our helicopter pilot while Vice is still recovering" Nanoha started

"And Lucino's going to be the Helmsman for the _Asura_ (Arthra too)" Fate added

"Well this ship brings back some memories, it was used to make round trips to our world." Sonic noted and then chuckled "Tails must be having a lot of fun here, he was always interested in these ships."

Vivio almost broke into song "Flying ships.. Flying ships.. So fun! Wee!" which got a few smiles and chuckles, even Shadow couldn't resist.

Sonic let out a few chuckles and patted Vivio on the head "Vivio, sometimes you're too cute... Well at least she's not singing "_Bicycle Race_""

Hayate chose that moment to enter "Very appropriate Sonic because I was thinking sometime we make our own Music Video of tha-"

"No!" Hayate was interrupted by Nanoha, Fate and Sonic on that one.

"Okay.. how about "_We will Rock you_?"

"Now that one we can do, we should so play that when we go after Scaglietti." Sonic said, getting Nanoha and Fate to agree on that

Just about everyone in the room who wasn't from earth (Vivio included) was just confused to what they were talking about, Cinque broke the silence with a clear of her throat, "Not to be rude, but you're confusing everyone else.. mind explaining?"

"Music from our world." Hayate summarized.

"Ah music.. Well Sonic seems to be a big success in that area." the silver-haired cyborg mentioned, then took notice of the surprised stares in her direction "Er.. so I heard." she couldn't hide that slight blush on her face that seemed to point that she was a fan.

The blue hedgehog chuckled at Cinque's attempt of back pedaling, he knew he caught her as a fan, pushing the thought aside he turned his attention to Hayate, "So.. what's up?"

The commander took her seat with Griffith standing behind her, "Riot Force 6's next actions have been decided."

"The Ground Force HQ's response is as lackluster as usual. They say they are going to investigate it themselves and reject any outside help" Griffith informed

"Which is just a fancy way of saying they are going to cover it up" Sonic deadpanned

"But, what we're investigating isn't the terrorist attack or its perpetrator, Jail Scaglietti." Hayate said as a display of a Relic in an open case floating, "It's the Lost Logia, the Relics.. which is what Scaglietti just happens to be involved in"

"Your recovery of the Relic on the train was what caught the Doctor's attention about the remaining Project Fs and Type-0s." Cinque pointed out

"We also know from Eggman that his grandfather was double-crossed by Scaglietti" Fate added.

"Yes.. he did.." the door opened and none other than Eggman himself walked in, "That blasted scoundrel disgraced my family's legacy."

"Eggman! What are you doing here? Better yet, How did you get here?" Sonic sat up more so he wasn't slouching.

"I arranged for his custody and sentence be served here because of his grandfather's association with Scaglietti. Moreover, you aren't supposed to be here, you were to wait until I talked to you about the journal." Fate informed with a trained glare at the seemingly reformed scientist.

"I only have one question, then I'll go back to my cell.. it's for that cyborg that used to work for Scaglietti.." Eggman argued back.

"You can ask but I'm not sure if I'll have the answers. I don't know much about my creator's workings with your grandfather." Cinque offered.

"Hear the question first.. according to my grandfather's journal, Scaglietti stole something from the ARK before GUN attacked, I ask you, what did he steal?"

Cinque let out a small sigh with her left eye closed and her head shaking in a negative way, "I'm sorry.. I don't have the answer.. he's kept that secret even from me."

The seemingly reformed scientist sighed "Very well.. I will return to my cell.", he left the room.

Hayate just blinked, then shrugged it off, "Back to what I was talking about. We will continue our investigation, and in the process, we will find and recover the kidnapped Subaru Nakajima and the Gizoid known as Emerl. Any thoughts? Captains? Sub-Commanders?" she asked

"It's an ideal situation... but you're not overdoing it again, are you?" Nanoha gave her thoughts

"Are you okay?" Fate asked.

"Damn.. you both took my question" Sonic snapped his fingers.

"Getting serious now?" Shadow added.

"I reinforced backing from the admirals and Chrono, so it's okay. More than anything, this is why I created Riot Force 6. If we can't act here then I've wasted my time creating it."

"Ryokai (or something like that, it means "Roger" in japenese like "roger that")" Nanoha agreed

"Then I'm with you too." Fate added

"I'm in too.. For Emerl.." Sonic added.

"He knows something about my creation, so I'm in too" Shadow finished

"Okay, so with Cinque's assistance, we'll be able to start within the day. Get ready and wait for further orders" Hayate dismissed herself with Griffith in tow.

"Hai" came the rather unanimous reply; soon after Hayate left did Fate and Shadow leave to check up on Eggman. Leaving only Sonic, Nanoha, Teana, Ginga, Vivio and Cinque left.

"Speaking of the assistance, how far did you plan your rebellion?" Sonic turned his attention to the mentioned cyborg.

"I've planned it up to this point, it wasn't easy to hide from the others, so I wouldn't be surprised if some had caught on. I planned to assist them in the attack of the Ground Forces HQ to keep my cover, but it ended there as afterward I went around looking for one of you to force a battle in, the intention was to throw the fight, but also to put up some resistance so that it would appear that I was captured by force." Cinque explained.

"Did you take into account what would happen if you failed?"

"A little, but hearing Nove and Wendi losing your group got me to try and find you."

"Well, we'll be counting on you to tell us what you know." Sonic warned the cyborg

"I won't misplace that trust." Cinque confirmed.

"Ano.. Caro, where's Erio?" Nanoha asked the pink haired girl.

"Amy Rose-san is with him, she's making sure he'll be ready for the orders Commander Hayate has." Caro answered.

"I'm going down to the engineering department and check on Blitz Caliber" Ginga dismissed herself.

Sonic dismissed himself as well as Vivio, soon enough Nanoha and Teana followed suit with Cinque.

**-Engineering Division-**

Ginga met up with Mary to update her device, she was determined to save her young sister Subaru from Scaglietti's clutches at all cost.

**-Hallway w/ Sonic and Nanoha-**

After dropping Vivio off in their living quarters on the ship, Sonic met up with Nanoha in the hallway to discuss a few things.

"Did you move the training data over okay?" Nanoha asked her device

"_**It was completed without trouble**_" Raising Heart chimed in reply.

"Good." Nanoha noted.

Rein floated into the view of the duo, she was happy to see them "Ah! Sonic-san, Nanoha-san, Raising Heart"

"Ah! Rein! How are you doing?" Sonic asked the mini unison device.

"I'm totally okay ~desu!" Rein replied energetically.

"Shari-san asked me to handle Cross Mirage and the other devices' limiter removals"

"Yeah.. we asked her to." Sonic noted

"I wanted to proceed a little more carefully, but the situation won't allow for that.." Nanoha added as she let Rein sit on her shoulder.

"I'm sure everyone will be able to master them." The small girl was confident

"I take it you've been also aware of our new ally?" Sonic questioned.

"Hai.. Shari-san asked me to help her on working on the cyborg's "IS" as I heard it was called.. Are we sure we can trust her?"

"She took a pretty big risk seeking us out, and her emotions were sincere." Sonic noted.

"Anyways, Nanoha-san, for you and Raising Heart, Exceed Mode is okay, but the Blaster Mode is dangerous..."

"I won't use it. Blaster is Raising Heart's and my true, final trump card."

"_**It is"**_ Raising Heart confirmed.

"Exceed alone has more than enough power. We'll take care of it until the very end"

"And I've got my Unison with Shahra, even without the Chaos Emeralds, it should be also able to handle anything that comes our way." Sonic noted.

"Don't strain yourself." Shahra cautioned from her ring

**-Training Room-**

**-Music-less-**

Well, Caro did say that Amy was helping Erio... she didn't say how though, and she also didn't mention that Erio was being double-teamed by said pink hedgehog and Signum for training, both instructors were relentless in their offensive. Amy had her device in Gigant form and used it skillfully against Erio's Strada. While Signum backed her up with her device in Schwert form.

The duo charged simultaneously against the red-head ready for their attack. The boy's response was using the jets on his own to blast off and clash head on with the two. Their impact created a smokey blast, when the smoke cleared. Erio was breathing heavily, holding Strada for support.

A loud buzzing noise filled the room, Signum understood that it meant the spar was done"It's time"

"Hai..." Erio panted

"As usual there's nothing I can teach you, is that okay?"

"That's okay, I'm stealing a lot of your techniques."

Signum chuckled "Silly kid", the woman released the mode on Laevatein, returning it to its sword pendant form "You can't be worrying Fate, so don't overdo it too much" she spoke as she left

The pink hedgehog returned Rosa Blutenblatt to its standby mode soon after Signum did, "You've been improving.. It's okay to be stealing techniques from your instructors, but try to think of your own variations to them and be creative." she advised and left to follow Signum.

"Arigatou gosaimasu. (Thank you very much)" Erio said.

**-With Signum and Amy-**

The duo ran into Fate on their way out.

"Testarossa." Signum noted

"Thank you for taking care of my child, Instructor Rose and Instructor Signum" Fate thanked them.

"It was no problem.. we're sorry we didn't ask you first though." Amy apologized as they walked through the hall.

"Erio asked the both of you, and you accepted, so it's fine with me" Fate assured them, "I'm just a bit lonely." she sent them a wink with that last line.

"Erio just didn't want to worry his mother (Fate in this case). Try to understand that." Signum said stoically.

"Yes, I'm fine... How is Erio doing?"

"He's not bad... We both were in for a shock at how well he's improved." Amy answered

"For a kid who only knows the basics, his learning rate and judgment are incredible. He has the ability to make judgments and take action on the fly." the swordswoman added.

"Nanoha trains them that way, and Sonic helps with the quick thinking. They're firmly grounded in the basics, and their ability to adapt and take action in an instant is thanks to their mock battles." Fate informed.

"One of Sonic's best qualities is that his calmness despite any dire situation, and he's able to think and act quickly to get the best outcome. And with him helping Nanoha in instructing he's taught them to do the same." the pink hedgehog added.

"The practice they've done this far is preparation for them to get even stronger from here on out... So they can be as strong as they want to be.. stronger than yesterday.. far stronger than today." Fate said.

"I just hope that even with Ginga, they can still be as strong.. I hope Subaru's okay too" Amy was worried.

"Daijobu (Don't worry in this context), Ginga will save her imouto." Fate assured.

**-With Shamal and Vita-**

Vita laid on a bed with Shamal examining her; the patience of the red knight was slowly running thin.

"Shamal, are you done yet?"

"Just a little bit more"

"I've got work to do. I need to hurry up and get back"

"Just a bit more; stay still"

"We've known for years that my wounds are healing slower and my accumulated damage isn't going away as easily."

"It's not just your recovery abilities... the Guardian Knight system itself is acting strange and that bothers me. The link between us is getting weaker and we're gradually losing the ability for Hayate-chan to restore the system in an emergency or give us any additional power"

The eternal child sat up "It doesn't matter; if we do our best every day, it's not an issue." she stood up and went to put her coat on "That's enough, I'm leaving."

"Vita-chan..."

**-Insert: "Keeping the Peace" Dissidia Final Fantasy-**

"I don't think the problem with our bodies is due to the damage to the Guardian Knight system or anything like that. What we wanted since we were a part of the Book of Darkness, we've started to get. We've lived so long, unable to even die, and we wanted to live out our limited lives with our final master. What the first Rein gave to us... it's just a continuation of that And what's wrong with it? Not being able to heal as easily if we're wounded, or complete redo something.. It's kind of like being normal humans"

"Signum and Zafira said the same things. Our first and last lives. We need to treasure them, but use them as best as we can, they said."

"And you?"

"I'm the same. I'm not scared of the danger, and I've got no interest in eternity." The blonde medic knelt down to Vita's eye level and put a hand on her shoulder, "But I worry about you and Signum and Zafira as much as our gentle master, Hayate-chan" She turned the pat into a hug, "I want to support Hayate-chan and Rein-chan for as long as we can, without losing anybody.

Vita closed her eyes "Then don't worry. The second Blessed Wind, Rein, will help us. Signum and I won't fall. And Zafira will wake up soon. For the last ten years, the number of things we gotta protect has really gone up. I'll protect them all and come back fine. So I don't make a certain worrywart Knight of Lakes who's terrible at cooking and driving cry."

Shamal wiped a tear from her face, "Silly..."

**-Jail's Laboratory-  
>-Music-less once more-<strong>

Despite his temporary setback at not being able to attain the material for the Vessel of the Saints (Vivio), with his recent collection of Relics, Chaos Emeralds and the all powerful Master Emerald, Jail Scaglietti was able to artificially create a substitute for the Vessel in Emerl, utilizing the Gizoid's ability to copy other abilities. And with the destruction of the Ground Force's supposedly secret Einherjar at the hands of his own newly improved Combat Cyborg Numbers, despite being short one with Cinque officially captured to them. They were yet unaware of her defection, although Uno and Quattro had their suspicions, they couldn't be proven and such had to assume she was taken in by force. True to Cinque's gambit. However, before Uno could finish delivering the Gizoid to the Cradle, the security system let out an alert that set her back momentarily to investigate. The defense system detected and neutralized several dark green dog-shaped creations.

**-Outside Jail's Hideout-**

Following up on a lead they got from Cinque, Inspector Verossa Acous and Sister Schach were outside this hideout that had the outside apperance of a cave entrance. Verossa had a green belkan triangle at his feet.

"Inside this cave?" Schach asked "It found my hunting dogs and destroyed them in once shot. It's no normal security system. This is their hideout. The cyborg's coordinates were exactly correct." Verossa dismissed the triangle.

"You're amazing, Rossa. I'm surprised we found this place with the coordinates."

"Schach, stop treating me like a kid." Verossa said as some of his spectral hunting dogs appeared at his side. He knelt down to stroke one "I'm just like Carim and Hayate, I'm an inheritor of a Rare Skill from the Ancient Belka."

"Infinite Hunting Dogs: Infinite Hunt. I'm aware of your power"

"Well, this was only possible thanks to the thorough investigation, as well as the coordinates supplied to us from the Cyborg."

Schach's twin blades flickered and Verossa felt a tug, when they got into a defensive stance they found a dozen Type-1 drones and over twenty sets of lights coming from the inside of the cave.

**-Insert: "Blinded by Light" Final Fantasy XIII-**

"They're coming from inside the cave too." Verossa observed.

"They're not going to let us walk away so easily" Schach added.

"I'm not too good at combat situations like these, but I think I can handle this many." Several dogs appeared at Verossa's side.

"Leave it to me." Schach loaded two cartridges into her device, "Protecting you and Carim is my job."

**-_Asura_** (Arthra too)-  
><strong>-Insert: "<strong>

Alarms rang throughout the whole ship, in the cockpit was Hayate, the Long Arch staff, Signum and Vita. The Cyborgs' attacks of the Einherjar were detected but they soon left after it was destroyed, and it was shown that Zest was on his way to the ground HQ. Verossa did call in from the Hideout coordinates his group was given and asked for reinforcements to attack the hideout. Hayate approved of his request.

Signum however had a few thoughts running through her head about Zest, she knew she had to confront him, but instead of trying to intercept him while he was en route, she decided on a different tactic, "Hayate.. I'm borrowing Blaze." Signum left to go enlist Blaze's assistance in her gambit, her intentions were to already be at the place where Zest was going to be.. The Main HQ where Regius Gaiz resided.

**-Hallway: POV: Sonic, Vivio, Nanoha, Ginga, Cinque and Teana-**

The four were listening in on the reports, soon a visual look of the most recent signal of cyborgs heading for the Ground HQ made everyone speechless.

On the visual monitor were Deed, Wendi and Nove, however there was one more.. a familiar white headband tied in a bow was noticed... The newest cyborg, was.. Subaru! The blue-haired girl was quick in her stride as she was followed by Nove, what was different about Subaru was that she wore the same blue bodysuit that the others wore, in addition to a dark jacket over it.

Ginga was shocked speechless, "Subaru..."

However what was to come after that was to be even more shocking.

**-Jail's Hideout: Exterior-  
>-Insert: "An Undocumented Battle" Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy-<strong>

The ground shook and quakes were felt by Verossa and Schach, the ground started to split open.

**-Interior-**

Jail once again took to bragging over a broadcast: "Now, it's time to revive! To my sponsors, and the TSA who made this world..."

**-Saint Church: Carim's office-**

Jail's feed was heard by Carim, "...and the Saint Church who lauds a hypocritical piece. Can you see it?

**-_Asura (Arthra): _Hallway POV: Sonic, Nanoha, Vivio, Ginga, Cinque and Teana-**

Jail's speech continued "...This is the absolute power that you longed for even as you avoided it."

**-Jail's Hideout: Exterior-**

The shaking continued as a large purple and yellow warship rose from the ground. This very ship was known as the Cradle of the Saints, the very same that Scaglietti had been trying to activate it.. Sure enough and true to Cinque's words, he unleashed it for all to see.

Jail's speech continued throughout everyone who was able to hear "That which in the old years created a world, and then destroyed it. The demonic wisdom of Ancient Belka."

**-The Saint's Cradle: Throne Room-**

Sitting at the throne, with his eyes glowing red and the jewel on his forehead shown for all to see was Emerl, fully awakened as the Gizoid.

Jail's speech continuing as this feed was also showing, "Can you see it? With a suitable vessel to control it.. and the legendary gems of power acting as it's fuel.. It's true power can be witnessed!"

Emerl sat emotionless and spoke in a stoic mechanical voice "Link established with Cradle" electricity shocked the robot, but he remained still and calm.

**-_Asura_ (Arthra)-**

Vivio saw the pain the robot she used to see as an older brother to her endure, tears rolled down her face as Nanoha pulled her into a comforting hug, gripping Raising Heart tight. Sonic remained calm, but his expression showed he was very much ticked off at the horrible actions Jail is committing.

**-The Saint's Cradle: Engine Room-**

Jail also broadcast the image of the Master Emerald in the engine room of the large warship, acting as an even greater source for the ship's tremendous firepower.

**-Jail's Hideout: Interior-**

Jail finished his speech with one last declaration "The dream begins now!"

**-_Asura (_Arthra.. same thing): With Knuckles-**

The red echidna snarled at the sight of the Master Emerald, a relic of his ancestors, being used in such a way that Jail was using it. He was determined to bring the emerald back from the cruel doctor's clutches

**-Hallway-**

Jail's hysterical laughter was heard throughout the whole ship, but the main focus was on this group. Cinque's expression was that of an angered but determined one..

"Not if I have anything to say about it." the cyborg spoke, loud enough for the others to hear and threw off her temporary uniform, revealing her new combat clothing: dark blue and gray suit outfit with gray shorts, her cloak appeared as well, "We cannot let him win.." Cinque finished with determination strong.

Jail's hysterical laughter was heard throughout the whole ship, but the main focus was on this group. Cinque's expression was that of an angered but determined one..

"Not if I have anything to say about it." the cyborg spoke, loud enough for the others to hear and threw off her temporary uniform, revealing her new combat clothing: dark blue and gray suit outfit with gray shorts, her cloak appeared as well, "We cannot let him win.." Cinque finished with determination strong.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Cinque and the clothing dilemma-<strong>

So, the combat cyborg figured that since she wasn't going to be on Jail's side she'd better ditch the bodysuit they were always wearing. However, the real dilemma was what to wear instead. First she sought Sonic's advice.

Sonic heard out her dilemma and first said "First off, don't go to Hayate."

"Why?"

"She will force you into so many cosplay outfits... Anyways, I think you should go with something that's a bit more fitting for you and conservative."

The two went to Nanoha, who suggested something along the lines of shorts and a suit because she thought it would fit to her experience... Soon enough, Hayate's attention was gathered, and she showed up with, several lolita outfits, and a pirate outfit too..

The brunette easily used her position to "encourage" Cinque to try the outfits on.. much to her embarrassment, though she had to admit she looked rather cute in them.

**-Ending: "Beautiful Amulet" **Tamura Yukari-  
>-<strong>End of Chapter 26-<strong>

Author's notes: Anyone else feeling even more ticked off at Jail? Cause I am.. And to clear up the skepticism, Cinque is officially on the TSAB's side on this one.. And also the next few chapters will have battles that happen at around the same time, so be prepared for several POV shifts as I approach the final battle on Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step, next off, be sure to check out my new story: Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky. Lastly, if you like my stories, be sure to check out ThoughtfulTikal/HedgehogNeesah, her stories are cool


	28. Chapter 27

SonicANIME2010 here once again, bringing in another episode to the StrikerS saga of Lyrical Step. The plot continues and Jail's conquest begins, can he be stopped?

**-OP: "Massive Wonders" **Mizuki Nana-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 27<br>Infinite Desires, the Cradle flies

**-Jail's Hideout: Exterior-  
>-Insert: "An Undocumented Battle" Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy-<strong>

The Cradle of the Saints rose from the ground and took flight, this massive warship had an arrow-like structure to it's build, all the engines were located in the rear, the ship boasted the most powerful weaponry of it's time. And with Emerl linked with it, controlling it and the Master Emerald providing additional power because while the Gizoid was able to mimic the Saint King's bloodline ability to power the ship, it wasn't perfect, so the emeralds had to be used for back up power.. Still regardless, it doesn't take away from the intimidating power the ship possessed.

**-Saint Church: Carim's office-**

The leader of the Saint Church watched the massive ship rise to the skies through the feed established from her knight Schach's device.

"Knight Carim, this is what was in your prophecy.." Schach told her.

The yellow-haired knight gazed at her deck, "The dancing dead... the ship returning from the holy land under the king's direction. The ultimate physical weapon from the age of Ancient Belka. The ship of the Saint that rules heaven and earth...Seiō no Yurikago (The Saint's Cradle)"

**-Arthra-**

Carim established a call to Hayate on the ship in the communication room.

"This is the situation I wanted to avoid at all costs." Hayate said

"It's the Church's... no, it's my fault. My interpretation of the prophecy was insufficient." Carim sounded guilty

"It's natural not to know the future. It's not your fault or the Church's" Hayate looked at the screen in front of her that showed the Cradle, "Now, what do we do..." while she thought, Admiral Chrono contacted her.

"Hayate, it's Chrono."

**-Dimensional Space-**

At least a dozen warships were gathered together in space, their objective was focused on the Cradle. They were en route to Mid-Childa to deal with the warship.

In the ship that Chrono commanded, the admiral was talking to Hayate, "The TSA has judged the Seio no Yurikago (The Saint's Cradle) to be an extremely dangerous Lost Logia. The Inter-Dimensional Fleet is already on the move. The army is helping as well. Can Riot Force 6 move out?"

"Yes." Hayate confirmed

**-Mid-Childa: In the Sky: POV: Numbers-**

All of the active Numbers, including the newly instated Subaru, received a transmission from Uno.

"The link between the Gizoid and the Yurikago have been established." her first orders were to Quattro and Dieci, "Quattro and Dieci, switch with me inside the Yurikago.."

"Hai!" Quattro acknowledged while flying with Dieci to the warship.

Her next orders went out for Tre, Sette and Sein, "Tre, Sette, and Sein are to guard the Doctor at the base.. no doubt an attack will occur there.."

"Understood." Tre acknowledged and with Sette and Sein in tow, withdrew to the base.

"Nove, Deed, and Wendi are to go with Number 13 (Subaru)." Uno ordered.

"We're already with her." Nove replied back.

"The Yurikago will continue to rise to a level where it can strike the surface."

"If it reaches the point where it can receive the magic of the two moons and attack the surface, the Yurikago is truly invincible" Quattro chimed in over communication.

"Everyone on Mid-Childa will be our hostages. If that's our position then we can even deal with the TSA fleet" Tre added again over communication... and someone's a bit overconfident.

"Ano.. I do have one question.." Wendi asked over the channel, "What's powering the Yurikago?"

Silence was the response from the other cyborgs, Jail decided to explain this one from his hideout, "I'll tell you.. With the genetic DNA I acquired from the Shroud of the Saint King, stolen no less from the Saint Church ten years ago by a priest who was seduced into stealing it, I created a "clone" of the last Saint King, she was to act as the Vessel to activate the Cradle."

"She was to serve as our king.." Nove noted out loud.

"Demo, weren't we unable to reacquire the Vessel because of the interference of the blue hedgehog?" Wendi asked.

"Yes.. but we were lucky enough to get a substitute with the Gizoid." Jail answered.

"What is the Gizoid?" Wendi asked again.

"It was something I found a few years ago, I remembered it was something Professor Gerald was working on before our working relationship ended... I wasn't sure what it was because the dear Professor kept it secret from me, but finding out that it had the ability to copy other abilities I wanted to see if it could work with the Cradle.. And I remembered also that just about everything the Professor was working on also was fixated on the Chaos Emeralds we now have. Needless to say it worked."

Sein chimed in "Another question."

"Go ahead Sein" Jail granted..

"Ignoring the Old man, the High Council, who are they? Weren't they the ones who supported the Artificial Mage project that brought Zest back? You don't think they have a plan of their own, do you?"

"Regius and the High Council both have the same hope. The peace and security of Mid-Childa and the dimensions. For that reason, Regius remained obsessed with the discarded Combat Cyborg plan, and the High Council with the relic weapons and Artificial Mage plans. They're shouldering a rather large contradiction; they're willing to sacrifice innocents to maintain the peace."

"I'm confused..." Sein said

"Yup.." Wendi added.

Sein voiced her worries, "Anyways, I'm worried that they'll get mad at us, because they're our sponsors and we ignored them in calling up that huge Yurikago (Cradle)."

A chuckle escaped the doctor, "I've made sure that they won't. Don't worry about a thing. Go have fun. When you're done playing, come back to our new home, the Yurikago." Jail ended his call.

'I don't really get what the Doctor's saying as usual.' Sein sent out mentally.

Wendi added from her location 'Well, we don't really have any hopes or dreams. We've just gotta do what Uno says.'

'That's right..' Sein agreed.. then thought to herself "Then again there's one more thing.. the woman who made that priest steal the Shroud of the Saints.. who was she?"

**-TSAB High Council-**

Somewhere in this massive base, lay the mentioned TSAB High Council.. Who have been using Regius as a tool, they were furious because Jail overdid it.. They were his sponsors, and they were not too happy finding that Jail activated the Cradle without them, they had ambitions of their own.. A dictatorship, even though they themselves couldn't "Rule" per-say anymore.. there were three of this council.. the only thing left of them were their brains in life support... A rather humorous sight actually... the three who were calling the shots for Regius.. were three brains in jars... Now they still wanted to protect the TSA, and their regrets were that if Zest was in better health, they could use him as an observer for Jail.. In their chats they waved off a female maintenance worker who "claimed" to be there to perform their daily maintenance. They were a bit frustrated at the interruption because they were discussing in a conference Zest.

The maintenance worker performed some daily checkups on a small terminal in the middle of where these brains were stationed. She asked if they seemed worried, but the High Council told her it wasn't anything for her to be concerned about. She was there because she wanted to be... Little did the High Council know that while their time was coming... it was going to come a lot sooner than they think.

**-Dimensional Space-**

In a direct contact with Chrono, Midget Crowbel, one of the Legendary Admirals, talked about the founding of the TSAB, how it was this High Council that established it. Officially as far as Crowbel knew, the High Council gave her and the other two admirals leadership of the TSA and the system, but the Council established their own system to maintain watch. The aging yet still active Admiral voiced that while Regius can be a bit violent, he still protected the peace, and she couldn't believe that he was involved.

**-Arthra-**

Hayate opened a conference to all the active members of Riot Force 6 who were gathered in the meeting room, Signum and Blaze listened in from their flight, to where is unknown but they still acknowledged their presence.

"No matter what the reason, the High Council and Regius tried to use Jail Scaglietti, but they ended up being used instead, and betrayed. I don't know how much about whose plan, or who was behind what, but now the massive ship is in the sky and combat cyborgs and gadgets have appeared in the city, threatening the safety of the city. This is the truth. We must stop them." Hayate said from the communication room.

In the meeting room, Fate nodded and addressed the rest of those gathered, "The HQ fleet is heading toward the Yurikago, and all other squads are cooperating to deal with the combat cyborgs and gadgets."

Nanoha took her turn, "But there aren't many mages who can handle a high-level AMF battle. We will split into three groups and help in all fields." The conference was dismissed.

Erio and Caro caught Fate just as she was leaving.

"Fate-san" Erio called to her.

"Oh.. Erio, Caro, you're in a different group. I'm sorry I can' be there when it counts" Fate knelt down and placed her hands her squad's faces in kindness.

"No.. its not that" Erio said

"We're worried you might face Scaglietti alone." Caro was concerned.

"Daijobu, Inspector Acous, _Sister _Schach and Shadow are with me. So I'm not alone." Fate hugged them both at the same time, "So do your best. Both of you."

"You too, Fate-san" Erio acknowledged

**-With Signum, Vita and Rein-**

Rein talked to Signum about Zest and Agito, "The knight and red girl might show up again.."

"Knight Zest and Agito... Major Nakajima has already told me about them.. I do have my own plan for them.. but I'm going to require your (Rein) and Blaze's assistance." Signum replied.

**-With Nanoha, Sonic and Vita-**

The three addressed the four forwards (with Ginga in Subaru's spot) as the four were about to drop into their designated drop area to assist the forces on the ground, their targets were the Cyborgs going after the Ground HQ.

"We won't be able to help you from this point on, we're in a different group" Sonic told them

"Demo, close your eyes and think about your training." Nanoha told them, when they (with the exception of Ginga) did as told she continued "The basic skills you've repeated over and over again... Your special skills that you've polished... The defense training where you were hurt. The formations you've repeated until your whole body hurt. The mock combats you did with us over and over again until you were barely able to stand" seeing the Forwards grunt a bit got Nanoha to tell them, "You can open your eyes now." when they did she continued, "Well I don't know if I can say it, but it was tough."

A few giggles and chuckles were the response..

Vita weighed in "You've all done well to come this far."

Nanoha added, "The three of you are all stronger than anybody- though I can't really say that yet."

Vita and Sonic smirked with their arms folded.

Nanoha continued, "Demo, I trained you to deal with anybody in any situation. The power to protect what you must protect, the power to save what you must save, the power to stand up in face of a desperate situation. After how hard you've worked, you have all of those things. The time you dreamed and longed for and did your best together, the time you put all the that effort into no matter how painful it was, it won't let you down."

"Its the ability to overcome a desperate situation that makes a Striker." Vita added

"Hai" Erio, Caro and Teana acknowledged

The door behind Sonic, Vita and Nanoha opened to reveal Cinque in her new apparel along with Quint and surprisingly Megane and Lutecia.

"We're all going too." Cinque told them.

"Zest is down there.. we're going to help save him." Quint said.

"Let him know that his sacrifice wasn't in vain and that we survived." Megane added.

While Lutecia had something else in mind. "I'm not going to let myself be outdone by the midget."

"OY!" Caro was comically ticked off, "Sonic-san!"

The mentioned hedgehog chuckled "Nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry I seem to recall when Knux and I were starting out in the Bureau one of our deployments was against the drones and we had a little contest to see how many we can get. Trying to one-up each other.. We met up at the end, his final count was 143.. Mine was 142 but I noticed that one of his was still moving, it was one he was sitting on so I stepped on the head and counted it as 143.. He said it was already destroyed but I argued it was twitching.. He said it was twitching cause it had one of his shovel claws imbedded in the center."

"Yeah.. Then I told you both to shut up and return to base.." Vita added

"You were jealous because your count was barely 100" Sonic argued back, getting some grumbles from Vita.

Nanoha cleared her throat, which got both to stand at attention, "Much better.. You four can go with them.. Everyone's dismissed.", after that was said, Teana, Caro and Erio left.. leaving only Ginga behind.

"I'll go on ahead." Vita dismissed herself, Quint remained but Lutecia, Megane and Cinque followed the three forwards.

"Sonic-san" Ginga started.

The hedgehog spoke "I know you're probably worried about Subaru, but.."

Ginga interrupted him, "No, that's not it.. I know I will have to face Subaru in order to save her, but I'm worried about you.. I heard about what happened with Emerl in the past on your world.. How you had to fight him back then.. and you have to fight him now too.. I'm worried for you both.."

"Arigatou... Ginga.. demo, I'll be fine.. I know I'll have to face Emerl again... but this time I'm not alone.." Sonic replied.

"That's right. I'm going with him." Nanoha said

"Me too." Shahra added from her ring.

"It'll be different this time.. I promise.. now go with the others." Sonic ordered.

"Hai!" Ginga saluted and dismissed herself.

**-Exterior of the Arthra-  
>-Insert: "Sonic Speed Riders" Sonic Riders OST-<strong>

The hatches from the hanger of the Arthra opened and dropped the helicopter that had the Forwards and their group in. Signum, Blaze and Reinforce Zwei launched off and flew in a separate direction to initiate a gambit that the swordswoman had planned. Announcements ran throughout the ship to open the downward hatch for the Captains and Sub captains to fly out from.

Seven flashes of light flew from the hatch, in colors of Light blue, two red, one black, one yellow, one silver and one cherry blossom colored. The mages in flight were the captains and vices, Nanoha, Fate, Sonic, Shadow, Vita, Knuckles and Hayate.

The blue hedgehog had excitement brimming his features as he held out his right hand "_Blue Star! Extreme Gear! Level 3!"_,** "Ja!" **came the reply. Sonic's airboard materialized with the two blue attachments. Landing square on them in a regular (left foot forward) stance, the hedgehog rode behind his captain.

Shadow called forth his own extreme gear, which was a black airboard, taking a goofy foot (right foot forward stance) he also took to following his captain.

Knuckles had a different gear to his, a motor-bike, taking the seat, he pounded his fists together in excitement "Let's go!"

**-Saint Church-  
>-Music continues-<strong>

Carim sat in her chair watching the mages take flight, "Ability limiters for Riot Force 6's Vice-Captains, Captains and Commander are now completely released." a blue magic circle appeared in front of her, "Hayate, Signum, Vita, Nanoha, Fate, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, please be safe.."

**-In the sky-**

"Do your best everyone" Hayate encouraged in flight

"We'll handle this as quickly as possible" Fate added

"Leave it to us!" Nanoha announced.

"I hope that Yurikago's insured.. Cause it's gonna be scrap metal when we're through with it!" Sonic said with a smirk, "

"Hmph. Scaglietti has no idea who he's dealing with." Shadow said

"Time to reclaim the Master Emerald!" Knuckles added.

**-Saint Church-**

"_Limit Release!" _Carim pushed the center of the glyphs, making a red aura when it was pushed.

**-In the sky-**

The streams of Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and Vita gave off a flash of light as a sign that all their limiters were released.

Nanoha, her mage rank now rising to S+ shifted to her Agressor mode of her Barrier Jacket, she held Raising Heart high and called out "_Exceed Drive!",_**"**_**Ignition**_" Her device flickered and shifted into its' yellow spearhead form also shifting Nanoha's jacket to a white dress outfit. With Sonic in tow, she formed up with the others.

Fate flew up beside her, "Nanoha?"

"Fate-chan..."

"Both Raising Heart's and your limit break, the _Blaster Mode. _I'm sure you won't listen to me if I tell you not to use it, so I won't. Demo, onegai, don't overdo it."

"I'm also worried about you, Fate-chan.. Your limit break is extremely powerful, but also very dangerous and puts a lot of stress on you to use."

"I'm fine.. Daijobu" Fate looked ahead.

Nanoha sighed "Fate-chan's as stubborn as always..."

The blonde turned to her friend with a light blush "And you're always doing dangerous things..."

"I'm an aerial mage. Doing dangerous things is my job"

"Even so, you do too much! I... do you know how much we've worried?"

"I do. I know very well how much you've worried about me. So I'll come back safe today. I'll come back safe and happy so we can take care of Vivio."

"Okay" Fate nodded.

"Oy.. oy.. you both done arguing like a married couple?" Sonic asked from behind them.

"How appropriate." Both mages turned to stare at Sonic

The hedgehog let out a comical gulp, "Anyways.. shouldn't we separate now? We all have our own destinations to go to.. and lots of drones and cyborgs to send to the junk pile"

"Let's do our best" Nanoha and Fate fist pumped each other softly. Fate broke formation with Shadow in tow, her destination, Jail's hideout.

Sonic grinned in anticipation as he followed Nanoha to take formation with Hayate, Vita and Knuckles

"Say, Sonic, what's say we have another contest.. how many drones we can take out.. Bonus points for the combat cyborgs up there." Knuckles offered.

"Sure.. I'll take that.. anyone else?" Sonic asked

"Like I'm going to be outdone by two animals!" Vita smirked.

"Vita-chan, you're going to have to beat me in that contest too" Hayate teased.

Nanoha added "I'm participating too. Now, let's go!"

The group flew off to engage the Cradle, little did they know however, that they had a small shadow tailing them in their flight, who could it be?

**-Sky over Mid-Childa-**

Alto flew the helicopter that had Ginga, Teana, Cinque, Megane, Lutecia, Quint, Erio and Caro in, the group ready to engage the cyborgs and drones in the city. Ginga was driven by her resolve to save her sister. While Cinque was driven by the determination to save her sister from their creator.

**-Nanoha's group-**

With the resolve to survive and return to Vivio in waiting, Nanoha and Sonic with their group caught sight of the massive warship, after doing so, they boosted their speed and flew in to engage the Cradle, again unknown to the small shadow tailing them

**-Jail's Hideout-  
>-No Music-<strong>

Scaglietti watched his plan unfold safely from his lab.

"Doctor" Uno approached him

"Ah. Uno, you're back."

"Tre, Sette and Sein have returned and we're all ready for a counterattack" she reported

"I've asked Silver for assistance as well, he'll be helping us" Jail noted and put on a display of Silver flying with Otto.

"Zest is also taking his own route.. it's very unusual."

"When she's done with her current mission, Due will head for the ground HQ to perform her next duty." Jail noted with a smirk.

**-TSAB High Council-  
>-No Music-<strong>

It was a devastating sight, two of the three brains of the High Council were sliced from their jars. The last one was shocked greatly.

"Why? Why?" the remaining brain voiced from it's capsule.

The woman who was the "maintenance worker" approached the last brain with a weapon that had her thumb, index and middle finger inside razor sharp claws, "It's not good for you old folks to work so hard." with a bloodthirsty grin and a sadistic aura about her, she licked her claws, "It's time for you to say, "oyasumi" (good night)"

"You're Jail's-?"

"The genius you found, created and raised. With the knowledge of a lost world and infinite greed within him, the pride of Al Hazard. Development Codename: Infinite Desires. Jail Scaglietti. The moment you created him and gave him power, your fate was sealed. No matter what chain you put around his neck, or what prison you put him in... A power you cannot master will bring about your own destruction" the woman held out her hand, ready to strike and end the life of the last brain. As she did so, her disguise dropped, revealing her true appearance, donned in the same uniform as the rest of the cyborgs, her hair a yellow color and eyes green. She was known as Due, the very same deep cover mole in the TSAB created by Jail. And also the very same woman who seduced the priest into stealing the Shroud of the Saints that created Vivio.

Due had a very sadistic smile as raised her clawed hand high.

"Impossible! Impossible!" the remaining High Council member shouted.

"Oyasumi-nasai..." Due sliced down, destroying the life support capsule that the brain was relying on to survive.

**-In the Sky where the Cradle flies-  
>-Insert: "Knight of the Goddess" Final Fantasy XIII-2-<strong>

Groups of mages under the command of Riot Force 6 initiated their attack on the drones guarding the cradle, all of them desperately looking for a way in.

"Mages! Group into formation. We're going to take out the smaller units!" Hayate ordered while using her own spells to attack the drones.

Vita and Knuckles double-teamed a wave of medium sized drones. The red duo completely crushing them in half without even breaking a sweat, determination and strong resolve powering them.

"Look for a way inside! Assault Squad! Report your position!" Vita ordered as she and her partner took on more drones.

Nanoha blasted a group with a Short Buster spell, quick to fire, and not too powerful, but enough to wipe out a wave. And Sonic, not to be outdone, wiped out his own wave by bursting through them with his spin-dash. He took place at Nanoha's side on his airboard.

"Enemy group 7 destroyed." Nanoha reported, "Sugi!" (Next) she shouted with a vicious snarl to emphasize her resolve.

**-Cradle: Throne Room-**

The gizoid sat there, emotionless, Dieci and Quattro guarded him. Electricity ran throughout the room once again and shocked the robot.. to no visual effect.

**-Dimensional Space-**

Chrono and the TSA fleet were en route to Mid Childa to engage the Cradle, however they were three hours away. So the Admiral hoped that the forces can last long enough for the cavalry to come in. Chrono sat and watched as the mages engaged the drones all over the Cradle. The next three hours will prove to be interesting.

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Vanilla and Cream's sweet shop-<strong>

So to boost morale amongst the members on the Arthra, Vanilla and Cream decided to give away free candy and other sweets like cookies or cupcakes in a small room stand where they cooked them.

Sonic was there, chatting up the mother and daughter rabbit combo, "Nice idea of giving away the sweets. They're a big hit with everyone.. some are coming for seconds.. So you got your work cut out for you"

"Arigatou, Sonic-san" Cream bowed.

The hedgehog just stood around watching as others were given some sweets.. What really got his attention was a very familiar silver-haired girl.

"Cupcakes, onegai" the voice rang more bells, it was none other than Cinque.

"Cinque..." the hedgehog chuckled

The girl turned to face the hedgehog, "Nani?"

He pointed to the mentioned cupcakes she got with more chuckles, didn't say anything, just snickering.

"I love sweets!" Cinque defended her choice.

"Nothing wrong with that, just surprised seeing this side to ya"

"Not all of us are emotionless tools, you know."

"I noticed.. I thought I could hear a surfing song while what's her name. .Wendi? Faced off with us.."

"She is rather hyperactive and mischievous.. then again so is Sein, she's the one that dives in and out of stuff.. Those two together.. at our base I recalled them going on a grope-fest.. the others didn't like it too much.."

"When we save them, we have to make sure that Hayate is not even within five feet of them.. if they team up with her, no girl is safe."

"Agreed."

**-Ending Theme: "Beautiful Amulet" **Tamura Yukari-  
><strong>-End of Chapter 27-<strong>

Author's Notes: and here we have even more plot development.. and the introduction of Due.. Yes in her first appearance she does kill the High Council.. who established the TSAB all those years ago.. She's one of the older ones and is almost as cruel and sadistic as Jail can be.. Will she get her karma due? Wait and see.. Anyways, yes deep down within that stoic attitude that Cinque has is actually a bit of a girly girl.. Rather cute side to the girl.


	29. Chapter 28

SonicANIME2010 with another chapter for Sonic Adventure Lyrical Step... Who could this mysterious figure tailing Sonic and Nanoha be? Can they stop the Cradle from reaching its desired point? The decisive battle begins now!

**-OP: "Massive Wonders" **Mizuki Nana-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 28<br>The Decisive Battle on the Cradle begins!

**-Dimensional Space: TSAB Fleet-  
>-Insert:<strong> "**The Order that must be protected"** Dissidia: Final Fantasy-

Still three hours until the first fleet of ships could arrive to engage the Cradle, Admiral Chrono Harlaown was communicating with both his mother, who informed him of the uproars the Cradle has caused amongst the others in the fleets, but the delays were being handled by Advisor Leona, one of the three legendary admirals; and Yuuno Scrya and Fate's familiar Arf at the infinite library. The librarian was researching what exactly the Cradle was by looking through past records, doing so will allow him to provide intel for those fighting the Cradle, and to make sure no one gets blind-sighted by anything. According to Yuuno, there was a possibility that the Cradle was related to Al Hazard.. an ancient civilization, and a name that has never rang true to anyone in the Harlaown family. The most dangerous thing they found was that if the warship reaches orbit, where it can then receive the power of Mid-Childa's twin moons, increasing it's power drastically and allowing it to launch powerful bombs on the surface of the planet, just as predicted in the Saint Church. And to make matters worse, the warship would be able to engage in combat in dimensional space, and with it's full potential realized. The ship could be more than a match for the Dimensional Fleet. The only ways to stop the ship from reaching the orbit is if either A: the engines were destroyed, or B: the key, the Vessel, orders it to stop. Lindy reached the conclusion that if Jail was captured, the cyborgs controlling the Vessel could also stop. Arf had confidence in her master to capture the evil mastermind.

**-Mid-Childa: Cradle: Exterior-  
>-Insert: "Knight of the Goddess" <strong>FFXIII-2-

The monstrous warship began unleashing it's own weapons on the mages under Hayate's command, most were pinned down and stuck. However, for some reason, the small shadow that tailed this group, the very same who was also keeping a very close eye on Nanoha and Sonic specifically, wasn't affected by either the ships own weapons or the gadget drones that seemed to pour continuously. But this small figure also went unnoticed by the entire fleet attacking. The warship's defenses either didn't detect this shadow, or outright ignored it. This gave the figure, whoever it was, an advantage of stealth.

Hayate gave orders to maintain a defensive formation. Aerial drones came pouring out in hundreds, an estimation of 900 at least! And they were heading for the city; the commander ordered her squad to take them all out before they could separate and head for the cities where innocents are.

Nanoha, Sonic, Knuckles and Vita flew around the warship looking for a way in to attack. The mysterious figure followed them from a safe distance under the cover of clouds.

"Captain Takamachi!" a mage reported in, "We found a way inside!"

"Great.. Hayate-chan?" Nanoha opened a communication with the mentioned commander.

"I heard.. Nanoha, Sonic, Vita and Knuckles can you go inside? I can handle the forces out here!"

"Hai!" Nanoha and Vita answered simultaneously.

"_Okay!"_ Sonic and Knuckles followed suit.

The four flew up to where the mages reported as a way inside. Sure enough, there was a small hole blasted through the surface, big and deep enough for a small group to fly in. The four took it and descended into the Warship's interior. However, a small blind diversion got the mages to turn their heads for a brief moment, capitalizing on the blind spot, the small figure followed the group inside.

"Riot Force 6, Stars-1, 2 and 3 have entered the inner corridor with the guardian of the Master Emerald." Nanoha reported from the inside.

As they descended, Nanoha and Vita suddenly found themselves falling a bit faster, their flight spells were taking in interference from the ship's AMF. Sonic and Knuckles were not affected because their Extreme Gear isn't powered by magic while Shahra was safe inside her ring. They weren't the only ones either, the mysterious, small shadow also was unaffected by the AMF despite using a flight spell.

"An AMF?" Vita observed.

"All throughout the inside of the ship too.." Nanoha coated herself in a pink aura and with Vita, safely landed on the ground with Sonic and Knuckles landing with their Extreme Gears in hand. Tailing them from above was the mysterious shadow, again went unnoticed by the inside group. The lights on the ship finally revealed this shadow's identity as... Vivio!

_-Flashback: Arthra: Prior to the attack-_

Nanoha finished putting Vivio to bed in her quarters on the ship, with a kiss on the young girl's forehead, Nanoha promised to return safely for her and left. However, whether it was in her haste, or opinion that the young girl would remain on the ship during the attack, she left the door unlocked.

Vivio laid in her bed for a few moments as she thought to herself, 'Nanoha-mama and Sonic-papa are going to save Emerl-onii-chan, they promised.. demo.. I want to help too.. Emerl-onii-chan must be in so much pain.. I can't stand here when I can help..' The young girl left the room and ran into Amy Rose, who was in a bit of a haste to join the Forwards, she would have been in the helicopter with them had Tails not held her back to work on her Extreme Gear.

"Vivio? What are you doing out of your room?" the pink hedgehog asked

"Sonic-papa and Nanoha-mama are working hard to save Emerl-onii-chan.. Vivio wants to help too..."

"You know it's dangerous out there, right?"

"Hai... demo.. Vivio still wants to help.."

The pink hedgehog sighed "Go then... It'd be useless for me to stop you; I can tell you have a lot of resolve." she patted the young girl on the shoulder, "Promise Amy-oba-chan (aunt) that you'll be careful out there, ne?"

"Hai!" Vivio nodded and ran off. She watched Nanoha and Fate enough times in their training to learn a flight spell, in the midst of all the deployments, Vivio used them as distractions to sneak out of the _Arthra_ and tail Sonic and Nanoha's group.

_-Flashback end-_

Vivio tailed the group on the inside. Her presence, was still largely unnoticed by everyone. Her flight spell was unaffected by the AMF of the Cradle, the reason for this and not being attacked on the outside was because the ship recognized her as the Saint King Olivie because she was her clone. To the ship, it was still normal for the members of the royal family to make round trips in and out of the warship so the defense systems ignored her presence, doing so gave Vivio the advantage of not being noticed by the cyborgs onboard. Vivio was unaware of her lack of detection by the ship, to her, she just thought that she was on a lucky streak. Though she was grateful that Sonic and Nanoha didn't notice her. She didn't want to reveal herself to them yet for fear of what they would do.

**-Scaglietti's Hideout: Interior-**  
><strong>-No Music-<strong>

Schach, Fate and Shadow took on a wave of ground based drones, the explosions caused by decimating these were even heard outside.

Schach wielded her twin blades and made an assault, slicing and dicing every drone in her path with east, after loading a cartridge to boost her power, she continued.

Fate had Bardiche in it's large sword "Zanber Form". With this she sliced through drone after drone, after she faced down another wave in front of her she leapt and swung her sword, its reach was so long it pierced through the ceiling, bringing it for a downward slash, she destroyed the drones that were underneath the blade, the ceiling crumbles took care of the rest.

Shadow was having no issue either, with his spin-dashes and chaos powers, he proved to be far more of a match than the drones he encountered here. He finished his wave off with a Chaos Blast explosion.

"Hmph.. Weak.. Hardly worthy of our time." Shadow scoffed.

"Arigatou _Sister _Schach" Fate thanked the nun. Verossa's shadowy dogs came into sight.

"These dogs did their best in finding us this route" Schach patted a few on the head, "Let's keep going, until we reach Scaglietti" she held one of her blades to her side.

"Hai!" Fate agreed.

"Hmph.. Less talking.. more moving.." Shadow took the lead with the two in tow.

**-Capital City-  
>- "Knight of the Goddess" <strong>continues-

Alto's helicopter, which contained the forward group of Cinque, Lutecia, Megane, Quint, Teana, Ginga, Erio and Caro; took some heavy resistance from some of the aerial drones.

"Gomen minna.. It's going to get bumpy! Hang on!" Alto told them from the cockpit, she managed to avoid the lasers the drones fired, however, the drones kept them pinned and unable to land.

The two drones rounded up to the front of the helicopter, they almost fired their lasers, but a pink spinning blur thrashed them both at the same time! The blur was revealed to be Amy Rose.

"Gomen minna.. I sorta got delayed back on the ship" Amy apologized over the communication.

"Arigatou, Amy!" Alto thanked her.

"No problem.. Let's continue on to the drop point"

"Hai.. minna, we're almost there, get ready!" the pilot informed her passengers.

"Hai!" everyone answered. The back hatch opened and Amy went in to explain the orders.

"We're going to participate in the counterattack at the city area. We'll work together with the ground forces and take care of the pesky silver hedgehog and the combat cyborgs... Ah.. no offense Cinque!" Amy explained.

"None taken." Cinque dismissed her apology.

"Very few of the forces have experience in dealing with the combat cyborgs or anti-AMF measures. So we will handle any and all of the major threats to them." Ginga added

"Then the counterattack line can handle the rest." Caro finished.

"Watch out... my imoutos have greatly improved since you last fought them... I think my presence there might get them to hold back because they all know me... But don't count on it.." Cinque warned them.

"If the gadgets and cyborgs get through the defense line, they can attack the HQ directly" Teana noted

"Our job, as TSA mages, is to protect the civilians. We can't let the enemy go through" Quint added her two cents.

"And if Subaru appears. We have to focus on her, her power is devastating..." Ginga noted.

"Okay! GO!" Amy signaled and everyone in the hatch deployed to the ground level. Ginga and Quint landed on their roller blades, Amy rode her extreme gear, Erio and Caro rode Friedrich (in his large mount form), Cinque and Teana went on foot, and Megane and Lutecia allowed themselves to be carried by their summon Garyu. They made their advance on the highway.

**-POV: Numbers-**

Otto observed the group heading for the others and reported to them, "Nove, Deed, Wendi, there's a group heading for you."

Nove's group with Subaru in tow followed their own path on the highway.

"You're right.." Nove replied.

"There's something different... they are attacking us head on." Otto added

"Sounds fine to me.." Wendi sounded chipper as she rode on her board.

Otto took another look at the group and physically paled... "N-nani?" she couldn't even finish her report. She was shocked speechless.

"Otto? What is it?" Nove asked, but got no response.

**-POV: Amy's group-  
>-Insert: "Enemy Attack" FFX-<strong>

Caro looked ahead and gasped, Silver was about to engage the helicopter.

"Freid!" She directed her dragon to intercept the hedgehog, Lutecia, Megane and Amy followed her.

Teana and the others stopped and looked ahead to find a bombardment of pink spells heading their way.

"Watch out!" Cinque stood in front of them "IS Activate: _Rumble Detonator!"_ she threw several daggers to intercept the blasts.

Teana jumped to a nearby rooftop, only for Deed to suddenly swing at her. The mage shifted Cross Mirage to its Dagger mode and engaged the cyborg in close quarter combat.

Quint and Ginga stood guard on the highway, Nove came at them hard and a bit recklessly, using the element of surprise, the cyborg managed to get a lucky shot that sent the two of them to the side of the rode.

Wendi tried another bombardment with her Aerial Cannon IS, the blasts took out a good portion of the bridge, doing so forced Teana and unknown to them, Cinque to a nearby building.

"Ginga! Quint-san!" the girl tried to get out of the building only for it to be blocked by a blue cube-like barrier.

"Too bad, we're not letting you get back together." Wendi and Nove approached the illusionist.

**-With Ginga and Quint-**

On the outside, Ginga and Quint looked ahead and gasped when they found Subaru, who stood emotionless and stoic, her eyes opened to glare at the two.

"Subaru..." both said at the same time.

-**POV: Otto-**

In the same area, Otto had Teana trapped in the building with Nove and Wendi, she sent orders to them, "I trapped the illusionist inside.. Nove and Wendi make sure they don't fight together, we divide them and conquer them.. Silver-sama.. the same goes to you." she sent to the hedgehog.

**-POV: Silver-**

Silver acknowledged the orders, he already had Amy, Erio, Caro, Lutecia and Megane following him, and knew full well that while they were following him, they can't help out the others.

**-Inside the Building-**

Teana crouched behind a post as she heard Wendi make her taunts, "How does it feel when you, a useless gunner, are all alone.. with no one to save you.. no blue hedgehog to bail you out."

"I'll make you taste the pain the hedgehog put Cinque through instead of that hedgehog... I'll make you pay.. painfully.. for her defeat and capture!" Nove barked.

'They have me trapped in their barrier.. Lightning squad, 2nd Lieutenant Amy Rose, Ginga, Quint and the other two are each trapped in their own difficult battles and are too far away... Everyone, change of plans, don't focus on defeating your immediate enemy, slow them down..' Teana sent her last thoughts as an order.

"Don't bother.. We're not here to capture you, so no one will be mad if we killed you." Wendi smirked.

'Blast.. They can hear our transmissions! Nevermind! Everyone focus on your fight!' Teana retracted

"You should focus on the fight you're in.. you're fighting us now.. Two on one.." Wendi smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way.. although your calculations are off..." Cinque dropped down from the second floor with her daggers in her hands, "It's two-on-two."

"C-C-Cinque?" Nove and Wendi shouted in surprise.

"Correct..." Cinque confirmed in all seriousness.

"You were captured!" Nove said

"Not quite... I threw my fight with the hedgehog... I wanted to be captured.. so that can be the cover for defecting.."

"W-why side with them?" Wendi asked

"For too long you've followed our creator's whims and orders without even thinking.. I'm putting a stop to that.. here and now!" Cinque readied her daggers.

**-Scaglietti's hideout-  
>-Insert: "Out of the frying pan" FFX-<strong>

Shadow, Schach and Fate advanced through a hallway, there they saw many lifeless and incomplete cyborgs in development.. their female bodies inside these capsules.

"These are.. Bases for human experiments?" Schach observed.

"I think so" Fate agreed, "Playing with people's lives, and treating them as ingredients for experiments... This is the type of research he's done"

"His research is about to come to an end." Shadow said

A rumble ran out through the hallway, the shock knocked a round large gadget drone off a pipe and about to fall on the three, the mages and hedgehog tried to jump to avoid; while Fate and Shadow managed to avoid it, Schach was tripped by Sein, who came from under the ground.

"_Sister!"_ Fate was about to help the nun when two bladed boomerangs soared for her and Shadow, nearly took their heads off had Fate not blocked one with Bardiche and Shadow knocking the other away with his chaos spear.

Schach knew that time was limited before that drone would fall, so she loaded a cartridge and pounded the ground where she tripped, narrowly avoiding Sein, but that wasn't her objective, she intended on collapsing the ground and descend a level down, and she did. The lifeless drone fell and filled the hole she made.

'_Sister!'_ Fate reached mentally.

_'_Enforcer Fate and Shadow, I'm fine. I've captured a combat cyborg. As soon as I secure her, I'll meet up with you two.' Schach readied herself, her opponent was dazed momentarily due to surprise, she didn't expect Schach to do what she did.

"Understood.." Fate acknowledged. She and Shadow looked ahead to find Sette and Tre walking toward them.

"Fate-ojou-sama, Shadow-sama" Tre addressed them, getting grunts of frustration from them both, "Is your arrival here a joyous return? Or a rebellion?"

"Neither.." Fate swung Bardiche and held it ready for combat, "I'm here to capture a criminal."

"I was never on your side to begin with.. We're here for Scaglietti.. and if you get in our way.. the consequences shall be..." Shadow allowed a yellow aura to coat him, "Very... painful" he finished with a smirk.

**-The Saint's Cradle: Interior-  
>-No Music-<strong>

Vivio watched from the shadows above as Sonic, Nanoha, Vita and Knuckles engaged several waves of Gadget Drones that were barring their path.

Vita tore straight through several with her Eisen in raketenform; with more in sight, she called to her device "Eisen!" **"Gigantform!"** the hammer shifted to the designated form, the red mage held up a large iron bolt **"****Kometfliegen" **(Comet flyer) and slammed it with Graf Eisen, sending it into a wave and demolishing them like they were nothing.

Knuckles roared as he drilled through drone after drone, not even bothering to stop until he was done. "112.. 113.." he counted his drone take outs. He next slammed his fist into the ground and threw large pieces of the ground at others, "And stay down! 120!"

Sonic blast through his own wave with his signature spin-dash in addition to his Sonic wind. He barreled through each one as he counted "119.. 120.." He ended his count after ten more. "130!'

"What? 130? You're kidding!" Knuckles argued.

"_Sorry_! I counted fairly. And Blue Star's making it official too." Sonic shrugged with his device chiming in **"Ja"**.

"Grr.. Vita! What's your count?" Knuckles asked

"119" The red mage answered

"We're combining our numbers now! So our score is 239." Knuckles declared.

"Fine by me.. Puts us in the lead against blue boy"

"Vita-chan, Knuckles-kun.. If you two are combining your scores then Sonic and I are doing the same." Nanoha landed after wiping out a mob with Divine Buster.

"I got 130 so far.. yours?" Sonic inquired

"130.. the same.. puts us at 260. So no we're in the lead" Nanoha noted

"Just you two wait! You won't be beating us in the end" Knuckles declared with Vita smirking and nodding in agreement.

Nanoha just shrugged... A transmission came in from a brown-haired girl in glasses.

"Assault squad, Riot Force 6, Stars-1" the brunette called

"Hai?" Nanoha asked

"We found route for the engine and throne rooms." The girl sent displays of a five tier map of the Cradle, the Throne room was located in the near front while the engines were located a few tiers down and in the back.

"Totally different directions!" Nanoha observed.

"Figures... a massive warship like this, they can't have the engines directly underneath the cockpit." Sonic noted

"Oy.. Hedgehog, what do you mean?" Vita snapped

"I mean that in a massive offensive cruiser like this, putting the engines right below the helm is the equivalent of suicide. I've thrashed enough airships to know too.."

"Sonic-kun... why didn't you tell us this before?" Nanoha asked

"Because I thought this ship would be different, many airships have different designs.. trying to compare them in terms of experience is like asking me to compare _Flying Battery_ to the _Egg Carrier. _And this ship is far too old for me to guess the layout of it.. This ship is nothing like I've seen before."

"In any case..where are the assault team members?" Nanoha asked

"We're gathering them from every place we can get.. But it'll still take forty minutes.."

"No way around it, Stars-1 and 2 will split up" Vita said to the lady

**-Insert: "A Brief Respite" **Dissidia Final Fantasy-

"Hai.. we'll get your support to you as quick as soon as we can." the transmission ended

"Vita-chan!" Nanoha said

"The engine and Emerl in the throne room...Just stopping one of them may stop this, and it may not. And while we're standing here things are getting worse outside"

"Demo, Vita-chan, you've already expended so much energy." Nanoha argued.

"That's why Knuckles and I are going to the engine room. You and Sonic should be the ones to save Emerl"

"Demo!" Both hedgehog and white mage argued.

"My place is with the Master Emerald. It has been in my clan for generations and I will protect it til I die." Knuckles cut them off

"This is what Eisen and I are best at.." Vita held out the hammer, "Destroying and smashing. The Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita, and the Black Iron Count, Graf Eisen. There's nothing in this world that we can't destroy." Vita began to walk with Knuckles following her, "We'll destroy it in a second, rescue the big green rock, and come back you both up. We'll finish this and meet up with Hayate out front" Vita and Knuckles disappeared from sight.

"Yeah.." Nanoha nodded.

"Come on.. let's go save Emerl." Sonic told her.

"Hai..." The hedgehog, mage as well as Shahra went off in the direction of the throne room. High up from the shadows, Vivio tailed them, her presence, still unnoticed by anyone.

**-On the Exterior-**

Hayate read word of the Stars split up to deal with the engines and throne room, and she hoped that they would be safe. While she was still hard at work on eliminating the drones outside.

**-City: POV: Teana and Cinque-  
>-Insert: "Challenge" FFX-<strong>

Teana and Cinque were locked in combat with the two combat cyborgs. However, something was noticeably off about them. When it came to fighting Cinque, Wendi and Nove pulled their punches a bit. They were unsure about attacking her, and this also applied to Teana, though they still didn't let either of them win. They were just merely playing defensive. Teana kept them at bay by distracting them with her silhouettes and shooting, while Cinque took to her offensive with her exploding daggers.

Wendi and Nove were not fooled by Teana's silhouette trick, as the roller blader found it predictable, "You'll have to do better!" she slammed Teana with her foot and sent her a good distance away.. however she was left open to a counterattack by their former comrade. The eyepatched cyborg sent dagger after dagger, seemingly out of nowhere, and their explosions forced Nove back. Wendi managed to save her sister from any more damage with her board.

'I'm doing the best I can to endure these two in a closed environment like this.' Teana thought to herself, 'I can't rely on Cinque all the time, I have to try to survive until a team can come and destroy this barrier!' Teana thought as she ascended with her gun as a rappel. Her thoughts were cut short when Deed came down and sliced with her energy blades. An explosion occurred.

"Deed!" Wendi acknowledged

"Otto's orders.. the illusionist will be a problem if we can't handle her.. It also pains me that we have to fight Cinque.." Deed explained, noticeably blood dripped from her blade.

From the side and thankfully out of sight, Teana hid with Cinque, her ankle was bleeding from the cut Deed just inflicted. "Gah.." she softly grunted in pain. "To think they'd hit my leg."

"Deed's here too.. This doesn't look good.." Cinque stuck with the illusionist as she analyzed the situation.

"Three combat cyborgs.. as well as the gadgets.." Teana thought out loud, thankfully not loud enough for the enemies to hear, "Maybe, this is impossible." However that train of thought was put to a hold as she suddenly thought of Subaru.

**-Insert: "A Brief Respite" **Dissidia Final Fantasy-

"Daijobu, I'm sure you can do it, Teana!" she suddenly heard her partner's voice and was given a memory of Subaru's bright smile on a sunny day. Teana suddenly looked around as if to find the source of the voice. Her actions peaked Cinque's curiosity, but she chose not to say anything.

Another flash memory made her picture Subaru sitting on her bed hugging a pillow with that cheery expression "Teana's strong, I'm sure you'll be okay." Teana hugged her knees close with her eyes closed.

Another memory came to her mind, another bright and sunny training day with Subaru excited "Let's both do your best, Tia.."

"Why... why am I thinking of her even now?" Teana asked herself, barely within earshot of Cinque

The last one was of Subaru with her hand out to Teana, "Let's go.. to make our dreams come true." The flashback made her lift her head up with a serious expression. Her determination was restored.

"Cinque.. Let's go!" Teana declared, her courage and resolve strengthened.

"Hai!" Cinque agreed with some silent respect for her comrade's resolve.

**-Outside-  
>-Insert: "Blinded by Light" <strong>Final Fantasy XIII-

Silver was not having a good day, not only was he outnumbered and outgunned by Amy Rose, Erio, Garyu and Caro in the close range, he was also getting some trouble from Lutecia's daggers and Megane's support spells for the ones on the ground. Caro mixed in her support spells with her fighting training from Knuckles and proved to be quite formidable. Each time he tried a psychic blade, Caro would slam him from behind and set him up for Erio to swipe at him with Strada and Garyu to kick him over to the pink hedgehog, who seemed quite the hammer-happy one.

Garyu and Amy teamed up to put the hurt on the hedgehog, with her hammer and the insect humanoid's fighting skills, Silver was shut down before he could get any attacks.

The Lightning duo themselves also put the pressure on, with Caro giving support to herself and her partner, their offensive was just brutal.

The Alpine duo were given the reins of Fried since Caro went into close quarter combat, the younger one sent magic daggers at the hedgehog, and they did their trick in setting him up for more close combat punishment, and with their support spells also boosting the teams, Silver was outdone.

"Silver, wasn't it? Why are you doing this? If your reasons are not harmful to innocents we can help!" Amy tried to reason, but got no sale.

Erio shifted Strada to the rocket form and slammed full speed into the hedgehog, and with his momentum, he grounded the kid.

The others followed suit and landed, where they got a stare-down stalemate on both sides, although it would be clear that Silver was in check.

**-TSA Ground Forces HQ-  
>-No Music-<strong>

Signum figured that Zest would go after Regius and that she'd have to deal with Agito and her flames when she unisoned with him, so she enlisted Blaze's help in subduing the two. However before they could confront the knight, they first went directly to Regius's office, to confront him about his corruption with Jail and the High Council.

"Gomen, Blaze.. I know you'd probably be better off working with the blue hedgehog, but I had an idea I wanted to test with you. It involves your ability to directly control flames." Signum apologized as they walk through the halls of the HQ.

"It's nothing Signum-san... you figured that with Agito and her affinity for fire that bringing me along would even up your chances of a fair fight. Besides, I feel like we can do better as our own team" the cat assured her.

"The same goes for me.." Signum noted

"Ano.. Signum, Blaze.. look ahead" Rein pointed in the direction, to what appeared to be Auris, Regius's assistant, entering his office.

"Haven't we seen her?" Blaze asked.

"Hai... at the entrance.. going the opposite way we were!" Signum called Lavatein to its sword form and Blaze created twin flame daggers. The three went over to listen in before making any confrontations.

'Signum.. normally in this type of scenario, Sonic makes an entrance with some quote..' Blaze sent to Signum mentally

'In his absence I suppose it would be appropriate for me to fill in..' Signum agreed

Due of the numbers, under the guise of Auris, managed to make it into the office of the old man, who was unaware of her until it was almost too late. She dropped her guise to reveal her true self to the man before she intended to kill him with her claws.

"The High Council is no longer in power... they've said their final "oyasumi" (good night).. and now its time for you to say it too.." Due smirked sadistically and raised her claws up ready to end the general's life.

However, before any blows were made, Signum's voice rang from the entrance and echoed in the room, "Ladies and Gentleman, the story you're about to see is true, the names have been changed to protect the innocent."

**-Insert the theme song of the correct classic TV show that quote belongs to-**

Signum and Blaze approached the combat cyborg, the woman's sword was held in a threatening manner while the cat allowed her hands to be covered in flames.

"Another combat cyborg.. and confessing to murder... You're under arrest.. make any attempts and we will use force" Signum warned.

However Due had other plans, once she killed Regius she would do the same to Zest, and to her, the three arresting her were in the way.. and thus she sought fit to kill them. Her sadistic personality evident as she licked her lips hungrily, the cyborg lunged at the mages with her clawed hand ready to strike, however she didn't get the chance, she suddenly found a blade piercing through her heart. Signum stabbed her with Laevatein. Her death was swift yet just.

"Signum-san... she didn't' have a chance at this close range, why?" Blaze asked

"She must've thought she could have... Now onto more important matters" Signum glared at the general, "You're not off the hook, we are placing you under arrest."

"What crimes?" Regius barked

Signum, Reinforce Zwei and Blaze all simultaneously deadpanned "Too many to count" the respective mages placed Regius under binding spells and reported that he was in custody.

"That's step one... Next is Knight Zest." Signum noted

"Agreed.. Let's go" The three took off.

**-Outside the HQ-**

Zest and Agito caught sight of the Ground HQ, their objective was for Zest to visit Regius, however, they soon found their path barred by Signum, Blaze and Agito.

"Mister! It's them!" Agito pointed out.

Signum and Blaze had their eyes closed for a brief moment to allow themselves to focus on the situation at hand. Their expressions stoic and serious, they opened their eyes and stared the knight down.

"Are you TSA Knights?" Zest asked of them.

"TSA, Riot Force 6, Signum." the woman introduced herself

"TSA, Riot Force 6, Blaze the Cat" Blaze followed suit.

"I was part of the City Defense.. which would make me your kohai." Signum added

"I see.." Zest acknowledged.

"Are you here to destroy the Ground HQ like the other combat cyborgs?" Blaze asked

"No.. I'm just here to pay my old friend Regius a visit.." Zest declined.

"Is that for revenge?" Signum glared

"And he's already in custody to stand for his crimes.." Blaze added

"My reasons are not so simple as to be put into words.. I ask you both to let me pass." the Knight held his halberd against them.

"If you don't put it in words, I won't allow you either way." Signum drew her own sword. Lavatein loaded a cartridge and for a brief second, a flame ran across it, noticeable only to Agito.

Blaze tossed away her overcoat to reveal her barrier jacket and took a stance against Zest, "Neither will I... if you're intention is to harm him then you shall not pass us." her hands blazed for a split second. Again catching Agito's attention.

"Huh?"

"What is it, Agito?"

"Nothing!" the small unison device flew in front of the knight, "Babbling isn't how knights do things!" She then unisoned into Zest.

"Knights or not, this means we're fighting for pride instead of just talking!" Reinforce Zwei unisoned with Signum. The knight's hair turned into an even lighter purplish-pink color and the red parts of Signum's outfit turned purple.

"Shut up, cross midget! I, sword fairy Agito, for justice and my friend Zest, come forth with flames in my hand!" Agito light her fists, which in turn coated Zest's device in flame.

"I, the Blessed Wind Reinforce Zwei, as member of the TSA, will stop you!" Reinforce shouted back, on the outside, the blade of Laevatein was coated in flames as well.

"Let's go, Blaze.. Remember our plan." Signum charged in.

"Hai" Blaze coated her fists and body in a flame aura and rushed in with Signum. Zest also charged and the three clashed.

**-With Quint and Ginga-**

The two stared down their younger sister, their first hopes were that Subaru could remember who they were so they didn't have to fight. It was for naught, Subaru scanned them over coldly, and got into a battle stance with the revolver gears on her fists spinning.

'This isn't good kaa-san... if she uses her IS, it'll be painful.' Ginga sent to her mother.

'Hai.. remember, we're not out to destroy her or wound her badly, we just want to knock her out.. hopefully that'll break Scaglietti's hold over her.'

'We haven't faced her in a real battle before...' Ginga and Quint both had their respective purple and blue belkan triangles at their feet to indicate they were about ready to fight.

"We will save you, Subaru!" They both declared.

**-Saint Cradle: Route to the Engine Room: POV Knuckles and Vita-**

Vita roared as she slammed Eisen into a large gadget, destroying it like it was nothing. And Knuckles took out his own with a spiral knuckle attack.

The red knight shifted Eisen to it's regular hammerform "We're almost there.. And I've still got a few cartridges left" she informed her temporary partner and held several cartridges for her device.

"Good, we're making some progress. Who else want's a fist and hammer platter?" the red echidna challenged, but before they could move ahead, suddenly, a clear blade pierced through Vita's chest!

"Ugh!" Vita gasped as blood dripped from her wound.

"Vita!" Knuckles called to her.

The red knight turned her head to face the attacking unit, which was the elusive Type-IV Gadget, this one completely different from the rest, it resembled an insect somewhat, not only is the blade razor sharp, but also the drone was equipped with stealth technology.

**-Insert: "Time of Judgement" FFX-**

The stealth wasn't active and Vita was clearly able to see the unit, and something clicked in her mind. This unit is the same type that ambushed and injured Nanoha 8 years ago. A fierce rage filled the knight, with a loud roar she crushed her attacker flat with Eisen in gigant form, however the explosion sent Vita to the ground in pain and bloody from her wound. Her hat was also tossed aside.

"Vita! Daijobu?" Knuckles asked in concern, in his haste, his hat seemed to join Vita's at the side, though both went largely unnoticed by the red duo.

"I'm fine!" Vita coughed up some blood, "So.. it was your friends that took out Nanoha back then..." The knight stood up, her eyes seemed to lose a sparkle in her fit of rage.

From the distance more and more of the Type-IVs came crawling to bar their path. Their presence and numbers seemed countless for the two.

"Here they come!" Knuckles got pounded his fists together and had a stone-cold glare ahead.

"Now I'm mad... Come on Knuckles... I'll destroy every last one of you!" Vita half-screamed, half-roared as she charged head first with Eisen in Gigantform, her rage seemed endless. And to follow suit, Knuckles charged with her, angered that these drones had the nerve to cheap shot his temporary partner.

Will Sonic, Nanoha and Vivio be able to reach and save Emerl before the warship reaches orbit? What will happen about Ginga and Quint's fight against Subaru? Will Teana and Cinque be able to defeat Wendi, Nove and now Deed? What is to come of Fate and Shadow and their efforts of capturing Jail? Will Blaze and Signum be able to defeat Zest? More battles are to come but one thing can be certain. Time is running out for the TSAB.. The Cradle will Reach Orbit in 2 hours and 16 minutes!

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Hayate Strikes Again!-<strong>

A few days prior to the big deployment, Hayate invited Cinque and Vivio to her office where she convinced the two to cosplay as cat-girls.. The brunette really went at it with the cat-ears and tail in addition to the outfits. Vivio was a bit confused, but Cinque blushed quite a bit. She couldn't deny how cute they both looked.. despite the embarrassment. Hayate sent them out to walk the halls of the ship. Most of the crew found the sight a bit cute. They were stopped by Sonic, Nanoha and Fate.

"Vivio? Cinque?" Sonic was taken aback.

"H-hi.. Sonic-papa." Vivio stuttered a bit, unsure of what they think.

"Why are you wearing that?" Nanoha asked..

"Hayate-oba-chan told us that we'd look cute in it.." Vivio replied.

Cinque stuttered out in embarrassment, "H-hai.. Now I know we can't let Sein and Wendi near her.."

"You two can take off the outfits.. we'll go settle things with Hayate." Fate told them. The three power-walked to their brunette friend's office... the two girls went to change into normal clothing.. anyone on the ship might have heard several blasts and comical pained screams elsewhere. Vivio and Cinque met up with the three later

"Much better... alright, who's up for lunch?" Sonic asked and everyone went to lunch..

In Hayate's office the whole place was thrashed like a tornado went through it, and Hayate herself was a mess..she wasn't so much in pain as she looked like someone put a pan over her head and banged a spoon on it. The commander looked just dazed from everything.

**-Ending: "Beautiful Amulet" **Tamura Yukari-  
><strong>-End of Chapter 28-<strong>

A/N: Hooooo boy Vita's ticked... 2 signs of Vita in one of her royally ticked off states.. Her hat is off and her eyes get this dark glint.. then again Nanoha just becomes emotionless or deadly serious when she's in one of her "White Devil" moments. There's a challenge! I made a classic TV show reference! Find it! And what's up with Silver being taken down so easily? For one, his only strong point is the ESP.. shut him down on that and it's open season. So, if it looks like the group fighting Silver isn't gonna get much action, oh they will... they will... Gotta give props on this one, reading the reviews, White Hunter managed to guess who the mysterious shadow was, and it is indeed Vivio! Notably Due was thwarted in her attack on Regius... Now that was me wanting that jerk to get his karma officially.. not with some psycho cyborg killing him.. and killing Due was canon.. I didn't really care for her anyways...More twists will come later on...


	30. Chapter 29

SonicANIME2010 here with another continuation for the attack on the Cradle of the Saints; what's going to happen next? And how will Ginga and Quint fair against Subaru? We shall find out now.

_Previously on Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step_

The massive campaign on the Cradle of the Saints began and an hour passed by on their 3 hour deadline. Cinque, Megane, Lutecia, Ginga, Quint and the Forwards were separated by the Numbers' attack and Cinque revealed herself to Nove, Wendi and Deed. Teana's leg is cut by Deed's attack. Sonic, Nanoha, Vita and Knuckles enter the Cradle with Vivio following them in stealth, Sonic and Nanoha head for the throne room with Vivio following while Vita and Knuckles head for the engine.. Fate and Shadow face down with Tre and Sette. Quint and Ginga face down with Subaru.. Will they survive? Only 2 hours remain..

**-OP: "Massive Wonders" **Mizuki Nana-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 29<br>Pain to Pain, Ginga and Quint's struggles, Cinque and Teana's Resolve, Silver's defeat.

**-Cradle of the Saints: Throne Room-  
>-No BGM-<strong>

Dieci and Quattro were typing up some commands in throne room whilst Emerl was still linked to the Cradle's systems. Quattro seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit, while Dieci, not so much.

"Quattro, may I be frank?"

"Hai, Dieci-chan"

"I don't really like this plan." Dieci was blunt about her opinion.

"Why is that?"

"Using this machine to power this huge ship.. Do we really have to do this? I don't really know about this "Engineer's Revenge" either.."

"Oh, that? That's just the _Doctor_'_s_ excuse. Doesn't mean a thing."

Dieci turned her head towards the other cyborg "Is that true?"

"He's always had one goal. The completion of biomanipulation technology. And the creation of a space to do that" on the outside, the mages were fighting a heated battle with the gadgets and defenses of the massive warship, Quattro's explanation continued "The Yurikago is here to make that dream a reality. Well I'm sure a minimum of several thousand people are going to die here, but it won't even take a hundred years to make up for that. The _Doctor's_ research is here to save people!"

The other cyborg tilted her head down in either shame or sadness, maybe a bit of both mixed with uncertainty.

"What's wrong, Dieci-chan? Have you stopped believing in your onee-sama and the _Doctor?_"

"No, that's not it" she told Quattro, but even then she was unsure of that response, it seemed more to herself than it was to her sister. "Not at all, but..." She looked at Emerl in a hint of sympathy, "When I see someone like him... being used like this.. in constant pain.. just to forward the plan.. I can't help but think maybe they don't have anything to do with this..."

"Before you saw them, you could easily pull the trigger, right?" Quattro asked still bearing that creepy grin.

Dieci sighed for a brief moment, "Gomen.. I got distracted for a second.. forget it." she retrieved her heavy cannon and held it so that it rested on her shoulder, "I'll do as I was ordered.. if I don't, it'll be bad for my sisters on the ground." She walked away from the throne room.

Quattro had other thoughts though, her sadistic side was showing, 'Baka Dieci, you're a boring girl like Cinque and Sein were..' she put up screens on display that showed everything from Sonic and Nanoha's advance to the Throne room, to the fighting on the ground, 'a weak life that can't do anything... It's no different from an insect's.' her screen showed Knuckles and Vita taking on a whole group of Type-IVs, 'No matter how many you kill, more will just keep being born. Playing with them and abusing them..' To put more pressure on the twin reds, Quattro typed on the display to summon more and more Type-IVs to surround the two, "Throwing them in a cage and watching them suffer, Its so much fun, nee?" she asked herself, with the creepy grin.

**-Saint Church: Hospital-**

Panic set among just about everyone in the hospital as the news rang out about the Cradle of the Saint's rising and and the Numbers making their attacks on the city.

In the same room, Vice was starting to wake up after his recovery. In a separate bed to his left and still in the same room, Zafira laid in wolf form.

"You awake?" the blue wolf asked.

"Hai.. how long have I been out?" Vice asked weakly

"It's been a week since Riot Force 6 was attacked."

Vice gasped as he sat up, he turned his head to the wolf.

"It seems that a new incident has occurred. Everyone in Riot Force 6 who can moved has been deployed."

"Without a heli?.. Shimatta at a time like this I..."

A young female voice cut him off, "Alto-san is piloting the helicopter." the source of the voice closed the door behind her.

**-BGM: "To Zanarkand" **Final Fantasy X-

"Huh?"

In walked a young girl with hair a lighter brown than Vice, wearing a green jacket, dark green shirt and a long light green skirt that matched the jacket, in addition matching green shoes. Notably this girl had a white eyepatch covering her left eye and her right eye was light purple in the iris, "Signum-san and Alto-san told me." She walked towards Vice, her attitude was bright and she carried an optimistic feeling about her.

"Laguna..." Vice recognized his younger sister.

"And they said that you were hurt and I should go see you. Onii-chan, daijobu?"

"Yeah..." Vice looked down.

"I heard your wounds were nothing major. If you'll stay in the hospital they'll heal right away"

"Yeah..." The wounded pilot still sounded ashamed.

"Ano.. about that time..." Laguna was quick to the point as they both remembered that incident where her eye got shot, "After that, you and I... never really spoke. But I was hoping we could go back to how we used to be.. My left eye.." She removed her eyepatch, revealing a fully recovered left eye, albeit it didn't have a certain shine like her right but it still bared the same color, "It's fine now" the revelation made Vice gasp slightly, Laguna continued "They said I won't have to wear an eyepatch anymore."

A female nurse walked in and gasped a the sight of Laguna, "You're a visitor? You need to evacuate soon." and started to pull Laguna away from her brother, "The patients will be evacuated soon."

"When you're all better can we talk like we used to?" Vice's sister resisted as she tried to finish what she was saying,

"Gomen, but you can talk after the evacuation is done." The nurse pushed her to the door.

"Onii-chan I..." the door was shut, cutting off whatever Laguna was about to say..

Vice looked down and talked in shame. "What a pathetic story.. I ran from my failure, my responsibility.." he flashed back to Silver knocking him out, "I screwed up again, and I'm like this. I haven't gotten over anything. I can't even look Laguna in the eyes. I can't hold her, _Storm Raider_, in my hands."

Zafira stood on all fours on the ground, he was able to walk the whole time, "How you live, how you fight... you're the one to decide that. Alto and the others asked me to watch you until you woke up, but that's done now."

"Oy. Where are you going all beat up like that?"

Zafira opened the door, "There's something I must do." he left, leaving Vice alone.

"Hey!" Vice tried to sit up, only to feel a sting in his legs, he caught sight of his device on the desk near him "_Storm Raider"_

**-Capital City: Silver Battle-  
>-BGM: "Blinded by Light" <strong>Final Fantasy XIII-

Even though he was grounded by his foes, Silver still wouldn't bow out just yet, he reached out with his ESP and tried to make any type of debris float to send at them.

Caro wouldn't allow for that, taking advantage of Silver trying to concentrate, she rushed in and nailed a good, painful knee strike below the belt and roundhouse kicked him away.

Amy Rose grimaced at the phantom pain from the below the belt strike as did everyone else momentarily, "Ano.. dumb question.. why doesn't he wear a cup if he's going to be taking shots like that?"

"They probably don't make them that small" Lutecia joked, which drew some stares from her allies even Garyuu, "Nani?"

Megane found her palm meeting their mutual friend, the face, with that comment and question, "Nothing.. focus on the fight."

Garyu took the initiative to get a couple of blade strikes in with his wrist blades and kicked the off guard hedgehog to Erio.

The young spear wielder took his initiative while Garyu dealt his attacks with a great leap upwards and with great timing he slammed down on Silver with Strada. Delivering a harsh attack and with the blunt face of his device he sent him in Amy Rose's direction.

The pink hedgehog held Blutenblatt quite menacingly and took her initiative with several hard hits to Silver's body before sending him to a wall.

The hedgehog was weakened and just about unable to fight any longer, he coughed and tried to plead, knowing his fight was lost "W-wait!"

The others stopped their attacks, Amy Rose took authority and asked, "Why are you doing this then?"

"The _Doctor_... He promised he'd help me return to my world if I helped him with the Relics.. The world I come from.. the future.. is barren, sad, and desolate.. I wanted to save it..he promised me he'd help me save my world and return to it with the Relics.. Zest and Agito would be gone soon.. but when this is over the _Doctor _promised he'd help save my world.. Then I can have a beautiful home to come back to, and a family I can live with.."

"That's not true! You've been tricked.. Scaglietti's just using you! He only said that so that he can use your powers for his own evil and horrible deeds! We can help you.. TSA, Riot Force 6, Lightning Squad: Amy Rose!"

"Same squad, Erio Mondial!" Erio introduced himself.

"Dragon summoner of the Alzas. Also of TSA Riot Force 6, Caro ru Lushe."

"TSA Investigator.. Megane Alpine."

"Civilian, Lutecia Alpline."

"Just listen to us! We can help you!" Amy pleaded.

"Ah ah ah.. Silver-sama.. you can't be listening to the enemy now.." Quattro opened a comm to the area, "Their words are poison.. if something gets in your way, kill it and move on.. we still need yo-" bzzzzt. Crash!

Amy Rose slammed her hammer into the comm channel, severing the link, and Caro followed suit by shooting a small ray into Silver's ear and destroyed what looked like an earwig device.

**-Cradle: Throne Room-**

Quattro was shocked, she planned to trick Silver with words and get him to attack again, but her communication was interrupted, and to make matters worse, she couldn't contact him again.

**-Capital City again-**

Silver stood there, confused as he scratched his ear, "Nani?"

"Oy! That lady's voice is like a banshee! So annoying.." Amy rambled.

"H-hai." Caro agreed then turned to Silver, "Scaglietti wouldn't give you what you promised.. I promise, we and the TSA will do whatever we can to help you.. We don't need to fight anymore."

"Scaglietti just wanted to use your ESP as a tool for his plans." Amy agreed

"Demo.. what about Cinque-san?" Silver asked.

Amy tried to get through a contact with Cinque, and thankfully she was able to, the Cyborgs can't jam their own transmissions, with that she opened a com to the eyepatched cyborg.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment. What is it?" Cinque asked, Teana turned her head in the background out of confusion to face the others.

"Talk some sense into the kid.." Amy asked and directed the cyborg's attention to Silver.

"Cinque-san! You're alright!" Silver as excited, over the time when she cared for him, he kinda grew attached to her and saw her as like a motherly older sister, so hearing her capture was saddening for him.

"Hai, I'm fine, gomen, I must have worried you.."

"These people claim they can help me better than the _Doctor_.. I'm not sure if I can trust them.. and Quattro-san tried to tell me something but they stopped her"

"Quattro is no different than the _Doctor_, I'm afraid. She was just going to use you like another puppet... These people from the TSA you have a much better chance of attaining your own goals with rather than him. Honestly, I defected from the _Doctor_'s control to save my imoutos like Wendi, Sein, Nove, Deed and Otto from being used further as puppets.. If you remained loyal to him.. I'm afraid you won't get what you want with him.. However, the choice is yours.."

"Demo.. Cinque-san, what if I choose to join these people?"

"Then I would support you.. the choice is still only in your power; now I must go.. I have my own to save"

"H-hai.."Silver thought to himself, weighing the choices, within a few seconds his hands lost their glow and he relaxed, "I'll help you.. Seeing Cinque-san with you.. I can't help it.. I respect her too much.."

**-Scaglietti's hideout: Interior-  
>-BGM: "Challenge"<strong> Final Fantasy X-

Two yellow flashes clashed with a pink and purple one as Shadow and Fate were locked in a fierce and albeit slightly losing battle with Tre and Sette, neither of them were making and progress. They just kept getting negated, the cyborgs have vastly improved since Fate fought them last.

Sette threw her twin boomerang blades at Fate, only for the mage to avoid them and try for a powerful counter with her Zanber form Bardiche, the blade met with her barrier as Sette's blades reappeared. And to make matters worse, "IS: _Slaughter Arms!"_ the original boomerangs changed course and headed right back for Fate.

Fate barely managed to avoid them and knocked the ones she couldn't avoid with Bardiche. She soon found Tre almost out of nowhere trying to take her head off with her arm blades. _"_**_Thunder Arm!_**" the mage, just in the nick of time, guarded the attack with her arm that now glowed with magic and acted like a shield. It was a powerful clash as neither mage nor cyborg backed down. It all changed in an instant.

More of Sette's Slaughter Arm blades came to impale Fate, who saw that she was in a bit of a bind. Shadow wouldn't let that happen however, in his spin-dash he careened into Tre and slammed her into a wall, he then uncurled and blasted the blades away with his Chaos spears. However he too was sent into a wall courtesy of Sette's knee to his gut.

Everyone fell back to the ground, Sette's blades returned to her while Tre was still ready for more. Shadow and Fate were forced to their knees to catch their breaths.

'Shadow.. the AMF's slowing us down..' Fate sent to her partner.

'Hai.. we have to defeat them and move on to capture the doctor..' Shadow sent back.

'I can't use my Sonic Drive or Riot Blade.. and your limiter rings are out of the question, we use them now we can't use them later when they are needed more...' Fate held Bardiche defensively.

'Shimatta.. and we can't help the others out either.. we have to end this now.' Shadow sent back and started to regain his footing.

Jail opened a comm to taunt them "Ah.. Enforcer Fate Testarossa, and Enforcer Shadow the Hedgehog. How are you doing?"

**-Capital City-**

Somehow Jail's reach extended also out to Silver and the TSA agents with him, "And the Legacy of Project F and the summoner who were fighting my hedgehog "friend".. although I am not sure I can call him that now.."

The others listened to the Doctor's ramblings..

**-Scaglietti's Hideout-  
>-No BGM-<strong>

Jail continued, "The first part of my festival is already at its climax"

"Festival? More like a bloodshed" Shadow spat in anger

"You're a felon who plunged lives into chaos!" Fate added

"Felon?" Jail asked, "Do you mean the Artificial Mage or Combat Cyborg plans? Or do you mean the basis for Project Shadow that I designed for Professor Gerald or the Project F that I designed and your mother, Precia Testarossa, completed?"

"All of it!" Both Shadow and Fate spat

"In every era, revolutionaries are despised." Jail argued

"That pride... you played with people's fates and lives..." Fate said in anger

"I haven't destroyed valuable ingredients or killed without reason.. I just turned worthless, useless lives into valuable experimental subjects... And I see that you both aren't doing so well.. so let me let you in on a few secrets..." Jail's feed to the hideout ended (his other one at the capital remained), only for the doctor himself to show up in person, he addressed them personally, "Have the two of you ever wondered, why you both seemed so similar.. like kindred spirits or a family.. you can relate to each other?"

Fate and Shadow stopped speechless and listened, the doctor did have a point.. they did always wonder why they saw themselves in each other.

"Surely it can' be too hard to miss.. but I'll tell you anyway." Jail told his story about them

_-Flashback: Space Colony ARK-_

Jail narrated, "Back when I was working with Professor Gerald on the Space Colony known as ARK, we were tasked with creating the ultimate form of life for GUN to exploit and use to their own benefit." Jail Scaglietti and Professor Gerald finished their creation, and their laid Shadow in a pod, "We created the ultimate form of life, Shadow the Hedgehog.. But my success was short lived.. The Professor was scheming to hide something from me.. and he was.. the Gizoid.. I was outraged, how could he mistrust his sole benefactor to his success?" Jail snuck into the labs late while Gerald and Maria were sleeping, "I wanted him to know his true place.. so I stole numerous samples of Shadow's Genetic DNA and cultured them in tubes.. With those in my hand, the ultimate power that the project had would be mine to use in further experiments" Jail had a smirk as he stole the vials containing Shadow's DNA.. and to cover his theft.. he unleashed the Biohazard prototype.. "And to act as a cover for my escape and theft, I activated The Biohazard for it to run amok.. furthering GUN's distrust.. and that sent them to the ARK in that attack.. I let the government do my dirty work in covering up my theft. Ha ha ha .."

_-Flashback End-_

"So you see, my dear Enforcer.. you were created from Shadow's DNA.. Stolen by me to use in Project F." Jail finished

Shadow and Fate were truly shocked. In one way, Shadow was Fate's grandfather, all their similarities were explained.. but still a fierce rage hit them both..

"You! Murderous! Bastard! Maria died at the hands of GUN when they attacked.. YOU KILLED HER!" Shadow roared in anger and blasted full speed for the Doctor.

"You ruined the lives of many when you did that.. you scum.. You use innocents in your experiment.. Scaglietti!" She and shouted that at the same time as Shadow, they both charged.

The doctor had a smirk and with a flick of his wrist, red wiring trapped them both in mid-air. "Shadow the Hedgehog.. such anger.. as to be expected from a weapon of war.. Enforcer Fate Testarossa, calm and gentle but prone to lash out in anger or sadness.. a personality adopted from Precia, her mother." with a snap of his fingers the wiring broke Fate's blade and cut Shadow's skin under his fur.

"Shimatta" Fate and Shadow cursed

The doctor then blasted them from the sky with a red bolt, then with more red wiring, the mages were trapped.

**-Capital City-**

"Fate-san!" Erio and Caro called out.

"Shadow!" Amy also cried in concern.

Megane and her daughter Lutecia felt that they'd better leave the three to support their friends, while they had their own to worry about, Quint and Ginga were going to need all the help they can get, that resolve drove the mother and daughter duo to fall back to help the other two. Silver chose to wait with Amy, Erio and Caro.

**-Ground Forces HQ: Exterior-  
>-BGM: "Vela Nova" <strong>Sonic Rush-

Literally flames were flying all over the place on this battle, Blaze and U-Signum were locked in a heated clash with U-Zest. However, the tide of battle favored the duo of mages over the dying artificial. His Unison could barely bring any flames, and even when he did, much to their surprise they were quickly negated by Blaze's true pyrokinesis.

"Nani?" Agito asked within Zest, "How d-did she do that?"

"I don't know.. this is not good.." Zest coughed

"My control over the flame is on a level far above yours, this battle is already over." Blaze powered her flame aura, with a spin like a top, she careened into the artificial mage, "Signum!"

"Laevatein!" Signum called to her device and then put it into its sheathe **"Schlangeform!" **came the response as the device loaded a cartridge.

"Ennetsu Kasoku (Flame Acceleration)." Reinforce Zwei called out from inside Signum. Lighting the woman's bladed snake sword on fire, "Kiryuu Issen! (Flash of the Winged Dragon)" Both Rein and Signum called out and sent the snake heading for Zest.

The cat withdrew from her dash just in the nick of time for Signum's attack to score dead on and sent the artificial mage into a building rooftop.

Zest canceled out his unison with Agito and floated in front of the two flame-wielding mages, with a shake of his head, he knew this was clearly a battle he could not win, "I concede defeat"

"Mister!" Agito cried to him, "Why? Why are you quitting now? You said you had something to do... If these two are in the way, I'll take care of them!" The small unison device fired a large fireball in her blind rage.

**-No BGM-**

The royal cat shook her head and merely swatted the flame away with her powers, "Hear your friend out first before you strike at us again."

"You bear a regal tone about you.." Zest observed

"Arigatou.. In my world I was a princess.. although, my behavior when I was younger wasn't quite so royal.. my powers have made me feel isolated from others... That has left me with some time to practice them.. Now, carry on sir knight."

The halberd wielding mage coughed a bit more, his condition was not getting any better, only worse by the minute, "Very well.. gomen, Agito.. even if we unison, I can barely use your flame anymore.."

"I don't care! I've got lots of ways to protect you, we don't have to give in to these TSA people" Agito argued.

Zest shook his head and addressed the two, "You called yourselves Signum and Blaze, right?"

"Hai." Signum nodded, her unison with Rein still in effect.

"Hai." Blaze added

"You're both good fighters.. such skills and firepower.. suitable candidates for being Agito's "Lord".. Signum, your stance and style is that of a true Belkan Knight. And Blaze, you have a great affinity for the flames like Agito...I'm afraid I don't have much time left before I have to return to the dead... When I do.. I ask that you both take care of Agito.."

"Nani? Mister? Why? Why would someone like them be in the TSA?"

"Hayate-ojou-sama saved me in a way.. as part of her knights, I am bound to protect her.. but she gave me and the other knights freedom." Signum said

Blaze added her story, "Ever since I was young, I've isolated myself because of my abilities. However, it's thanks to Sonic and his friends that I am here. They helped me realize

"Agito.. her armor and the cat's fur even matches your color.. they are probably the best candidates for being the "Lord" you seek... Which is why I asked of them."

"Demo, they are the enemy.. you don't have to do this for me.."

"They don't have to be enemies.. neither do their comrades.. we can't win against them anyway."

"Demo, what about Silver?" Agito asked

"My time is too short.. I can't look after him anymore.. I'd like to think the TSA can do better for him than he was with Scaglietti... I suspect they have something to tell us as well.. let's hear them out."

Signum nodded and brought up another topic, "Cinque told us of your history with Regius Gaiz. You blame him for the death of your teammates Quint Nakajima and Megane Alpine during that incident 8 years ago."

"Cinque's on your side?"

"Hai... and now its our turn for explaining..." Blaze requested.

"Go ahead." Zest told them, Agito chose to listen to them, mainly out of respect for her friend

"During that incident, your sacrifice saved their lives, they still live; here and now, today. But now they are in jeopardy for their lives. Quint-san's youngest daughter, Subaru, has fallen under Scaglietti's control. Her mother and sister are both desperately trying to save her. Megane is also there with her daughter, trying to help as much as they can. They could use your help to save her." Signum opened a display com to reveal a live feed of Subaru slamming Quint and Ginga into a nearby wall fiercely. "They need your help.. you may not have much time as I am aware, but you do have enough in you to help them."

Zest's eyes widened in shock of seeing his former comrade still alive, when he first heard, he couldn't believe it, and even with proof, its still just as unbelievable, "This is real?"

Signum tweaked the display to broadcast the sounds, and they could hear Quint and Ginga's pains and groans. "Sadly.. it is..They need you Knight Zest."

The artificial mage took in all that was heard, and with a quick glance at Agito, he nodded to the other mages, "And as for Regius?"

"In custody and will definitely see justice delivered to him for his crimes and corruption... We foiled an attempt on his life by another Combat Cyborg working for Scaglietti." Blaze informed.

"Nani? He tried to have my old friend killed?" Zest asked

"And the High Council.. the cyborg admitted to their deaths before they came after us and I ended her life there with Laevatein." Signum, "Knight Zest.. Will you take up your device one last time and help your comrades in their fight?"

"Hai... Agito.. take a dying friend's last request.. when I die, try to consider Signum and Blaze for your "Lord".. it's very possible that they are.."

"H-hai.. Mister.." Agito was hesitant but relented.

"Lead us to where we can help." Zest called to the others.

"Hai.. follow us" Blaze and Signum took off with Zest and Agito in tow.

**-Capital City: POV Quint and Ginga-  
>-No BGM again-<strong>

Subaru was not willing to back down, she couldn't see just who she really was beating to a pulp.. all she saw was "Enemy and Enemy" and treated them as such, her revolvers spun as she wiped some blood from her cheek, courtesy of a lucky shot by Quint. A light blue belkan triangle appeared at her feet

Quint and Ginga looked far worst, bruises and blood.. Regardless, they weren't ready to throw in the towel just yet.. Purple and blue belkan triangles respectively (blue for Quint, purple for Ginga) appeared at their feet.

Whilst the roller bladers were duking it out, Blitz Caliber, Ginga's device, tried to call out to Mach Caliber, Subaru's device, to try to bring Subaru back, unfortunately it failed._** "Mach Caliber, no response!"**_

"Her AI's been messed with, kaa-san.." Ginga observed.

"We have to save her... we must.." Quint added.

"_**Load Cartridge!"**_ Blitz Caliber did just that, with Quint's doing the same, both their revolvers spun on their gauntlets as their resolve burned fiercely, respective wing roads shot out. Only for Subaru's to do the same. The three launched off into a fierce melee combat with Subaru shutting down both her mother's and sister's attacks with the same emotionless expression.

She got both her hands to hit their barriers, "_Revolver..."_ her hands themselves started vibrating with her IS "Oscilating Knuckle" kicked in as wheels appeared at the edge of her knuckles, and pierced the barriers like they weren't even there, "_Cannon" _Her attack was a point blank blue blast spell that sent both Ginga and Quint flying. The cyborg didn't stop there, she followed them with her Wing Road and kicked them back down to the ground with a painful impact of bouncing off the ground. Subaru landed and stared at the two.

The two cried out in pain "Subaru!"

**-Cradle of the Saints: Interior: POV: Sonic and Nanoha-**

Vivio watched from the shadows above as several lower type gadgets bared the path of Sonic and Nanoha's advance, they tried to shoot the two down with their lasers. Keyword there being "Tried".. No sale and Nanoha just seemed to fly right through them, and Sonic spun in his spin-dash, cutting through a wave and letting Nanoha's shooting spell cut through the rest.

As the two advance, Nanoha and Sonic had a flash back about Vivio, their "daughter" who as far as they knew, were waiting for them back at the _Arthra_ when in reality she was in fact right there with them;

_-Flashback-  
><strong>-BGM: "Yuna's Theme" FFX-<strong>_

Sonic and Nanoha were at the Saint Church, after they were informed by Cinque of who Vivio was a clone of. Fate say in a nearby chair while Vivio had fun playing with Arf. The wolf-girl showed off her wolf-like features and played with a light blue ball. Vivio waved at Sonic and Nanoha, who were talking to Sister Schach

"She seems to think of her parents as people who are nice to her. Treat her kindly." Nanoha waved back

"It's sad, but she won't ever have a "real" kaa-san." Sonic waved back as well.

"Are you both going to adopt her? She's quite attached to you both." Schach asked.

"We're looking for a place to take her. A warm family that accepts her and needs her." Nanoha answered

"She won't like that.." the nun argued.

"I don't think I can make her happy" Nanoha said a bit down.

"Me neither." Sonic added

"Why not?" Schach asked.

"I'm always busy with myself, I don't have the right to be a gentle mother for Vivio." Nanoha answered

"And my track record isn't too good either.. Emerl was proof of that.. I had to fight him at the Death Egg when he went out of control... he could have destroyed the world if I didn't stop him.. now I have to do it again.. some father I'd be.." Sonic added.

"And more than anything, I'm a person of the sky" Nanoha looked up.

"And I'm like the wind that flows through that same sky with that person. Always driftin." Sonic added, his hand consciously or unconsciously met Nanoha's in a grasp.

Schach realized what they said and argued, "You can't say that!"

"It's a possibility.. I've been shot down once already." Nanoha replied.

"And my record in parenting sucks.." Sonic snarked.

Vivio walked up to them, curious, "_Mama? Papa?"_

Nanoha sat on her knees to Sonic and Vivio's level to talk to her, "What's wrong, Vivio?"

"_Mama_ and _Papa_ looked sad.."

"Really?" they both asked.

The young girl reached up to pat Nanoha's hair with her left hand "_Mama,_ be a good girl." and with her right hand, stroked Sonic's fur, albeit not much reaching was needed here "and _Papa_, be a good boy.."

Tears found their way out of Sonic's and Nanoha's eyes, "You're nice Vivio". Nanoah scooped up the girl in a hug "I'm fine. As long as Vivio is smiling and happy, Nanoha-mama will always be happy and smiling too."

"Sonic-papa too!" Sonic chimed in.

"Really?" Vivio asked.

"_Of Course, baby." _Sonic said with a wink and thumbs up gesture.

Vivio's giggles opened the flood gates for Sonic and Nanoha to laugh in the cute scene.

-_Flashback End-_  
><strong>-BGM: "Ungravitify"<strong> Sonic Riders Shooting Star Story-

Sonic and Nanoha were jolted back with lasers from more drones up ahead that they avoided. Up in the shadows, Vivio herself had the flashback too, only remembering that she comforted her sad papa and mama.

"We can't take them all on Sonic.. we'll have to try something else._ Raising Heart?"_

"_**Alright, Strike Flame!"**_ The tip of the spearhead device spouted a pink blade through the trident and wings came off from the head.

"Blue Star, _Gear Dismiss!_ Shahra!" Sonic dismissed his device and called to his genie.

"Hai! Unison in!" Shahra and Sonic called the last two words out at the same time and Unisoned, transforming Sonic into Unison Sonic (U-Sonic)

"_ACS Driver!"_ Nanoha called to her device and received the reply _**"Charge!"**_ She and U-Sonic blazed through the waves of drones like they weren't even there. Although at some cost, her cheek and left arm got a minor cut or two, Sonic sported similar cuts, though with Sharha's magic givin him a boost, they didn't seem to matter.

**-Throne Room-**

Quattro typed in more watching Emerl power the Cradle, she received a call from Dieci.

"It's no good Quattro, I can't handle them both."

"That's as we thought though.." Quattro answered back like she barely cared about the safety of her own sister, the cyborg looked ahead at Emerl, "They will die here in the Throne Room." Her display showed Quint and Ginga's losing battle with Subaru, Teana and Cinque (she could care less about her) behind a wall in their battle with Deed, Nove and Wendi (all expendables to her..) "They are all doing rather well though." her display also showed Knuckles and Vita moving on slowly to the engine room and Fate with Shadow trapped in the red wire cage.. "Better than we thought.. but it'll all end soon. We'll just have to stand here and wait."

**-Back with Sonic and Nanoha-**

Determination filled Nanoha's flight as she wiped the blood off her cheek. U-Sonic flew just beside her, determined to save Emerl no matter what. Unbeknownst to them and anyone else in the whole warship, Vivio tailed them from above in flight.

The Cradle will Reach Orbit in 1 hour, 44 minutes. Time was ticking The legendary "Seio no Yurikago" was almost half-way to its destination. Will the warship be stopped?

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Cinque and Silver's Bonding time-<strong> (Oh this'll be good)

So originally Jail Scaglietti wanted to put a Relic inside Silver to assert some control over him, and what a better person to do the job of that than the one the kid looked up to, Cinque, and things got a little awkward. Little being an understatement of course.

"Ano.. Cinque-san.. what are we doing?" Silver was stripped naked (well.. technically only his shoes and gloves had to come off) and laid on a soft bed

"I'm trying to find a good place to implant this relic" Cinque's fingers slowly caressed the hedgehog's skin under his fur, she did find a certain spot between his head quills and stroked it.

The hedgehog felt a wave of pleasure and relaxed, that point seemed to do wonders, but still wouldn't be enough for an injection.

Cinque stroked that spot again, it intrigued her and the more she stroked the more effect it had on Silver, up until he blushed a crimson dark. Finally the eyepatched cyborg backed off and thought that she wouldn't be able to implant any relics so she had to settle for a 2 way earwig.

Silver blushed even more when Cinque was really close to his face, the girl didn't even notice the blush until she finished putting the earwig in, "What is it Silver? Your face is red"

"N-nothing! Cinque-san. Gomen.." Silver tried to deny it though he failed, he could barely handle the closeness and the blush, within a matter of seconds he found himself unconscious.

**-End Theme: "Beautiful Amulet"** Tamura Yukari-  
><strong>-End of Chapter 29-<strong>

Author's Notes: Oh boy.. The battles are heating up.. So I said I'd explain why the fights with Silver went by a little too quick, I wanted to put more action in on the other new peoples. Why am I not surprised that Lutecia went there... I guess she would know a bit about short size jokes. But come on, below the belt.. Now for Zest conceding defeat, he considered the circumstances, his strength is diminishing with every second he's close to dying, he can barely keep up a Unison that's why the flames were weak and Blaze was able to stop them and set Zest up for that attack...And yes.. The biggest revelation so far, Project F used Shadow's genetic DNA blood samples as a template to help create a clone such as Fate and Erio.. I dipped a bit of Shadow the Hedgehog there with the Shadow Androids also being clones of Shadow so that is possible. Oh boy, the battles are getting real good! You don't want to miss a second of this! Because as they always say and rings true for the Combat Cyborgs and Jail, what goes up, must come DOWN! The Omake I wanted to dip into Cinque and Silver a bit there.. Awe.. the flashback with Vivio was CUUUUTE! I grew teary eyed typing it, and I think I nailed the song choice perfectly there!


	31. Chapter 30

SonicANIME2010 here with another installment to the Saint Cradle saga, what could happen next? Shout out to all my followers as my story's getting more notability, thanks to everyone who followed from the start. I don't own Sonic or Nanoha characters.

_-Previously on Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step-_

Cinque narrated her perspective what was happening with the fight against the Numbers, 'So far, my gambit's working. I managed to get Nove and Wendi to question parts of their motives, but still regardless they made their attack on Teana, whom I was with when the building was sealed by Otto. To make matters worse, Teana is wounded by Deed, but she didn't let it slow her down, I can see the resolve in her.. And on a brighter note, Silver was saved too.. I wouldn't be lying if I said I think I made the right choice defecting over to this side. With Teana's help, I will save my imoutos.'

**-OP: "Massive Wonders"** Mizuki Nana-

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 30<br>Stars Strike! Sonic and Nanoha's resolve! Cinque and Teana's counterattack; Zest's final sacrifice

**-The Saint's Cradle: Route to Throne Room: POV: Sonic and Nanoha-  
>-BGM: "Force your way" <strong>Final Fantasy VIII-

One by one by one, drones were dismantled as the pair of Unison Sonic and Nanoha blazed through their path to the Throne Room, where Emerl was kept. Vivio trailed these two from the shadows high up, but they were unaware. Their advance continued on, nothing stood in their way.

"_**Target Point is near!"**_ Raising Heart informed the duo. They nodded and continued on.

Up ahead, Dieci knelt down with her cannon in front of her, she had a view on the pair of mages, she thought out loud about Sonic, "He's the oto-san of that robot..." she shook her head of doubts, "I've got nothing against you... demo..." Her cannon charged up energy as she counted down, "Go...shi...san...ni..."

Sonic and Nanoha rounded the corner to find Dieci with her cannon and her count, "ichi.."

"Sonic-kun! _Exelion..." _Nanoha pointed Raising Heart in front of her with Sonic taking point directly in front of it.

"Shahra!" Sonic spun into his spin-dash

"_Soul..."_ Shahra said within Sonic.

"_Zero" "BUSTER!" "BREAK!"_ At the same time, Dieci's cannon fired and Sonic blasted off to intercept it with Nanoha's Exelion Buster pushing him forward into the blast, their powers equally clashed.

Sonic grunted, "Shahra.. Hang in there! _Speed Boost!" _and rose his power up more to combat the attack.

Nanoha grunted, "_Blaster System. Limit 1, Release!" "_**_Blaster Set!"_**(Raising Heart); with that flicker, Nanoha called out "_Booster Shoot!" _and poured more power into the blast, with that and Sonic's power boost, it was more than enough to not only negate Dieci's cannon, but also continue on as Sonic struck the cyborg head on in the gut and Nanoha's buster engulfed her. The end result had Dieci laying on the ground in defeat, consciousness fading and her cannon disarmed from her.

Dieci struggled to lift her head, "This kind of power.. right from the start..." she thought loud enough for the others to hear. She found herself in two binds, Sonic's Ring Bind, and Nanoha's Restrict Lock, "A-are they really... human?" a slight deadpan.

Seriousness etched on both Sonic and Nanoha's expression, the white mage informed the arrested cyborg after sealing the cannon, "The assault team will be here to take you to a safe place.. Stay put."

"And for your information, I'm a hedgehog, not human.. Nanoha here's the human. Now if you'll excuse us.. This warship's flying without a license.. total breach of traffic laws.. so we're gonna stop it!" Sonic added before the two left the now unconscious cyborg.

The two continued their flight still unaware of Vivio following them, Nanoha grunted in pain however as some blood leaked from her left hand. Sonic was about in the same condition as blood found its way out of his right hand.

"_**Master!"**_ Raising Heart noted in concern

"Sonic!" Shahra noted as well.

"I'm fine.. Maintain _Blaster-1"_ Nanoha assured her device.

"This is nothing new Shahra, we're pulling through.. keep that Unison in." Sonic equally assured, then turned his head to his aerial mage partner to complain "Nanoha! We've been demoted to traffic cops!"

Said mage giggled a bit, before focusing again, "We need to hurry up, _Raising Heart_, Sonic-kun."

"_**Alright!"**_ "_Okay!"_ Raising Heart and Sonic said respectively. Nanoha dropped a few magic spheres for her search spell in case and flew ahead with the hedgehog in tow.

**-Throne Room-**  
><strong>-No BGM-<strong>

Quattro watched the duo in their approach of the throne room, even she was still unaware of Vivio's presence. She turned to the gizoid and spoke in a taunting manner, "Gizoid, your oto-san's a baka.. He thinks he can stop our scheme."

**-BGM: "It Doesn't Matter"** SA2-

The big door into the throne room suddenly had a huge dent in it, then blasted open with a bang from Nanoha and Sonic's Buster and spin-dash combo. Vivio hid herself in a air-vent high up so she can have a vantage point of seeing what's going on.

"_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeere's SONIC!_" U-Sonic announced as he and Nanoha landed on the ground.

"Irashai. (Welcome in Japanese)" Quattro greeted them with a cocky attitude, "We've been waiting. You came all this way, even though it was totally pointless. Now then, your companions are being beaten all over Mid-Childa." she showed them displays of many of the losing battles their friends were in, ranging from Knuckles and Vita's troubles with the Type-IVs to Ginga and Quint's losing fight against Subaru.

"You're under arrest for a large scale disturbance of the peace! You will cease and disarm immediately" Nanoha spat out.

"You're one sick, twisted monster." Sonic added with equal venom.

"Your friends are in danger, your robot's in trouble, and you're still worried about your job?" Quattro asked still maintaining her cocky attitude, "Such a demonic sense of justice." she stroked the Gizoid's chin.

Sonic had just about enough of the cyborg, within seconds he curled up into his spin-dash and blasted for her. Only for "Quattro" to disappear, she was an illusion. The peeved Unison Hedgehog went back to his partner's side.

The real Quattro opened a comm to taunt further, "But I wonder if you can still stay calm." within a few seconds electricity ran through the gizoid, a rainbowish aura knocked Sonic and Nanoha back, Quattro continued, "Let me tell you something, while it was that girl that destroyed the gadgets in her sleep in her case, this little robot helped slice their way out of the truck. And if you hadn't stopped Dieci's cannon, the girl nor robot would have been slowed.."

"Oy.. Urusai! We already heard the story from Cinque.." Sonic interrupted the cyborg.

"Oh did you now? Oh well.. Dear Gizoid, how's that link going?"

"Link with Relic... Established... Transformation starting." a flash of light ensured that forced Sonic and Nanoha to cover their eyes, when they uncovered them, Emerl has been drastically changed. His color scheme shifted to a black and dark blue combination, and his horn replaced by twin peak tipped horns (Sonic wiki, he looks like a different color version of the Gizoid Prefects).

Inside Emerl's mind, Quattro began her brainwashing, "The blue rodent and human in front of you are not your friends... They are vicious demons and they block your path of finding your true friends and your precious imouto... Do your best to beat the hell out of them..."

On the outside, the tainted Emerl landed on the ground, his voice emotionless, "You have my imouto... and my friends.. I will destroy you,"

"_Hey!_ Lookin' good there Emerl." Sonic said and pointed his fingers at the robot in a friendly gesture, "Don't you recognize us? Remember!" he shouted.

The words looked like they worked for a brief second before Emerl turned back in a glare, "No! You took my Imouto away... I will make you pay!" a silver belkan triangle appeared at Emerl's feet, shockwaves flew for the duo.

Nanoha held out her device_"Raising Heart!"_ _**"W A S. Full Driving!"**_ the device flickered in acknowledgment.

"Shahra! Get ready!" U-Sonic called to his genie and readied himself in a battle stance.

The aura stopped, and all of a sudden the air grate from an upward vent fell down to the ground.

"Eh?" Sonic and Nanoha looked up.

All of a sudden a figure dropped down from her vantage point, it was Vivio, "Nanoha-mama, Sonic-papa!"

"VIVIO?" Sonic and Nanoha equally yelled in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"H-how did you get here?" Nanoha added.

Vivio giggled a bit guiltily, "ah heh heh.. Vivio.. followed Sonic-papa and Nanoha-mama... Vivio wanted to help save Emerl-onii-chan." she turned and gave the gizoid the most powerful weapon she could muster at the moment.. the cute puppy face, "Emerl-onii-chan.. don't you recognize Vivio? Vivio's Emerl-onii-chan's imouto"

"Liar... You are not my imouto." Emerl spoke emotionless after fighting that headache off.

Tears threatened to come from Vivio's face, "Emerl-onii-chan doesn't recognize Vivio..." all of a sudden a rainbow light coated her too and her parents had to cover their eyes. When the light ended Vivio appeared different...vastly different..her age went up to 19 in body, and it showed on her figure with a larger bust, her hair was tied up in a side-tail with a blue ribbon to tie it, her outfit consisted of a dark blue skin-tight suit with a white cape attached to her waist and a white jacket over her shoulders. The real Kaiser has arrived.

All of a sudden, the Cradle suspended its ascent at it's halfway point; it could only maintained a hover in the sky, unable to act after registering Vivio as it's real Kaiser.

**-Engine Room Path: POV: Knuckles and Vita-**

All the type-IVs that the echidna and red knight were dealing with suddenly stopped and collapsed.

"Eh?" Knuckles tapped one and caused it to collapse, "Did we break them?"

"What the hell?" Vita asked, "They just stopped, what's going on?"

"I'll try to get anything out of the communications."

**-Exterior: POV: Hayate-**

The brunette watched as the Cradle's ascension stopped all of a sudden.

"Nani? Chrono, Carim, are you getting this?" Hayate opened a comm and asked the mentioned two.

"Hai.. The ship stopped.. the gadgets around your area also stopped." Chrono confirmed.

"Something must have happened in there, see if you can get in contact with someone on the inside." Carim requested.

"Hai.." Hayate had just the right one to call on that

**-Unknown Location in the Cradle-**

Quattro was surprised, all her feeds were cut and her control over the Type-IVs have been stripped from her position, she was confused as to why, and when she made inquiries the Cradle itself denied access aside from a feed in the throne room where she saw Vivio.

"H-how? The real Saint King!" Quattro thought out loud.

**-Throne Room-  
>-No BGM-<strong>

The transformed Vivio found herself on the ground on her knees, all of a sudden, memories after memories came to her about her past.. with them came her past life's fighting skills, the girl was confused in the memories, there was someone just like her in the memories but how, she only was with her adopted papa and mama since she awoke.

Sonic was speechless.. part that he just saw his adopted daughter age up, and part that she was a beauty.. he thankfully set those thoughts aside in favor of his attraction to Nanoha, and he was quick to call out to the girl-turned-woman, "VIVIO!"

Vivio heard her new papa's voice on the outside and came right to her senses. She stood up from her kneeling position, determination burning strong in her resolve to save her brother figure, she stepped back and took a position beside Sonic and Nanoha, she spoke to them, "Sonic-papa, Nanoha-mama, onegai.. let Vivio help save Emerl-onii-chan... Onegai!"

"Demo.. Vivio-"

Sonic cut Nanoha off, "_Yes!_ Vivio can help Nanoha-mama and Sonic-papa save Emerl, ne, Nanoha?" Sonic asked his mage partner before sending mentally, 'Come on, Nanoha, let Vivio help, she wants to be responsible.. plus.. I have an idea.'

The two's chat were cut off when Hayate rang in with a call, "Nanoha, Sonic, it's Hayate; all the gadgets outside suddenly stopped and the Yurikago is in a complete neutral, What's happening? Matte.. is that, Vivio?"

"Hai.. It's Vivio.. I don't know how, she henshined.." Nanoha replied,

"Odd.. thank you for the information." Hayate ended the call, only for Vita and Knuckles to call nearly a few seconds after they did.

"Oy! Nanoha! What's going on? All the drones here just stopped!" Vita asked

Sonic answered "Vivio's here. The Yurikago must have recognized her as this "Kaiser" thing and now its confused about who's in command."

Knuckles chimed in, "We're almost to the engine room, we'll call when we get there" he ended the transmission.

"Nanoha? Can she help?" Sonic asked with his attention on both the two.

"Hai.. Vivio can help, demo, Sonic-kun, we're not going to let her get hurt. We have to stall Emerl until my _Wide Area Search_ can find the cyborg controlling him." Nanoha agreed and readied Raising Heart against Emerl.

U-Sonic took a battle stance against the Gizoid, ready for the rematch, "Things'll be different this time... Emerl.." he thought out loud then sent a playful challenge to Vivio, "Try to keep up now, Vivio!"

"Hai, Sonic-papa!" Vivio took the challenge, part of her memories did include her past life's skills in fighting, with those working for her, she took a battle stance.

**-Exterior: POV: Hayate-**

Hayate just informed Chrono and Carim of the developments, and Carim had her own idea to explain.

"Vivio was created as a biological clone of the last Saint King.. Her presence as the real Kaiser of the Yurikago must have caused it to realize who she was as the last of her royal bloodline; the computer must have trouble deciding who's in control.. her or the Gizoid. And with no orders, the ship can't advance."

"Lets hope that her, Sonic and Nanoha can save Emerl and free him from that control.." Hayate told them, and they agreed.

**-Capital City-  
>-BGM: "Enemy Battle" <strong>Final Fantasy X-

Genya Nakajima took command of a detachment of mages and fought to defend the city from the gadget drones, he was well aware of the numbers of reinforcements were thin, nonetheless he and his forces fought hard. Genya also prayed for Ginga and Quint's survival against Subaru.

**-POV: Otto-**

The androgynous, yet female cyborg kept her cage over the building Cinque and Teana were fighting Nove, Wendi and Deed in up.

**-Inside the Building-  
>-BGM: "Challenge" <strong>Final Fantasy X-

Teana and Cinque resumed their battle against the cyborgs, the illusionist sought to use her trademark skills to draw the fire of Nove.

"Your illusion skills are useless!" Nove taunted and blasted each copy like they weren't there.

"Careless and reckless Nove, try my skills then." Cinque's voice rang out and Nove's position was surrounded by daggers, the explosions caught Nove off guard and sent her to a wall. The cyborg recovered and resumed her attack/search.

Deed flew about the interior of the building, 'The illusionist is tough.. and Cinque's probably worse.'

'If she draws this fight out for her backup to arrive we're toast.. and we can't last long against Cinque forever.' Wendi added

'We have to kill her, knock out Cinque, and move on!' Nove declared, a display confirmed the position of the hidden Teana and Cinque, 'Found her' the roller blader smirked

On Teana's side, she maintained her silhouette spell that created copies of her and her cyborg partner. Cinque stood guard.

"_**They have confirmed our position and are moving in on it."**_ Cross Mirage informed.

"Maintain silhouettes and shooter.. Cinque, how is your IS holding out?" Teana asked

"I can create as many daggers as I want with it.. and they all carry the explosive charge.. You need not ask about me, aibou, I can handle this." Cinque assured the mage.

Teana stood up and called her second gun as she whispered her thoughts, barely loud enough for Cinque to hear,"I'm running low on cartridges...I'm not sure if trying to fight with my last bullets will work... To be honest.. No matter how hard I try.. I'll never be a top first-class mage.. It hurt, it was pathetic and I didn't want to accept it..that hasn't changed... but still I won't give up.." her thoughts were interrupted as the wall nearby burst and Nove and Deed burst through.

"_**V Dagger"**_ Cross Mirage declared and shifted to that form.

Deed went in for a twin bladed slice which was guarded. Nove rolled up and tried a roundhouse kick on the illusionist and explosion occurred from the impact.

Wendi caught sight of what looked to be Teana and shot at her, only for Teana to disappear, "Another illusion!"

The smoke cleared and revealed that Nove's shoes took some damage. And there stood finally, Teana, with one gun in dagger mode and her left gun in its gun form, Cinque stood beside her, just as defiant. Wendi, Deed and Nove had a formation set up with their targets in the middle. Nove was in front while Wendi and Deed were right behind the two.

'They're not moving.' Wendi sent mentally to the other two.

'Is it a trap?' Deed asked.

'There's no doubt, these two are real.' Wendi answered

'They are...' Nove added

'Don't underestimate them.. We'll all rush at the same time and take them out, and save Cinque' Deed planned.

'I knew it.. Same positioning as the first time.' Teana sent to Cinque

'Originality was not something they've learned yet. This is the hole in their plan.. simple yet perfect combination.' Cinque sent back

'If we can hit at the exact instant their combination strikes...' Teana finished their planning. Will it work?

**-Capital City: POV: Quint and Ginga-**

_-Flashback: appx 10 years ago-  
>-<strong>BGM: "Yuna's Theme"<strong>_ _Final Fantasy X_-

At the Nakajima residence, a younger Subaru was crying with her knees bruised due to a trip., her sister and mother ran out to comfort her.

"Ara, Subaru?" Quint asked.

"What's wrong?" Ginga asked in concern

"Kaa-san.. Onee-chan.." Subaru cried out as she was on her knees from a trip.

"Ara ara, you slipped huh?" Quint picked up her young daughter and took her inside for nursing.

Inside, Quint sat her daughter down for a few words of encouragement, "Hey, Subaru, don't cry because you tripped, you're okaa-san's daughter and Ginga's imouto" she kissed Subaru on the forehead, "You're actually a strong girl."

Later at the HQ, Quint watched as Subaru and Ginga were given their check ups because they were cyborgs. A teenage Mariel Atenza and Quint watched the two.

"The results of the test are undeniable. Your genetic structure is identical to both Subaru and Ginga's, we think your genetic data was stolen somewhere and used." Mariel informed Quint.

"I see.." Quint nodded, she gasped when she saw smiles on her daughters' faces. With a smile on her own, she waved to them.

Later on, Ginga was practicing fist thrusts for her shooting arts training while Subaru watched

"You should do more shooting arts practice." the older sister noted.

Subaru shook her head "I don't like hurting and scary stuff." she told her sister, who blinked and continued to listen, "I don't like being hurt, but I hate hurting and scaring others more." Subaru held her closed fist, "Our bodies aren't normal. I'm scared of breaking something I don't want to."

Ginga smiled in a caring way, "I see" she approached her younger sister and sat down on the bench beside her, "Well, you might not need to be strong. Okaa-san and Oto-san are here, and so am I."

Quint watched her daughters smiling together and had her own smile.

_-Flashback End-  
>-<em>**No BGM-**

That memory and more ran through the minds of both Quint and Ginga, they were on the losing end. Subaru had Ginga in a choking grip while Quint was sent against a wall.

"Cease resistance and shut down." Subaru said emotionless to Ginga.

Quint blazed in a rapid charge, only to be shut down in her attack by Subaru, who put the woman in a choke-hold "A change in orders is needed.." The girl spoke out and slammed both Nakajimas against the ground once more, "Destroy until unable to resist and then recover.. all resistance, destroy.." Subaru rolled up an upward kick to Ginga and a follow-up uppercut to her mother.

Things were getting blurry for both of the Nakajimas, hope fading, their daughter was just too strong, and they were only themselves. Well not for too long.

Subaru rolled on the Wing Road for another follow up attack, however just before the attack could hit a female voice shouted out from the distance, "Fly, my falcon!" followed closely by _**"Sturmfalken!"**_ and an arrow whizzed right between them, grazing Subaru on the cheek.

Quint found herself in the arms of Zest while Ginga was in Garyu's arms. Blaze, Megane and Lutecia shortly arrived afterward.

"Zest?" Quint asked after she stood up.

"Hai... Signum and Blaze informed me that you were in trouble, so we came here to help." Zest confirmed as everyone stared down with Subaru, who was now also on the same level.

"There's a Relic controlling her actions, we break that Relic, we can save her." Blaze explained.

"Hai.. my _Full Drive_ should be more than enough to take care of that.." Zest offered himself to sacrifice.

"You can't use that, you'll die!" Megane tried to talk him out of it.

"I already died once, and my time's almost up on this life. I'm going to perform this last deed before I depart." the artificial mage prepared himself for his ultimate sacrifice.

**-Otto's POV-**

Otto, under the guard of combat drones, watched the battles from her display, what got her attention was the sudden appearance of a mage from the same helicopter that dropped the forward team shot down the drones one by one. The tide was turning against her favor and it only turned more from there.

The drones covering her were suddenly impaled by green and silver "yokes" or spikes that came from the ground. The cyborg gasped in shock as she found herself bound by a green chain that wrapped around her body.

Shamal and Zafira appeared from the smoke from the destruction of the drones, the healer spoke in an informative and confronting tone, "You're the commander in charge of the battle as well as the one in charge of all the barriers. You were well hidden, but you can't get away from Klairwind's sensor."

The blue wolf added "You're under arrest on suspicion of a large scale disturbance of the peace as well as the attack on Riot Force 6."

Otto broke free of the chain and tried to run for it, only for the wolf to roar and block the escape with the Steel Yoke once more and the healer to bind her once more in the chains as the spikes trapped her in a tomb.

"You're under arrest!" Zafira repeated himself.

**-Inside the Building: Teana and Cinque POV-**

The barrier that was held over the building vanished with Otto's capture. Deed noticed it immediately, 'Otto!'

'Otto fell!' Wendi sent to Nove.

The anger on Nove's expression was upped considerably, "Why you!" she launched off in a full charge. Deed followed suit in her attack and Wendi charged up a shot.

**-BGM: "Sonic Speed Riders instrumental"** Sonic Riders-

"Now, Cinque!" Teana signaled and sidestepped to avoid the roller blader. Cinque threw several daggers up in the air. Her partner sent one of her shots to collide with the shot that Wendi was charging and the other shot to bounce off a wall. With device in dagger mode, she intercepted the twin blades Deed attacked her with. The timing was down to seconds as the shot that bounced off the wall ricocheted and hit Deed square on in the back of the head, a pressure point that ensured a quick knock out. Wendi found herself blind-sighted by several more daggers that exploded near her, and with her concentration stopped, her own shot was overpowered by Teana's and she too found herself unconscious in defeat.

This left Nove the only one up, she was shocked at her sisters defeat, matters were only made worse when Teana pointed Cross Mirage at her.

"You're under arrest. Disarm yourself and don't move." Teana ordered

"Do what she says, Nove" Cinque added as her daggers impaled the ground a few centimeters away from the blader's foot.

Nove was too defiant to give in just yet and she tried to charge the two once more, only for Cinque to snap her fingers and the daggers exploded, the explosion threw Nove back and she impacted her head on the wall and fell unconscious.

Cinque sighed, "Always the hard way with these younger ones.. Arigatou, Teana."

"I should be thanking you for your help." Teana retorted.

"Another time, let's check on the others, I know Silver's going to be fine."

"Hai." Teana opened a feed to watch Ginga and Quint's fight.

Cinque noticed Zest's presence in the battle "Well well.. now this really is a surprise.. I'll be back in a bit, illusionist."

"Hai.."

**-With the Battle against Subaru-**

"Mister, you can't do this!" Agito cried out.

"Gomen, Agito... I must.. Blaze, Signum. Promise me you'll take care of her" Zest requested as he held his halberd out.

"Hai." The both nodded in honor.

"There is one other.. Silver.. make sure he's safe as well."

"We'll do what we can" Quint nodded.. she could barely fight the tears herself.

"Good... _Full Drive.._" Zest called to his device, which flickered in reply _**"Full Drive Start!"**_ he blazed ahead in a full on charge on Subaru, who charged in return. The two clashed neither willing to give in, all of a sudden the Relic inside Subaru became more visible and open, which left Zest the opportunity to impale it with his halberd. The jewel shattered and the remaining force of the charge sent Subaru, unconscious but free, into the side wall.

Zest's body took more strain from the full drive, his consciousness and life fading, he fell from the ledge towards the ground below. Only for a silver flash to rescue him and land on the ground. It was Cinque. The eyepatched number placed the fatally wounded and near-death Artificial Mage on the ground, laying down on his back.

"C-cinque?" Zest coughed up a lot of blood in his surprise.

"Ironic, isn't it? Killed by someone in your first life; and saved in your second life by the very same person." a faint quirk of a smirk found it's way on Cinque's lips.

"V-very.." Zest coughed out once more, "Will she.. be alright?" he asked in regards to Subaru.

Ginga lifted her sister and when her device tried to contact Mach Caliber, it got a response, "Hai... She just needs to rest now."

"G-good... farewell, Megane, Quint... Live well... Blaze.. Signum.. take care of Agito and Silver..." Zest coughed out once more, his eye's dulled out and his body, lifeless.

Tears fell from everyone, some more than others like Agito's. Here and today, a brave knight made his ultimate noble sacrifice, it shall not be forgotten.

**-Exterior of the Cradle-**

The battle was at a stand still, while the guns and defenses of the Cradle were inactive due to Vivio's interference, there were still the per-programed drones to take care of. All of a sudden a large green laser blazed through a wave.

**-BGM: "EGGMAN ~Doc Robeatnix mix~"** Shadow the Hedgehog OST-

"Nani?" Hayate turned to the source and gasped to find none other than the Egg Carrier entering the limits and about to engage the forces on the outside

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! Hello, brave mages of the Time-Space Administration. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!" The voice of Eggman declared from the vessel, "You didn't really think I'd let the one man who's caused my family so much disgrace get away with something like this while I still breathe did you? Oh ho ho ho ho, then you don't know me... Mark my words, when that warship's out of the way, my plans for domination shall continue!"

Hayate found her palm meeting her face, "Not him again... Chrono.. Carim..."

"We'll deal with him after the Yurikago is dealt with." Chrono said with a sigh

Carim added "Until then, his interference could be useful."

"Agreed.." Hayate confirmed and continued her battle.

Eggman's sudden appearance makes the situation complicated. With the forward team's battles against the cyborgs coming to an end, the focus shifts to Fate and Shadow's fight. The tides of battle are turning in favor of the Bureau and with Vivio's sudden appearance and transformation on the Cradle of the Saints, the warship's progress has been put to a complete halt, what will happen next?

**-End of Main Chapter-  
>-Omake: Sonic's Harem candidates?<strong>

While it's no surprised that Sonic is in a relationship with Nanoha as well as Fate when available, there could be others who's past few days with the hedgehog could influence their feelings.

Cinque found herself cornered by the mentioned duo, both sporting teasing smirks on their faces.

"E-eh.. Konnichiwa you two.." Cinque was twitching a bit, she did not like the looks too well.

"So.. we've seen you spend quite some time with Sonic-kun the past few days... could it be you like him?" Nanoha asked.

"N-nani? H-how could you c-come up with that?" the cyborg was blushing like a school-girl with a crush despite her words.

"She's got the blush.. kawaii, ne Nanoah?" Fate asked

"Hai, Fate-chan.. kawaii.." the brunette answered

"A-a..a.." Cinque just was shocked speechless.. the blush extremely evident, "Well m-maybe I do have s-some feelings... a c-crush maybe.."

Nanoah giggled "Well Cinque-chan.. if you behave like a good girl, maybe we wouldn't mind sharing Sonic-kun.. ne, Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked as she stared down with a teasing expression.

"Hai.." Fate equally cornered the girl.

Cinque was just speechless again.

**-Ending: "Beautiful Amulet" **Tamura Yukari-  
><strong>-End of Chapter 30-<strong>

Author's Notes: Okay, I gots some explaining to do on this one, particularly about Vivio and the whole Cradle stopping thing.. Okay.. so as was explained, Vivio was created to be the Vessel of the Saints to power the Cradle, because she is a direct clone of Olivie Sechbrect, the last Saint King (queen really) and because of that, her DNA makes her the true Kaiser to pilot the Cradle, however, Emerl has been recognized as the Kaiser because of his copy ability as the Gizoid and he formed a link... the Relic sped that up as well as that whole form thing. Now that Vivio's there, she' gets affected by the Relic as well somewhat, however the reason why she has complete control over herself unlike in Canon when Quattro had her is because Quattro never got the chance to sink her manipulative claws into her. And she was hit hard by the memories of her past life, and Sonic made sure to snap some sense into her by making her recognize him with his voice. So now Vivio's going to help Sonic and Nanoha save Emerl, and her past life's skills will greatly come in handy. Now for the Cradle stopping, its because the Cradle also recognizes her as the Kaiser.. and its having conflict determining who to follow, so it suspended all its actions aside from maintaining its flight. So now the real battle is for control over the ship... and if things work out, there may be some hope yet.. Cinque's actually right on the irony, it goes towards her "redemption" and how much she's changed since that time when she killed him... Tides are turning, stay tuned...


	32. Chapter 31

SonicANIME2010 here, bringing in another chapter to Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step, well as noted in the previous chapters the focus shifts to Shadow and Fate on this one. I'm not gonna leave them hanging. Ugh.. fair warning.. this one's a bit sickening.. its cannon and just ugh.. gross.. I d-don't even know where to begin! Anyways.. here we go... I don't own Sonic or Nanoha.

In the midst of their situation, Fate and Shadow took a brief moment to thank back.

Fate narrated flashbacks "_The oldest memory I have is of my beloved kaa-san (Precia). But it wasn't me who was with kaa-san. It was my deceased onee-san, Alicia._"

Shadow narrated his own "_When I was created, I was all alone on the Space Colony ARK, no one else like me.. But I found comfort in the Professor's granddaughter, Maria_."

Fate continued "_I was then born with Alicia's memories, but in the end I wasn't able to become her. Kaa-san didn't end up taking my hand. Leaving a somewhat lonely feeling behind, she left me. I did not want my kids (Erio and Caro) to suffer the same feelings.._"

Shadow explained his own "_The Professor gave me a soul like Maria's, but the day of GUN's attack, Maria died sacrificing herself for me, she made me promise to give the people a chance to be happy, to bring hope to humanity and protect it.._"

"_But I..._" Fate and Shadow ended their narration at the same time.

**[OP: "Massive Wonders" **Mizuki Nana]

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 31<br>Pray! Fate and Shadow's ultimate resolve

**[Mid-Childa: Scaglietti's Hideout: Interior: POV: Fate and Shadow]  
>[No BGM]<strong>

Enforcer Fate and her hedgehog companion Shadow were trapped by Scaglietti's Capturing Thread, a powerful binding "spell" that consisted of thick, red wiring laced with AMF, it's strength was powerful enough to break the Zanber blade of Fate's Bardiche. The duo were forced to a kneeling position and in a tough pinch.

The mastermind himself held wore a red bladed glove for a "device", the man asked the two, "Didn't Tre tell you once? That we were like a father and his children?" he was referring to the fact that not only did he speed up the creation of Shadow, but also used the hedgehog's DNA in the project that created Fate.

He first pulled up an image of Precia and addressed Fate directly, "Your mother, Precia Testarossa, was indeed a talented mage. She perfected the cloning technology that I created. But you were a failure to her. You were nothing like her real daughter, Alicia, who she wanted to revive. You were just a pitiful copy."

He chuckled as he pulled up a screen of Professor Gerald and addresed Shadow, "As for you... Professor Gerald, with my expertise, created you, but your true purpose was for GUN to use as their tool for ultimate life, immortality, the weak professor was only in it to save his granddaughter. And after GUN attacked, you were still nonetheless captured and used as their secret weapon."

Another chuckle and he talked to them both "You both do have one thing in common.. you weren't even given real names.. just the names of the Projects." first with Shadow, "The original product for the Ultimate Life: _Project Shadow_. Shadow the Hedgehog." and then Fate "The product of the memory transfer technology: _Project Fate_. Fate Testarossa"

Both the captives gritted their teeth in pure hatred and anger for the sadistic mastermind, their binds kept them from going anywhere.

**[Capital City: POV: Amy, Erio, Caro and Silver]**

The other Lightning team members watched their Captain and hedgehog in concern.

"Fate-san!" Erio and Caro said in concern, they wanted to help the person they come to see as a mother/elder sister.

"Shadow.." Amy Rose did the same, she wanted to help Shadow, she held faith and a bit of admiration for the ebony hedgehog.

While Silver could only listen and take everything in. He couldn't believe the sadistic and cruel personality the one he thought as an ally for saving his world had.

**[Jail's Hideout]**

"_Riot!"_ Fate called to Bardiche, her device gave the reply **"**_**Riot Blade!"**_ and shifted into a smaller one-handed sword that she held in her right hand. With one quick swipe, she sliced through the cage. Freeing herself and allowing Shadow to stand up.

"Is that your final trump card?" Jail asked in a mocking way, "Are you sure it's okay to use that now? Even if you defeat me here.. you cannot stop my creations and the Yurikago. If you use _Project F _and _Project Shadow_ the right way, they are pretty helpful, aren't thay? A copy of me already exists in the wombs of each of the twelve combat cyborgs. If just one of them survives, I'll be revived. And in just one month, they'll be revived with all my memories."

"That's ridiculous" Fate spat out

"Not to mention sickening.." Shadow added

"Is it? In the ancient era, the era of _Al Hazard_, this was a standard technology. In other words, if you can't kill me or my twelve combat cyborgs, you can't stop me or my plans." With a flick of his wrist several more threads came from the ground and choked Fate and Shadow.

"Guh!" Shadow grunted

"Ugh." Fate equally struggled.

"Have you fallen into despair? The three of us are all quite similar" Jail asked, getting a gasp from the two, "The organic weapons that I've made myself, and that which you sought, a weapon of war you wanted to find a kindred spirit with (to Shadow), the children who can't deny you (to Fate)."

**[Capital City]**

The others listened to Jail's lecture "All which you both formed in your own way, and that which you are using for your own means." The reaction were snarls and angry glares about as they watched.

**[Jail's Hideout]**

"Shut up!" Fate created and sent a wave of Plasma Lancers at the mastermind, Tre and Sette.

"Murderer." Shadow followed suit with a wave of his own Chaos Spears; only for him and Fate to gasp when they were easily negated by a barrier that Jail put up.

"Am I wrong? You raised them so they cannot deny you and made them fight (to Fate). And you used her for the myth of closure.. your own "daughter", you used her for your own selfish idea of bonding with an alike spirit (to Shadow). Just like me, and your mother (to Fate) and GUN (to Shadow) as well. Everyone around you is no more than a tool that you can use. And yet, you're terrified that the love that they direct at you both is fading. The people who used you both were like that as well. And the both of you will eventually become just like them. Terrified at making a mistake, clinging to your weak bonds and shaking in terror. Don't you both think a life like that is without meaning?"

"You're wrong!" The voices of Amy, Erio, and Caro shouted through the comm.

**[With Erio, Caro and Amy Rose]**

Erio and Caro took flight on Freid with Amy following them on her board.

"We follow our own path!" Erio barked

"Fate-san found us, who had no other place to go, for a warm home to be in." Caro added

Amy gave her own retort "and Shadow worked to save our world from destruction!"

"Fate-san gave us kindness" Erio said after that.

"She taught us the happiness of protecting what is important to us" Caro continued.

Amy added once more " Shadow gave the people of the world he was created on a chance to be happy. And he continues to do that today!"

"Fate-san protected us while Nanoha-san and Sonic-san trained us." Erio said in flight.

"And we were finally able to try to stand and walk by ourselves." Caro added again.

"Fate-san and Shadow-san protected us.." Erio declared.

"If they're in trouble, we'll be there to protect them like they were to protect us" Caro agreed.

"Shadow! I know you remember the promise you made to Maria and me! Remember it again! And Fate, we're here for you! We're here for both of you! Don't give up and don't lose sight of your dreams! Fate, you're your own person, like Sonic's own words in that song he made in that concert: _"Free to be me!"_ you are free to be your own person.. and Shadow, remember that promise! Bring and protect hope to humanity!" Amy gave her own speech.

**[Jail's Hideout]**

"FIGHT!" Everyone from that group shouted through the comm. Their words brought a major impact to the trapped duo. In both their minds, the words brought out their resolve and courage to keep going. Shadow had his own promise to keep, and Fate had her own resolve to continue. Blazing auras suddenly erupted from the both of them.

**[Insert: "Pray"** Mizuki Nana, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS- (AN: Insert meaning unlike BGM, the song continues to play even in a different area)]

Fate close her eyes, her device declared **_"_Get Set_"_**.

"Overdrive. Shin Sonic Form_"_ Fate called out, her device declared "**Sonic Drive_"_** and coated her in a yellow aura.

As for Shadow, a nod in the direction of his device gave him the reply _**"**_**Limiter Ring Removal****_."_**

A massive flash of light force the combat cyborgs to close their eyes.

Fate's white overcoat and black coat outfit were removed, leaving her only in the swimsuit like outfit (Minus the pink skirt from her younger days) "Gomen, and Arigatou, Erio, Caro.. there's nothing to doubt, right?" _**"**_**Riot Zanber**_**!"**_ came the reply from Bardiche and the device loaded one cartridge. Fate's speech continued "Because I was weak, I was always hesitating and worrying." the Zanber one handed blade duplicated itself and Fate slowly separated the blades and spoke again "I will probably always repeat this." and finally they were separated with a yellow mana chain in between the twin blades, "But." she held out her right blade "That's alright" and then her left, with a spiral she assumed a battle stance. "Because all of that makes me"

With Shadow, his own speech occurred "Arigatou, Amy." he crossed his arms in a stance to gather power as he shouted to the doctor "Scaglietti.. You seem to forget a few things.." he held out his right arm "I made a promise to bring and protect hope to humanity.." his right wrist limiter ring flew from the holder. He held out his left arm "A promise to Maria that I intend to keep" His left wrist limiter flew off. The right ankle ring came off shortly after "Your actions caused her death.. I made that promise on her deathbed." and finally his left ankle limiter ring "And now I will do her justice.." a blazing aura flared from Shadow "Now... This! Is! The Ultimate Power!" he shouted and assumed a stance alongside Fate.

**[Uno's Location in Jail's hideout]**

Uno, Jail's assistant and first cyborg created gasp at the spike of power from the two "Their magic point skyrocketed!" her work was interrupted as a green chain clenched ahold of her from the shoulders, trapping her in place.

"I've been searching for you, ojou-sama." Inspector Verossa Acous showed himself, his presence shocked a gasp from the cybog. "Scaglietti's other brain and the leader of the twelve combat cyborgs" Verossa continued, _Number 1_, Uno." the green-haired inspector had his hunting dogs by his side, "Shall I take a peek inside your mind?" a green aura engulfed his hand.

**[With Schach]**

The twin blade wielding nun faced down against Sein of the numbers.

"Un-nee.. this is bad" Sein thought out loud and held out her right hand "_IS: Deep Diver_!"

"I won't let you run!" Schach charged for her foe and tried a slash with her right blade, only for Sein to dodge by leaping to a wall.

Sein managed to use her IS to dive directly into the other wall in an attempt to escape from one of the Saint Church's best knights and personal assistant to Carim Gracia.

"Windenschaft!" She called to her device, loaded a device and took pursuit.

Sein travelled through the wall through her Deep Diver, she was shocked to see an orange bolt overtake her. Exiting the wall to another hall, she found Schach cutting her off.

"She knows movement magic?"

Schach called out "Reppū Ichijin! (Gale Strike)" and with a wind up spin she slams her device into Sein hard and knocks her into a wall for the capture.

**[With Fate and Shadow]**

Fate stared down Tre, Sette and Jail with her left handed blade pointed towards them and her right hanging by her shoulder.

"That armour is weak.. you'll fall if you're hit!" Tre held her fists ready as she addressed Fate.

"Hmph.. You're one to talk about weak.. Your time has come.." Shadow retorted coldly.

A flinch of Scaglietti's fingers caused a smokey explosion to cover the duo for a diversion to try and trap them.

Both mage and hedgehog were unfazed as Fate blazed ahead and caught Sette off guard by slicing at her arms, shattering the current set of Slaughter Arm blades.

Scaglietti motioned his arms again and more Capturing Threads came out, only to be sliced by Fate's Riot Blades and Shadow's Spin-Dash.

Fist met blade as Tre and Fate clashed, neither combatant stopped their pressure. Fate backed off in a yellow flash. Tre shouted "_Wide Impulse_!" and took pursuit in a purple flash. Both flashes claashed and collided with one another several times, blood fell from Tre's cheek as a cut went through. Fate too had some traces of blood but ignored it like it was nothing.

Fate changed directions and charged for her cybernetic foe once more, Tre did the same. Fate's rush suddenly stopped as she brought the twin Riot Blades together to form one huge Zanber blade, with a harsh swing her Jet Zanber shattered the Wide Impulse blades and sent Tre to the ground with a harsh impact. No doubts here, she's out!

Sette wasn't ready to quit just yet, bringing forth another set of Slaughter Arms she rushed for Fate, only to be intercepted by her powered and limit-free ebony hedgehog, Shadow, who smirked as he blocked the blades with his bare-gloved hands "Don't even think about it.. you're mine" with a harsh kick, Shadow sent the other cyborg to the ground. The hedgehog then warped right behind her, distorted pure mana in his fists to cause a glow and sent her up with an uppercut. Another warp came shortly after and that was followed by a rocket kick to the ground. With flicks of his wrists he sent a barrage of chaos spears to shatter the Slaughter Arms once more and put her away with a final Spin-dash to the wall.

Fate's next and final target was Scaglietti, her Zanber blade held high she rushed in for a downward strike which the mastermind intercepted with his gloved hand. The impact and clash caused the ground to crumble slightly from the sheer force.

Scaglietti let out a crazed chuckle "Magnificent. This really is magnificent" he stared at the blonde with a sadistic grin, "I wanted this power.. The cost of capturing me is that you're going to be stuck here. You can't stop the dream that I entrusted to the Yurikago!" his words didn't go too far as he was quickly slammed with a spin-dash courtesy of Shadow.

The hit by Shadow left Scaglietti open and unguarded for another attack and Fate took the chance with a roaring charge. Scaglietti, however, held his arms wide and was hoping for the mage to deal the killing blow. Fate, on the other hand stopped short and tilted her blade and slammed him with the face of the blade. There he goes square on into the wall and put away for the out.

The cartridge vents of Bardiche let out steam as Fate approached the unconscious doctor, "Wide-area dimensional criminal, Jail Scaglietti, you're under arrest."

**[Capital City]  
>[No BGM]<strong>

Ginga and Quint watched as Subaru opened her eyes, which have returned to their original green color. Subaru quickly embraced her family with a wide hug and tears of happiness falling from her face.

Silver joined Cinque on the side-lines after he saw Amy, Erio and Caro leave. The motherly cyborg embraced and stroke his fur.

Blaze and Signum had expressions of relief as they watched the display, the others present were relieved that Subaru was alright.

**[POV: Teana]**

The illusionist watched in alert the area she and Cinque fought the other cyborgs on, she was sure that there weren't any of the drones left. But she couldn't be more wrong.

One drone did survive, and it managed to sneak up on her in her weakened state, she saw it far too late and braced for whatever was to come her way.

Before the drone could fire, it was shot down by a skilled sniper shot

Teana looked in the direction of the sniper shot, a content grin in her expression.

**[Helicopter]**

From the back hatch of the same helicopter that was used to deplot the forward team, Vice Grascenic, fully recovered from his injuries, gained a look of relief and confidence from his save of Teana. He felt his confidence grow back because the same shot he used to save Teana, was also the one he failed at when his sister was in trouble.

**[The Saint's Cradle]**

Things were going downhill for Quattro, not only did she lose control of the Cradle and it's progrress halted. There was nothing she could do aside from watch and keep her influence over the Gizoid strong, "Bakas! All of them.. looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands.. ne _Doctor?" _she asked as her right hand hovered the area where Scaglietti planted his copy, at the moment inactive. Her attention shifted to the throne room battle "Go on Gizoid! Crush that false kaiser and her comrades.

**[Throne Room]**

The Gizoid paused to regain his bearings as he stared down a beaten and struggling Unison-Sonic, who's body made an imprint on the wall. The hedgehog took punishment as he tried to buy time with Vivio and Nanoha's help. Their only hope is for the Wide Area Search that Nanoha used to find Quattro.

With Scaglietti's arrest, all attention shifts now to Sonic, Nanoha and Vivio's fight to save Emerl. All progress stopped as the Cradle only hovers. The tide of battle continues so shift in favor of the TSAB, all that remains is the battle to save Emerl. It's importance is extreme, but even with Vivio's help, things still look meek for them as Sonic's taken powerful blows. Will Sonic, Nanoha and Vivio be able to make that miracle comeback? Or will Quattro have the last laugh and fulfil her creator's twisted and sickening desires. The final battle to save Emerl concludes next time.

**-End of Main Chapter-**

Since this Chapter's short, I'll make up for it with hilarity I present!

**[THE OMAKE COLLECTION! PART 1!]**

**[Omake #1: Sein's alternate escape attempt]**

Schach stared down her soon-to-be arrested cyborg opponent.

Sein got a signal that Uno was captured and looked worried "Un-nee.. this is bad.. have to get out of here.." with some quick thinking she pointed her finger behind Schach "A-ah! Look behind you! A three-headed-monkey!"

Schach folded her arms just stared with a deadpan "Nice try. I played that game"

"Damn.. was worth a shot." Sein snapped her fingers, a few seconds afterwards an actual black furred monkey with 3 heads walked behind Schach and just scratched itself.

"Look behind you! A three-headed monkey!" Sein was trying to be serious this time whilst said monkey pulled out a banana from somewhere and ate it.

"I'm not falling for that old trick" Schach deadpanned and resumed her battle posture.

The actual three-headed monkey got bored and left the same way it came, which is unknown. Leaving the nun to continue her arrest of the cyborg.

**[Omake #2: Mad Scientist... secretly a shotacon!]**

So while Jail held Fate's Riot Zanber in their clash he claimed to want her power, but that's not all he wanted apparently.

"Ever since I saw you and the other Project F kid, I wanted your power, you were great research material.. Moreover.. I especially wanted that little boy to become mine" Jail dreamily said with drool from his lips.

A spindash broke up the clash and Fate flew in, royally ticked off "PERVERT!" the mage flew up and slammed the scientist with the blunt of the Riot Zanber.

While he had that brief moment of flying, the scientist flashed back to watching the deployment on the train.

"So much research material.. .all in the same place.." He paused the viewings at Fate and Erio, "I especially want that little boy.." the doc had a slight drool from his lips

"Sir! Please keep your hobbies in check" Uno asked in a harsh deadpan.

Apparently Caro's got some competition.

**[Omake #3: Memories of Zest]**

Silver flashed back to the hotel incident with Zest. The boy removed his cloak and gave it to the artificial mage.

"You and Agito may diklike the doctor, but I don't see a reason to dislike him."

"I can tell you my rippling muscles are definitely better than that shotacon!" Zest flexed his arms in a manly, show-offy way. "I can flex if you want."

"Pass" Silver said simply.

"Oooh! I'd like to see them!" Agito said energetically!

"Don't encourage him!" the silver hedgehog shot back.

Zest and Jail are both weirdos..

**[Omake #4: The carefree Investigator]**

After the Hotel Incident, Hayate talked to Investigator Acous.

"Hi there young lady, I hope you know that the auction already started, are you sure you're fine with not participating?" The carefree investigator asked

"Thank you for your concern, but I AM here due to work after all. And of course unlike a certain carefree investigator, I am quite busy." Hayate replied with her eyes closed.

"Oh ho.." Acous gave a reply.

"Take that!" Hayate slapped Verossa in the cheek with a paper fan!

"Bleargh!" the investigator fell to the ground.

"Ahahaha~ Neglecting your work and goofing off again Investigator Acous? You keep on playing around and I'll have Carim make you crossdress!" Hayate held the paper fan over her shoulder.

"..." No response from the investigator.

**[Omake #5: Hayate's Mentor.. in more ways than one]**

Back when Sonic was first starting out in the Riot Force 6, he was given the chance to visit the Saint Church and speak with Carim Gracia. The blue hedgehog was allowed in.

"Ah. Hello Sonic, I see that Hayate has fitted you with a uniform, it's nice to see you in it. As opposed to what you wore when you first got here.. shoes and gloves.." Carim approved of the blue blazer, tie and shirt combo.

"Yeah.. though my friends from home say that it's not really me.. and it doesn't help that they don't have pants fitted for my fur.." Sonic shrugged.

"Don't say that, you look dashing.. and even better when you're in your knight clothing too." the head church knight replied with her eyes closed. She had a bit of a mischievous, yet completley innocent look as she gave an offer "But I could ready some costumes that can suit you right away. If you have five minutes to spare."

"Uh... I think I'll pass... sorry.." Sonic had several sweat drops coming down from his face _"She's just like Hayate!"_He thought to himself.. or so he thought.

"_Ufufu.. I was Hayate's teacher"_ Carim sent to his mind, again bearing the mischievous yet innocent expression.

"_Of What?"_ Sonic deadpanned and felt the urge to backpedal.

"_Ufufu.. You'll find out..."_ with a few buttons the only doors into Carim's office were locked shut.

"Uhoh.." The sweat increased from the hedgehog, he was at the mercy of Carim Gracia.

**[Omake #6: Zest vs Vita and Shadow]**

Vita, Shadow stared down against Zest.

"I'm Vice-Captain Vita of the Time Space Administration, Riot Force 6, Stars squad!" Vita introduced herself.

"Shadow the hedgehog, Same unit, Lightning Squad." Shadow followed up.

"Zest..." the artificial mage bared his halberd against them.. only to stop and flex his muscles again "I am Zest, Apostle of the beautiful muscles!" a cheesy aura was about the man as he continued to flex his arms.

"He's not the type I want to go all out against.." Vita droned as she looked at Shadow with the flat closed eyes and expression with a few drops of sweat "_I think I see a glowing aura around him"_

"Agreed..." Shadow deadpanned again with the sweatdrops. "_So you're not the only one.._"

Inside Vita, Reinforce also agreed.. "I agree..." "_Why can't he seem to read the mood?"_

No Weridos allowed... please...

**[Omake #7: Alternate Zest's last moments]**

Zest coughed as he held his device "I don't have much time left.. Megane.. Quint... I have one thing left to do..."

Both women understood what the man was talking about and nodded in agreement.

"Flex my beautiful muscles!" cue aura and arm flex from Zest

Hearts were in the eyes of Quint and Megane with the dreamy expressions on their faces "Yay~!"

Signum and Blaze face faulted. Apparently before he was made into an artificial mage, Zest had fans...

**[Omake #8: Fate's a mama too]**

Vivio, Fate, Nanoha and Sonic sat gathered at their shared room on base.

"So Nanoha and Sonic have become your mama and papa?" Fate asked Vivio

"Yep!"

"Actually you can consider Fate-san to be your mama as well, you know." The blonde pointed out.

"?" Vivio seemed confused.

"Since I'm Nanoha and Sonic's wife.. If Nanoha became a mama and Sonic became a papa, that means Fate-san's one too..." Fate explained with a dreamy look on her face and a blush.

"..." Sonic and Nanoha had no comment, they just stared at the Harlaown.

**[Omake #9: No time for drones]**

In the Cradle, U-Sonic and Nanoha encountered a wave of type 3 gadget drones.

"Ugh.. we don't have time to deal with all of these." Sonic groaned out

"Only go through the ones that matter... Raising Heart?" Nanoha called to her device

"**All right. St..."** The device flickered

Nanoha stared at her device and deadpanned "Let's get this straight, no Starlight Breakers, got it?"

"**Darn"** The device pouted.

"_Oy oy... Demonic device much.._" Sonic mental snarked to Nanoha

Later after defeating Dieci with the Excelion Buster.

"Is she... truly human?" Dieci muttered out loud.

"**Damn, she's still alive"** Raising Heard pouted once more.

"Stop stating the obvious" Nanoha deapanned with a few sweatdrops

"_So... it's all because of THAT_" Dieci thought to herself

"_Did I say demonic? I think satanic would fit better_" Sonic sent this one to Nanoha

"_You get used to it.._" Nanoha sighed.

Ah.. so that's why Nanoha's the devil.. her device is spawn of satan! **(Shot!)**

**[Omake #10: Incompetence]**

Nanoha, Signum and Sonic were in the car Signum borrowed from Fate heading for the Saint Church hospital when they heard from Schach.

"Knight Signum.. This is Schach Noeura from the Saint Church."

"What's going on?" Signum asked.

"I must apologize for our incompetence... We lost the kid while we were picking out costumes for her!"

Sonic, Signum and Nanoha all shared the same expression, cartoonishly closed eyes with the flat brow and matching lip expression.. Dissapointment and sweat drops evident.

**[Ending: "Beautiful Amulet" **Tamura Yukari]  
><strong>[End of Chapter 31]<strong>

Author's Notes: Ew ew ew ew ew.. Scaglietti really grosses me out.. not sure what's worse.. planting his own DNA into his Cyborgs for future mini Scaglietti's running around.. or him secretly being a closet shotacon... Bunch of weirdos... Zest with the muscle fascination.. Everything else is fine.. Carim and Sonic.. Hilarious.. so yeah I made up for the short chapter with the Omake montage.


	33. Chapter 32

SonicANIME2010 here with another installment to the Attack on the Cradle of the Saints, this one focuses a lot on the battle in the throne room.. can they save Emerl? I don't own Sonic or Nanoha. Lets go!

Sonic, Vivio and Nanoha had their own sets of memories about the gizoid they were forced into battle against and briefly reflected on those.

Sonic was the first one to meet the robot several years ago _"Our meeting was just by chance, I didn't know anything about you at the time. Nothing about who or what you were, and it was only too late was it revealed at the Death Egg.. when you were about to fire the Final Egg Blaster on Earth. I fought.. hard.. to save you from yourself."_

Vivio came next _"Onii-chan, you first helped me escape from those machines that attacked us. You helped me out of the dark and scary sewers.. If it weren't for you.. I wouldn't have met Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama, Sonic-papa or anyone else._

Nanoha finished _"But now, here we all are, fighting to save you once more, just like Sonic did all those years ago. We will fight until you're free!"_

Time resumed; Emerl had a deadly "Kaiserfarbe" or rainbowish aura about him. Sonic, in his unison with Shahra, left his imprint on the wall he was just thrown at and stared down the out of control Emerl with his fists primed and a flaming aura about him. Vivio was right behind him with her own rainbow-colored aura and Nanoha followed up the rear, a pink glow about her. Sonic, Nanoha and Vivio shared the same ending thought: "_We will save you!"_

**[Opening: "Massive Wonders" **Mizuki Nana]

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 32<br>Final Limit! Unison and Chaos Emeralds combine! The final battle to save Emerl!

**[Cradle of the Saints: Route to the Engine Room: POV: Knuckles and Vita]  
>[No BGM]<strong>

The Type IV's may have been disabled because of the kaiser recognition problem, but that didn't stop Quattro from still providing interference with the drones that did not originate at the Cradle. The red duo still had to push extremely hard to press on despite the overwhelming pressure.

Vita took a moment to catch her breathe "Are you okay Eisen?"

"**Kein Problem"** the hammer replied, despite looking like it's seen better days. (AN: No Problem in German)

"Knuckles? How are you doing?" the red knight asked her partner.

A cough of blood was what she got as a response, nevertheless the echidna stood up strong "Yeah.. Sonic and Nanoha are already in the Throne Room.. this ship may have stopped, but I'm still taking my Master Emerald back..."

The duo enter the engine room to find the Master Emerald coated in a diamond shield, another diamond shield had the engine unit covered.

"We'll smash that thing to free the emerald.." Vita informed the echidna.

"Then I can use Tikal's Prayer to try to stop the Chaos Emeralds from losing anymore control." the tired echidna pounded his fist together, he wasn't giving up just yet.

"Limit Break..." The iron knight held her hammer high.

"**Zerstörungsform **(AN: Destruction form)**"** Graf Eisen declared and loaded several cartridges, the head morphed into a combination of the missile and giant form, with the large octagonal size changing ability of the gigant, plus the propulsion of the missile form, however, unlike the Missile form, this form had a drill at the end rather than a spiked tip.

While Knuckles had his own variant of a Limit Break. His fists pounded and stuck in that position to allow him to gather up energy, enough so that he was coated in a powerful purple aura.

The duo flew up above the barrier that held the Master Emerald, Vita took her first shot, a belkan triangle at her feet, she held the drill-hammer high above her head, "Zerstorungs..." she shouted, the device pumped out another cartridge as she slammed it into the barrier, the drill spinning at a rapid pace and more cartridges loaded themselves to boost the device's power, "Hammer!"

Knuckles followed his partner's attack with his own, his fists glowing with flame and power as he winded up his right arm for a powerful right hook "Maximum Heat..." after enough winding he rushed in with a powerful uppercut to the barrier "Knuckle Impact!"

Both attacks combined and an explosion followed closely. The duo caught their breath after working so hard, but to their surprise, the barrier was still there, intact, like it wasn't even hit.

"We have to try again Knuckles" Vita launched back off

"Got it!" Knuckles followed suit

**[_Arthra:_ Communications]**

Shari relayed communications to Hayate, "45 minutes until the Fleet arrives. The Cradle has not moved since Vivio appeared in it."

"Which means that she's still fighting with Sonic and Nanoha to save Emerl.. How's Knuckles and Vita-chan?" Hayate asked

"We're receiving signals from their devices that they are having trouble with the barrier shielding the Master Emerald. And we have a bigger problem, Eggman's readying his heavy artillery on his Egg Carrier to launch a full scale attack on the Cradle, with our people still inside. We still have to worry about him."

**[The Saint's Cradle: Exterior]**

While the amount of units coming from the Cradle has stopped, there's still the matter of Eggman's robots, they started to attack the mages because to further their master's plan, the TSAB and the Cradle would have to be eliminated from his path.

"Hold the line! Someone else take over for me.. I'm going inside" Hayate ordered out.

"Hayate! You can't!" Shari tried to reason with the commander.

"I can't let Eggman attack that ship while everyone is still inside of it. Moreover, I can't let it reach orbit if the case that we fail comes true."

"This is Long-Arch-3!" Alto's voice rang out over communications.

**[Capital City: Alto's Helicopter]**

Alto flew her vehicle as fast as she could to the scene of the battle of the Cradle, "Hold on a little bit longer, Commander Hayate, I have something to deliver to you" the girl reported in with Reinforce Zwei in the passenger's seat, their aim was to deliver the Unison Device to her master.

**[The Saint's Cradle]  
><strong> 

A lone pink sphere surveyed the halls of the ship, this is one of the few that Nanoha dropped in her route to the Throne Room, the spheres searched all around to find a certain target.

**[Throne Room]  
>[BGM: "It has come to this" <strong>Sonic and the Secret Rings OST]

Emerl stared down his three foes with contempt and rage, he no longer recognized them as his friends.

"Emerl..." Nanoha spoke softly.

"You have no right to call me by that!" the gizoid held up its hand and tossed multiple spheres at the mage, an explosion indicated the impact, however the foe wasn't anywhere to be seen, when the smoke cleared.

Nanoha flew up behind the gizoid and pointed Raising Heart at him **"Chain Bind"** the spell was called out and at that a pink chain wrapped around the unstable robot several times to bind him in place.

"This won't work on me" Emerl broke out of the chain like it wasn't even there, at his power, but, doing so distracted his attention and lowered his guard.

Vivio took advantage of the opening, "This will!" with her teenage body and past life's skills, she delivered a strong right hook to the gizoid's cheek. She followed up with a left hook to his chassis (chest) and a strong kick with her right foot to knock him away.

U-Sonic took the opening to nail Emerl with a powerful spin-dash and dragged him into a powerful collision with the ceiling.

The Gizoid was not even close to giving in just yet, with spells he gained from his skill capture, he sent out several spheres that surrounded the trio, the spheres broke up and rained down countless small bolts on them, while the impact was shielded with a barrier, Sonic, Nanoha and Vivio still found themselves forced to the ground.

The robot followed up with a lone mana sphere shot at his foes.

"**Panzerschild**! (AN: Tank Shield)" U-Sonic's device called out while the hedgehog stood in front of the girls with a fiery-red belkan-triangle to act as a shield that he used to tank the damage.

"**W.A.S Sector 1 complete, I am extending the search to the other sectors. This will take some time, Master.**" Raising Heart informed Nanoha.

"I'll try to stall for more time." the hedgehog caught his breath.

The Gizoid resumed his attack with a powerful spin-dash that was met with Sonic's gloved palms. The impact and momentum kept the two heading for another wall, at the last second, the hedgehog threw the robot into the wall with a crash.

Vivio followed her papa's attack with a powerful knee-strike to Emerl's center, which forced the robot to double over in a wince. Her skills greatly influenced her attacks, making them more threatening and powerful. Using the robot's status to her advantage she threw the Gizoid to the ground. The robot quickly recovered and went after Nanoha with an uppercut.

Nanoha still needed to buy time for her search, with little alternatives she called to her device "Blaster Two!"

"**Blaster Second"** Raising Heart declared and sent the robot away from her master with a powerful shock-wave and a boost of Nanoha's power. Two copies of Raising Heart's head unit were created out of Nanoha's magic. The copies soared around the gizoid and trapped his arms with a chain.

"Blaster Bit.. Crystal Cage.." Nanoha called out as one of the "bits" of Raising Heart pointed straight down over Emerl's head and spun to create a pink pyramid shaped cage, "Lock!" the Crystal Cage spell locked tight to keep Emerl in place. The white mage panted to catch her breath from the effort she was exerting.

"I already know of this too! I know all of your spells!" Emerl broke free of the bind and tried to punch his way out of the Crystal Cage.

"_Damn it Nanoha.. he's trying to drag your power out.. The more you use that Blaster system, whether it bet spells or taking hits, the more your body takes the strain. That system's still experimental. And while it's powerful and nearly unbeatable, it won't work if Emerl keeps dragging that out!_" Sonic thought to himself.

Sure enough, Emerl broke through the Crystal Cage and rushed in with his fist primed for a powerful blow.

While Nanoha prepared herself to take the hit, Sonic wouldn't let her have it "Nanoha!. Ugh!" he rushed in and intercepted the Gizoid's punch, which nailed him square in the gut. Emerl then followed up with a powerful left hook to the hedgehog's face and a sweeping left leg kick to send him into another wall, where he then rushed with another right hook.

U-Sonic caught the fist with a wince and countered with a straight right hook to the jaw, followed by a straight kick with his left leg to the robot's chest, another top kick to give some distance and finally a flare kick using his old break-dance moves.

"Now here's some payback from the time we fought at the Death Egg!" Sonic soared in pursuit until he was right above Emerl, at the right time he flipped for a powerful ax-kick that sent Emerl down to the ground so hard he bounced from the impact, the bounce let Sonic follow through with the same ax-kick and ground slam, there was another bounce just enough for a third ax-kick, which Sonic used to ground the Gizoid with no bounce.

Sonic, Vivio and Nanoha touched the ground all winded from their attacks.

"_Shahra? Are you okay?_" The hedgehog asked his genie in the mind-space she occupied in the Unison, which was slowly shorting out.

"_I'll.. be fine... Just keep going..._" Shahra replied weakly. The toll Sonic had taken on his body had equally affected the young genie as well. She poured more power in to keep up the Unison, but she wouldn't last much longer.

"Damn.. Shahra's not fairing.. Raising Heart, please tell me you're getting close!"

"**Sorry, target has not been found yet, still searching, please give me more time.**" the device flickered in reply.

"Grrr.. Keep going then" The trio resumed their losing battle.

**[Engine Room]**

Vita and Knuckles, both equally bloody and beaten from dealing with the security system, found themselves again repeating their attacks on the shield, but again nothing worked.

"Damn.. Why... why isn't it working?" Vita asked herself

"We have to break it.." Knuckles got back up from the impact.

**[BGM: "****Taisetsu na Koto (Precious Thing)" **Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST]

"If we don't break it... I won't be able to protect.. Hayate, Nanoha, or Sonic." Vita slowly walked forward once more with Eisen in the Destruction form.

"If we can't break that shield.. there's no point... Long has my clan lived to protect the Master Emerald, and even if it kills me. I will break that shield and release the emerald!"

"Eisen!" Vita called to her device, which gave the reply **"Jahowl **(AN: "Yes Sir" in German)" and loaded several more cartridges.

The purple aura surrounding Knuckles flared up once more "All my power.. into one shot!" with his fist held high, he readied himself for one more punch.

"PIERCE IT!" They shouted and pulled off one final clash with the barrier, all their energy used up into that final blow. The same explosion occurred from the impact, but the shield remained.

Vita's hammer was shattered from the damage, both knight and echidna fell from the air, consciousness fading, the same thoughts went through their head, "_We failed..."_

"Hayate..." Vita whispered

"Everyone.." Knuckles added..

"Sorry..." their last words a whisper as they fell for the ground. All of a sudden, they saw black feathers and were caught in a white sphere. The duo's eyes opened suddenly to find Hayate, her hair turned platinum blonde from her Unison with Reinforce Zwei, had caught them.

**[No BGM]**

"You both have nothing to apologize for." Hayate held the Iron Knight in a bridal carry while Knuckles was over her shoulder.

"Hayate..." the shock from the red duo would have been evident if they weren't already worn out.

"The Knight of the Iron Hammer, Vita, Graf Eisen and the Guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles have fought valiantly and became damaged to this point." The mistress closed her eyes and watched as a piece of Vita's hammer and the dent caused by Knuckles' final attack caused the shield to crack "There's nothing the three of you can't destroy." at that last word the shield shattered and freed the Master Emerald from it's prison.

"T-the Emerald!" Knuckles reached out to it, only to groan in pain over Hayate's shoulder.

The commander set down the iron knight and her echidna companion, "You're both still too injured.."

"_Tikal's Prayer must be recited.. it's the only way the Master Emerald can stop the Chaos Emeralds._" Knuckles sent to her mentally, his final message before he finally collapsed

"_Then I'll do it.. You and Vita have done enough._" Hayate thought to herself, "_Tikal's Prayer... What was it?_" she dug deep into her memory, until something clicked from four years ago.

_-Flashback-_

_Four years ago, Sonic had just arrived in Mid-Childa through the portal Eggman used on Earth. Hayate and Fate talked to him about his story in order to buy Nanoha some time in setting up a field to test the blue hedgehog's abilities._

"What are these Chaos Emeralds?_" Hayate questioned._

_The hedgehog in question revealed one of them to the two, "_This is one of the emeralds found in my world. Seven in all, they've come in handy in the past for me.. There is one particular prayer that goes with them and the Master Emerald. "The Servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is Power. Power is enriched by the Heart. The controller serves to Unify the Chaos."

_-Flashback end-_

"_That must be the prayer.. I just hope the Emerald can accept it.._" Hayate concluded as she set Vita near Knuckles.

The Mistress of the Night Sky got down onto her knees with her hands folded and prayed out to the Master Emerald "Oh great Master Emerald, Gem of Miracles, I ask that you listen to my prayer. The Servers are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is Power. Power that is enriched by the Heart. The Controller serves to Unify the Chaos. I ask of you. Legendary Master Emerald, only you can do this. Please stop the Chaos Emeralds! I beg of you!"

The Master Emerald gave off a bright glow as if in response to the girl's prayer, a young voice called out to her, _"I can sense a great amount of power from you. Who are you? Why do you know my prayer? Only those from my tribe can know of it."_

Hayate stood up, "You must be Tikal, the girl who sealed herself with Chaos in the Master Emerald. I am Yagami Hayate, but you may call me Hayate."

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, Hayate, but why do you know my prayer? Only the Guardian should know of the prayer."_

"I'm sorry to say.. but your Guardian's unable to give the prayer.. He fought well with one of my most treasured knights to free the Emerald.. He needs to rest.. So I'm saying the prayer in his absence. I mean no disrespect."

"_What are your intentions?"_

"The Chaos Emeralds need to be stopped. A foul man has used them in his plans for unleashing his power on this world. And right now as we speak, my friends Sonic, Nanoha and their child Vivio are fighting a dear friend of theirs to save him. If we don't help them, the world as we know it will be in danger. So, please I beg of you, answer my prayer."

Tikal's spirit paused for a moment as the emerald continued to glow, it gazed deep into Hayate's eyes and looked through her memories, _"I can see your memories, you've been through many trials. You treasure your friends deeply and will do anything to help them. You have a kind heart, Hayate. Very well, your prayer shall be answered."_

"Thank you very much." Hayate bowed in respect

The Master Emerald gave off a powerful glow as it put the prayer the mistress made to work.

**[Jail Scaglietti's Hideout]  
>[BGM: "Mugen no Yokubou"<strong> (AN: Unlimited Desires) Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST]

All of a sudden, the hallways were being sealed off, one by one, trapping Schach and Sein in a gap. The ground quaked underneath them.

"They're sealing the hallways?" Schach thought out loud as she carried the unconscious Sein, "_Rossa?"_

Verossa held the unconscious and bound Uno in a bridal carry "_Feels like they are activating some Self-Destruct device._"

Shadow re-quipped his limiter rings when the quakes hit from the device, the quakes surprised both himself and Fate.

"What's going on?" Fate thought out loud.

"Eh heh heh." Scaglietti's chuckle commanded their attention "Quattro's decided to abandon this base after all."

"Stop her. You'll die too." Fate ordered.

"My copy is already inside of her.. I have no more use for this body. But you can die here.." The doctor declined in cockiness.

"Feh.. Fool.." Shadow spat at the doctor.

**[The Saint's Cradle]  
>[No BGM]<strong>

Quattro activated the self-destruct signal in Scaglietti's hideout, she knew that the base had been compromised and her control over the Cradle has been mostly lost. But she operated what little she could and her influence over Emerl was still strong, she wasn't ready to throw in the towel just yet. Suddenly her attention was shifted from her work to a pink sphere that floated in front of her.

"That's.." she gasped in recognition.

**[Throne Room]**

"**Wide Area Search successful. The coordinates are specific and distance has been calculated**" Raising Heart informed her master.

"Found you.." Nanoha said out loud

"Alright!" Sonic teamed up with the Blaster Bits to bind the Gizoid in place.

"Gah!" Emerl struggled to break free but found his struggles stopped by a blow to the gut.

"Sorry, Emerl-onii-chan." Vivio apologized after dealing that blow.

"Leave it to Raising Heart to pull through.." Sonic gave the device a thumbs up.

**[Quattro's Location]**

The Wide Area Search had established Quattro's location deep within the Cradle.

"An Area Search? No way, they've been looking for me this whole time? But this is the deepest part of the Cradle, no way anyone could make it all the way down here" However something on the side screen made her gasp in extreme fear.

**[Throne Room]  
>[BGM: "Ace of Aces" <strong>Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS OST]

Nanoha stomped on the ground hard enough to crack it, a Mid-Childan magic circle appeared at her feet as she held Raising Heart her sniper sight locked directly on Quattro. Her plan was to fire a Divine Buster diagonally from where she stood.

**[Quattro's location]**

"She's just going to blast through the walls? No way! Ridiculous!" the cyborg thought out loud to herself, however her fears grew even more as she recalled the incident at the Airport several years ago, when Nanoha blasted through the ceiling with her Divine Buster. After remembering that, her face had pure fear etched on it. The fear caused her to scream out in the upcoming defeat.

**[Throne Room]**

"**Clearance confirmation: Firing Lock has been canceled**" Raising Heart declared as Nanoha prepared to cast her Divine Buster.

"Blaster three!" she shouted and wings sprouted even wider from the tip of her Device and a powerful orb gathered at the tip "Divine..." cartridges were loaded and pumped out of the device, enough so that Nanoha had to change the clip to reload it. Through her scope on the device, Nanoha locked her sights dead on Quattro. "Buster!" the mage unleashed her almighty spell. The beam went through walls and tunnels, nothing stopped it from reaching it's target.

Quattro caught sight of the massive beam and screamed as her life flashed before her eyes, too petrified by fear to do anything as the beam engulfed her. A direct hit as the beam literally decimated the combat cyborg. Nothing was left of her as the buster proved to be the end of her, and the end of all the plans of the Doctor.

Nanoha breathed heavily from the effort she just put into that attack.

**[Capital City]  
>[No BGM]<strong>

Everywhere, all the Gadget Drones fell down, lifeless and with nothing to control them.

"Sir! The drones are falling.. here and all the other sectors too" One mage informed Genya Nakajima.

Genya sighed in relief "Riot Force 6 has done it.."

**[The Saint's Cradle: Throne Room]**

Emerl broke free of the bindings on him once more and held his head in pain.

"Emerl/Onii-chan!" Sonic and Vivio rushed for him.

"Sonic.. Vivio! Get away! I can't stop myself!" The gizoid involuntarily the two away with a kick.

All of a sudden the Chaos Emeralds exited Emerl and gave off a bright glow, the Master Emerald's command stopped them from providing any more power to the Relic.

"The emeralds!" Sonic observed, "The Prayer must have worked!"

"I don't think so, Sonic-papa. Emerl-onii-chan's out of control!" Vivio pointed out.

"The Emeralds... Sonic.. Nanoha.. Vivio.. Please... the Relic's controlling all my actions, but I can give you the emeralds.. use them.. Destroy the Relic.. Save me!" Emerl cried out.

U-Sonic sighed, "Nanoha! Vivio! Stand right next to me for this!"

"Right!" the duo stood at his left and right.

**[Insert: "The Finishing Blow" **Sonic Generations OST]

The Unison hedgehog adopted a stance with his arms crossed as the Chaos Emeralds revolved around all three of them. Their powers were given to the three, and they were engulfed in a golden yellow explosion like aura and a bright flash followed. When the flash died down, the trio were drastically changed by the Chaos Emeralds

Sonic's quills turned upward like they do in their Super form, but the fur remained a pink in tone, only this time it was a far lighter pink and yellow highlights followed his quills, arms and legs. His eyes were hetero-chromatic. His left eye a light blue from his unison, and his right turned crimson red from his super form. Shahra was unchanged part from her outfit turning yellow. A blazing yellow aura engulfed him, now known as Super Unison Sonic.

Nanoha had a drastic change from the emeralds. Her eyes turned crimson red and her hair a platinum silver. The whites of her outfit turned pink and the blues a golden yellow. As part of her transformation, her hair grew even longer, enough so that it broke free of the hair ties, allowing it to flow, while her body was enhanced, particularly her bust grew in size a bit. Raising Heart did not change from Nanoha's transformation. Super Nanoha allowed herself to be engulfed in a flaming pink aura.

Vivio had similar bodily changes to Nanoha, as for her outfit, the blues turned yellow and her hair turned platinum-blonde. The rainbowish aura she had was broadened and enhanced greatly. Super Kaiser Vivio was born.

The three gazed at themselves in awe as they took in their new appearances. They also felt more powerful than ever and all of their wounds and strains completely healed like they were nothing, much to their surprise.

Hayate opened a feed to the trio from her device and almost doubled back at the sight of Nanoha, "Eh? W-what's going on? N-Nanoha, is that you?"

"Yeah? Why?" Nanoha was a bit confused.

"You look like... Reinforce Eins.. see for yourself." Hayate opened the feed beside her to reveal a mirror.

Nanoha was shocked at the resemblance, "I d-do.."

Hayate also took notice of Nanoha's increased bust, but in the presences of Sonic and Vivio, she made the very wise choice of not pointing it out, "In any case.. what happened? I felt a massive magic power spike, the ranks have went up to SS!"

"Ah heh heh.. that would be because of the Chaos Emeralds. We have them on our side now." Super Unison Sonic chuckled

"Well, good luck then" Hayate giggled and closed the line.

"Okay... that was odd.." the hedgehog blinked

"Yeah.. now for Emerl.." all attention shifted to the gizoid, who was still unable to control himself.

"Emerl... Always causing trouble... Even in the end... It's time for one final party!"

**[Insert: "What I'm Made Of" **Triple Threat: Sonic Heroes Vocal Traxx]

The throne room was littered with flashes of yellow, rainbow and pink clashing with another rainbow. As Super Unison Sonic, Super Nanoha and Super Vivio clashed with Emerl, the battle siding far more in the favor of the trio versus the gizoid.

Emerl rushed back in to engage the trio with fists primed, only to be intercepted by Sonic with his spin-dash and up-draft kick to set up for Vivio to follow.

Vivio, with her skills inherited from her past life an power boosted from the Chaos Emeralds, intercepted the upward Gizoid with a powerful sweeping kick and followed that with a barrage of rainbow-colored bolts.

Nanoha took advantage and blasted the Gizoid with her empowered Axel Shooter, the bolts impacted the robot hard an forced him into the ground, her attack successful, she landed with Sonic and Vivio in tow, "We will save you, Emerl!"

**[Insert music stops]**

"What's the point? It's no good.." Emerl got back up, "I never knew who my creator was.. I'm always dangerous and uncontrollable.. a weapon of war...This Gizoid thing.. that's all I really am.. a heartless, soulless weapon made only for death and destruction.. I have no other purpose other than to destroy.. I'm not fit to have any friends or family.." his self-degradation was put to an end with a fierce fist to his face. "ugh!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Sonic shouted at the robot, "You know that's not true! You have friends here, friends who love you. Hayate laughs at your jokes; Vivio thinks of you as a brother. The forwards loved having you around. Cream especially hasn't taken her eyes off you since you came here. And you can always come to me, Nanoha or Fate if you need a role model with advice. We can help you. So don't let me hear anything from you about being just some weapon! You have a soul! Remember it and Bring Hope to Humanity!"

Those last four words rocked the systems of Emerl deep, those key words, in any other case, these words would have erased his destructive data.. however, the Relic blocked them from working. The gizoid looked up and saw the tears from the faces of Sonic, Nanoha and Vivio and he relented "Save me.."

**[Insert Song continues]**

"We will.." Nanoha declared. On her signal. She, Sonic and Vivio had their respective magic circles appear at their feet. A bright pink Mid-childan circle for Nanoha, a light blue Belkan triangle for Sonic, and a "Kaiserfarbe" or Rainbowish,triangle appeared under Vivio's feet. Their super forms shining brightly with their auras blazing.

"**Restrict Lock**" Raising Heart declared. Binds once again held the Gizoid in place, which bought enough time for Nanoha, Sonic and Vivio to charge up their respective most powerful attacks. Nanoha charged the energy for Starlight Breaker, all the while the four Blaster Bits from her Blaster System had charged up their own Starlight Breakers.

"This one might hurt a bit, Emerl.." Sonic gave the very fair and called for warning..

"We'll blow through the defenses and take that Relic out in one shot.. you ready, Vivio? Sonic-kun?" Nanoha asked

"Ready anytime." Sonic gave the thumbs up while a large blue sphere was gathered in front of him.

"Ready! Nanoha-mama!" Vivio confirmed with her own Rainbowish sphere in front of her.

"**Clear to go, Master**" Raising Heart confirmed.

"Zeryoku Zenkai!" The trio shouted at the same time (A/N: "Full Power" in Japanese)

"Starlight..." Nanoha held her staff high, ready to strike the orb.

"Soul..." Sonic and Shahra called as the hedgehog winded up his right fist for a strike.

"Sacred..." Vivio did the same with her fist

"Breaker!" They all shouted out and struck their respective orbs at the same time, and bombarded Emerl with, count them, four Starlight Breakers from the Blaster Bits, one Starlight Breaker from Nanoha, one Soul Breaker from Sonic and one Sacred Breaker from Vivio. All add up to seven breaker beams, all impact the Gizoid at the same time and pierce the armor, which revealed the Relic. The gizoid cried out in the pain from the beams.

"Break...Shoot!" The trio boosted the power of their respective Breakers, the results were the Relic shattering and a massive explosion from the impact.

**[Insert Song ends]**

The dust settled to reveal Nanoha, her super form burnt out from all the energy she just put out, though her hair was still flowing freely, albeit it returned to their regular length.. her bust size did not decrease for some odd reason, strangely enough she was unharmed at the end and able to stand up so long as she had Raising Heart to support her initial standing. Sonic soon followed suit, his super and unison canceled out to return him to his true blue form. Shahra went to an immediate rest inside her ring. Sonic was not able to stand without the assistance that Nanoha gave him.

They quickly found Vivio, once again in her child form due to the Relic's destruction and both went to help her up.

"_Stay back!_" Vivio called to them in their minds. The girl tried to stand up on her own, she made it to her knees when she sent telepathically "_I can do this on my own_" and sure enough she stood up on her own and leaned against the wall for support, "_I promised that I will be strong._" that was all they needed to embrace their daughter with tears.

"Okay.. now that Vivio's okay... let's check on Emerl" Sonic smiled tiredly and pointed to the crater from the Breaker's explosion. Where the dust was lifting.

The dust lifted to reveal Emerl, back in his original form, and in a kneeling position.

"Hey, Emerl! You alright?" Sonic asked

"You lied.." were Emerl's first words.

"Eh?" The three were confused and hoped that they didn't have to fight him again.

"You said it would only hurt a bit! That hurt like hell!" the robot stood up and walked to the three.

Sonic chuckled "He's alright!"

"I better be! I just got blasted by seven extremely powerful beams." Emerl pouted.

"Nanoha! Sonic! Vivio!" Hayate and Reinforce Zwei flew into the Throne room with Knuckles and Vita in tow.

"Hayate-chan." Nanoha nodded

"Eh heh.. you guys sure trashed this place." The echidna snarked.

Alerts ran throughout the Cradle "**Attention! Real Kaiser confirmed! Orders have been reset! All systems awaiting orders!**" the ship was fully operational and recognized Vivio to be it's Kaiser.

"This gives me an idea." Sonic had a few thoughts on his mind.

"What is it?" Hayate asked.

"Vivio, go sit on the throne." he pointed to the intact seat.

"Sonic? Are you sure?" Nanoha asked

"Trust me.. if this thing thinks Vivio is it's controller than she should be able to get this thing ordered to make a safe landing." the hedgehog summarized his idea.

"I'll go alert the fleet.. The Egg Carrier's in the way." Hayate opened up the feed channels.

**[Arthra]**

Shari relayed Hayate's latest reports to Chrono, whose fleet just touched airspace in Mid-Childa, their new directives were changed to help clearing the field for The Saint's Cradle to make a safe landing.. anywhere will do.

**[The Saint's Cradle: Throne Room]**

Vivio hesitated a moment before finally sitting down on the control throne, surprisingly enough she felt no shocks or anything, the only thing she felt was confusion, "Um... how does this thing work? Vivio doesn't know."

"Come on Vivio, you're the clone of the last lady that could ever use this thing, can't you remember it or something?" Sonic asked.

The young child thought hard, "Nope.. sorry Sonic-papa.."

"Then push a button and see what happens. It's not like this ship will actually hurt you if it can help it." the hedgehog pointed out.

"Right, Sonic-papa!" Vivio held her right index finger out and pressed a green button. A screen appeared in front of the group and revealed the Egg Carrier, which was about to fire it's Egg cannon.

**[Egg Carrier]**

In the cockpit room of the massive airship, Eggman had his robots ready the most powerful cannon he has in his disposal.

"How long until the Egg Cannon can fire?" the doctor asked one of his robots.

"1 minute!" came the reply.

"Good.. I won't let that ship ruin my chances of conquering Mid-Childa" Eggman made a power fist thrust in excitement "Ho yeah! Eggman is back!"

**[Exterior]**

A medium sized cannon opened up from the Cradle of the Saints. It opened fire with a large beam that impacted the Egg Carrier dead on in the center. The power of the ship's cannon far surpassed the armor of the Carrier like it was nothing. The Carrier exploded on impact, the force of it sent Eggman flying.

Several mages intercepted the doc in mid-aid, "Doctor Eggman, you're under arrest."

"Oh shoot.." The doc sighed.

**[Chrono's warship]**

Admiral Chrono Harlaown just blinked at the display, not really sure what to think of it other than ask over the comm feeds, "What was that?"

"The Egg Carrier's been destroyed! We've recaptured Eggman as well." one mage reported.

"That's good news.. but I still want to know what the hell caused it." The admiral sighed.

All of a sudden, Vivio's face appeared over the communication. One could hear several bursts of giggles and laughter from their location.

**[The Saint's Cradle: Throne Room]**

"Ah heh heh.. Sorry! Vivio's fault.. this ship doesn't have a manual" Vivio apologized from her seat.

The laughter came from everyone else, although Vivio looked like she had her own time to laugh.

The feed rotated Chrono's view to show Sonic, Vita, Knuckles and Emerl on the floor in their laughs due to the embarrassing defeat Eggman had to suffer. While Nanoha, Reinforce Zwei and Hayate were giggling nearby.

"Great shot, Vivio.. just great shot!" Sonic cracked up.

"Bad enough Eggman lost as he was coming back.." Knuckles started

"Now he just got curbstomped" Emerl took the middle

"By a kid younger than me!" Vita ended the joke.

A clear of Chrono's throat commanded the attention.

"Yes, Admiral?" Hayate asked.

"I do hope you have a plan for what you're doing." the admiral noted

"Yes, sir. Since Vivio's been recognized and confirmed by the ship to be it's Kaiser, she's going to try and direct it to a safe landing." Sonic explained his plan

"How can she do that if she doesn't know how to pilot the Cradle?" Chrono asked.

"Uh.. did I mention there was a slight flaw in my plan?" Sonic gave a cheesy smile.

"Make it work.. we'll do all we can to help." Chrono sighed and ended the feed

"Alright, you heard him. We have to do all we can from in here to make sure this ship can land." Hayate declared.

"Roger" The others acknowledged.

**[Capital City]**

While Subaru was escorted into an ambulance, Shari called up anyone who was still able to participate.

"New orders from the Admiral. Sonic, Vivio and Nanoha have done it, they saved Emerl and have taken control of the Saint's Cradle. However they have no idea how to operate it and neither does anyone else. So I need anyone who's still active to help guide them to a safe landing."

Signum and Blaze nodded to each other "We can do it." the swords-woman acknowledged then turned around to the others, "Anyone else?"

"I can.." Teana replied after ensuring that the cyborgs were in custody.

"I'll go too.. " Ginga added

"We can take my helicopter." Alto confirmed.

"Good.." Blaze noted, her attention was shifted to Agito when the Unison Device poked her.

"I'd like to come too.. In the memory of Mister.."

"Very well then." Signum confirmed once more as her group boarded the helicopter.

Silver, Cinque, Quint, Megane, Lutecia and Vice stayed behind and watched as the helicopter took off to head for it's destination and objectives.

With the Cradle now under Vivio's command, the objective now shifts to getting it to land safely. Will they be able to survive a possible crash landing? Or can they even land the ancient warship at all? The safety of everyone is at stake and all ties to Sonic's gambit, will it work? And will Fate and the others be able to leave Scaglietti's base safely?

**[End of Main Chapter]**

**[Omake Collection! Part 2!]**

**[Omake #1: Alt: Sonic and Nanoha saving Teana and Subaru]**

In Subaru and Teana's first mage rank test they were unable to stop and close to hitting the wall.

From close by, Sonic and Nanoha watched.

"Active Guard and a Holding Net should work" Nanoha noted

"I'll go guide them in with gravity" Sonic hopped on his Blue Star.

"**Active Guard with Holding Net**" Raising Heart flickered then, "**Besides that, let's blast the rubble ****into the sky with magic as well. It'll be faster and more, shall we say, boss-like**"

"Fine whatever, Just activate the magic already!" her master shouted in annoyance.

"_Mowing down enemy and ally alike with Maximum Power, the White Devil of the Administration Bureau" heard that rumor going about you? _" Sonic deadpanned in his telepathy.

"_Several times..._" the white mage sighed.

"_All because of that trigger happy device_" the hedgehog concluded

Well one of the first fan-subs gave the device the name "Raging Heart". With the Engrish it was hard to tell.

**[Omake #2: Unison, FAIL!]**

First Sonic's original Unison with Shahra, it was all accidental, but the results were rather humorous. While Sonic's fur and body were the same, his outfit changed to Shahra's genie clothing, even as far as the gold ring at the end of his fur quills.

"What the?" Sonic blushed in embarrassment

"Sorry!" Shahra apologized

Vita laughed so hard at the sight she was on the ground rolling..

Cue to just when she met Shadow to engage Zest she and Reinforce Zwei unisoned. Only this time, again her hair remained the same, her outfit changed to a loli-maid's.

"What the?" Vita yelled at the Unison Device

"Sorry! I messed up your clothing." Rein apologized, she was thinking about the time she was working in the maid outfit Hayate put her in some time ago.

That is the first time, Shadow would ever break out into full blown laughter at the sight.

Karma strikes Vita!

**[Omake #3: Neither! Alternative!]**

Fate and Shadow stared down Sette and Tre of the Numbers

"Lady Fate, Shadow the Hedgehog, Is this your homecoming? Or is it a revolt?" Tre asked.

"Neither." Fate replied calmly.. then shouted out with a comically lovestruck blush "I need to get rid of the pervert doctor fast as he's delaying my wedding with Nanoha and Sonic!"

"..." Shadow, Tre and Sette had nothing to say to that..

**[Omake #4: Vivio moments, first meeting]**

Sonic and Nanoha watched over the young Vivio in the Saint Church Hospital bed

"Mama..." Vivio called in her sleep.

The duo stoked the girl's cheek.

"Don't worry. I'm here.." Nanoha assured the girl.

"You have nothing to worry about little one.." Sonic added

However what Vivio said next blindsighted them, "mama.. peepee.."

"Eh? Wait? What?" Sonic and Nanoha shouted in surprise

That was their first job as parents.

**-Later-**

Sonic and Nanoha introduced themselves to Vivio.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Takamachi Nanoha."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, can you say your name?" the hedgehog asked

"Vivio.." the girl replied.

"Cute name for a cute girl" Sonic patted her on the head.

"Vivio, where did you want to go?" Nanoha asked.

Vivio's response was sobering.. the girl shook and twitched "Bathroom..."

"What! Again?" Sonic and Nanoha shouted out.

**-later, during the flashback-**

"Mama.. papa..." Vivio looked at the duo

"What is it Vivio?" Sonic asked

"Mama and papa look unhappy.." the girl replied.

"Really?" Nanoha asked

"Yea..." Vivio confirmed... then her excitement grew as she adopted a cute as can be face with her fists in front of her, "Do you need to go peepee? Because Vivio can bring you to the toilet!" her excitement gave rise to a few sweat drops from Sonic and Nanoha

"No, mama and papa can go by ourselves. Thank you for asking.." Nanoha politely declined, she sent to Sonic through telepath, "_More like we don't need to go.._"

"_It's nice that she can do it on her own... and kids do like to show their parents what they can do.._" Sonic added in telepathy.

Vivio kept that cute and energetic expression about her. Ah.. Vivio.. too cute as always..

**[Omake #5: Mystery of the peepers]**

A rumor went out through the HQ of Riot Force 6. Someone's been spying and taking pictures of most of the female staff while they were showering.

One particular morning after the instruction and training, Sonic, Nanoha and Fate wandered around their field.

"Uwaah!" the hedgehog tripped over what appeared to be a hole, "What the?"

"It looks like there's a tunnel from here.. let's follow it and see where it leads" Nanoha hopped in first followed closely by Sonic and then by Fate. The tunnel was long and dark, but eventually they found the end, rather Nanoha did.

"Ow!" she bonked her head on what appeared to be a tile.

"This is the end of it..." Sonic slowly managed to push the tile away to reveal the inside of the girls shower room, and he met face to face with Subaru, who happened to be looking down in her shower, steam covered her body.. but the unfortunate hedgehog saw.. "Eeep! Sorry!" he quickly backed down behind Nanoha.

"Eh? Tia, Caro, look over here." Subaru motioned the mentioned girls to the site of the tile and hole, "I just saw Sonic-san there."

"Could he be the pervert peaking on the girls?" Caro asked.

"If he is he's in for a world of hurt." Teana reached down into the hole and managed to pull Sonic out.

"Uh.. h-hi. Girls...um.." the hedgehog was seriously intimidated by the looks he was getting from Teana and Caro... Subaru didn't seem to mind actually.

"Wait! Everyone!" Nanoha followed suit with Fate in tow, "This is a misunderstanding we just found this hole after we dismissed the training."

"Oh..S-sorry.." Teana released the blushing hedgehog, who quickly turned away.

"I don't think Sonic-san or Nanoha-san are the perverts.. Sonic-san's too afraid to even look at us directly..so.. what should we do?" Caro asked

"We could set a trap for the real culprits" Nanoha offered as she moved the tile back the way it was.

"Good idea, Nanoha-san.. now all we have to do is wait." Caro and the other two left and returned fully changed.

There was a long wait while the group leaned against the wall in wait for the perverts to show themselves. Finally movement came about as the tile moved to the side.

True to the rumor a camera held by an apparent male hand came out and started to snap wherever it could. However, before it could get anymore pictures, it was grabbed by Teana. The girl pulled out the source to reveal Knuckles and Vice!

"So you guys are the perverts!" Teana concluded

"Knuckles must have used his shovel claws to dig their way here.." Sonic added

"Uh.. this isn't what it looks like" Vice tried to defend himself.

"Yeah.. we were just doing.. uh.. research! Yeah we were doing research.." Knuckles added..

"Yeah. Sure.. "Research"... Perverts" Fate shut that one down.

Later that day, Vice and Knuckles were admitted to the hospital with multiple injuries all around.. most actually below the belt.

With the mystery solved Sonic, Nanoha and Fate reported to Hayate what they found about the rumors.

"It's good that we got to the bottom of that.. now everyone can bathe in peace without some pervert watching them.. did we find their stash?"

"Under Knuckles' spot at the Master Emerald and Vice's bed in his room." Sonic informed.

"Good.. well I'd like to analyze the evidence.. just to make sure it's legi- ACK! OW!" Hayate's perverted thoughts were put down by paper fans that the trio whacked her with.

So the mystery is solved.

**[Ending Theme: "Beautiful Amulet" **Tamura Yukari]  
><strong>[End of Chapter 32]<strong>

Author's Notes: So long.. and centered on the fight to save Emerl, I said I'd focus on it.. hopefully this worked out well..7 breakers.. ouch.. in canon Nanoha used 5 Starlight Breakers on Vivio to break that Relic.. the transformations bit was more of case of me wanting to put a little bit of fanservice there.. Explaining a bit, The Blaster Bits are copies of Raising Heart's head unit.. they can use the same spells being cast at that moment,. Capable enough to use their own Starlight Breaker.. And I did use a bit more english here.. that's how it's gonna be.. just to keep things understandable.. however I will keep some japanese things in canon.. such as the nick name every now and then. The Zenryoku Zenkai is Nanoha's catchphrase. I will be doing no justice to it if I did not include that. The StrikerS arc is almost at a close here so stay tuned!


	34. Chapter 33

SonicANIME2010 here with the big finale to my first story: "Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step" Now to make things clear, the story is not over. I'm just ending this circulation at the StrikerS finale.. The sequel: "Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Record" will be out sometime in the summer, depending on what my schedule can allow with my community college classes starting in August. I also do have plans of incorporating the ViVid storyline.. somewhat.. The manga hasn't been updated in a while. I'm not going to rush this, but I think I can get the first chapter out before July. Once again I'd like to thank everyone for coming along on this long road. As such I always like to hear good feedback so keep it up. Now here comes the finale! I don't own Sonic or Nanoha.

Flashbacks of all the memories of the hardships ran through the minds of Teana, Erio and Caro

"_What we searched for was the meaning of courage. We couldn't always see the present, and instead we ran away to our dreams in the future" _Teana started

Erio followed up with his own _"When I couldn't do anything and kept hurting things."_

"_When I couldn't do anything but hang my head" _Caro added.

"_What we were taught was the heart and power to face these things, that which we can do now..."_ Teana's thought was hung

Erio picked it up _"So that we can protect what's important to us."_

Caro added once more _"We will focus on what's ahead of us."_

Teana's thought finished on the Helicopter bound for the Cradle of the Saints, _"So that this incident doesn't end in regrets and tears,"_

Erio finished _"We will go and save you now!"_ as he and Caro rode Fried side-by-side with Amy to Scaglietti's hideout, racing against the clock and explosion.

**[OP: "Massive Wonders" **Mizuki Nana]

Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step  
>Chapter 33<br>To the Promised Sky. An Ending and a new Beginning

**[Dimensional Space: Just above Mid-Childa]**

Several warp holes opened up for a fleet of Dimensional Navy warships to pass through, the fleet, which Admiral Chrono Harlaown was part of, were in position.

Inside Chrono's warship, one of the female communications members informed the admiral of their position, "Admiral, we're in position, we have the Cradle of the Saints in our sights and we're ready to assist."

"Good... Make sure there isn't any straggling Gadget Drones or Eggman Robots in their path.." Chrono ordered

"Right" the tech turned away.

A screen appeared in front of Chrono as Largo Kiel, Honorary Marshal of the Armed Forces and one of the 3 Legendary Admirals called in to him, "I understand our plans have been changed?"

"Yes sir.. Thanks to some quick thinking from one of the members of Riot Force 6, the Cradle of the Saints is no longer presented as a threat, it was retaken by the original Vessel, Vivio. However there was a slight flaw in the planning.. The Vessel has no knowledge of how to safely land the Cradle. So we're going to provide assistance in any way possible."

"I assume you trust the word of this mage?" Kiel questioned, can't be too careful.

"I'm sure of it.. He's one of the best mages we have in there." Chrono confirmed.

"Very well.. Try to have some of our helmsman advise them on their landing, make sure the command ship on scene can also provide that assistance." Kiel ordered.

"It will be done, sir!" Chrono saluted.

"Kiel out." the transmission call was ended.

"_Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Sonic, come back alive.."_ Chrono thought to himself.

**[Cradle of the Saints: Throne Room]**  
><strong>[BGM: "Run" <strong>FFX OST]

Vivio sat in the throne of the massive warship, which she now had control over after being identified by the ship's computer as it's Kaiser, however the young girl didn't know how to pilot the ship, so it proved to be a challenge to get it to land.

Another alarm rang out through the room, alerting everyone, "Alert! Damage detected in the interior, initiating automatic repair systems, please stand clear of the barriers!"

"Whoa!" Sonic jumped out of the way as one was forming to clean and repair the damage the throne room sustained.

Knuckles held the Master Emerald in his hands as he was safely away from any of the damaged areas of the ship "Can we still land this thing?"

"Vivio's trying to." The young kaiser spoke in alert.

Nanoha and Sonic went up to the throne to calm the young girl down, Hayate stood just in front of them with Rein, Knuckles and Vita beside her. She just finished reporting in to Shari their current location. Which the Cradle confirmed to be en route to the sunk Angel Island near the HQ of Riot Force 6.

"We're unsure if we can guide the Cradle in on our own, Shari." Hayate noted.

"Don't worry, Alto's en route with Teana, Ginga, Signum and Blaze, they'll clear a path for you and take out any straggling Gadget Drones that may try to stop you." Shari reassured the commander.

"Thank you" Hayate closed the feed temporarily

Emerl came back in after doing something in another room, he addressed brunette's attention, "Hayate was it?"

"Yeah?"

"Some of Scaglietti's drones were still active in the Cradle, I just finished taking them out."

"Good.. that'll stop them from attacking in here.."

Emerl took notice of the duo comforting Vivio and whispered to Hayate, "When this is all over, I think Sonic's in for quite the pleasant surprise.."

"You noticed too? Fate will also be surprised.. for the moment let's focus on the task at hand.."

"Right.."

Over with Sonic and Nanoha, the duo of parents took all that was happening in stride as they tried to convince their daughter to have hope.

Nanoha couldn't help but feel quite a bit of tightness in her upper body and how her barrier jacket fit, but she set it aside to calm Vivio's nerves, "You can do this, Vivio. Nanoha-mama has faith in you."

Sonic was oblivious to Nanoha's discomfort, as he was focused more on Vivio, "Sonic-papa thinks so too.. We all have faith in ya, Vivio.. Do your best."

"Right.. thank you Sonic-papa, Nanoha-mama." Vivio's spirits were lifted as she calmly resumed her attempts to pilot the Cradle, while she did succeed in changing it's course.. the ship was still too high up and she tried to get it to descend down to it's location.

**[Scaglietti's Hideout]**

Schach and Verossa managed to escape the hideout before it could detonate, and they got their captured Cyborgs secured.

Schach turned around to try to go back into the base, but Verossa stopped her

"Rossa?"

"You can't go in with those wounds."

"I have to save Enforcer Fate.."

"Please wait!" Fate established a feed from inside.

**[POV: Fate and Shadow]**

"We might be able to escape on our own." Fate noted while she kept watch over Scaglietti, Sette and Tre, "Shadow, how's it working?"

"I'm trying to patch in and stop the self destruct sequence.. If we don't, there's still live victims in some of these pods, they'll die if this whole place collapses.. and I don't have nearly enough power to use Chaos Control." the ebony hedgehog replied, speed typing on his attempt to hack the computer of the base.

"Shari! Help Shadow patch in.." Fate called out and sent a call to her.

"Yes, Fate-san" Shari acknowledged the call from her location on board the Artrha.

**[Exterior of the Cradle]**

The Cradle's path was blocked by an overwhelming swarm of Egg-Robos, they must have survived the blast that wiped out the Carrier, their automatic programming still had the Cradle as a target.

Alto's helicopter quickly arrived on scene and the rear hatch opened up. Ginga set up a Wing Road for Teana to take point on with her guns, the two were ready to face down the enemy.

Signum, Blaze and Agito took to the skies and stared down the overwhelming numbers of the robos.

"Hayate, its Signum, we're in position and about to engage the robots, we need someone out here to identify the mechs." Signum reported in.

Within a few seconds a brown flash appeared on the exterior deck of the Cradle. Emer stood on the look out.

"There's a wave in front.. I count 50 at least!" The robot reported.

"Blaze, you go first then..you're fast enough to close in and take them out before they can open fire." Signum ordered

"Right!" the cat readied herself.

"Wait.. Take my hand first.." Agito held out hers "We're going to Unison.."

"Very well." The cat took Agito's hand in hers and flames engulfed them both.

"Unison in!" Agito called out and a bright flash engulfed the two.

The light faded revealing Blaze had changed from the Unison, much similar to her "Burning Blaze" form, only her fur was more salmon pink versus hot pink, the beads on her forehead turned yellow, and dragonfly wings of flame sprouted from her back, finally her jumpsuit turned a deeper blue in shade.

The cat allowed the flames to engulf her, "How are you doing, Agito?"

"_This is working so far.. I can't be sure.. engage those robotic creeps over there, then we'll talk about this._" Agito replied.

"Very well." The cat spun in a powerful flaming top.

"Extreme Blaze!" Agito called out from within and set her hands on fire to empower the cat's flaming top even more.

The cat and unison device both roared simultaneously and launched off in a burst of extreme speeds to engage the mechs, within seconds she made a pass and demolished all 50 in that wave with no trouble at all.

The cat returned to Signum's side "So far so good.. Next wave!"

Emerl looked around and reported in, "Another 50 to the right!"

Teana took aim with her crossfire shoot, while Ginga rushed in, revolvers spinning, the two managed to split the wave in half and deal with it their own way.

The gizoid took one last long around for any mechs "Last wave! To the left.. about 100! How the?"

"Eggman always did favor quantity over quality.." Blaze sighed and dismissed the unison with Agito, "Signum, I trust you'll do the honors here?"

"I will.. Agito, our turn.." Signum held her hand out for the unison device.

"Unison in!" Agito called out and another bright flash occurred. The unison was just as complete as Blaze's. Signum's hair turned salmon, her jacket disappeared, her gauntlets turned gold, the purple parts of her clothing turned a deeper bluish shade, her hair tie was replaced by a ribbon of the same color, and two pairs of dragonfly-like flaming wings appeared from her back like Blaze's did during her unison. Most of all, Laevatein was permanently engulfed in flame during the Unison.

"_Anything here.. Agito?"_ Signum asked mentally.

"_It feels complete.. but so did the one with Blaze.. I can't explain it.. but you both may be my "Lord".. _Agito replied..

"_Signum and I aren't too different from one another.. We both have friends we care about, an affinity for flame, someone who's saved us in the past... in a way, this feels right.."_ Blaze offered.

"Let's go then.. Agito.."

"Right.. Extreme Blaze.. Burning Sword!" Agito called out and once again set her hands on fire to make the flame over Laevatein even more potent.

"Laevatein!" Signum loaded a cartridge into the device, which declared "**Schlangeform!**" and turned into a bladed whip snake, still bearing the powerful flames. With a roar, Signum held the whip to the side "Flash of the dragon" and with her left hand to hold the blade she readied for a back-handed slash.

"Karyuu..." They both called out at the same time and after a short pause "Issen!" (AN: "Fire Dragon Flash") and swung on, the bladed whip ripped straight through all 50 and demolished them in explosions and flames. Nothing was left of them.

"Emerl.. any others?" Signum called as she returned Laevatein to it's sword form.

The robot let out a wolf whistle "Nope.. you smoked them all.. thanks.. now I'm gonna go in and help my little sister land this thing" he replied and re-entered the Cradle.

"Blaze.. you felt this too.. when uniting with Agito.. your heart.." Signum turned to her cat partner.

"Felt warmer... yes... Agito?" Blaze questioned when she thought she heard the unison device cry.

"Something wrong?" Signum asked

"Nothing.. it's nothing.." Agito replied.

"Very well.. let's go on ahead and make sure the Cradle can land.." Signum ordered out to Ginga, Teana and Blaze.

"Right!" they pressed on to make sure there's no other robots.

**[BGM: "Launch" **FFX OST]

**[Scaglietti's Hideout]**

Under the pressure of time due to the self destruct device, Shadow continued trying to hack into the systems to stop it. The walls above them started to crack.

"Closing time, Shadow! Last call!" Fate called to him.

"Buy me a pint!" Shadow replied, still typing away, "Shari?"

"Got the pass codes!" the brunette replied.

"Good.. I'm in!" Shadow typed a few more keys and the rumbling stopped, the self-destruction has been disabled.

"Whew.." Fate sighed out.

While the rumbling may have stopped, some pieces of the ceiling were already damaged enough from it, and some started to cave in, 2 large pieces headed for Fate and Shadow specifically.. no where to go, they looked up and gasped for the impact.

"**Sonic Move!**" Strada's voice rang out. The two were caught at the same time by yellow and pink blurs. The smoke settled to reveal that in the nick of time, Erio rescued Fate while Amy Rose rescued Shadow.

Erio held Fate in a bridal carry, it was rather humorous as the kid wasn't even half her size yet.

"Erio!" Fate blinked in surprise.

"Hai." Erio replied with a smile

Shadow chuckled once Amy released him "Nice save kid,"

**[Cradle of the Saints: Throne Room]**

Under the advice of some of the helmsman, including Lucino, Vivio managed to get some understanding of the landing portion and gave the order for the engines to slow down and begin their descent. Only problem was that at their rate, they'd hit Angel Island.

"Okay.. Vivio got it to go down to land.. but.. we're about to land on that island up ahead." Vivio called to the others in the room, the screen showed Angel Island on the display.

"What? You're kidding turn it around! Anywhere but my isla- gack!" Knuckles' shouting was interrupted by a grounding smack from Vita's Eisen.

"Noisy rodent.." Vita held the hammer over her shoulder.

With the emotional support of Sonic and Nanoha, Vivio managed to settle the ship down for a landing.

**[Angel Island]**

The Cradle of the Saints made a crash landing from the shores of the island deep into the ruins near the altar of the Master Emerald. thankfully the Altar itself wasn't harmed, just many some of the pillars nearby. Oddly enough, the Cradle was completely intact from the impact, the ship certainly lived up to it's standards.

**[Throne Room]**

The crash landing threw all but Vivio to the ground in a daze. The first one to recover was Knuckles, and he was ticked off.

"You! Little!" the mad echidna rushed up to Vivio and grabbed her by her shirt, "That island was what's left of my clan's civilization!"

"Sorry.. Vivio tried" the young girl replied with the cute puppy-dog pout face

"Oy oy.. Knuckles.. chill out.." Sonic said while getting back up from his fall, "She's better at this than you."

"Hmph!" Knuckles sulked elsewhere.

"Everyone else okay?" Nanoha asked.

"Yeah.. I'm fine" Vita replied.

"Me too" Hayate gave the dizzily reply.

"Tell the room to stop spinning" Emerl gave his reply.

Chrono took the opportunity to try and phone in on their status, "Admiral Chrono Harlaown here.. We saw the Cradle crash on the island. Is everyone okay?"

"Yup! Well most of us are okay. Knucklehead over there isn't so much.. Interesting landing technique Vivio." Sonic mentioned.

"Thank you, Sonic-papa." Vivio smiled cutely.

"We'll have a team extract the Cradle and take it to the Saint Church.. See what they can make out of it. You guys get out of there and head for the 108th battalion base for medical treatment" Chrono ended the line.

Vivio stood up and felt tired from the work, thankfully Nanoha was there to pick her and Sonic up, the hedgehog felt his fatigue coming back as well.

"**Congratulations on having a safe flight, all systems going into stand-by mode**" The Cradle's main computer alerted.

"Okay.. let's get out of here" Hayate led the group out.

**[Arthra: Communications]**

"We've confirmed the Assault Team and Lightning Teams have successfully made it out of Scaglietti's hideout.. and the Cradle survived the landing, the members on board have also left. We did it!" Shari cheered.

Tails, who was working in the room all this time, sighed in relief, "Whew.. everyone made it out alive and safe. Now we just have to tend for the wounded.."

**[108th Battalion: Medical Ward]  
>[No BGM]<strong>

The group who boarded the Cradle were quickly tended to, Vita and Knuckles had the most to heal, Emerl was healed a few scratches. Shahra was released from her ring to heal up the strains she could have taken from the Unison with Sonic. Also Fate and Shadow were treated from their injuries sustained from fighting the cyborgs at Jail's hideout. However, what was most humorous was when Shamal checked up on Nanoha and Sonic for any injuries pertaining to a certain white mage's tendency to overwork herself, she was quite shocked at what she found... or more appropriately.. what she didn't find.

"Eh?" Shamal stated as she scanned the mage, "There's no injuries! No strains? How? You used the Blaster System, but h-how did your body handle it?"

"Eh heh heh.. I don't really know.." Nanoha thought in all seriousness, "Could it be those Emeralds? Sonic-kun?"

"Yeah, maybe.. I'm not sure, you're the first human to use them directly like I did.. did you feel anything odd?" Sonic asked from his bed, which was right next to Nanoha's.

"Yeah.. power.. some light..it was refreshing..like I just woke up from a nap or something... I also felt a tightness in my chest...now that I think of it I still do.." Nanoha replied, slightly still oblivious to one of the now permanent side effect of the emeralds, which upped her chest size a few cups.

Sonic too was also oblivious to his girlfriend and captain's upgrade, "Hmm.. Well I've transformed into Super Sonic on several occasions and the worse I felt was exhaustion. And you saw that last one too.."

"Yeah.. had to carry you and Vivio out of the Cradle." Nanoha nodded

"Well I'd say be careful, but your body seemed to have been protected by these emeralds." Shamal noted.

Emerl, Fate and Hayate did notice the significant change in Nanoha. Perverted cosplay thoughts were shared amongst the brunette and robot. As for Fate, she didn't mind, while she couldn't deny her life with Sonic and Nanoha will be interesting with it, she still loved them both deeply and was glad that they were okay.

Fate went to lay by Sonic, Nanoha and Vivio, they quickly fell asleep together.

Shari called into the base, her excitement peaked, "I've just got this confirmed! The Cradle of the Saints has been extracted from Angel Island and arrived at the Saint Church!"

"Shari.. please be quiet for the moment" Shamal pointed behind her to the cute family like scene of Sonic and Vivio sleeping together in between Nanoha and Fate. All of the sleeping party were leaned against each other.

"_Good job, everyone"_ Hayate thought to herself.

And so the incident that started with the Relics came to an end and was classified as the "JS Incident". Scaglietti and the cyborgs were taken into custody, well most of the cyborgs who were still alive. The first thing the staff did was removed all the copies of Scaglietti from the wombs of the cyborgs, for obvious reasons.

**-3 months after the JS incident-**

Scaglietti, who had been arrested, and the combat cyborgs identified as Uno, Tre and Sette, who had no interest in helping with the investigation, choosing instead to be loyal to their creator, have been convicted and sent to prisons off-planet. Fate and Shadow performed routine checks on the cells that held the criminals.

**[Mid-Childa: Quarantine facility]**

The cyborgs identified as Nove, Wendi, Sein, Otto, Deed and Dieci, who recognized their crimes and wanted to help the investigation to atone for those crimes were sent to a quarantine facility on Mid-Childa, there, under the guidance of Cinque, they would be rehabilitated. To help ease their minds, Cinque would read stories out of books and care for them. Silver also participated, his admiration for the caring cyborg had helped him to stay in the facility so that he can be rehabilitated and ready for society like the others.

Sein and Wendi chatted with the young hedgehog.

"Silver?" Sein asked.

"Yeah?" the hedgehog replied.

"I'm sorry they haven't been able to find a way for you to go back to your home."

"It's okay, not like I have much to go back to." Silver replied with a sigh.

"I heard that one of the mages is going to come by today from that division, I wonder why." Wendi thought out loud.

"It's normal that they'll check up on us to see how we're doing." Cinque replied as she and Nove walked towards them.

The sliding glass door into the room opened up as Sonic walked in, wearing his Riot Force 6 uniform. He was accompanied by Fate, who was also in uniform.

"Hey everyone." Sonic addressed the group inside to gather attention.

Nove's attention was quickly shifted to the blue newcomer. She went over to the hedgehog and met his gaze with hers.

The hedgehog just blinked, there was an unspoken test as Fate wanted to see what Nove's reaction will be. Just a few months ago the cyborg was royally mad at the hedgehog for defeating Cinque.

Nove, to the surprise of Fate and Sonic, simply smirked and patted the hedgehog on the shoulder, "So you really are that short up close."

"Nice to see you too..." Sonic deadpanned.

"Ah, Sonic, Nove and Cinque have been talking endlessly about you, I think they might like you" Wendi teased the mentioned duo.

"Hey! I didn't say I liked him, I just had a respect for his strength, like Cinque does." Nove fired back, although she had a bit of a blush

Cinque could only nod dumbfounded and blushing. It's true that she, Nove and a few other cyborgs have developed quite some respect for the hedgehog.

"There's a long line on that one.." Sonic sighed, "at any rate, I'm here to talk to Silver."

"Eh? Me? Why?" the silver hedgehog in question asked.

"Got an offer for ya." Sonic and Fate approached him, "First, I'm sorry, but we can't help you return to your own time, the chaos emeralds don't have nearly enough power to do so."

"But they were able to stop time" Wendi argued.

"That's true, but that's with Chaos Control and Shadow's the only one who can initiate a full stop per-say.. Actually time-traveling is not within their power. So we can't help him return" Fate replied.

"What we can do is make sure Silver can adjust to living here and make the best of this situation. Now.. for our offer.. I've seen how you fight, quite bluntly, it sucks.. You have little physical defense and your ESP can short out if you get hit out of your focus. What we have to offer is enlist you in physical hand-to-hand combat training and to train you on how to use your powers with better control. You've got nothing to lose and we won't think anything less of you if you decline." Sonic offered.

The silver hedgehog thought about it for a moment "But what about my friends here?"

"We can arrange for your training to coincide with your rehabilitation, and you'll be able to spend as much time with them as you want." Fate answered.

"Your choice, Silver, I think you should go for it, this is a great opportunity for you." Cinque advised.

Silver took another brief moment to think about the offer Sonic gave him, and eventually he came to the conclusion. He may not be able to go home, but as Sonic said, he can make the time here the best he can have, "Okay.."

"Great, we can have the arrangements made and your training will start when they are ready. Shadow will be here to instruct you and I'll pop in from time to time." Sonic said

"Thank you for your time, let's head back to the base, we've got a big day ahead of us." Fate mentioned

"What kind of big day is this?" Wendi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Fate escorted Sonic off the facility.

**[Riot Force 6 HQ]**

The base had been rebuilt and all members were able to return to their previous posts. Vivio was able to live peacefully with her adopted parents Sonic and Nanoha.

In the shared bedroom, Vivio quickly rushed into the loving arms of her returning parents, who were out doing their duties and reports. Over the months of peace, Sonic was able to come to terms with his feelings for Nanoha, while it has been implied that they've been a couple, they've made their feelings for each other known and accepted. In addition, Fate confessed her feelings and they were quickly accepted. However what soon came to a surprise was Hayate phoning in from her office.

"Congratulations, Sonic, Nanoha, Fate, I think it's safe to say that your feelings are all worked out?"

"Yup.. the past few months have really been a good time for me to catch up with them.." Sonic replied

"We went on several dates together, some with Vivio and we had great times with them." Nanoha added.

"Hayate.. did you..um get that thing we asked sorted out?" Fate asked.

"Thing.. oh you mean that.. I was going to save the news for when I met with Chorno and Carim, but since this involves you three specifically it wouldn't do well for me to hide it" Hayate pulled up 2 pieces of paper, "Surprisingly it was rather easy getting these set up.. Marriage licenses for Nanoha, Fate and Sonic... You can have the wedding at the Saint Church in about a week. That reminds me, I have a lot of calls to make and invitations to send out. I'll do them in a bit, I have to go to the Saint Church. Congratulations again." Hayate ended the call.

"Marriage?" Vivio questioned.

"She means that Nanoha-mama and Sonic-papa and Fate-mamal like each other so much we are going to live with each other for a long time and you can be our daughter, Vivio." Fate explained

"Yup... This is odd.. I've been dodging marriages from Amy the past few years and here I am about to be wed to Nanoha.. never thought I'd find love.. just hope that Amy will accept it."

"I'm sure she will.." Nanoha replied, "Have you decided who's going to be your Best Man?"

"I didn't even need to think twice on that one. We just have to break the news.." Sonic confirmed.

**[Saint Church]**

Soon after Hayate talked to Carim, Verossa and Chrono about Regius Gaiz, who's been seriously reprimanded for the corruption he took part in. His motives were extreme and Hayate learned that one can't rush to a solution. In regards to Regius, his reprimands from internal affairs included being stripped of all command and a serious demotion, he was lucky not to have been kicked out.

Hayate was the youngest of them all and she knew it. Speaking of young, she already planned out the fates of the kids who were being trained at Riot Force 6. The section was set to last for a year for probation and will be disbanded in the spring.

**[Riot Force 6: Engineering department]**

Tails continued to work on the upgrades to the aircraft and devices, the pre-teen's been hard at work since the incident came to a close. While he was disappointed that he couldn't participate in any battles, he still felt he helped through managing the communications. He was paid a surprised visit by Sonic, Nanoha and Fate.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic greeted.

"Sonic! Nanoha! Fate! I heard from the public announcements here.. congratulations.. but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?" the fox asked.

"It's not due for a week, and I needed to ask you something.. How would you like to be my best man at the wedding, little buddy?"

"Really?" Tails was surprised

"Sure.. come on, we've been friends for years.. Who else would I ask?"

"S-sure! I'd love to be your best man.. congratulations!" Tails replied energetically.

"Great.. see ya in a week at the wedding.." Sonic and Nanoha left the room.

**[POV: Amy Rose]**

Sonic, Fate and Nanoha approached and informed the pink hedgehog of their wedding. Amy, surprisingly enough, didn't take it so hard as Sonic first thought.

Amy did shed a couple of tears though but she bore a sweet smile for the couple "Congratulations then.. I'm glad you found love, Sonic.. I only wish it could have been with me.."

"Will you be alright Amy?" Fate asked.

"Yeah.. I'm sure I'll find someone who I can love like you three do for each other.." Amy wiped the tears from her face

**[Saint Church: 1 week later]**

The long awaited day came for the wedding. Arrangements were made to fly Nanoha's friends and family from Earth in, they were all excited for their daughter, ever since they heard. The church provided for the outfits. Everyone who were friends of either Sonic or Nanoha were invited to come and watch. A choir and band played peaceful music to set up a perfect backdrop for this great occasion.

Part of why Nanoha's family were there was because since Sonic didn't have a surname, he's going to be adopted into the family in the marriage, a "mukoyoshi", in other words. Fate would have her new surname added to her adopted one at the end.

All the guests sat down and waited for the arrival of the bride and groom. What was sort of humorous was that there was a step-stool near the altar.

Nanoha was the first to walk down the aisle with Fate in tow, both were wearing traditional western style white wedding gowns and Nanoha had a veil over her face with her hair tied up. Nanoha and Fate then stood facing side-ways and waited for her groom.

The doors opened once more and Sonic walked in followed by tails, both sporting very dashing tuxedos. Sonic was led to the altar where he was then guided onto the step-stool, which allowed him to be at eye-level with his bride. The scene was quite humorous to the crowd.

Carim gave a wedding speech as Nanoha and Fate's veils were pulled back softly, revealing their stunning faces, which led the hedgehog to a bright blush in admiration.

The vows were exchanged and Carim happily announced the marriages to be official.

Sonic was nervous, very nervous as he gazed into both his new wives' faces. Said nervousness was obvious in Nanoha and Fate, as they all leaned in slowly for their kisses. A brief few seconds went by and Sonic just decided to go for it and kissed Nanoha and then Fate. They kissed and embraced each other in a group hug under the clapping hands of the crowd to see. Vivio wiped a few tears from her face, it made her happy seeing her "parents" as happy as they were.

It was then that Sonic adopted the surname "Takamachi".

**[Riot Force 6 HQ: one week later]**

All the members of Riot Force 6 were gathered once more, just like they were when the unit had it's first day. The forwards and staff stood at attention as the captains and vice captains stood beside Hayate on a podium.

"Even though it's been a seemingly long yet short year, Riot Force 6 will disperse, having completed it's mission. I am truly happy from the bottom of my heart, having worked and fought alongside all of you. I pray that you all fare well in your next unit and work to your fullest." Hayate gave a short speech.

The crew applauded in respect of the young commander.

After the speech, the four forwards walked down the halls, Subaru was silent, upset because her next assignment would not only separate her from Teana, but also Nanoha and Sonic wouldn't be there either.

"Everyone, wait a bit" Nanoha called out, she had Sonic and Ginga in tow, "Before the farewell party, we'd like to see all the forward members."

**[Outside the base]**

The forwards gasped in awe as the spring Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom. Nanoha, Sonic, Vivio, Shadow, Hayate, Fate, Vita, Ginga, Amy Rose and Signum were all gathered at this field.

"Pretty.." Subaru said in awe.

"Cherry blossoms, they are from the world Nanoha, Sonic and I are from." Hayate explained.

"They're flowers that represent a farewell and the beginning of a new season." Fate added.

"Forwards, line up!" Vita called to attention.

"Yes ma'am!" the kids stood at attention.

"Okay, first of all, you four have done a great job on your missions and training this year." Nanoha started

"This past year, I haven't praised you much, but" Vita took a moment to sigh "You guys have gotten pretty strong." she finally admitted, much to the surprised of the four.

"You guys endured some tough training, were put into tight spots, had difficult missions." Sonic said.

"But you tried your best and cleared all of them without losing." Nanoha added once more, "All of you have really gotten stronger. The four of you are already great Strikers"

Tears fell from the faces of the forwards, Sonic, Nanoha and surprisingly enough Vita.

"Don't cry, bakas.." Vita teared up.

"Practice what you preach, Vita.." Sonic snarked through tears.

Nanoha blinked the tears from her face "Well then, since you're graduating and the cherry blossoms are in full bloom, let's not be gloomy."

"You brought your partners with you, right?" Vita asked as she called Eisen out to it's destruction form.

"Eh?" Fate was surprised as Shadow shifted their device out and readied for battle.

"You didn't hear?" Signum asked as she wielded Laevatein.

"Zeryoku Zenkai! Riot Force 6's last mock battle!" Nanoha called Raising Heart to it's exceed form.

The forwards looked at each other for a brief moment then smiled back in anticipation "Right!"

"Wait wait! I didn't hear anything about us not holding back!" Fate argued

"Oh. Come on, Fate.. everything will be fine." Sonic pounded his fists together with his device on his arm, he was ready to go.

"Mou..." Fate sighed.

"Fate-mama. It's okay.. they all seem like they'll enjoy it" Vivio encouraged.

"Fate-san, please!" Erio asked.

"Please try your best to win!" Caro added..

"Mou..." Fate sighed again..

"Try your best!" Vivio cheered on.

**[Insert!: "Beautiful Amulet"** Tamura Yukari]

All combatants were in their barrier jackets and ready to go. Fate's barrier jacket for this match was her Sonic Drive and she had Bardiche in Riot Zanber out. Nanoha's barrier jacket and device matched the exceed mode she was in. Shadow removed his limiter rings and readied himself for battle. Sonic got into his battle position as he sent Shahra to the side to referee with Ginga, Hayate and Vivio.

"Ready?" Hayate announced.

For the Forwards, Subaru bared her twin revolver gauntlets ready to show how much stronger she's gotten. Teana had her gun and dagger combination ready to go. Erio wielded Strada expertly and in anticipation for the mock battle. Caro got into a fighting stance with her device flickering to indicate both were ready.

"Go!" Vivio, Hayate, Ginga and Shahra announced, send the combatants into their battle.

**[And afterward: Epilogue]**

Commander Hayate Yagami returned to special investigations, but the fact remained that her last unit came to a complete success and established a merit in her record. Which will lead to a great consideration should she choose to establish a new subdivision. With that in mind, she and Carim of the Saint Church started working on their own little project.

Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown Takamachi returned to her duties as an enforcer with Shadow as her partner. Teana Lanster became their aide, hoping to learn from the two about how to be an enforcer.

Erio and Caro were transferred to the environment protection where Caro used to work for a brief time, she was welcomed back greatly.

Vivio Takamachi was given entry into a Saint Church-run Magic School, in addition, due to the young girl being the only heir to control the Saint's Cradle, she's been given discreet training on how to fly it One day during one of Vivio's lessons, Sonic, Nanoha and Arf stealthy infiltrated the school and took pictures of the girl for memories. Except they were caught by Schach, the nun gave a lengthy lecture. Watched over by her parents and their friends, Vivio lived the life of a normal girl.

The combat cyborgs who sought to atone for their crimes were put into a program run by Ginga to help reform them for normal life. With Cinque's guidance the program was progressing quite well. And in addition, Quint was happy to adopt Cinque, Nove, Wendi and Dieci into their family.

As for Subaru... A large ship took on a flood, two civilians that were in desperate need for help were a young girl trying to protect her little brother. A flood came by that threatened to drown them. Only to be stopped by a Tri-Shield spell that Subaru casted. Subaru now worked for the Disaster Planning and Humanitarian Aid as a forward of the Relief squad.

Silver participated in his own reformation, fast-tracked by Shadow and Knuckles as the duo taught the young kid how to use his powers responsibly and in control.

Knuckles continued to guard the Master Emerald on Angel Island. He's done it for years, and he'll continue doing it.

Blaze worked under Signum again, both recognized as "Lords" over Agito, and they loaned their services to anyone that needed it. Be it enforcer work or front line.

Tails and Amy were promoted off to another section in the Bureau. The fox worked to upgrade devices while the pink hedgehog designated herself to test them. As for their relationships. Amy got over her crush for Sonic and discovered Tails himself had some feelings for her. When confessed, she promptly accepted and the two have been hitting it off well since then.

Sonic Takamachi (Hedgehog) still works as a direct subordinate for his wife, Nanoha. Both were given several promotions to higher positions, but they refused them to maintain their current jobs as Instructors. They stayed on the front lines as mages-on-call when they weren't performing duties as Instructors. They continue to raise the next generation of potential mages. However, that didn't mean they wouldn't turn down a chance to stop a certain mad scientist's plot to rule Mid-Childa and everything else.

Doctor Eggman once again escaped from his confides at the Bureau, he could be plotting his next campaign even now.

Carim Gracia didn't need her fortune telling to know that Eggman was bound to double-cross the Bureau and escape. She and Hayate began their planning on a solution to the doctor's come-back campaign.

**[End of Main Chapter]**

Now hold on a second! Time to laugh! Now I bring you..

**[THE OMAKE COLLECTION!: FINAL PART]**

**[Omake #1: Ginga the Dojikko]**

Flashback to Super Sonic, Ginga and Subaru facing down against Cinque of the numbers.

Ginga rushed for the first move, only to slip on a banana peel and fall through several walls in another direction.

Super Sonic and Subaru just blinked at the display.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. She fell plenty of times when we were younger.."

"Looks like we'll have to pull her out of there.." Sonic turned to Cinque "Ah pardon us for a second, I understand she's one of your targets but you can't really capture her if she's stuck in a wall.."

"I can wait.." Cinque said patiently.

Hayate did pull some strings to let Ginga join for some reason.

**[Omake #2: Trump Card]**

Sonic, Reinforce Zwei and Nanoha walked through the halls of the Artrha, talking about the forms of Raising Heart and the experimental Blaster System

"I think for Nanoha and Raising Heart, Normal and Exceed forms aside, Blaster is still too dangerous." Zwei placed her hand on the red gem.

"I won't be using Blaster Mode, it's our final trump card after all." Nanoha replied calmly

"**It's so... I'll show you how I shoot down a star or two just by using Exceed mode.. Heh heh heh heh.**" Raising Heart joked?

"Ahaha, Raising Heart, your jokes are always good." Reinforce Zwei laughed.

"_She probably wasn't joking.."_ Nanoha deadpanned in her thought.

"_Raising Heart: Total annihilation with maximum power, anytime."_ Sonic sent back.

"_That sounds like a tagline.."_ Nanoha noted.

Ah.. Raising Heart.. too funny..

**[Omake #3: Weddinr Rehearsal]**

Originally in the wedding, there was going to be no step-stool for Sonic. They didn't think they needed it, but that's not all..

In a dressing room, Nanoha tried fitting into a wedding dress of her size, "Eh? Why doesn't this fit? I feel tight up front.."

"Nanoha, your breasts are bigger than they were.." Hayate teased.

"They are?" Nanoha checked under her dress.. and finally noticed the upgrade, "Oh.. no wonder my shirts felt so tight.. eh heh heh.."

Skipping ahead to the alter scene in the rehearsal, vows were exchanged and they could seal the deal with the kiss.. only one problem.

"Uwaa! I can't reach!" Sonic complained.

With an amused grin on her face, Hayate was there with the step-stool.

"Much better.." Sonic stood on the stool.. though still felt very nervous about the whole kissing thing.

Well.. I guess weddings of this caliber are short stocked..

**[End of Omakes]**

**-End of Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Step-**

**-Story to be continued in: "Sonic Adventure: Lyrical Record"-**

**-Coming Soon to Fanfiction and DeiantArt-**

Author's Notes: That's right people, that is the finale of my first ever crossover story. The end of the Circulation that is.. The story will continue in the sequel with more events to come. For the moment, a crossover involving the ViVid manga is considered for spinoff.. If the manga would be updated.. they're stuck at a tournament.. there's also Force.. which.. I don't know if I want to put that in.. I don't like it that much.. Anyways.. that'll do it for this circulation. Keep your eyes out for the upcoming sequel and spinoffs.. and also if you like this, be sure to catch Sonic: Knight of the Night Sky, which is no where near done.. in fact it's just getting started, so stay tuned! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
